Harry Potter y el Regreso de Lord Voldemort
by Beleg-Estel
Summary: Un mes ha pasado Harry fuera del mundo mágico, hay cosas que han cambiado, al igual que él. Dejen Reviews,XD
1. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1- Otro cumpleaños

La noche era fría y oscura. Las calles estaban desiertas y la gente se refugiaba en el calor de su hogar.  La tranquilidad invadía el ambiente, cuando en el número 4 de Pritet Drive un grito de angustia rasgó el aire. Un muchacho se levantaba sudoroso y temblando ligeramente. Con un rápido gesto cogió unas gafas de la mesita de noche y se las puso mientras se pasaba la mano por la frente apartando su pelo negro, dejando visible una cicatriz en forma de rayo. Esta cicatriz era la razón de que el nombre de Harry Potter fuese conocido en todo el mundo mágico y también la razón de que fuese huérfano. Hace catorce años el mago tenebroso más poderoso de los últimos tiempos decidió matar al padre de Harry y al propio Harry. Su madre no debería haber muerto pero se resistió a dejar morir a su hijo y Voldemort la mató, dándole a Harry un escudo de amor que hizo que la maldición mortal rebotará al mago, al cual dejo sin poderes. De ese encuentro Harry saco la cicatriz y 10 años de infierno en casa de sus tíos, que odiaban la magia y ene especial a él.

A los 11 años de edad se entero de que era un mago e ingresó en la escuela Hogwarts de  magia y hechicería, en el cual acababa de cursar su cuarto año. Un año en el que Voldemort logró recuperar su cuerpo y en el que sucedió el hecho que provocaba todas estas pesadillas que no le dejaban dormir. La muerte de Cedric durante la prueba final del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Fue asesinado por Colagusano, el traidor responsable de que sus padres fueran localizados y la captura de su padrino en Azkaban. Sólo si el testarudo muchacho  no hubiera agarrado la copa.

-Así sólo me hubiera enfrentado yo a ese cabrón asesino- murmuro malhumorado-Y así podría no ver noche sí y noche también el asesinato, y tal vez podría no recordar la tortura, la visión de los fantasmas y esos ojos rojos que parece que quieren traspasarme.

Cuando el período de autocompasión llegaba al punto álgido de cada noche se oyó un aleteo y una bola de plumas se choco contra la ventana cerrada, armando un escándalo, indignada por haber sido tan mal recibida. La lechuza en cuestión era Pig, esta era la lechuza de su gran amigo Ron Weasley, e iba acompañada de otras cuatro lechuzas. 

-Es cierto ya se me había olvidado. Hoy es mi cumpleaños. Vivir con los Dursley debe de estar empezando a afectarme gravemente a la cabeza.- Se decía mientras abría la ventana e intentaba coger a la traviesa lechuza, que se vengaba a su manera por el golpe con la ventana.

Cuando la atrapó, le quito una carta que estaba colgada en su pata. Tras esto la lechuza fue al bebedero a tomar agua y descansar. Sólo la acompañaba una lechuza blanca, que era Hedwig, ya que las otras se habían marchado tras dejar su carta en la mesita de noche. Harry abrió con ansia la carta y pudo ver la letra gorda y desordenada de su amigo.

Hola Harry:

¡Feliz cumpleaños! Espero que esos muggles que tienes por tíos te estén tratando bien, sino creo que mi madre les convertirá en sapos. ¡JA! Mis hermanos han venido por el verano. También pasa algo raro con los gemelos. Me regalaron una túnica de gala nueva y encima es bonita. Además se empeñaron en participar en el regalo. Yo que tú tendría cuidado por si quieren probar  algún sortilegio Weasley con el regalo. Siento que no vayas a poder venir este verano a mi casa pero Dumbledore le dijo a mi madre que estabas más seguro ahí. Yo ya no me atrevo a decir nada más a mi madre porque cada vez que menciono a tus tíos le salen chispas de los ojos. Podemos quedar en el callejón Diagon y hacer las compras de navidad. Te parece bien el 15 de agosto, si es así mándame a Hedwig con la respuesta o una fecha alternativa. Supongo que Hermione te escribirá lo que le ha pasado en su carta, pero me hizo prometer no ponerte nada. Ya sabes como es. Si escribes a Sirius dale recuerdos de mi parte.

Ron

Con una sonrisa en los labios se dispuso a abrir el regalo. Le hacía gracia que a Ron le preocupara la actitud de sus hermanos, sobretodo porque fue él el que les pidió que le regalaran una túnica decente cuando les regalo los mil galeones del premio del Torneo de los Magos. Cuando abrió el paquete se quedo con la boca abierta. El regalo era un libro en cuya portada aparecía un mago en una escoba y unas letras doradas que decían: GUÍA DEL BUEN BUSCADOR: JUGADAS PROFESIONALES. El quidith era su deporte favorito y el de la mayoría de magos. Él era el buscador de su equipo y con ese libro la copa este año seguro que sería para nosotros. Con un esfuerzo de voluntad tremendo logro dejar el libro en su cama y pasar al bulto cuya carta tenía la letra pequeña y estilizada de su otra gran amiga; Hermione Granger.

Feliz cumpleaños Harry: 

Tengo una buena noticia me han hecho prefecta. Espero que Ron no me haya chafado la sorpresa por que si no... Bueno a lo que íbamos que tal estas pasando el verano, lo pregunto porque te recuerdo que también me puedes escribir a mí además de a Ron. Yo estoy  pasando el verano en Tailandia, pero la magia negra abunda demasiado y hemos preferido no prolongar demasiado las vacaciones. Por lo menos te pude comprar el regalo que seguro que te servirá de mucho. Ron me ha contado que no podrás ir a su casa este verano. Lo siento pero seguro que Dumbledore sabe lo hace.

Besos

Hermione

-Lo sé Hermione, lo sé. Sé que lo hacen por mi seguridad y ahora que he visto lo que es capaz de hacer Voldemort lo comprendo más que nunca. Pero no por eso debe molestarme menos.- Decía en voz baja  y con la mirada perdida mientras rasgaba la envoltura del regalo. Era un libro -que raro –pensó con una sonrisa en los labios. La primera en demasiado tiempo. Pero el contenido del libro le dejo estupefacto. GRANDES MALEFICIOS Y SUS DEFENSAS: COMO ACABAR CON LAS SOMBRAS. Este era un libro de magia muy avanzada. Y una nota a pie de página se lo confirmó.

Este libro lo suelen utilizar en las escuelas donde preparan a los aurores y con el afán con el que te encuentran los problemas seguro que te hace falta.

Hermione

Colocó el libro encima del de Ron y paso al siguiente. Ésta era de Sirius.

Harry:

Ante todo  feliz cumpleaños. Espero que ese tío tuyo te este tratando bien, si no me lo dices y le haré una visita para que le entre el miedo en el cuerpo. Estoy con Lunático pero no te puedo decir dónde por si dan con la lechuza. Te pido que no vayas a casa de los Weasley y te quedes ahí como te dijo Dumbledore. La actividad tenebrosa estaba en auge hace un mes y de repente nada. Se prepara algo y siempre estas en medio así que ten cuidado. Lunático no para de insistirme en que te envíe saludos  y que te comente que el también a participado en los regalos.

Sirius

El primer bulto era una brújula  que ponía escrito el lugar exacto donde se encontraba y daba por enterado que era un lugar seguro. Aunque daba las opciones de buscar lugar seguro alternativo. Tenía una nota.

Esto te lo regalo como Sirius Black. Es una brújula que indica donde esta el lugar seguro más cercano y actúa como traslador, aunque debes marcar el lugar al que deseas volver. También has debido estar ahí alguna vez y  tener una idea muy clara de donde quieres ir.

El segundo regalo era un pequeño sobre. Lo que contenía en su interior le dejo sin respiración. Sirius debe haber perdido la cabeza. En sus manos se hallaba un trozo de pergamino en blanco pero él sabía lo que era. Era el mapa del merodeador que le había quitado Dumbledore al final del año pasado por considerarlo peligroso. Y ahora Sirius, que siempre le repetía que tuviese cuidado le daba esto. Cogió la nota que acompañaba al mapa que decía:

Este regalo te lo hacemos Canuto y Lunático. El hijo de Cornamenta no puede estar ciego en Hogwarts. Esperamos que haya una nueva generación de transgresores de las normas. Utilízalo con cuidado no quiero tener que arrepentirme. Mi parte racional no me lo perdonaría.

A Harry siempre se le olvidaba que de joven Sirius era un gamberro peor incluso que los propios gemelos Weasley.

El siguiente regalo era de Hagrid e iba acompañada de una bravísima nota

Feliz cumpleaños Harry, espero que estés bien. No puedo escribir mucho. Nos vemos en Hogwarts.

Hagrid

El regalo era una caja con todos los dulces preferidos de Harry. Pero la nota de Hagrid le había dejado intrigado y peor aún preocupado. Definitivamente esa noche no se iba a poder dormir bien. La última carta era la de Hogwarts con los libros e ingredientes que le iban a hacer falta este curso. Resignado en tener que pasar la noche en vela guardó los regalos y se puso a leer el libro que le había regalado Hermione. Ron lo consideraría un loco por estudiar en vez de leer el libro.

-Pero para jugar al quidith primero hay que estar vivo-dijo mientras se le ensombrecía el rostro y se concentraba en entender las complicadas maldiciones y contramaldiciones.


	2. Capitulo 2

CAPITULO 2- EL ATAQUE

Había pasado una semana desde su cumpleaños del que sus tíos se olvidaron completamente. Durante las noches tenía que hacer los deberes y estudiaba los libros que le habían regalado. Descubrió que cuanto más cansado estaba menos pesadillas tenía. Esto le llevó incluso a ofrecerse a ayudar a su tío en tareas de bricolaje y manutención de la casa. Su labor era de burro de carga, pues su tío nunca le permitiría tener entre las manos algo que pudiera ser peligroso. A saber que extravagante uso le podía dar. En ese tiempo pasó algo extraño pues tío Vernon le empezó a tratar con más amabilidad y se metía menos con sus pintas. La frase desarrapado como su padre ya no acudía a sus labios y Harry lo agradecía pues esos insultos le hacían perder los nervios. No quería de ninguna manera que pasará lo mismo que hace dos años cuando convirtió a la tía Marge en globo. Esta vez no tendría ayuda por parte de Fudge, el ministro de magia había hecho caso a las injurias escritas en el diario El Profeta por Rita Skeeter. Ahora Harry no era visto con buenos ojos por parte del ministro, que incluso lo consideraba peligroso.

Ya se había hecho de noche y acababa de lijar y barnizar el suelo del sótano tenía la espalda destrozada y sus riñones se quejaban de tanto esfuerzo innecesario.  Tras asegurarse que la puerta estaba cerrada, sacó el libro de maldiciones y un pergamino. Primero le diría a Ron que iría al callejón Diagon con ellos. Después seguiría con el libro y le daría como último un pequeño retoque a su Saeta de fuego. Pero cinco minutos después de mandar a Hedwig quedo profundamente dormido.

En su sueño acababa de entrar a un cementerio en el que las lápidas eran viejas y estaban cubiertas de musgo. Creía saber donde estaba, cosa que confirmó cuando vio escrito en una lápida; TOM RYDDLE, había vuelto al lugar en el que Voldemort recuperó su cuerpo, donde fue torturado y donde murió Cedric. La pesadilla había vuelto y esta vez de una forma muy real, como si estuviera ahí de verdad. Casi como si fuera sólido lo cual no era posible.

De pronto vio algo que no era igual a otras de sus siempre repetidas pesadillas. A 200 metros de donde se encontraba ahora había un grupo de figuras encapuchadas. Todos vestían de negro y estaban colocados en circulo rodeando a una persona. Cuando le miró la cara supo quien era y se escondió detrás de una de las lápidas. Sabía que era un sueño y no podía verle, pero era preferible no correr riesgos. Ahora sabía que esto no era una de esas pesadillas sino que estaba viendo algo que iba a pasar, estaba pasando o ya había ocurrido. Antes ya había tenido estas experiencias y siempre traían un mal recuerdo y un dolor intensísimo cuando despertará.

El hombre que estaba en medio del circulo paseaba sus rojos ojos por el circulo de encapuchados. Era un hombre alto y delgado, era pálido pero sus mejillas habían cogido algo de color desde la ultima vez que lo vio. Pues el hombre del medio era lord Voldemort, el asesino de sus padres entre otros muchos. Un poco de pelo negro caía ahora por su cabeza, pero sus despiadados ojos eran igual de crueles que la última vez, y de sus labios no salía ninguna sonrisa. Su túnica se empezaba a mover cada vez más rápido, demostrando que su paciencia se acababa por momentos. Parecía que esperaba algo pero Harry no sabía el qué. 

De pronto en el medio aparecieron dos encapuchados más que traían entre sus brazos a un hombre que estaba inconsciente y con la cabeza pegada a su pecho. El pelo alborotado le caía por la cara no permitiéndole a Harry saber quien era. La persona en cuestión estaba demacrada y sus ropas hechas jirones. Le recordaba la imagen de Sirius cuando salió de Azkaban y creía que era un asesino. El blanco cabello tocó el suelo cuando los dos mortifagos lo soltaron e hicieron una reverencia a su señor. Al situado en la izquierda le supuso un esfuerzo visible, ya que tenía la pierna izquierda repleta de sangre.

-Avery, Nott. Habéis tardado demasiado tiempo y sabéis que no me gusta esperar. Así es que como esperáis compensar la deuda que tenéis conmigo. –siseó Voldemort mientras los dos mortifagos se estremecían.- Además Nott, tu vienes herido. Y herido por un guiñapo de mago. ¿Es este el poder que tienen mis vasallos?, ¿Es este el grupo con el que pretendo subir al poder?-dijo Voldemort levantando peligrosamente el tono de voz.- Incluso un sangre sucia os podría dar problemas.-Este último comentario produjo murmullos de disgusto por parte del resto de los mortifagos.

-Mi señor. Sentimos el retraso, pero cambió mucho su imagen y me hirió por que nos cogió por sorpresa.-dijo Nott, el herido, con tono de autentico pavor. Pues sabía que contestar era malo, pero peor hubiera sido mantenerse callado, dejando que la cólera de su señor aumentase demasiado.

-Excusas. Yo no quiero excusas. Cuando ordeno algo espero que se cumpla.- después esbozo una sonrisa  y cogiendo su varita dijo una sola palabra- ¡CRUCIO!.

 La figura de Nott cayo al suelo temblando dolor a causa del hechizo. Siguió haciéndolo incluso después de que el hechizo dejará de actuar sobre él. Harry no pudo concentrarse mucho en las palabras que siguieron pues él estaba luchando con su propio dolor. En su cuerpo la conexión que existía entre Voldemort y él a causa de sus momentos de ira había empezado a actuar. Notaba un dolor enorme en la cicatriz y supo que estaba a punto de despertarse. No lo podía permitir. Tenía que averiguar a quien habían capturado y descubrir porque había sido convocada la reunión. Apretó los dientes y se concentró en desviar el dolor. Después de un gemido de dolor pudo abrir los ojos. Lo que vio no le gusto nada. Los ojos de Voldemort estaban entrecerrados y  miraban a donde estaba escondido. Incluso sus miradas se cruzaron.

-Que no me pueda ver, por favor. Que sólo sea un sueño y no me pueda encontrar.- pensó con todas las fuerzas de su ser. Algo pareció escuchar su ruego, Voldemort volvió su concentración hacia el hombre que estaba tumbado a sus pies. Pero algo había cambiado en su cara. Ahora estaba indignado por haber perdido la concentración por algo que no podía ver. 

-Bien ahora hagamos que la bella durmiente vuelva de su pacifico sueño y se tope con la realidad de su situación.-Hizo un movimiento con la varita y señalando al caído dijo:  ¡ENERVATE!.

El sujeto se levanto del suelo y abrió los ojos, los cuales casi se le salieron de las orbitas al darse cuenta donde estaba y la situación en la que se encontraba. Intento dar unos pasos hacia atrás pero el circulo de mortifagos le bloqueaba el paso. En ese momento le pudo ver la cara y supo que conocía a ese hombre, lo vio el año pasado. Su nombre era...

-Karkarov. Me alegro de verte. Aunque me parece que el hijo pródigo no esta muy contento de volver a juntarse con su familia. Eres muy desconsiderado-dijo en un hiriente tono irónico. Similar al que utilizó durante su injusto duelo del año pasado.

-Se.., se.., señor. No es lo que usted esta pensando. Yo le fui fiel. Yo le busqué, pero..., pero ellos me lo impidieron porque le tenían miedo.-dijo Karkarov con su voz preñada de miedo y señalando al circulo que lo rodeaba.

Un murmullo creciente de indignación y furia fue creciendo entre los mortifagos. Algunos incluso sacaron las varitas para dar una lección al acusador y silenciar su traicionera boca. Pero un ligero movimiento por parte de Voldemort hizo que todos se detuvieran. Todos menos un pobre infeliz que lanzó un rayo rojo que pasó rozando la cabeza de Karkarov. El lanzador del hechizo se quedo petrificado durante un momento viendo que había sido el único que había cedido a la rabia. Giró lentamente la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba su señor y...

-¡CRUCIO!-Grito la voz de Voldemort lanzando por los aires al mortifago mientras se retorcía por el aire. Paro su viaje cuando choco con una lápida que estaba a 150 metros a la derecha de Harry.

-Karkarov, mis vasallos ya respondieron ante mí en su momento, pero por lo menos ellos fueron lo suficientemente sensatos como para presentarse, a pesar de las consecuencias.-comentó Voldemort recuperando la calma. Harry apenas podía seguir la conversación el segundo Cruciatus le estaba martilleando en la cabeza.- Supongo que verías la marca como todos los demás.¿no es así?.

-Esto.., No era mi intención no aparecer, pero... lo que yo quiero decir es que- intentaba explicar Karkarov mientras la sonrisa de Voldemort se hizo fría y sus ojos relampaguearon.

-No te atrevas a mentirme más, Karkarov. Por lo menos sé más hombre ahora que lo que fuiste cuando vendiste a tus hermanos por conservar ese tembloroso pellejo tuyo. Hubiera sido mejor ir a Azkaban que denunciar a tus compañeros para que ocupasen tu lugar. Ellos son mis fieles seguidores. Ellos sabían que volvería.- dijo Voldemort con una fría cólera.- Algo que alegar en tu defensa.

-Sé el nombre de uno de los tuyos que era un espía, Snape era un agente de Dumbledore. Yo lo descubrí. Por eso lo vigilé el año pasado-dijo un tembloroso Karkarov.

-Idiota. Acaso te crees que no lo sabía. Acaso no estaba yo en el cuerpo del profesor Quirell hace cuatro años. No descubrí que Severus amenazaba al que podía devolverme la vida. La traición de Severus fue dura de aceptar pero el también lo pagará a su debido tiempo.-dijo Voldemort.- Y tú rata traidora no querías vigilarlo, querías que te ayudará a salir de esta.

La tensión era demasiado fuerte para Karkarov que cayo de rodillas y suplicaba perdón a su señor. Voldemort le alzó la cabeza poniéndole la varita en la barbilla. Karkarov balbuceó algo que no entendió y el señor tenebroso sonrió alejándolo de una patada en el pecho a laque después le acompaño de una palabra.

-¡ANDIKILIARUS!- de la varita de Voldemort salieron esquirlas de hielo a gran velocidad. Se le clavaban por todo el cuerpo. No muy profundo pero en demasiados lugares haciendo que en unos minutos la perdida de sangre acabase con él. El hechizo no era mortal, pero sí muy doloroso.

-Esto es lo que le pasará a cualquiera que intente traicionarme. No habrá perdón. Sólo pido fidelidad absoluta. Acaso es tanto pedir. ¡WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!.- El hechizo elevó a Karkarov cuatro metros, tras lo cual lo dejo caer sobre el suelo. El golpe fue tremendo. Karkarov se retorcía  en el suelo. Intentaba huir pero resbalaba con su propia sangre que le rodeaba.

-Es una pena que no puedas venir a la fiesta de hoy. Ha sido una alegría verte Karkarov, pero toda esta gente no esta aquí para ver como mueres. Es para atacar a ese maldito Potter y acabar la lección que empecé hace unos meses. Adiós.¡AVADA...!

No pudo acabar de oír el hechizo pero sabía como era el final. Un grito escapó de sus labios. El dolor era terrible, más de lo que pensaba. El intento de resistir había multiplicado el dolor. Estaba débil y sudoroso, no se podía mover de la cama y lo peor es que sabía que aquella misma noche Voldemort iba a ir a por él.. Con un gran esfuerzo logró levantarse, pero cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo. Para colmo de males se oían ruidos furiosos fuera de su habitación. Sus tíos se habían levantado.

-Mierda, lo que me faltaba, meter a mis tíos en esto.-masculló entre dientes.-Me había olvidado de ellos, si logró escapar seguro que Voldemort acabará con ellos para  que el digan donde puedo estar. Y cuando no sepan contestar, los matará.-pensaba Harry de forma rápida y angustiosa mientras se arrastraba hasta el rincón secreto en el que guardaba la varita.-No puedo dejarles solos. No quiero que ese bastardo me quite la única familia que me queda. Aunque sean los Dursley. Si vamos a morir, muramos como un hombre y no como el cobarde de Karkarov.

Intento incorporarse sorprendiéndose que la idea de perder a los Dursley le generaba una aprensión que no lograba comprender. Y ese último pensamiento sobre Karkarov no era normal en él. Lo achacó al dolor de cabeza. Fuera del cuarto el huracán de mal humor llamado Vernon se acercaba vociferando, mientras la tía Petunia le chistaba para que no despertase a Dudley. Cuando..

-Maldito chico que tripa se te ha roto ahora. Como no me dejes dormir te iras a dormir al jardín.-La retahíla de quejas se detuvo de seco. Vernon de repente se puso pálido y dio un paso hacia atrás. Harry comprendió lo que veían sus ojos.  Su joven sobrino, una anormalidad mágica, estaba despierto a altas horas de la noche. Tenía la varita en la mano y una cara sudorosa y demacrada. Con los extraviados de miedo, aunque él lo achacó a una locura. ¡PLOF!. Una gota de sangre cayó a su mano. Para colmo tenía una hemorragia nasal. 

-Bien, perfecto. Encima ahora debo parecerles un demente-pensó Harry, mientras en voz alta decía con voz cascada que no ayudaba a quitar la imagen de sus tíos.-Tíos, ya viene. El asesino de mis padres ya viene. Despertar a Dudley e iros ahora que podéis. Yo cubriré vuestra huida un rato y luego me reuniré con vosotros. Si se retrasa puede que salgamos de esta.

-Pero, niño, que dices. Que has tomado y que es ese extraño cuento que nos..- empezó a decir Tío Vernon de forma enojada.

-¡CALLAY ESCUCHA POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA!.¡YO SOY EL QUE ME LA ESTOY JUGANDO Y SI PIERDES TIEMPO DISCUTIÉNDOME NO SALVARÁS A TU FAMILIA!, ¡MUÉVETE!-grito Harry cediendo a la ira y dándose la vuelta para asomarse por la ventana.

Escucho los pasos de su tío y oyó los gruñidos enfadados de su primo al despertarse a tan altas horas. Bajo al salón para poder tener una mejor panorámica y una mejor vía de escape en caso de peligro. La Calle estaba desierta y a Harry le empezaban a entrar las dudas. No sería solo un sueño. El rápido bajar de los Dursley le sacó de ensimismamiento. Dándose la vuelta los encontró ya más o menos preparados con cosas de primera necesidad. Lo miraron extrañados al darse cuenta que Harry no llevaba nada.-Tampoco creo que me haga falta si al final vienen.

-Ir saliendo y cuando lleguéis a la calle echar a correr. No cojáis el coche no sería seguro.-Explico Harry mientras miraba de nuevo por la ventana, y palidecía.

Una veintena de figuras encapuchadas se encontraban paradas a unos 300 metros de la salida. La figura que estaba delante de ellos no llevaba capucha, miro hacia la ventana y una malévola sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios cuando vio a Harry y se ensanchó mucho más cuando vio que éste se llevaba la mano a la cicatriz. El dolor de la cicatriz se fue incrementando, cuando Tío Vernon miro a su lado por la ventana. En ese mismo momento Voldemort dijo unas palabras al mortifago que se encontraba a su derecha y este echo a correr unos pasos hacia delante. De repente el mismo mortifago fue lanzado hacia atrás por una fuerza que no podía ver. 

-Bien. Parece que algo les impide llegar. La promesa de ese viejo se ha cumplido. No podrán pasar-dijo visiblemente satisfecho Tío Vernon.

-¿qué promesa...?-empezó a decir Harry cuando unos pasos hacia delante del señor tenebroso dejaron su pregunta en el aire.

Voldemort tenía la varita en la mano y cuando se detuvo extendió el brazo, dijo unas palabras que no llegaba a entender y de repente una luz dorada rodeó toda la casa. Lo que apareció fue una barrera de protección dorada que rodeaba toda la casa. Aquella era una magia muy poderosa. Un campo de contención tan enorme debía requerir una cantidad enorme de poder mágico. Por unos momentos se sintió de nuevo seguro y un poco tonto por no haber confiado en Dumbledore cuando le dijo que ahí estaría seguro. Pero lo que vio paro el torrente de pensamientos alegres. Voldemort empezó a pasar la varita por la barrera haciendo que saltasen chispas. Empezó a murmurar varias palabras y por dónde pasaba la varita  se tiznaba de un color verde. Formó la imagen de una gran cerradura y golpeó el centro de ésta. La barrera se rompió y sus fragmentos convertidos en polvo dorado cayeron al suelo.

Tras esto los mortifagos empezaron a caminar.  A Harry se le ensombreció la cara y en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea para poder comunicarse con adultos sin necesidad de lechuza. El era menor de edad si hacia magia mandarían a alguien del ministerio y tal vez no viniese sólo. Se agarró a la idea y dijo:

-¡LUMUS!- De la varita salió una luz que iluminaba el salón. Se giro y dijo a los Dursley.-Enseguida abriré la puerta e intentaré entretenerles. No lo lograré mucho tiempo, así que correr y no miréis atrás.

-Pero, ¿y tú?, chico- preguntó Vernon en un tono ¿preocupado?.

-Lleváis quince años sin preocuparos por mí y elegís este momento para empezar, iros ya. Sólo me quieren a mí, ¿entendido?-dijo Harry empezando a exasperarse y cada vez más consciente de que de esta no salía con vida. Se dispuso a abrir la puerta cuando la mano de Vernon le detuvo.

-Déjame en paz y ...-empezó a protestar Harry.

-Ahora calla tú. Han aparecido de repente otro grupo más. Estos van vestidos de dorado y están haciendo retroceder a los encapuchados.-dijo tío Vernon exultante de alegría.

Era cierto una docena de magos habían aparecido y gracias a la sorpresa inicial habían detenido el avance de los mortifagos. A la cabeza de los magos dorados se veía la inconfundible barba de Dumbledore. Los mortifagos algunos heridos empezaron a desaparecer y pudo ver como Dumbledore mantenía unas palabras con Voldemort antes de que éste desapareciese también.

Una alegría inmensa invadió el cuerpo de Harry que se dejó caer de rodillas. Cuando estaba en esta situación la puerta se abrió y entró por ella Albus Dumbledore el director de Hogwarts y según muchos al único que Voldemort temía. Al ver a Harry en el suelo se acercó a él.

-Harry, ¿estas bien?.-preguntó Dumbledore con voz cansada.

-Sí, estoy bien director. Sólo estoy cansado. Hoy había soñado con Voldemort y sabía que esto ocurriría pero verlo de nuevo y sentir otra vez el dolor de la cicatriz me  ha dejado extenuado.-se explicó cansinamente Harry mientras Dumbledore asentía.

-Bien si no te importa tengo que hablar unas cosa con tus tíos. Luego hablaremos del sueño cuando te recobres. Mientras te dejo con dos que si no me apartó, me apartaran.-dijo Dumbledore divertido a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo.

Detrás de Dumbledore estaban Sirius y Lupin. Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta  estaba entre los brazos de su padrino mientras Remus le daba ligeros golpes en la cabeza. Por fin logró apartarse de los brazos de Sirius y respirar profundamente cuando una misma pregunta fue repetida por tres personas distintas.

-¿Qué tal estás?-preguntaron los tres lo cual provocó unas sonrisas.

-Creo que estás en minoría Harry. Te toca responder a ti primero-dijo sonriendo Sirius.

-Hoy estoy bastante cansado. He soñado con el señor oscuro y he visto como torturaba a Karkarov que a estas alturas seguro que está muerto-dijo Harry bajando progresivamente el tono de voz.-Aguante el dolor de la cicatriz durante un tiempo, pero cuando desperté ya estaba tan debilitado que hasta acabé sangrando por la nariz. Y verlo de nuevo delante de casa en tan poco tiempo. El dolor de nuevo. Esos ojos rojos mirándome.-prosiguió Harry mientras su rostro se iba ensombreciendo por momentos.

-Ya está bien ya pasó. Ahora vuelves a estar a salvo. Y ahora le toca a Sirius responder a tu pregunta.-dijo Remus tratando de aliviar a Harry.

-¿Y por qué yo?. La pregunta también era para ti-dijo Sirius.

-Si no me confundo la pregunta de Harry iba dirigida sólo a ti.-contestó Remus intentando mostrarse ofendido.

-Lo siento prof..., Remus yo no quería decir eso. Yo...-empezó a disculparse Harry.

-Era una broma. Estaba tomándote un poco el pelo que por lo visto últimamente te sobra.-dijo riéndose Remus, contagiando la risa a los otros dos.- La verdad me sorprende comprobar que James tuviese un hijo tan inocente.

-Y que si sigue así acabará pareciendo una fregona.-comentó Sirius haciendo de nuevo explotar en carcajadas al grupo.

Harry no se había parado a pensarlo, pero las dos bromas consecutivos sobre su pelo le hicieron ver que en verdad lo tenía ya largo. No tan largo como Bill, el hermano de Ron, pero la parte de atrás le empezaba a llegar por los hombros. También era cierto que debido al peso de su pelo, éste no parecía tan revuelto y era menos difícil domarlo.

-¿Y bien se puede saber dónde has estado?-preguntó Harry un poco harto de que se rieran de él.

-La verdad es que no. Sólo puedo decirte que he estado con Remus todo este tiempo. No me mires así, yo te lo diría, pero es una misión de Dumbledore y sólo él te lo podría decir si lo cree adecuado.-contesto Sirius.-Sólo puedo decirte que para esta misión se necesitan las habilidades de los siempre sigilosos Canuto y Lunático.-dijo bajando la voz en esta última parte de la frase.

En ese momento Dumbledore acababa de terminar de hablar con sus tíos y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercará.

-Bien Harry. Después de hablar con tus tíos hemos decidido que este lugar no es seguro para ti, y tampoco para tus tíos. Así que aunque ellos seguirán viviendo aquí, tu iras a otro lugar el resto de las vacaciones. Por lo menos este año.-explicó Dumbledore.

-¿Y adónde iré?, ¿a casa de los Weasley?.-preguntó Harry intentando disimular su alegría.

-No sería exponer demasiado a los Weasley. Este riesgo no se lo voy a mandar a otra persona. Lo que queda de verano vendrás a vivir conmigo a mi casa. Si no estás de acuerdo siempre se puede buscar otra solución.-dijo Dumbledore.

Ir a casa de Dumbledore. Librarse de los Dursley e ir a la casa de Dumbledore. No quería menospreciar a los Weasley, a los que quería como a su verdadera familia, pero vivir con Dumbledore era algo simplemente genial.

-Claro director. Estaré encantado de ir a vivir con usted.-Contesto Harry en este mismo momento entusiasmado.

-Recoge tus cosas y nos iremos en un momento, de acuerdo. 

Subió a su cuarto a toda prisa. Y se tranquilizó para no olvidarse nada importante. Cuando revisó por tercera vez que no se dejaba  nada. Bajo sus cosas ayudado por Sirius, que había subido a ayudar a Harry por orden de Dumbledore. Por lo visto Sirius quería que Vernon respondiera por todas las miserias que le había hecho pasar y Dumbledore se lo impidió de esta forma. Al bajar se colocó al lado de Dumbledore.

-¿Cómo vamos a ir hasta su casa señor director?-preguntó Harry.

-Nos vamos a aparecer. No te preocupes yo te llevaré hasta el lugar ya que todavía es imposible que sepas desaparecerte.-dijo Dumbledore al ver la cara de extrañeza de Harry.-Despídete de tus tíos, a Sirius y Remus los verás de nuevo en mi casa dentro de un tiempo.

-Adiós. El próximo verano tal vez nos volvamos a ver.-dijo Harry a sabiendas de que en realidad no lo deseaba, ¿o sí?

-Eso espero chico. Pásatelo bien y estudia mucho.- contestaron sus tíos.

Debía estar soñando los Dursley se preocupaban por él. Esta si que era buena. La sorpresa hizo que el cambio de paisaje tras el viaje le dejase desorientado. Era peor que viajar en traslador. La imagen que descubrió delante suyo le dejo impresionado.


	3. Capitulo 3

CAPITULO 3 – LA CASA DUMBLEDORE 

Muchas veces había intentado imaginar como sería la casa de Dumbledore. Con sus amigos era prácticamente una broma secreta, pues cada uno de ellos decía la cosa más rara que se les pudiese ocurrir. A pesar de que Dumbledore era un gran mago había que admitir que era algo estrafalario y más bromista incluso que sus propios alumnos. El hecho de ver que contraseñas ponía a su despacho hacía ver como era el carácter del director de Hogwarts. Pero lo que vio no lo habría imaginado nunca. Delante suyo había una casa de dos pisos de altura. Bastante grande y acompañada de un gran jardín. Y era una casa muggle completamente. Nada de chimeneas gigante, ni cuartos adosados dónde era imposible que estuviesen. Quizás sus visitas a la Madriguera le habían dado un punto de vista incorrecto de cómo era la casa de un mago. El jardín tendría unos 300 metros cuadrados y estaba bien cuidado. De la casa salía un pequeño camino que acababa por adentrarse en un pequeño bosque de abedules cercano.

-Ven, acompáñame te mostraré cual va a ser tu habitación.-dijo Dumbledore.-¿Qué té pasa?-preguntó al ver que Harry no se movía.

-Nada profesor, ya le sigo.

-No esperabas este aspecto en mi casa.-dijo Dumbledore respondiendo los pensamientos de Harry.- La mejor manera de pasar desapercibido es no llamando la atención. Si pasaras por aquí podrías creerte que aquí vive el director de la escuela mágica de Hogwarts.-comento Dumbledore dando un tono rimbombante a la parte final.

-La verdad es que no, esperaría algo más mágico-respondió Harry, sonriendo ante el tono con que dijo director de Hogwarts.

-Pues a mis enemigos tampoco. Le podría hacer muchos hechizos para que no la encontraran y vivir con todas las excentricidades que quisiera. Pero a veces el modo más simple es el mejor. Haz que no piensen que vives ahí, y ahí no irán a molestarte.-dijo Dumbledore.- Pero que no te engañe la vista exterior. El interior contiene todo lo que un mago puede necesitar.

Al entrar por la puerta principal dieron a parar a una gran sala. En el momento en que entraron las luces se encendieron y se encendió un fuego en la chimenea. Dumbledore le explicó que el salón estaba dotado de un sistema que encendía las luces cuando alguien estaba presente. En medio de la sala había un gran sofá que tenia delante una mesa llena de papeles. En las paredes había varios cuadros y fotos en las que aparecía Dumbledore y gente que él no conocía. Un señor mayor abrazaba por el hombro a un joven que llevaba un trofeo entre los brazos. Ese hombre parecía el padre de Dumbledore. También había estantería con varios trofeos. No le extrañaba que la gente dijera que Dumbledore era un mago tan grande con todos los premios que había ganado. Pero más le sorprendió de la sala fueron unas vitrinas de cristal que contenían varias espadas. Nunca se hubiera imagina al viejo director de Hogwarts coleccionando ese tipo de armas.

-Le cogí afición a la esgrima en mi juventud cuando no me dolían tanto los huesos. Nunca se me dió muy bien pero conserve la afición de poseer armas antiguas. Pues tienes que saber que todas las armas tienen como mínimo doscientos años.-dijo Dumbledore al ver la cara de perplejidad que había puesto Harry al mirar las espadas.

-Yo no sabía eso de usted.- contestó Harry a modo de disculpa.

-No te preocupes a mucha gente se empeña en olvidar que yo también pude ser un joven algo alocado.-dijo Dumbledore esbozando una gran sonrisa.-Ahora te acompañaré a tu cuarto para que descanses. Mañana hablaremos de lo referente a tu sueño.

Dumbledore le llevó a un pequeño cuarto sin decorar. Tenía sólo una cama de sabanas rojas y colcha verde. Un armario dónde poder dejar la ropa, que estaba vacío. Una mesa para estudiar y una estantería donde poder dejar los libros.

-Sé que no es mucho, pero no suelo recibir demasiadas visitas. Y con lo de Voldemort cada día pasó menos tiempo en mi propia casa. Espero que estés a gusto.-dijo Dumbledore.

-Señor creo que se le olvida con quien suelo pasar mis vacaciones.-dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Creo que tratas con demasiada dureza a tus tíos, aunque no lo demuestren debes saber que te quieren.-comento Dumbledore seriamente.

-Yo quería decir que nunca he tenido demasiado y cualquier lugar diferente ya es algo maravilloso.

-Buenas noches Harry, hablaremos mañana.

-Buenas noches director.- respondió Harry empezando a desvestirse. 

Cuando se puso el pijama, se metió en la cama que era más mullida y confortable que la de la casa de los Dursley. Los Dursley ellos le querían. Pues vaya forma de demostrarlo durante estos años. Si hasta un perro hubiera sido tratado mejor que él en esa casa. En el fondo de su ser sabía que las palabras de Dumbledore eran ciertas. Lo peor era que él debía sentir algo por ellos cuando estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por ellos. Se decía que era porque era una buena persona, pero había algo más. Borró esa imagen no estaba dispuesto a perdonar a los Dursley todos esos años tan doloroso y su falta de respeto hacia sus padres. No lo haría, aunque sintiese un mínimo de preocupación por ellos nunca sería capaz de perdonarles. La dirección de sus pensamientos no le estaba gustando así que imaginó cual sería la cara que pondrían sus amigos cuando les contase que iba a pasar el resto del verano en casa de Dumbledore. Seguro que se morirán de envidia.. Pensando en las interminables preguntas que le harían sus amigos se durmió.

Harry se despertó al mediodía. Había dormido como un tronco. Debería estar más cansado de lo que pensaba. Cogió sus gafas y cuando el cuarto dejo de ser borroso vio que alguien con cara de pocos amigos le estaba mirando enfrente suyo. Era una elfina domestica de cara algo envejecida que vestía una elegante túnica de color verde. Era totalmente distinta que Dobby, la simpleza con que vestía era distinta a la extravagancia del elfo. La mirada de la elfina era dura y no alegre como la de Dobby. Tenía las orejas algo más grandes y la nariz más pequeña. Cuando se dispuso a saludarla la elfina no le dejo.

-Jovencito, espero que esta no sea su hora habitual de despertar. Entiendo que las horas que llegó no fueron las indicadas para un horario normal. Espero que entienda que no puedo hacer mis labores en este cuarto si usted está dormido, y mi horario no depende de usted. Si no lo entiende, haré que lo entienda. El señor lo espera abajo, y su desayuno esta también ahí. Más le vale no ensuciar nada, porque sino será usted quien lo limpie. Acabó de terminar con el salón así que espero que respete mi trabajo. Ahora márchese de aquí. El baño esta en la segunda puerta ala derecha. Ahí le espera su ropa para que se pueda cambiar.-dijo la elfina sin dejar replicar a Harry en ningún momento y echándolo al final del cuarto sin haber podido decir nada.

Fue al baño y se limpió la cara y se aseó. Se colocó la ropa y dejo la ropa en un cesto que tenía escrito. "DEJE AQUÍ SU ROPA CUANDO ACABE". Con un peine en la mano  se puso delante de un espejo e intento peinase el alborotado pelo. Casi lo logra, alguna parte se había resistido pero en general había logrado peinarse bien. Parecía que por lo menos no haberse cortado el pelo servía para algo. Aunque admitía que tener el pelo a la altura de los ojos era molesto. Pero le daba igual con tal de poder vencer una batalla que había perdido durante quince años.

Cuando bajó al salón vio a Dumbledore que le estaba esperando tomando un café que acababa en ese mismo instante. Mientras le indicaba por señas que se sentará y desayunase, sacó una pipa de su bolsillo y la llenó de tabaco.

-Un mal vicio, lo sé. Pero siempre me ha ayudado a relajarme y no puedo hacerlo en la escuela por eso de dar buena imagen.-dijo sonriendo Dumbledore.-Espero que no te importe. Supongo que ya has conocido a Roxy, tiene mucho carácter pero en el fondo es una buena amiga.

-Es una elfina. Pero nunca he conocido a una así. Que no este como ansiosa por cumplir tus deseos. Incluso parece que le molesta hacerlo.-dijo Harry.

-Roxy ha gozado de libertad durante mucho tiempo y cobra un pequeño salario. Se queja porque es su forma de ser. Pero te doy un consejo no te interpongas entre ella y su trabajo. Puede ser peligrosa. La última vez que quise ayudarle me quemo las cejas.-respondió Dumbledore con un brillo divertido en los ojos. Este se apago cuando su pipa se carbonizó de repente.

-¿Cuantas veces le he dicho que no fume en casa?. También le he dicho que no fume y espero por su bien que me obedezca. Es peor que un niño pequeño.-dijo Roxy marchándose por una puerta que no sabía adonde daba.

Cuando Harry vio la cara de asombro de Dumbledore, que todavía tenía en su boca parte de la pipa calcinada no pudo reprimir una carcajada. Dumbledore le sonrió y dejo lo que quedaba de pipa en la mesita en la que estaba desayunando Harry. Hizo caso omiso de las disculpas de Harry. Cuando terminó de desayunar Dumbledore le dijo que lo siguiera. Entraron  en una habitación lleno de libros. Todos eran libros sobre magia y su ejecución. Era más pequeña que la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Pero todos los libros parecían más interesantes. Le hizo sentarse en una gran mesa que había en medio de la biblioteca.

-Bien Harry aquí estaremos tranquilos. Roxy nunca entra aquí como podrás comprobar.-dijo Dumbledore señalando al polvo.- Y te recomiendo que nunca entres en la cocina. Bien ahora me gustaría que me relatases lo ocurrido durante el sueño.

-Vi una reunión de mortifagos. Voldemort estaba con ellos y parecía esperar a alguien. Tras un tiempo aparecieron dos mortifagos que llevaban consigo a otra persona inconsciente. El último era Karkarov que estaba demacrado y herido. Voldemort se enfado con uno de sus mortifagos al que lanzo la maldición cruciatus. No oí mucho de lo que siguió, porque me dolía la cicatriz a causa de la maldición y tenía que luchar por mantenerme dormido. Creo que grite una vez y cuando abrí los ojos Voldemort me estaba mirando. ¿Creé que pudo verme señor?.- preguntó Harry.

-No lo creo. Seguramente sólo pudo sentir tu dolor, pero incluso eso es sorprendente estando tú soñando. Parece que Voldemort se esta haciendo más intuitivo. Continúa, por favor.-dijo Dumbledore.

-Cuando Voldemort despertó a Karkarov hizo alusiones a su traición. A lo que Karkarov respondió acusando al resto de mortifagos. Estos no se lo tomaron muy bien. Uno de ellos incluso lanzó un hechizo. Voldemort le lanzo un cruciatus, uno muy potente más incluso que los que lanzo el año pasado contra mí. Logre seguir soñando a duras penas. Luego oí como Karkarov decía que el profesor Snape era un espía y Voldemort respondió que ya lo sabía, y que Snape ya recibiría su merecido. Después lo mató aunque no antes de hacerle sufrir y de decirle que se iba a perder el ataque a mi persona..termino de decir Harry.

-Bueno sabe lo del profesor Snape. Lo suponía. Al fin y al cabo él estaba dentro del profesor Quirell. Esto cambia algunas cosas. Te tendré que dejar durante un tiempo con Roxy.-dijo  Dumbledore, levantándose en el acto.

-Director, me preguntaba si no le importaría que me quedase aquí y le echase un vistazo a algunos libros.-pregunto tímidamente Harry.

-¿No quieres pasear por el bosque?, ¿prefieres pasar el resto de tu verano estudiando?-preguntó Dumbledore extrañado.

-Vera director. Estoy cansado de que Voldemort me persiga. Siempre le ocurre algo malo a la gente que me rodea por que yo no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderme. No quiero que muera nadie más defendiéndome o por mi culpa.- dijo Harry tristemente.

-Lo de Cedric no fue culpa tuya Harry.-dijo Dumbledore adivinando su pensamiento.-Pero estoy  de acuerdo contigo. No quería imponerte una responsabilidad tal siendo tan joven. Aunque parte de mí te trajo aquí para que te decidieras a dejarte entrenar. Pero tenías que ser tú quien lo pidiera. Yo no te podía obligar. ¡ACCIO!-dijo Dumbledore atrayendo hacia sí un libro.-Empieza con esto sólo, mañana empezaras conmigo a dar clase de ocho a dos. Y por la tarde un ayudante especial te dará la segunda parte. Será muy duro, Harry. Cuatro horas a la mañana y otras cuatro a la tarde. Si quieres replanteártelo lo comprendería.-dijo Dumbledore.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el horario señor, y muchas gracias por acogerme.- dijo Harry.

-No hay de que y llámame Albus o por los menos Dumbledore mientras estés aquí. Hasta mañana Harry. Ya sabes a las ocho de la mañana. No me obligues a mandar a Roxy para despertarte-dijo Dumbledore.

-Hasta mañana Dumbledore.- dijo Harry, pues Albus le parecía demasiado personal.

Cuando Dumbledore se marchó. Harry miró el libro que le había dejado. Se llamaba "Encantamientos a utilizar en duelos mágicos". Cuando empezó a ojearlo vio hechizos que ya conocía como el Expelliarmus, o  el Impedimenta, y otros que nunca había escuchado como el Fero Lartis, que era un hechizo que congelaba el suelo debajo de los pies de tu oponente. Cuando se dio cuenta que eran las dos, las dudas ya no daban más de sí en su cabeza. Sería mejor esperar a mañana y practicar con Dumbledore.

Cuando llegó al salón la comida estaba servida. Roxy algún comentario del tipo, "ya era hora" o "no tengo todo el día". Aún así la comida estaba buenísima, hacia tiempo que no comía tanto y tan bien. Cocinando así no le extrañaba que a Dumbledore no le importará sus gritos y reproches. No se le ocurrió recoger la mesa recordando la advertencia de Dumbledore. Salió de la casa para respirar un poco de aire fresco y estirar las piernas. Cuando estaba paseando una lechuza se posó en su hombro. Era Hedwig que bajó hasta su mano cuando Harry extendió el brazo Llevaba una carta atada a su pata. Cuando se la quitó voló hasta la ventana de la habitación que estaba abierta. La carta de Ron era breve y sólo decía que se alegraba de que pudieran ir juntos. Harry se había olvidado de las compras del callejón Diagon con tanta actividad. Supuso que Dumbledore le dejaría ir pero no podía estar seguro. Mañana le preguntaría y saldría de dudas. Estaba tan ensimismado que no se percató que una figura se acercaba  furtivamente tras su espalda. De repente unas fuertes manos le tiraron al suelo y le dejaron boca abajo con la cara en la hierba.

-Esto es lo atento que caminas. Si fuera un enemigo tuyo ya estarías muerto. Creo que de verás te va a hacer falta mi ayuda.-dijo una voz conocida.

Cuando la persona que le había cogido soltó su presa se dio la vuelta y vio la cara sonriente de Sirius. Estaba distinto a la última vez que lo vio y eso que fue hace poco. Tenía una elegante túnica negra y estaba muy bien peinado. Esta imagen no se parecía al que tenía cuando salió de Azkaban, pero ni siquiera a la imagen cansada y mal alimentada que tenía ayer. Sirius sonrió al ver la mirada sorprendida de su ahijado. Le tendió la mano y le ayudo a levantarse.

-Eso no ha tenido gracia, me has dado un susto de muerte. Y, ¿qué has hecho para tener esa pinta?, ¿has ido a algún salón de belleza?-dijo Harry.

-Pues prácticamente no entiendo porque puso Dumbledore tanto empeño en que viniese aseado y bien vestido. Según él era porque sino su elfina no me iba  a dejar entrar en la casa, pero eso es imposible.-dijo Sirius.

-Se nota que no has conocido a Roxy. Yo que tú tendría cuidado con ella. Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí?.-pregunto Harry.

-Yo soy el ayudante del que Dumbledore te habló. El se encargará de la parte mágica y yo de la parte física. A mí me tocan las tardes y aquí estoy para comenzar las clases.-explico Sirius.

-La parte física, es con magia con lo que me podré defender.-dijo Harry.

-Estar en una buena forma física es muy importante. Igual que tener tus reflejos y sentidos agudizados. Mira este ejemplo, imagina a ese compañero de casa, el que esta gordo, al que le robe las contraseñas.-empezó a explicarse Sirius.

-Se llama Neville.-le ayudo Harry.

-Pues imagina que fuera más poderoso que tú. En un duelo seguramente perdería al ser lento, torpe y de reflejos nulos. No siempre el mago más fuerte gana, si una maldición no te alcanza no puede hacer daño. Además las maldiciones intensificadoras del dolor son menos potentes en una constitución fuerte. Eso es lo que voy a hacer mejorar tanto tus reflejos como tu condición física. Además te vendrá bien para la copa de quidith de este año.-terminó de explicarse Sirius.

Eso último era cierto, la inactividad que tenía durante los veranos le hacía tardar más que el resto en acoplarse al equipo y a los duros entrenamientos. Sirius dejó de hablar y buscó algo dentro de su túnica. Cuando por fin lo encontró vio una pequeña caja en las que había varias pelotas de ping-pong. ¿Qué estaría tramando Sirius?. No lo sabía pero seguro que no le iba a gustar.

-Bien este ejercicio te ayudará a poner aprueba tanto tus reflejos como tu puntería. Las pelotas que no te engañen están encantadas con un hechizo similar al de las bludgers. Son más pequeñas y por eso te serán más fácil esquivarlas, pero el estar en tierra y que el número de pelotas sean cinco lo hará más difícil. Además del hecho que están centralizadas en ti. ¿Alguna duda por ahora?-pregunto Sirius.

-Ninguna.-respondió Harry pensando que tampoco era para tanto.

-Bien la segunda parte será golpear a este poste que estará en movimiento con un Expelliarmus. Si le das se detendrá brevemente. Cuando logres golpearlo diez veces podrás descansar. Mañana seré más duro. ¿estas preparado?.-pregunto Sirius.- Ten cuidado las pelotas hacen más daño de lo que parece.

-Estoy listo.-dijo Harry pensando que Sirius estaría exagerando. Además le había dejado utilizar uno de los hechizos que mejor manejaba.

Sirius hizo un movimiento y tanto el poste como las pelotas se pusieron en movimiento. Iba a aprovechar el comienzo para hacer un primer acierto fácil, pero el poste se movió más rápido de lo que pensaba y falló. Las pelotas iban hacia él, pero algo tan pequeño no le podía doler demasiado daño y siguió concentrado en el poste. Cuando iba lanzar el hechizo algo le golpeó el brazo  haciendo que soltará la varita por el dolor. Una pelota le había golpeado y el resto se acercaba peligrosamente. Con un rápido movimiento esquivó la primera y la segunda mientras iba a por la varita el tiempo que perdió le valió otros dos golpes en las piernas. Tenía que concentrarse para esquivar parte de las bolas. Tanto rodando por el suelo como echando para atrás el cuerpo. Aún así recibía impactos que le dejaban dolorido y el poste no reducía su velocidad. Cuando llevaban tres horas y media y dos descansos para recuperarse de los golpes consiguió impactar el poste por décima vez.

-Bueno no ha estado mal. Pero te digo que a partir de mañana será más duro. Venga vamos a cenar, te lo has ganado y necesitarás fuerza para la clase de mañana de Dumbledore. Si no te da algo por el agotamiento este mes aprenderás mucho.-dijo Sirius sonriendo.

-Muy gracioso. Me duele hasta el hablar así que perdóname si hoy no hablo demasiado.-respondió Harry malhumorado.

Tras la cena se despidió de Sirius y se fue a la cama. Estaba destrozado. Se despertó a las siete y media y después de un rápido desayuno, fue a buscar a Dumbledore a la biblioteca. Cuando entro el director de Hogwarts ya le estaba esperando. Cuando le pregunto si podía ir al callejón Diagon con sus amigos, éste se negó diciendo que era demasiado peligroso. Pedirían las cosas por encargos. Por lo menos le dejó un momento para escribir a Ron antes de empezar. Cuando mandó a Hedwig empezó la clase. Si pensaba que la sesión con Sirius fue dura, no sabía lo que estaba pensando. Dumbledore era muy bueno enseñando pero también muy exigente. Aprendió algunos encantamientos muy útiles y otros que no lo parecían tanto. Uno de ellos era el hechizo Voltius que consistía en hacer que el mago que reciba el hechizo acabe cabeza abajo. Harry se rió mucho con este hechizo pensando que era broma. Pero cuando lo recibió, vio porque podía ser útil. Boca abajo era muy difícil tanto enfocar como concentrarse, y cuanto más estuvieras boca abajo más te mareabas. Como deseaba encontrarse con Ron parar enseñarle ese hechizo. Tal vez Malfoy fuera una buena diana, pensó con un maléfica sonrisa en los labios.

Los entrenamientos de Sirius se fueron endureciendo, y las clases de Dumbledore eran extenuantes. Cuando su cuerpo empezaba a asimilar el esfuerzo, endurecían las clases. Cada noche caía agotado a la cama. Pero estaba contento, desde que comenzó los entrenamientos no había vuelto a tener pesadillas. Además con los reflejos y la musculatura que estaba empezando a adquirir, nadie le ganaría este año al quidith. Eso sin contar con el libro de Ron. También notó que estaba progresando mucho en su conocimiento mágico. 

Cuando acabó el verano le dieron dos días de libertad y acabaron los entrenamientos. Esos días los paso con Sirius paseando por el bosque y hablando de las gamberradas que hizo Sirius junto con su padre. A pesar de la libertad dedicaba una hora al estudio.

El mismo día que tenía que ir a Londres para coger el expreso de Hogwarts apareció Lupin. Él sería el encargado de llevarle. Sirius no podía por sus problemas con el ministerio y según Dumbledore no era conveniente que nadie más aparte de sus amigos supieran donde había pasado las vacaciones, por lo que no pudo llevarlo él. Además había otro motivo para que le acompañará Lupin. Remus Lupin volvía a Hogwarts para ocupar su antiguo puesto de profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Harry estaba loco de contento. Se despidió de Sirius que le dijo que le visitaría en Hogsmeade. Dumbledore no se despidió, porque lo vería esta misma noche en el banquete de bienvenida. Roxy se despidió malhumorada, diciendo que menos trabajo para ella, pero a Harry le pareció ver una lágrima en uno de sus ojos.

-De nuevo a Hogwarts.-pensaba Harry- Ahora le tendré que llamar de nuevo profesor Lupin-dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Así es.-dijo Lupin a la vez que salían de casa de Dumbledore.


	4. Capitulo 4

Capítulo 4- LLEGADA A HOGWARTS

-Te digo Ron que esta tardando demasiado-dijo una muchacha castaña a un jovencito pelirrojo que la acompañaba.

-Y yo te repito que es imposible que le haya podido pasar algo, pasando el verano donde lo ha pasado. Deja ya de preocuparte Hermione. Si sigues así vas a asustar a Ginny.-dijo Ron.

-Ron no te atrevas a involucrarme por no querer decir que el que se esta empezando a preocupar eres tú.-respondió Ginny.

La imagen era curiosa. El andén nueve y tres cuartos siempre ofrecía una imagen curiosa, pero sobre todo frenética. Todos los jóvenes magos que cursaban año en Hogwarts esperaban ahí el tren. Se veía gente corriendo de un lado a otro con sus baúles. Los que ya habían subido al tren bajaban y subían sin parar en su excitación. Otros se despedían de sus familias a las que no verían en un tiempo. Con todo este bullicio era de extrañar que estos tres magos estuviesen quietos con sus carros a los pies.

Ron era un chico pelirrojo, alto para su edad con un metro sesenta y nueve, y flaco. Tenía la cara llena de pecas y una nariz algo larga. Le acompañaba Hermione una chica de largo pelo castaño, hasta la mitad de la espalda. Medía un poco menos que su compañero, pero en ella eran más claros los cambios físicos de la adolescencia. La otra chica, Ginny, era también pelirroja como su hermano, Ron. Tenía una cara infantil y una mirada tímida, además de ser más bajita que sus dos compañeros. A los tres les invadía una misma inquietud. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto Harry Potter?. Su amigo común normalmente no tardaba tanto en llegar al andén nueve y tres cuartos. Ni siquiera cuando lo acompañaron los muggles que le cuidaban en su primer año en Hogwarts.

La gente pasaba y pasaba, pero Ron no veía a Harry. Además la creciente histeria de Hermione le estaba poniendo los pelos de puntas. Se giró para decirle que se tranquilizará de una maldita vez. Fue una suerte que alguien se quedase parado detrás suyo e hiciese que sus palabras no saliesen de su boca. Seguramente eso hubiera llevado a otra tonta discusión. ¿Por qué estaría  siempre discutiendo con Hermione?. Estos pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza cuando sintió un codazo en las costillas. Se giró para ver quien le había golpeado y hacérselo pagar.

-¡Es que no miras...-empezaba a decir Ron cuando vio un rostro sonriente delante suyo ,un rostro que llevaba muchos cambios escritos en él.- ¿Harry, eres tú?.- pregunto Ron. Ese no podía ser Harry, aunque estaba seguro que lo era. ¿Cómo podía haber cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo?. Había crecido mucho, antes no era más alto que yo, y ahora me saca algo de altura. Seguía siendo flaco pero debajo de su ropa se notaban unos músculos que nunca había tenido. No era tan fuerte como los gemelos, Harry estaba más estilizado. No se había cortado el pelo que ya le llegaba a la altura de los hombros. Y sus ojos. Había una seguridad en sus ojos que no tenía cuando acabó el curso pasado. De todas formas para alguien que lo conociera bien, como era su caso, todavía se veía una tristeza profunda en sus ojos.

-¿A quien esperabas?.-pregunto Harry.- Ron como dejes de mirarme como un idiota voy a pensar que te ha dado algo. Hola Hermione, me alegro que te hayan echo prefecta.

-Gracias Harry. Este verano te ha sentado muy bien.-dijo Hermione poniéndose roja. 

-Como a todos. Incluso nuestra Ginny se ha convertido en una jovencita encantadora.-dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Esto provocó un balbuceo por parte de Ginny que se puso más roja que Hermione. Por primera vez en tiempo se sentía completo con sus amigos. Pero había algo extraño Ron lo miraba algo ceñudo y Hermione estaba más retraída de lo normal.

-Vamos a un compartimiento antes de que no quede uno vacío y no podamos hablar a gusto. Siento el retraso pero cuando os cuente la razón estaréis un poco menos molestos conmigo.-dijo Harry.

Cargaron los baúles en el tren y empezaron a buscar un compartimiento vacío. A mitad del expreso lo que encontraron fue a los gemelos Weasley que saludaron tan efusivamente a Harry que casi lo parten por la mitad. Ahora se referían a Harry como el mecenas de la travesura, haciendo referencia al dinero que les dio al terminar el curso pasado. Por fin encontraron un vagón al final del tren. Cuando se sentaron en el vagón hubo un silencio incómodo que terminó por romper Harry.

-¿Sabéis quién va a ser el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras?-pregunto Harry.

-Ni idea, pero espero que no le den el puesto a Snape.-respondió Ron.

-Por suerte para nosotros no será a Snape..-dijo Harry sin poder reprimir una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Y quién es?-pregunto con curiosidad Hermione.- Si lo sabes no nos tengas en ascuas.

Los tres  se acercaron para escucharle. La tirantez del principio se rompió. Harry no sabía porque se había producido, pero estaba seguro que el ansía de descubrir misterio acabaría con ello.

-El profesor Lupin. .- dijo Harry.

-Me alegro un montón.-dijeron los tres ala vez, lo que provocó varias risas en todos. La sombra que se había posado en ellos ya había desaparecido.

-Por eso he llegado tarde, nos hemos tenido que desviar para que el profesor comprara materiales que se le habían olvidado. Me he separado de él después de entrar en el andén.-dijo Harry.

-Así que has venido con el profesor. ¿Qué tal esta?-pregunto Ron.

-Bien. Hocicos os manda saludos.-dijo Harry sonriendo al ver la cara de desconcierto de Ginny, al no saber que Hocicos era el nombre que le daban a Sirius para hablar entre ellos.

-Me alegro. Pero a mí lo que me interesa saber es como era la casa de Dumbledore y que te ha hecho para que hayas sufrido un cambio tan radical.-dijo Ron.

Harry miro extrañado a Ron cuando dijo lo del cambio. Él no se veía tan cambiado. Les explico todo sobre la casa de Dumbledore. Las espadas, su biblioteca, las clases que había dado con él y con Hocicos. A Ron le gusto especialmente la parte de las espadas y a Hermione la referencia a Roxy, una elfina libre. Todos rieron con la anécdota de cómo Roxy incinero la pipa a Dumbledore. Ron se caía por los suelos. A Hermione se le veía en una encrucijada. Por una parte quería preguntar a Harry todos los hechizos que había aprendido, pero por otra no lo quería avasallar tan pronto. Por suerte lo dejo para más adelante.

-¿Qué tal vuestro verano?.-pregunto Harry.

-Bien, no ha habido mucho que hacer. Los gemelos han estado encerrados prácticamente todo el verano. Y Percy ha estado insoportable con la decisión de Fudge.-dijo Ron.

-¿Qué ha hecho Fudge?.-pregunto Harry.

-Ha cogido el control del departamento de Cooperación Mágica hasta encontrar el sustituto adecuado. Percy cree que como ayudante personal del señor Crouch debería ser suyo el puesto. Pero el ministro a puesto como baza la falta de experiencia de Percy para un puesto de tanta responsabilidad. 

-Es normal, Percy todavía es joven y se lo querrán dar a alguien que esté más preparado.-dijo Hermione.

-Ya lo sé Hermione. Pero trata de decirle eso a Percy. Tú no has tenido que escuchar cada día del verano el mismo discurso indignado..-respondió Ron.

-Y tú Hermione, ¿qué has hecho después de volver de Tailandia?.-pregunto Harry.

-Nada interesante—respondió Hermione poniéndose colorada.

-Acaso no es importante ir a Bulgaria para visitar a tu Vikky.-dijo Ron fríamente mientras un destello de rabia pasaba por sus ojos.

-No lo llames así Ron. Si, fui a Bulgaria, primero porque Víctor fue muy amable invitándome y segundo porque quise. Así le pude aclarar la realidad de nuestra relación.-dijo Hermione en el mismo tono.

-¿Y cual es vuestra relación?, si se puede saber.-masculló Ron.

-De amistad Ron. Por eso fui a Bulgaria para que Víctor no se hiciese falsas esperanzas. Ya estás contento.-dijo Hermione enfadado.

A Harry le pareció que a Ron se le quitó la tensión del rostro después de estas palabras. Harry tenía la extraña sensación de que se le escapaba algo, eso le molestaba. Era como empezar a ver una película por la mitad. No te enterabas de nada. Pero una voz fría le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-No será que Krum ha visto que no quiere tener nada que ver con una sangre sucia como tú Granger.-dijo maliciosamente Draco Malfoy, un chico flaco y rubio, que además era el enemigo de Harry desde el comienzo de Hogwarts. Detrás suyo estaban sus dos gorilas, Crabbe y Goyle.

-Vete Malfoy a molestar a otro lado, Malfoy.-dijo Ron levantándose y cogiendo su varita.

-Vaya no había visto a Weasley. Mi madre siempre dice que no me fije en quien no merece la pena.-dijo sarcásticamente Malfoy.

-Entonces debe resultarte difícil mirarte en el espejo.-dijo Harry.

-¿Todavía sigues vivo Potter?. El héroe Potter. Vaya gracia me hace ni siquiera pudiste salvar al pobre Cedric. Sólo salvaste tu pellejo. Eso si no lo mataste tú para ganar la copa.-dijo Malfoy.

-Cállate Malfoy. Harías bien en recordar que Harry vio la cara a los mortifagos.-dijo Ginny haciendo palidecer a Malfoy.

-Vaya, vaya. La novia de Potter sale al rescate. ¡Oh!, se me había olvidado pero si Potter no sabe ni que existes. No me extraña, quien querría estar emparentado con los Weasley.- dijo Malfoy.

Eso último ya había sido demasiado. Ya no hubo más palabras. Ron a pesar de tener sacada la varita no lanzo ningún hechizo, estaba tan enfadado que no se le ocurría uno suficientemente doloroso. Hermione lo sabía pues conocía el carácter explosivo de Ron. Ella no había sacado la varita. Veía la escena como a cámara lenta. Harry llevaba su mano derecha hacia la varita, pero mientras lo hacía paso algo raro. Una luz blanca empezó a brillar y girar en torno a la mano de Harry. Nadie más prestaba atención a ese detalle ni siquiera Harry. Se lo estaría imaginando. Pero algo paro sus pensamientos.

-Jovencitos, creo que deberían irse de aquí. A no ser que quieran estar castigados antes de llegar al colegio..-dijo la conocida voz del profesor Lupin, haciendo que las varitas volviesen a los bolsillos.

-Tú no puedes estar aquí, licántropo.-dijo Malfoy.

-Para usted soy el profesor  Lupin y si sigue con esa actitud no tendré más  remedio que recomendar su expulsión hasta que aprenda a respetar a los profesores..-dijo autoritariamente Lupin.

-Me voy, pero esto no quedará así. Mi padre sabrá de esto, "profesor".-dijo Malfoy.

El profesor Lupin entró en vagón, ya llevaba puesta su túnica de profesor. Estaba sonriente y saludó a todos. Pidió permiso para acompañarles en el resto del viaje. Ninguno se negó. Hermione vio como la mirada del profesor se posaba en la mano derecha de Harry. En ella ya no había nada, pero ahora Hermione sabía que no se lo había imaginado. El profesor Lupin también lo había visto. Decidió archivar la información e investigar en solitario. No quería preocupar a Harry se le veía tan contento y tranquilo, tan guapo. Pero que estas pensando se recriminó a ella misma.

-Tierra llamando a Hermione.-dijo Ron hablando un poco más alto y sacándola así de sus pensamientos.-Harry te ha hecho una pregunta.

-Eh, perdona Harry estaba pensando en otra cosa.-contestó Hermione a la vez que miraba al meditabundo profesor Lupin.

-Te preguntaba si no tenías que estar en el vagón de los prefectos siendo tú prefecta.-explicó Harry tranquilamente.

-Existe la posibilidad de viajar con ellos, pero no la obligación. En principio es un medio para conocer al resto de los prefectos. En verdad prefiero estar con mis amigos.-comento Hermione.

El resto del viaje lo pasaron hablando de quidith y comentado las jugadas que Harry había leído en el libro de Ron. Cuando los gemelos Weasley entraron en el vagón hubo un montón de bromas y risotadas. Los gemelos al principio se sintieron cohibidos delante del profesor Lupin. Pero este les animó participando también en las bromas lo cual se hizo casi peligroso. El ímpetu de los Weasley juntado a la experiencia de Lunático. Cuando faltaban cinco minutos a Harry le dolía la mandíbula de tanto reír. El profesor Lupin se despidió. Cuando se marchó los gemelos estaban sorprendidos.

-Vaya con el profesor se las sabe todas.-dijo George.

Harry aguanto la tentación de decirle que fue uno de los creadores del mapa del merodeador. El profesor tenía que tener un mínimo de respetabilidad hacia sus alumnos. Por fin se veía Hogwarts. Otro año iba a comenzar. Añoraba Hogwarts como si le faltase algo, ahora volviéndolo a contemplar se sentía de nuevo seguro. Era irónico que en el propio Hogwarts fuese donde más peligro había corrido.

Al llegar a la estación vieron a Hagrid que intentaba atraer la atención de los alumnos de primero. Cuando vio a Harry a lo lejos le sonrió, Harry le devolvió la sonrisa a la vez que un saludo. Ahora no había tiempo de hablar, le preocupo la expresión de Hagrid. El rostro del gigantesco profesor estaba cansado y tenía unas profundas ojeras. Se metió en el carruaje pensando que ya lo vería después del banquete y se metió en el carruaje que le debería llevar a Hogwarts. Los alumnos de primero tendrían que atravesar el lago para entrar en Hogwarts. Entre los alumnos de primero le pareció ver dos figuras que parecían demasiado mayores para ser de primero. Uno era un chico al que no podía distinguir los rasgos y el otro estaba embutido en una capa y tampoco lo pudo distinguir.

Cuando llegaron al castillo bajaron a toda prisa para resguardarse del frío. Se sentaron en la mesa de Gryfindor que se iba llenando poco a poco. Hasta que sólo quedaron unas sillas vacías para los posibles alumnos. Cada vez estaban más hambrientos cuando por fin aparecieron los alumnos de primero acompañados por la profesora McGonagall. La profesora llevaba un pergamino en el que estaban los nombres de todos los presentes. Hizo un gesto hacia la puerta de entrada, haciendo que las figuras que había visto antes Harry se quedasen esperando en la puerta.

El sombrero seleccionador de Hogwarts estaba colocado enfrente de la mesa de los profesores sobre un taburete. Seguía tan viejo y polvoriento como de costumbre. El sombrero empezó a cantar su canción pero Harry no le prestó atención, estaba mirando a Hagrid que acababa de sentarse en la mesa de los profesores. Cuando acabó la voz autoritaria de la profesora McGonagall le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Alumnos de primero cuando oigan su nombre hagan el favor de adelantarse y ponerse el sombrero sobre la cabeza. Él decidirá con que casa estarán hasta el final de asistencia a Hogwarts. Su actitud y labor hará ganar o bajar puntos a sus casas dependiendo de sus actos. Ahora si me permiten.- dijo McGonagall mientras desenrollaba el pergamino.

-Arcel, Carol-una niña morena avanzó y el sombrero gritó.-¡Huffelpuff!.

La niña se dirigió a la mesa de Huffelpuff sonriente mientras le aplaudían.

-Buller, Irvin.-¡Slytherin.

-Dorec, Malcom.-¡Gryfindor!

Así fueron pasando los alumnos uno a uno hasta que no quedó ninguno más. En total tres alumnos habían ido a Ravenclaw, dos alumnos a Gryfindor, cuatro a Huffelpuff y tres a Slytherin. Cuando acabó la selección Dumbledore se levantó de su silla.

-Este año debo comunicar que tenemos dos casos especiales. Por favor ya pueden pasar.-dijo Dumbledore tras lo cual avanzaron dos personas que se colocaron al lado de la profesora McGonagall. 

Uno de ellos era un joven alto y delgado de pelo moreno y ojos grises. Estaba muy serio y parecía que no le gustaba tener las miradas fijas en él. Aunque a decir verdad a la persona que miraban no era él. Todos miraban a su compañera, Harry la conocía y no era otra que Fleur Delacour. Harry juraría que había terminado ya sus clases, ¿Qué haría con los alumnos a seleccionar?.

-Bien aquí tenemos a Alan Volesc y a la señorita Fleur Delacour, a la que creo que recordaran como participante del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Alan estudiaba en Durmstrang pero por culpa de una mudanza ha debido cambiar su centro de estudio. Empezará este año cuarto y espero que le den una buena acogida. Si no le importa señor Volesc.- dijo Dumbledore.

El aludido se sentó en el taburete y se lo colocó en la cabeza. El sombrero tardaba mucho en decidirse. Harry no recordaba que hubiese tardado nunca tanto, ni siquiera con él. Tras unos minutos el sombreo por fin grito-¡Slytherin!-. Alan se dirigía a la mesa serio y parecía no estar muy contento. Harry lo comprendía, él mismo había estado a punto de ir a Slytherin, pero al final le mandó a Gryfindor.

-El caso de la señorita Delacour es distinto.-empezó a decir Dumbledore.- Ella ya ha acabado sus estudios como maga, pero quiere ejercer como profesora. Por esta razón acompañará a los alumnos de quinto, sexto y séptimo en tres asignaturas para aprender los métodos utilizados por los profesores y el año que viene ejercerá de profesora auxiliar de una de ellas. Durante este tiempo deberá pertenecer a una casa aunque no sea alumna en un sitio tiene que dormir. Ahora si no le importa.

El sombrero esta vez fue más rápido y mando a Fleur a Gryfindor. Fue bastante animada y se sentó tres sillas a la derecha de Harry al que saludó con un rápido gesto. Los chicos de Gryfindor no podían evitar mirar en la dirección en la que estaba sentada Fleur, lo que provocó las  miradas enojadas de varias chicas.

-Bien, ahora he de decir que esta prohibido entrar en el bosque para su seguridad. Este año habrá de nuevo copa de quidith. Su nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras será el profesor Remus Lupin al que algunos de ustedes ya conocerán. Además habrá una clase nueva, obligatoria de cuarto en adelante, opcional para segundo y tercero no podrá ser ejercida por los de primero. La clase será Duelo y la impartiré yo mismo.-dijo Dumbledore.-Se acercan tiempos oscuros y deben estar preparados. Tras este discurso. ¡A comer!.

Varias bandejas de comida aparecieron en las mesas y los estudiantes empezaron por fin a rellenar sus vacíos estómagos.


	5. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5- Decisiones

Nota del autor: Por comodidad en la escritura prescindiré de utilizar el acento de Fleur Delacour en sus posteriores diálogos.

La comida había sido estupenda. Estaba totalmente lleno. Los elfos domésticos se habían superado a sí mismos. El cansancio empezaba a dejarse notar en los bostezos de sus compañeros. Por fin los profesores les dieron permiso para ir a las salas de sus respectivas casas. Alguien se acercaba por su derecha, era Fleur, y se dirigía directamente hacia él. Pero la profesora McGonagall se interpuso en su camino y llamo con gestos a Hermione y a Harry.

-Señorita Granger como prefecta de Gryfindor es su deber guiar a los alumnos de primero a la sala común de Gryfindor e indicarles dónde estarán sus dormitorios. La contraseña es "Caronte". Tengo mucha confianza en usted señorita Granger, espero que este año no salga ningún alumno de su casa por la noche.-dijo la profesora McGonagall echando una mirada enojada a Harry.-Ya puede retirarse.

Hermione obedeció rápidamente a la profesora y se puso a gritar para hacerse oír entre el griterío. Tras unos minutos logro su objetivo y los nuevos alumnos le siguieron., acompañados de los veteranos que todavía desconocían la contraseña para entrar a la sala común.

-Bien y ahora usted señor Potter. El director me ha pedido que le diga que debe ir a visitarlo esta noche. Tan pronto se anda metiendo en líos. Espero que haya captado que parte de los comentarios hechos a la señorita Granger iban dirigidos a usted. No quiero que salga de noche. Quiero que cualquier cosa que pueda ser peligrosa me sea comunicada. Respete las normas por una vez.-dijo la profesora McGonagall con los labios crispados.-La contraseña para entrar en el despacho del director es "piruletas de colores". Nos veremos en clase Potter.

La profesora le dio la espalda y por fin Harry pudo desahogarse. Piruletas de colores, vaya contraseña pensaba Harry mientras se reía para sus adentros. Pero los comentarios de McGonagall le dejaban intranquilo. La profesora siempre había sido severa y estricta pero nunca le había hablado de esa forma sin hacer él nada. Ese rapapolvo no venía a cuento. Estaba enfrascado en sus pensamientos cuando chocó con alguien. Llevaba puesta una túnica de profesor, tenía el pelo grasiento y la nariz ganchuda. Era el profesor de pociones, Snape. Este odiaba a Harry de una manera sólo igualada por la manera que Harry odiaba a Snape. En el pasado el padre de Harry y Snape eran enemigos. Snape nunca perdonó al padre de Harry que le salvará, porque quería odiarlo en paz. Cosa que logró en el primer año de Harry al intentar salvarle la vida.

-Potter, ¿Qué hace por los pasillos a estas horas y a solas?. Pensando tan pronto en una correría. Cinco puntos menos para Gryfindor. Y ahora vuélvase y vaya a su casa antes que le quite cincuenta puntos.-gruñó Snape con una sonrisa retadora.

-Pero profesor, el director Dumbledore me ha citado en su despacho. Esa es la razón por la que camino por los pasillos a estas horas.-se explicó Harry.

-Diez puntos menos para Gryfindor por contestarme, y ahora aléjese de mi vista.- murmuró Snape.

Harry siguió avanzando por los pasillos mientras murmuraba insultos que le hubieran hecho hervir de furia a Snape. Quince puntos menos nada más empezar las clases y sólo por hacer lo que le habían pedido. Eso era más injusto de lo normal, incluso en Snape. Sería posible que todavía lo odiase más después de este verano. No lo creía posible pero por su culpa Gryfindor llevaba quince puntos menos que el resto de las casas. Iban últimos y todavía no había empezado la primera clase. Malhumorado pasó por delante del despacho del director y lo pasó de largo. Cuando se dio cuenta le costo otros cinco minutos encontrarlo otra vez.

Se topó con la gárgola que obstruía el camino al despacho del director. Dijo la contraseña y no pudo evitar reírse. La gárgola se echó aun lado dejándole libre el paso al despacho. Harry empezó a subir las escaleras y escuchó la voz de Lupin que hablaba con Dumbledore. Se acercó sigilosamente para escuchar algo de la conversación.

-Le digo que lo he visto. No lo creía posible pero usted tenía razón en lo respectivo a Harry.-dijo Lupin.

-Entiendes ahora porque Voldemort heredero de Salazar Slytherin tiene tanto interés en la muerte temprana del niño.-comento Dumbledore.

-Para que nunca llegue a desarrollar sus poderes. Pero todavía se le puede detener,¿no es cierto?.-dijo Lupin.

-Sí, pero su poder ha crecido. No el general como antes de su caída sino el personal. Ahora Voldemort es más poderoso porque... Espera me parece mi invitado ya ha llegado. Adelante Harry.-dijo Dumbledore serio.

-Lo siento profesor, yo no pretendía escuchar su conversación.-empezó a explicar Harry rojo como un tomate por haber sido descubierto.

-Claro que lo pretendías. Pero no importa estábamos hablando de algo importante que podrá esperar. No, Lupin, no te vayas quédate para que Sirius no crea que intentó forzar al niño.-dijo Dumbledore.

-Albus sabes que Sirius no pretendía decir eso. Sólo estaba preocupado por Harry.-explicó Lupin.

-Lo sé, Remus, lo sé, pero yo también me encuentro cansado y de vez en cuando pierdo los nervios. De todas formas me gustaría que te quedases.-dijo Dumbledore sonriendo.

Harry no se estaba enterando de nada de lo que pasaba. ¿Por qué se habría enfadado Sirius?. El comentario del cansancio no le gustó nada, sabía que sólo Dumbledore se interponía entre Voldemort y su triunfo final. Por lo menos parecían haberse olvidado de su escucha a escondidas. Otra pregunta nació en su cabeza,¿Por qué Voldemort lo quería muerto antes de que creciese su poder?. No tenía la respuesta y no era el mejor momento para averiguarlo.

-Bien Harry vayamos directamente a la razón por la que te he hecho venir. Será sólo un momento y podrás ir a descansar. La razón es que quiero que continúes dando las clases que comenzamos durante el verano.-dijo Dumbledore.

-Por mí estaría encantado pero cuando podríamos darla. No he visto el horario pero con la nueva clase de duelo estará bastante apretado.-respondió Harry.

-Esa es la cuestión. Las clases tendrían que ser después de las clases ordinarias. Exactamente las quería impartir en el tiempo en que tú entrenas al quidith. Ahí esta el problema. Tendrías que elegir.-dijo Dumbledore.

-Pero el quidith es lo que más me gusta.-dijo Harry amargamente.

-Lo sé, Harry. No te estoy imponiendo nada y eres libre de elegir lo que creas necesario. Comprenderé perfectamente una respuesta negativa.-comento Dumbledore.

-¿No hay otra manera?.-pregunto Harry.

-Lamentablemente no se me ha ocurrido ninguna.-respondió Dumbledore tristemente.

-¿Usted qué opina profesor Lupin?.-preguntó nuevamente Harry cada vez más abatido.

-Es difícil porque tengo emociones encontradas al respecto. Por una parte creo que las clases te vendrían estupendamente y te ayudarían en caso de necesidad. Pero también creo que sólo hay una infancia en la vida y que hay que disfrutarla. Así que la verdad no se responderte. Como ha dicho Dumbledore la decisión es tuya y te apoyaremos sea cual sea tu respuesta.-Concluyó Lupin.

-Sé que no es mucho tiempo pero necesito la respuesta para mañana a la tarde. Siento que las cosas estén así Harry. Puedes ir a la sala común a reflexionar. Toma un pase para las cuatro de la tarde. Le comunicaré al profesor Snape que no podrás asistir a su primera clase.-dijo Dumbledore dándole un papel.

Harry se encaminó a la sala común de Gryfindor con el alma en los pies. La decisión no era fácil. Quería jugar al quidith pero no quería que nadie más muriese porque él no estaba preparado. El quidith le relajaba, le hacía olvidar las tensiones tanto de las clases como las personales. Ahora ese pequeño bálsamo iba a ser sustituido por una tensión añadida más. Cuando se encontró delante del retrato de la Señora Gorda dijo la contraseña y esta se hizo a un lado. La sala común estaba casi vacía. Ron y Hermione le esperaban sentados en una mesa. Ron parecía estar muy contento.

-Harry han puesto una nota diciendo cuando serán las pruebas para el nuevo guardián. Es dentro de tres días. Me presentaré. Te imaginas jugando juntos en el equipo.-exclamaba Ron ilusionado.

-Tal vez tengan que  hacer pruebas para buscador.-dijo Harry.

-Pero si tu eres el buscador.-repuso Ron ingenuamente. La mirada de su amigo le hizo comprender.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Harry?.-pregunto Hermione.

Harry les explicó sin entusiasmo la reunión que había tenido con Dumbledore y Lupin. Los dos comprendían como se sentía Harry. Le habían quitado una de las cosas que más valoraba de Hogwarts. No sabían que hacer. No les gustaba ver a su amigo así.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?.-pregunto Ron.

-Tú que crees. Tendré que dejar el quidith. Es cuestión de prioridades..-dijo Harry en apenas un susurro.

-Pero el equipo confía en ti para ganar la copa.-dijo Ron.

-Y hay gente que confía en mi para vencer a Voldemort, aunque no  sé que esperen que haga. Que acabe con él haciéndole reír hasta que no pueda más. Ni siquiera Dumbledore pudo derrotarlo en su momento a pesar de que Voldemort le temiese.-dijo Harry.

-Deja de decir ese nombre por favor.-siseó Ron con los dientes apretados.

-Si no les importa me voy a la cama. Estoy cansado. Hasta mañana...-dijo Harry.

Harry  se dirigió hacia la habitación con un caminar lento y alicaído. La mirada de sus dos amigos le acompañaba  en su trayecto.

-Nunca lo había visto tan alicaído.-dijo Hermione.

-Y más que lo estará cuando se lo cuente a mis hermanos. Seguro que lo matan.-dijo Ron.

-Pero deben comprender.-repuso Hermione.

-No, no lo harán. Se enfadarán mucho. Confiaban en Harry para ganar la copa. Por eso decidieron ayudarme a regalarle el libro de quidith a Harry.-dijo Ron.

-Entonces hay que buscar una manera de ayudarlo.-dijo Hermione.

-Déjalo Hermione si Dumbledore no lo ha encontrado será por algo..-dijo Ron bostezando.-me voy a la cama.

-Siempre hay una manera. La tiene que haber.-murmuró para sí misma Hermione tenazmente.

Hermione no siguió a Ron para ir a los dormitorios. Murmuraba cosas con un pergamino y una pluma en las manos. Cuando se acercaba diciéndole que ya era tarde o si estaba bien, sólo recibían un seco dejadme en paz. Hasta que se quedo sola en la sala iluminada tan sólo por la tenue luz de su varita.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se levantó temprano, sobre las seis de la mañana. Sabía que no iba a conseguir nada pero no quería renunciar al quidith sin luchar. Se vistió rápidamente y se aseo un poco. Bajo a la sala común despacio para no despertar a nadie. Estaba animado, algo le decía que lo iba a conseguir. Y aunque no estaba seguro no quería dejar ir ese estado de animo de su cuerpo. La sala común estaba vacía, ¿o no?. Un bulto en una mesa se movía rítmicamente. Harry sacó la varita y se acercó sigilosamente. No creía que fuera una amenaza, pero mejor ser prudente. Se acercó un poco más y por fin vio quien estaba ahí.

-¿Hermione?, Despierta Hermione. ¿Qué haces aquí. A estas horas?.- dijo Harry a la vez que movía a Hermione para que despertara.

-¿Qué haces aquí Harry?. Sabes que no puedes entrar al cuarto de las chicas. Como prefecta es mi deber...-empezó a decir Hermione pero su cabeza volvió a caer en la mesa y se quedó dormida otra vez.

-Hermione. ¡Despierta!.- dijo Harry esta vez con más fuerza y agitándole esta vez sin delicadeza.

-Bueeeenos días, Harry.-dijo Hermione con un enorme bostezo.

-¿Por qué has dormido aquí?. ¿No sabes que puedes enfermar?.-dijo Harry algo enojado.

-Gracias por tu preocupación. Tenía una razón.-comentó brevemente Hermione a la vez que se sonrojaba.

-¿Podría saber cual es?.-pregunto Harry pensando que Hermione trataba de hacerse la importante al saber algo que él no.

-He estado pensando la forma de que puedas jugar al quidith y dar las clases de Dumbledore.-Dijo Hermione con arrogancia.

-Eso no es posible. Ni siquiera Dumbledore lo encontró.-repuso Harry.

-Eso sólo demuestra que Dumbledore está más cansado de lo que pensábamos. Es algo muy sencillo. Mira te hecho un horario que compaginaría tus clases y tus entrenamientos.-dijo Hermione dándole un pergamino.

Harry empezó a leer el pergamino y la cara se le iluminó por momentos. Esta podría ser la solución.-pensaba Harry-Dumbledore no se podrá negar. De improvisó se levantó se levantó bruscamente de la silla y se quedó mirando el pergamino extasiado. Hermione también se levantó. Harry avanzó rápidamente hacia ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Eres fantástica Hermione. Una autentica genia.-dijo Harry a la vez que salía corriendo a través del retrato.

-Gra..., gracias..- dijo Hermione poniéndose más roja que pelo de Ron.-Pero Harry donde vas Dumbledore estará durmiendo.

Harry no le escucho. Y si le escucho no le hizo caso. Pasó como un rayo por el retrato de la señora gorda. Era gracioso verlo tan entusiasmado. Le alegraba el corazón como nunca lo hubiera creído posible. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?, ¿por qué había reaccionado de esa forma ante el beso de Harry?. Al recordar el beso se puso más roja todavía. Le dio un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo al que le  siguió una extraña calidez. Se fue a los dormitorios de las chicas a asearse y pensando que iba a tener que tomarse diez tazas de café para mantenerse despierta en clase.

Mientras estos sentimientos atormentaban a Hermione. Harry corría como un relámpago con el pergamino de Hermione en la mano. Estaba entusiasmado, la idea de Hermione no podía fallar. Se plantó en el despacho del director y dijo la contraseña. Subió las escaleras de tres en tres y se plantó en el despacho jadeante y con el pergamino en alto. Una sonrisa cruzaba sus labios. Vio a Dumbledore en su mesa ojeando seriamente unos pergaminos. Dumbledore levantó la vista y miró extrañado a Harry.

-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas, Harry?.-pregunto Dumbledore extrañado.- ¿Acaso te ha vuelto a doler la cicatriz?. ¿Has soñado con Voldemort?.

A Harry de repente se le borró la sonrisa de los labios. Por fin fue consciente de la hora que era. Sabía que no debía estar ahí. Los ojos cansados de Dumbledore se lo decían. Ahora comprendía que podía haber esperado hasta la cita que tenía a la tarde. También vio porque Dumbledore estaba tan cansado. Se pasaba las noches ojeando libros y anotando datos en pergaminos. Harry logró ver que tenía tres pergaminos escritos. Pudo ver el encabezamiento de uno decía: Poderes de Slytherin y heredero. En el otro pudo ver: ..indor y heredero. El tercero fue rápidamente ocultado y no vio nada de él. El libro que estaba consultando desapareció de la mesa.

-¿Y bien Harry?.-inquirió Dumbledore.

-He conseguido una forma de poder dar las clases y jugar al quidith a la vez.-respondió Harry con la cabeza baja.

-Harry, si no me equivoco te dije que me contestaras a las cuatro de la tarde.-comentó Dumbledore.

-Lo siento, director. Con la emoción se me había olvidado completamente la hora que era.-dijo Harry cada vez más avergonzado.

-Por lo cual he de deducir que no has sido tú el que ha hallado la respuesta. Bueno ya que estás aquí déjame ver lo que ha pensado la señorita Granger.-dijo Dumbledore alargando el brazo para que Harry le diese el pergamino.

Harry le dio el pergamino a Dumbledore, que empezó a estudiarlo y murmurar por lo bajo palabras que no llegaba a entender. Harry estaba muy nervioso, antes la idea de Hermione le había parecido genial. Pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro y la tensión empezaba a crecer.

-No está mal. No sé como se me pudo pasar algo tan obvio y útil para los dos. Felicita por mi parte a la señorita Granger de mi parte. Esto se merecería puntos para Gryfindor, pero compensa los puntos que debería quitarte por venir a estas horas. Así que todo quedará igual..-dijo sonriendo  Dumbledore.

-Gracias director. Le aseguro que no volverá a pasar.-dijo alegre Harry.

-Eso espero. Bien según este horario tus clases no cambiarían en absoluto, asistirías a todos los entrenamientos y partidos de quidith., y los sábados y domingos por la mañana impartiríamos las clases. ¿Estás seguro de poder con todo Harry?. Recuerda que este año son los exámenes TIMO.-dijo Dumbledore.

-Seguro que podré. Y si no siempre tendré amigos que me ayudaran a superarlo.-dijo Harry muy seguro de sí mismo en ese momento.

Dumbledore le miro serio por encima de las gafas de media luna. Tras un tiempo sonrió. Harry vio como se le relajaban las facciones de la cara. Hacia tiempo que no veía al divertido director de Hogwarts tan sosegado.

-Bien, pues así sea.. Te espero el sábado en el despacho a las ocho de la mañana. Ahí te explicaré el resto de los detalles. Ahora si no te importa tengo que continuar con unos asuntos.-dijo Dumbledore despidiendo a Harry.

Harry salió del despacho de Dumbledore con una alegría que casi no podía contener. Tenía ganas de gritar de felicidad pero sabía que eso le costaría un castigo y una nueva bajada de puntos para Gryfindor. No tenía la capa invisible, que se la había olvidado con las prisas y Filch estaba merodeando por los pasillos. Esta vez fue en silencio y con mucho más cuidado. Harry pensaba en la suerte que tuvo de no ser descubierto la primera vez. En su cabeza también estaban los pergaminos que Dumbledore tenía en su mesa. Con lo que había oído de la conversación de Dumbledore con Lupin tal vez podría averiguar que estaba pasando. Para eso necesitaría la ayuda de Ron y Hermione. Tendría que contarles todo. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de que no les había contado esa parte de la reunión con Dumbledore.

-Parece que yo también estoy algo cansado.-murmuro para oír su voz.

Por fin logró llegar a la sala común. Todavía seguía vacía ya que era pronto. A Hermione no se le veía por ningún sitio. Dedujo que habría ido a la cama para descansar algo. Harry subió al cuarto de los chicos y cogió un libro de quidith de su baúl, el mismo libro que le había regalado Ron. Harry se sentó en una mesa y empezó a leer. Pronto comenzaría su primera clase del curso. Miró el horario que le había hecho Hermione.

8:00-10:00...............................................Transformaciones

10:00-12:00.............................................Encantamientos

12.00-13:00.............................................Duelo

16:00-18:00.............................................Pociones

-Vaya día. Por lo menos tenemos duelo con Dumbledore, pero dos horas con Snape. Y pensar que me podía haber librado si hubiese ido a la hora correcta donde Dumbledore.-dijo tristemente Harry.

A las 7:00 la sala común empezó a cobrar vida. Los alumnos de Gryfindor bajaban somnolientos. Parecían una panda de zombis. Un chico pelirrojo bajó corriendo las escaleras y suspiró aliviado al ver a Harry.

-Me has dado un susto de muerte.-dijo Ron enojado.-Podías haberme avisado.

-Para que me mandes a freír espárragos. No gracias.-contestó Harry.

-¿Y porque te has despertado tan pronto?.-preguntó Ron.

-Quería ver si encontraba una forma de jugar al quidith. Además llevo despierto desde las seis. Si te levantó me matas.-dijo Harry sonriendo.

-¿Has encontrado algo?.preguntó nuevamente Ron.

-Yo no. Por ahí se acerca mi heroína particular.-dijo Harry señalando a una Hermione recién duchada.-La encontré dormida en una mesa y me contó que había encontrado una forma para que pudiese jugar.-dijo Harry.

-Harry, ¿qué ha dicho Dumbledore?.-preguntó Hermione.

-Ha aceptado tu idea. Aunque no le ha hecho gracia que fuese a verle a esas horas.-dijo Harry sonriendo cada vez más.-Parece Ron que igual si que formamos parte del equipo los dos.

-Que bien. Vamos a desayunar.-dijo Ron malhumorado mientras no apartaba la vista de Hermione, que no apartaba la vista de Harry. Se levantó de golpe y salió por la puerta sin esperar.

-¡Ron!. Espera.-exclamó Harry a la vez que le seguía corriendo.

-¡Chicos no os vayáis sin mí!.- dijo Hermione.


	6. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6- El lado oscuro

Cuando llegaron a la mesa de Gryfindor, la mitad de los alumnos de Hogwarts estarían ya despiertos y preparados para desayunar. Se sentaron en la esquina de la mesa. Ron y Harry estaban frente a frente, Hermione se sentó al lado de Ron. Ron seguía malhumorado y no quería hablar, Hermione estaba pensativa y con la mirada perdida.  El desayuno apareció por fin y eso pareció enfriar los ánimos de Ron. Harry empezaba a desayunar cuando alguien se sentó al lado suyo.

-¿No té importa que me siente, verdad?.- dijo una voz femenina que le resultaba vagamente familiar.

-No, claro que no. Eres libre para sentarte.-dijo Harry mientras giraba la cabeza para ver quien le hablaba.-¡Fleur!. Buenos días.

-Buenos días Harry. ¿Qué tal has pasado el verano?.-preguntó Fleur.

-Como siempre.-dijo Harry aturdido. No comprendía el porque de tanta amabilidad por parte de la orgullosa francesa.-¿y tú?.

-Haciendo tramites para poder venir a Hogwarts y dar los cursos necesarios para ser profesora. El año pasado peleaba para ganar a los campeones de Hogwarts y ahora soy una estudiante más. Que vueltas da la vida.-dijo Fleur sonriendo. Cuando sonreía estaba todavía más guapa.

-No sabía que era necesario dar cursos para ser profesor. ¿Por qué Hogwarts?. ¿No hubiera sido más sencillo ir a Beauxbatons?.-pregunto nuevamente Harry.

-Ya te lo dije cuando se acabó el torneo. Quiero mejorar mi  inglés. ¿Cómo es posible que no sepas que se han de dar clases para llegar a ser profesor?.-preguntó intrigada Fleur.

-Harry, no lo sabe porque ha vivido todos estos años con unos muggles que odian la magia.-respondió Hermione con voz irritada.

Harry miro a Hermione y vio que ésta miraba a Fleur con cara de pocos amigos. Harry no sabía que le pasaba a Hermione con Fleur. Fleur era una chica muy amable cuando se la conocía bien y no chocabas con esa barrera de superioridad que tenía. Ron por su parte miraba con la boca abierta a Fleur. Parecía estar ido y no se daba cuenta que había metido el codo en su tazón de leche. Fleur estaba extrañada por la respuesta de Hermione. Harry le explicó lo que había sido su infancia con los Dursley y la razón de su poco conocimiento sobre el mundo mágico. Fleur le miró con tristeza en los ojos y rápidamente cambió de tema.

-Hoy estaré con vosotros en la clase de McGonagall, y también en Encantamientos. He elegido esas dos materias y Herbología para aprender.-dijo Fleur.

-Que bien verás como hacemos el ridículo en clase de transformaciones. Hermione es la única que ha logrado hacer alguna transformación completamente bien.-dijo Harry.

-Bueno en ese caso te podré ayudar un poco.- dijo Fleur sonriendo.

Cuando acabaron de desayunar cogieron las mochilas y se dirigieron a dar su primera clase. Fleur les acompañó y mantenía una conversación sin trascendencia con Harry. Harry vio como los demás chicos de Hogwarts le miraban con envidia. Por fin llegaron al aula de transformaciones. La profesora McGonagall les estaba esperando. Hizo una seña a Fleur para que se acercará. Estuvo hablando un rato con ella y luego le dijo que se sentara. La clase de transformaciones la darían este año con los alumnos de Huffelpuff.

-Buenos días, jovencitos. Espero que hayan hecho las tareas que les mandé para este verano. Este año como han de saber tienen una prueba muy importante en su vida. Al final de este curso tendrán los exámenes TIMO. Así que este año las clases serán más duras y extenuantes. Antes de empezar con la nueva materia que daremos este año, me gustaría ver sus progresos con una de las transformaciones del año anterior.-dijo la profesora McGonagall.-Veamos si alguien aparte de la señorita Granger es capaz de convertir su tortuga en una tetera. Espero que todos ustedes lo logren. Ya deberíamos haber superado esa barrera.

La profesora les dio una tortuga a cada uno. El ejercicio era individual y no podía contar con la ayuda de Hermione. Ésta logró convertir la tortuga rápidamente y sin problemas, lo que hizo que la profesora le diese cinco puntos a Gryfindor. La tortuga de Neville intentaba huir de él. Seguro que recordaba lo que era estar en las torpes manos del joven mago. Por su parte Harry no iba mejor encaminado, su tortuga no cambiaba y lo miraba con expresión estúpida. La profesora McGonagall paseaba por la clase corrigiendo a sus alumnos.

-Vamos señor Potter incluso en el curso anterior era capaz de hacer más. Se le ha olvidado todo lo aprendido. Vamos concéntrese.—dijo visiblemente decepcionada la profesora McGonagall.

Ni siquiera Harry comprendía lo que le pasaba. Lo que decía la profesora era cierto. Incluso en el curso pasado había logrado cambiar algo a la tortuga, aunque no fuese completamente. ¿acaso había perdido poder mágico por su encuentro con Voldemort?. Dejó de pensar en eso y cerró los ojos concentrándose. La imagen de una preciosa tetera se formó en su cabeza. De repente su mente se quedó en blanco y unos sonidos emergían de lo más profundo de su subconsciente. Eran las palabras del hechizo repetidas una y otra vez, con la cadencia justa. Un picor le recorrió el brazo con el que sujetaba la varita. En su mente veía lo que tenía que hacer, cual era el movimiento de varita adecuado. Algo le decía a Harry lo que tenía que decir, le hablaba en susurros lo envolvía protectoramente. Harry se dejo zambullir en esa sensación reconfortante. Lo hacía sentir seguro. Por fin supo lo que tenía que hacer. Abrió los ojos mirando a la tortuga que se había metido dentro de su caparazón. La profesora le miraba extrañado y parecía decirle algo que no entendía. En su cabeza sólo estaban las palabras del hechizo resonando sin parar. Harry sujetó fuerte la varita y dijo las palabras, acompañándolas de un movimiento de su varita.

Al principio parecía no suceder nada. Harry se sentía desengañado, no sucedía nada. Pero al momento vio lo mucho que se equivocaba la tortuga empezó a cambiar y se convirtió exactamente en la tetera que había visualizado antes. Cuando la transformación termino un frío intenso le recorrió el cuerpo. Había tenido una sensación cálida cuando ejecutaba el hechizo, pero ahora había sido reemplazada por una sensación de vacío. Al momento la sensación pasó, pero quedo grabada en su cerebro. La profesora le miro primero muy seria pero acabó por sonreír. 

-Esa es la forma Harry. Perfecta transformación. Durante un momento pensé que te habías dormido. Pero estabas concentrándote. Miren como lo ha hecho Potter. La concentración y un poco de estudio es la clave. Cinco puntos para Gryfindor. A ver si siguen el ejemplo de Potter.-dijo McGonagall.

Harry vio como el resto de la clase le miraba con cara de pocos amigos y le pareció que unos alumnos de Huffelpuff le llamaban empollón. No lo entendía sino hubiera sido por la voz que había oído en su cabeza no lo hubiera conseguido. ¿Por qué una voz desconocida le ayudaba a conseguir algo?. ¿Acaso estaba perdiendo ya la cabeza o había otra explicación?. El hechizo y la forma de ejecutarlo había quedado grabado a fuego en su cabeza. Estaba seguro que ya nunca lo olvidaría.

-Granger, Potter. Empiecen a leer el primer capítulo del libro de este curso. Cualquier duda se la podrán expresar a la señorita Delacour. Mientras revertiré el hechizo. No ponga esa cara señorita Granger, con el tiempo le acabará saliendo. Para eso esta este curso. En gran parte lo utilizaremos para aprender las reversiones..-dijo McGonagall intentando animar a Hermione.

Cuando la profesora dijo esas palabras algo le paso a Harry. Su sangre parecía arder. No era una sensación desagradable, más bien todo lo contrario. La profesora había cambiado la tetera de Hermione y se dirigía hacia la suya. Harry apuntó a la tetera y murmuro unas palabras. La tetera de Harry empezó a cambiar y se convirtió de nuevo en una tortuga. Harry hubiera preferido no hacer aquello, pero en el fondo una parte de él mismo estaba orgullosa. Tan orgullosa como parecía estar en ese momento McGonagall, lo miraba con ojos exultantes de triunfo. Triunfo a al hora de motivar a sus alumnos.

-Señor Potter, ahora si que me ha sorprendido. Ha logrado una reversión perfecta. Se suponía que lo íbamos a aprender durante este curso  y usted ya lo ha conseguido. Parece que ha estudiado mucho este verano y que por fin empieza a tomarse las cosas más en serio. Estoy orgullosa de usted señor Potter. Y yo que pensaba que no había tocado un libro de transformaciones en todo el verano, al verlo tan desorientado al principio de la clase. Esto me hará ver que las apariencias engañan. Siga así señor Potter. Además diez puntos para Gryfindor.-dijo McGonagall.

Harry no quería mirar a su alrededor. Si antes le habían mirado como un empollón, ahora como mínimo lo calificarían de pelota y vanidoso. Lo peor es que ni él mismo entendía como había sucedido. Durante el verano con Dumbledore no había tocado un libro de transformaciones, ni el profesor le había enseñado nada de la materia. No conocía el hechizo que había lanzado, nunca lo había leído. Pero de una cosa estaba seguro no lo iba poder olvidar. Por una extraña razón ahora si lo conocía, incluso algunas variantes del mismo hechizo, aunque éstas estaban algo confusas. Había que mirar el lado positivo ya había recuperado los puntos que le quitó ayer Snape.

Cuando acabó la clase Harry esperó a Ron y a Hermione en el umbral de la puerta. El resto de la clase que pasaba delante suyo lo miraban malhumorados. A Harry no le gustó esa actitud. Comprendió lo que debía sentir Hermione que para muchos era una sabelotodo. Pero la gente ya se había acostumbrado a Hermione, pero que ahora Harry fuese otro sabelotodo les enfadaba. Harry solo había hecho una transformación bien, tampoco era para ponerse así. Pero sabía que se estaba engañando a sí mismo, eso no era normal. Aunque de todas formas no le gustó la actuación de sus compañeros.

Por fin salieron Ron y Hermione. Ron lo miraba extrañado y Hermione no paraba de hacerle preguntas de cómo lo había logrado.

-No nos dijiste que habías estudiado transformaciones con Dumbledore.-comento ofendido Ron. 

-Y no lo hice. No comprendo como ha sucedido.-respondió Harry.

-El año pasado estábamos parejos en transformaciones y ahora superas a Hermione. Un poco raro, ¿no?.-dijo Ron.

-Ron, no tengo ninguna razón para mentirte lo que pasó es que...-empezó a decir Harry.

-Esperad. Voy con vosotros a clase.-dijo Fleur corriendo hasta ellos.-Menos mal que ibas a hacer el ridículo. Has dejado a la profesora sorprendida..-dijo Fleur.- Gran profesora McGonagall.

Este comentario logró acercar más a Fleur y a Hermione que pasaron a hablar de los métodos de enseñanza de McGonagall. Ron por su parte estaba callado y no hacía caso a la conversación. Se mantenía apartado de Harry y ni le miraba. Harry no sabía que le estaba pasando a Ron. Desde que comenzó el curso estaba raro con Harry, casi hostil, y para colmo no le había creído. Decidió hablar con Ron pero cuando no estuviese Fleur, que seguía hablando con Hermione.

La clase de encantamientos fue parecida a la de transformaciones. Hicieron un repaso del año anterior como recordatorio. Durante esta clase no oyó ninguna voz ni ocurrió nada extraño. En la clase destacó, pero ya el año pasado se le daba bien la materia, excepto unos ligeros problemas con el encantamiento convocador, y con la ayuda extra de las clases de Dumbledore no tuvo ningún problema. Flitwick estaba encantado con todos al finalizar la clase. Sus compañeros parecían haber olvidado el incidente de Transformaciones. Ya lo trataban igual, menos mal que los problemas se borran rápido de la mente adolescente. Incluso Ron había vuelto a la normalidad. Si se le podía llamar normal el estado de excitación que tenía por dar clase con Dumbledore.

En los pasillos se encontraron con Ginny. Al parecer los alumnos de cuarto y quinto darían juntos esta clase. Entraron en una gran sala circular en la que no había sillas.  En la sala había ya varios muchachos.

-¡Mierda!. Mira que tocarnos Duelo con Slytherin. No tenemos nada de suerte.

Se colocaron a una distancia prudencial de los Slytherin. No querían oír las tonterías que decían. Dumbledore tardó cinco minutos en llegar y la sala hervía de impaciencia. No llegó solo le acompañó el profesor Lupin. Se pararon en el medio de la sala. El profesor Dumbledore levantó los brazos pidiendo silencio. Al momento la sala estaba en un absoluto silencio.

-Bienvenidos alumnos a esta nueva clase que será Duelo. Intentaremos enseñarles todo lo necesario para salir bien parado de un encuentro mágico. Como habrán notado esta clase la compartirán con los alumnos de cuarto. Al disponer hoy de poco tiempo, hoy haremos una prueba para conocer sus condiciones naturales como duelistas. He pedido al profesor Lupin que me acompañe para acelerar el proceso. Así también el profesor Lupin podrá comprobar su nivel respecto a maldiciones y contramaldiciones.-dijo Dumbledore, a la vez que el profesor Lupin saludaba. 

-Como bien ha dicho Dumbledore estoy aquí para ayudarle y comprobar como han avanzado desde que me fui de aquí. La prueba consistirá en rechazar las maldiciones que os lanzaremos Dumbledore y yo. Tendréis que estar estáticos, y solamente deberéis decir la contramaldición, antes que la propia maldición os golpee. –explicó Lupin.

-Así comprobaremos tanto el conocimiento mágico, como los reflejos y fuerza de reacción. No os preocupéis no lanzaremos ninguna maldición que pueda haceros daño. Pero debéis aprender que en un duelo no siempre gana el mejor mago, sino el más rápido. Dicho esto yo me encargaré de los alumnos de Gryfindor y Lupin de los de Slytherin. Os iremos sacando de dos en dos. Los dos profesores diremos las mismas maldiciones al mismo tiempo, para que no haya objeciones. Pero el orden de las maldiciones o las maldiciones mismas cambiarán para que los últimos no tengan ventaja sobre los primeros.-dijo Dumbledore.

-Cuando oigan sus nombre por favor, pónganse en la línea que hay delante nuestro y prepárense.-dijo Lupin.

Los profesores empezaron a pasar lista. Los alumnos nombrados avanzaban hasta la línea y se preparaban. La prueba era difícil, el tiempo de reacción era mínimo. Se debía actuar más por instinto que por conocimiento. Pocos alumnos eran capaces de rechazar las maldiciones. Hasta ahora Hermione con cuatro maldiciones rechazadas iba en cabeza. El orden de salida era aleatorio, la lista y la edad daban igual. Ron salió antes que él y logró rechazar tres maldiciones que estaba muy bien. Más que la mayoría. El maldito Malfoy había igualado a Hermione y estaba muy ufano. La gente se acababa y a Harry todavía no le llegaba el turno. Dumbledore no le sacaría al final se decía a sí mismo. Y si lo hacía. Harry no quería destacar en otra clase, ya era suficiente haberlo hecho en las otras dos. Con el entrenamiento de Dumbledore esta prueba no le iba a resultar tan difícil como al resto.

-Potter, Harry.-dijo Dumbledore, Harry comprobó que realmente era el último Gryfindor.

-Volesc, Alan.-dijo Lupin. El alumno proveniente de Durmstrang y que estaba en cuarto avanzó también hacia la raya.

-Encima me toma con uno de cuarto al lado. Hoy no es mi día.-pensaba Harry.

-Vamos Harry tu puedes.-gritaba Ron.

Harry se colocó enfrente de Dumbledore y agarró fuertemente la varita. El chico de Slytherin también se preparó. Estaba muy serio pero no parecía preocupado. La primera maldición casi le coge por sorpresa al estar distraído, pero logró rechazarla. Harry se concentró solamente en la prueba. Dumbledore siguió lanzando maldiciones y Harry las rechazaba. Unas con tiempo, otras por los pelos, pero eran rechazadas. Cuando rechazó la décima maldición el profesor Dumbledore se detuvo. La prueba había acabado y para su sorpresa el chico de cuarto todavía estaba a su lado.

-Estoy gratamente sorprendido. Sobre todo con usted señor Volesc. No esperaba a ningún alumno de cuarto tan bien preparado. Lo dejaremos aquí, si subimos la fuerza de las maldiciones podríamos hacerles daño. Además por haber llegado tan lejos otorgó a las casas Gryfindor y Slytherin veinte puntos.-dijo Dumbledore a la vez que la sala estallaba en aplausos.-Ahora por favor vayan a comer. Hasta la próxima clase.

Todos los alumnos se dirigían hacia el comedor. A Harry le felicitaron varios de sus compañeros por los puntos obtenidos. Harry vio como Volesc era también felicitado por los Slytherin. Ron y Hermione estaban sorprendidos por lo mucho que había progresado Harry en un mes. Ellos le habían ayudado el año pasado para la tercera prueba de Torneo de los Tres Magos. Cuando llegaron al comedor se sentaron y se dispusieron a comer. Fleur se sentó de nuevo al lado de Harry y éste no pudo hablar con sus amigos de lo que había descubierto el día anterior. Esta situación le empezaba a molestar, no le importaba estar un rato con Fleur, pero parecía que se pegaba a ellos como una lapa. Cuando terminaron de comer reposaron un poco la comida en la sala común de Gryfindor. Ahí hablaron de cosas triviales, y cuando se les juntaron los gemelos de las pruebas de quidith.

Durante el descanso descubrieron que los Slytherin iban a hacer sus pruebas de admisión esa misma tarde. Se rumoreaba que no querían perder tiempo, y prepararse para ganar la copa este año.

-Para eso deberían enseñarle a Malfoy como se juega. Contra nuestro adorado buscador no tiene nada que hacer.-dijo George burlonamente. Todos rieron la gracia de George.

-Oye George. ¿Crees que tengo alguna posibilidad de ser elegido guardián?.-pregunto Ron.

-Depende lo buenos que sean los otros. Aunque seas nuestro hermano tendremos que ser objetivos y elegir al que nos parezca mejor. Pero creo que podría lograrlo.-dijo George, con lo que logró animar a Ron.

Cuando se acabó el descanso se dirigieron a las mazmorras donde daban las clases de pociones. Esta clase la darían otra vez con Slytherin como siempre habían hecho. El profesor Snape se aseguraría de quitar los puntos que habían ganado hoy los Gryfindor. Y si podía se los quitaría a Harry. Cuando llegaron el profesor Snape todavía no había llegado, y había un caldero hirviendo delante de la mesa del profesor. Todos se sentaron y sacaron los materiales. Harry estaba en la misma mesa de Ron. De repente el profesor Snape entró como una exhalación. 

-Comienzan ahora mismo su quinto año dando el maravilloso arte de las pociones. Este curso veremos pociones más complicadas, algunas de ellas bastante oscuras. Tal vez logre introducir algo en esas atolondradas cabezas.-empezó a decir Snape arrastrando las palabras.-En la clase de hoy veremos una poción que utilizaba antes el ministerio para comprobar las posibilidades de un mago en pasarse al lado tenebroso. Han de saber que esta poción de todas formas no es del todo fiable, ya que puede ser altamente traicionera para un novato. Pero cuando la utiliza un experto puede ser francamente útil.

El profesor Snape se paró delante del caldero y removió lentamente el contenido del mismo. Después puso una silla delante del caldero y rodeó la silla de unos polvos.

-La función de la poción es liberar los más bajos instintos de una persona. La parte oscura de cada persona que esta dentro de nosotros y contra la que luchamos tanto consciente como inconscientemente. El que beba la poción entrará en un profundo trance y de su cuerpo saldrá una imagen suya insustancial y sin poder de su lado oscuro. Esta forma oscura de uno mismo no podrá salir de la barrera mágica que he creado alrededor de la silla. Normalmente la sombra, que es el nombre que se le da a esta imagen, esta deseosa de contar los secretos más íntimos del que haya tomado la poción. Es su venganza por tenerlo reprimido. Bien , ¿algún voluntario para daros una imagen de la función de la poción?.-dijo Snape, y una sonrisa paso por sus labios, a la vez que miraba a Harry.-Usted por ejemplo señor Potter.

Los alumnos de Slytherin se empezaron a reír. Sabían que si se negaba Snape le quitaría una gran cantidad de puntos a Gryfindor, y si accedía Snape humillaría a Potter delante de toda la clase Esos mismos pensamientos pasaron por la cabeza de Harry que gruñendo un poco se levantó y se sentó en la silla que había preparado Snape.

-Bien señor Potter cuando le haga una señal deberá tomarse la poción. Ahora les enseñare cual es le hechizo para crear la barrera mágica. La sombra no puede hacerles daño porque sin varita no puede utilizar la magia, y sin sustancia no puede tener una varita. Entonces se preguntarán cual es la razón de la barrera. La sombra a pesar de no tener magia con la que dañarles, les podría hacer daño con contacto, que es helado.-Snape dijo una sola palabra y los polvos brillaron. -Ahora Potter beba la poción.

Harry obedeció a Snape diciéndose a sí mismo que eso no le gustaba nada. La poción sabía a rayos, pero eso dejo de importarle cuando la clase se empezó a ponerse borrosa, y Harry cayó en trance.

-El señor Potter ha caído en trance. ¡Uy!, que despiste. Se me había olvidado comentarles que esta poción puede ser utilizada como una poción de la verdad por expertos. Si uno sabe hacer la preguntas adecuadas el sujeto responderá la verdad a todas las preguntas. La diferencia con otras pociones es que esta poción no está restringida por el ministerio.-dijo Snape al que le brillaban los ojos. Los Gryfindor empezaron aquejarse pero Snape no hizo caso alguno.-Parece que ya esta empezando.

Era cierto. Alrededor de Harry empezaba a levantarse una pequeña brisa que se detuvo un metro delante de él. La brisa empezó a coger forma. Tras un minuto de espera se materializó una imagen igual que Harry, pero distinta. La imagen era idéntica en todos los detalles menos en uno, su piel era mucho más clara. La sombra estaba con la cabeza agachada y miraba sus manos, apretaba los puños y volvía a mirarse las manos. El pelo tapaba parte de la cara de la sombra.

-Bien empezaremos con una pregunta sencilla. Una pregunta que tuvo mucho revuelo el año pasado. ¿Ocupa alguien el corazón de Harry Potter?, ¿nos dirías su nombre?.-pregunto Snape con una sonrisa todavía más grande.

Los Gryfindor ahora sí que estaban de verdad indignados. Todos expresaron sus quejas en alto menos dos de ellos. Ron y Hermione estaban en silencio. Aunque estaban de acuerdo en que eso era mezquino, los dos querían conocer la respuesta de la sombra a esa pregunta. Pero la sombra no contestó y siguió de la misma manera. Durante un momento pareció sonreír.

-¿Vas a responder a mi pregunta?.-dijo Snape frunciendo el ceño.

-No.-dijo una voz fría y cavernosa, la voz de la sombra.

-¿Cómo has dicho?.-preguntó visiblemente contrariado Snape. La sombra levantó la cabeza y miró fijamente a Snape. Sus ojos estaban apagados y su cara tenía una mueca de pura maldad. A Hermione le dio un escalofrío al mirar a la sombra.

-He dicho que no voy a contestar a tu pregunta Severus. ¿Por qué debería?.-pregunto la sombra clavando los ojos en Snape que temblaba de furia.

-Si no lo haces volverás al cuerpo al que perteneces y volverás a las sombras.-dijo Snape recobrando la calma.

-¿Y cómo lo harás, Severus, para que no te lo impida?.-pregunto nuevamente la sombra.

-Sin magia no puedes salir y no necesito entrar para darle el antídoto que despertará a Potter. Y al ser insustancial no podrás detenerlo.-dijo Snape ahora más seguro.

-¿Insustancial y sin magia?. ¿de verdad crees eso Severus?.-dijo la sombra sonriendo.

-Claro que sí, y deja de llamarme por mi nombre y contesta a la pregunta..-gritó Snape

-Ya te he dicho que no quiero. Y ahora si no te importa voy a salir de aquí.-dijo la sombra avanzando hacia la barrera.

-No puedes salir, eres tan testarudo como el verdadero Potter. Pero bueno compruébalo tú mismo.-dijo Snape burlonamente, pero la sonrisa se le congeló en los labios.

La sombra se había parado delante de la barrera y levantó la mano. Giró la muñeca de izquierda a derecha y la barrera se rompió. La sombra echo la cabeza hacia atrás, ladeándola a su vez hacia la izquierda. Miraba a un Snape que temblaba pero esta vez era miedo lo que reflejaban sus ojos. Los alumnos empezaron a gritar y unos pocos agarraron sus varitas apuntando a la sombra.

-Insustancial y sin magia. Es que no te cansas de hacer todo mal Severus.-dijo la sombra ignorando a los que le apuntaban con sus varitas y riendo de forma demencial.-Es hora de darte una pequeña lección, pero será más sencilla con una varita.

La sombra extendió el brazo hacia atrás con la mano abierta. Seguía mirando a un Snape que parecía petrificado. La varita de Harry voló hasta la mano de la sombra. Eso fue demasiado, los alumnos de Slytherin le echaron unas maldiciones, que chocaron contra un muro invisible. La sombra de Harry invocó unos vientos huracanados que estrellaron a todos los miembros de la clase contra la pared, dejándolos inconscientes. Luego se giró hacia Snape que se parecía haber recuperado y sacaba la varita. Pero la sombra utilizó el hechizo de desarme y le quitó la varita. Snape estaba indefenso y la sombra lo sabía. Apuntó a Snape y de repente una fuerza invisible golpeó a Snape en el estómago dejándolo sin resuello y haciéndole doblar el cuerpo hacia delante. La varita subió bruscamente hacia arriba y la fuerza invocada golpeó a Snape en la barbilla.

-Basta de juegos esta vez seré rápido. Gracias por liberarme.-dijo la sombra a la vez que apuntaba con la varita a un aturdido Snape.

De repente, unas hebras blancas se materializaron entre los brazos de la sombra, sujetándola. La figura de otro Harry vestido de blanco apareció detrás de la sombra, agorándola fuertemente.

-No permitiré que hagas daño a nadie. Profesor rápido deme el antídoto, yo lo entretendré.

Snape no dudó y cogió el antídoto. Estaba muy confuso la aparición del segundo Harry lo había confundido todavía más. Los dos Harry luchaban entre sí, y Snape pudo hacerle beber al cuerpo de Harry el antídoto. La sombra y el otro Harry desaparecieron y se introdujeron en el cuerpo de Harry. Harry abrió los ojos y se levantó, dio un horrible grito y se desmayó.

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos veía todo borroso y estaba acostado en una cama. Buscó sus gafas y las encontró en una mesita que había al lado. Cuando por fin vio claro, dedujo que estaba en la enfermería. Primer día de curso y ya estaba allí, pues si que se estaba dando prisa ese curso. Una conversación le llamó la atención, dos personas discutían detrás de una cortina. Pudo reconocer la voz de Dumbledore que parecía bastante enfadado.

-Severus como se te ha ocurrido utilizar esa poción con Harry. Sabes lo que le pasa al chico. Por una estúpida rivalidad lo podías haber matado . Y no sólo a él, sino también  a ti mismo y al resto de la clase.-dijo Dumbledore con una voz fría.

-Pero profesor he demostrado que el chico es peligroso.-protesto Snape.

-Severus no te entra en la cabeza que lo podías haber matado. Tanto odiabas a James que no te importa haber podido matar a su hija por una rivalidad.-le corto Dumbledore.

-Lo siento profesor. No sabía que podía pasar esto.-dijo Snape bajando la voz.

-Por tu culpa he tenido que hacer olvidar el incidente a todos, y hacerles creer que solo ha habido una explosión en las mazmorras. Esperemos que Harry no recuerde nada. No quiero preocuparle.-dijo Dumbledore.

-Explicarme el que.-dijo Harry que había abierto las cortinas. Estaba harto de que le ocultaran cosas sobre sí mismo.

-Severus, puedes marcharte.-Snape salió de la enfermería pálido como un fantasma.-¿cómo te encuentras Harry?

-Bien, pero no ha respondido a mi pregunta.-dijo Harry muy serio.

-¿Qué recuerdas Harry?.-pregunto Dumbledore.

-Recuerdo haber tomado la poción y luego haber tenido el sueño más raro de toda mi vida. Me veía a mi mismo haciendo magia sin varita, atacando a mis amigos, apunto de matar a Snape. Luego intente despertar y me vi como me agarraba a mi mismo, y luego nada.-explico Harry.

-No fue un sueño. Eso fue lo que sucedió realmente. La poción de Snape sacó la parte oscura de ti. Sabes que cuando Voldemort intento matarte te traspasó algunos de sus poderes.-dijo Dumbledore, que prosiguió cuando Harry asintió.-Bien pues no fue lo único que te traspaso. También te traspaso una parte de su personalidad de su propia esencia. Eso fue lo que la poción de Snape sacó de tu interior.

-Quiere decir que una parte de ese monstruo esta dentro de mí.-dijo Harry.

-Así es. Esa es la razón por la que creó que Voldemort no murió la noche que te atacó. Es sólo una teoría pero creo que al no tener su espíritu completo, ya que una parte esta en ti, eso le sirvió de ancla y le impidió avanzar a la muerte. Continuó viviendo como menos que un fantasma.-dijo Dumbledore.

-Entonces Voldemort no podrá morir nunca.-exclamó Harry.

-Ahí te equívocas por desgracia para Voldemort cometió un error al conseguir su cuerpo nuevo. Ahora su cuerpo es otro y ha roto la unión que tenía con su antiguo ser. Se ha roto la conexión que os unía, ahora puede morir y la parte de él que hay en ti esta vez no le servirá de ancla.-explico Dumbledore.-Ahora puede morir pero no es sencillo. Se ha vuelto más fuerte que antes y todavía puede hacer mucho mal. Me gustaría que no le contases esto a nadie Harry. Es hora que vayas a tu casa a dormir, ya tienes el alta. Quedan cosas por explicar, pero por hoy ha sido suficiente.

Harry salió de la enfermería y se dirigió a la sala común de Gryfindor. Tenía la cabeza como un bombo. Entró en la sala sin llamar la atención, no quería hablar con nadie. En el cuarto Ron estaba ya en la cama. Tenía un corte en la mejilla que se iba empequeñeciendo por momentos. Cortesía de la medicina mágica. Harry se metió en la cama y cerró a los ojos y pensó en el movido primer día que había tenido. Esperaba que el segundo fuese más tranquilo. Pero eso ya se vería. 


	7. Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7-Las pruebas de guardián

A la mañana siguiente Harry se sentía muy cansado. No había logrado dormir bien. La revelación que le hizo Dumbledore no se lo permitió. Además las pesadillas habían vuelto de nuevo. Harry cogió las gafas y se pasó la mano por la frente que estaba llena de sudor. En la cama de al lado Ron seguía durmiendo placidamente. La herida de la mejilla ya había terminado de curarse y no le había dejado ninguna marca. Harry sabía que sus amigos no recordarían  nada de lo sucedido en clase de pociones. Lo prefería así, no quería ver sus caras cuando supiesen la noticia, y si por Harry fuese no lo sabrían nunca.

Harry bajó a la sala común y se puso a hacer las tareas que le habían mandad, y que no había empezado por estar en la enfermería. No pudo hacer mucho ya que a los diez minutos la sala común despertó a la vida de nuevo. Hermione bajo antes que Ron y se sentó con Harry. Al principio no dijo nada, parecía nerviosa y no sabía porque.

-¿Harry, tu recuerdas lo que pasó ayer en pociones?-pregunto nerviosa Hermione. Harry la miro a los ojos preguntándose a sí mismo porque le hacia esa pregunta. Hermione no pudo mantenerle la mirada.

-No mucho. Dumbledore me dijo que hubo una explosión en la mazmorra. Pero como estaba en trance no recuerdo nada. ¿Por qué lo preguntas Hermione?-pregunto a su vez Harry. Odiaba mentir a su amiga, pero no quería que supiese que una parte de Voldemort estaba dentro de él. No sabía si su amiga lo aceptaría. Si aceptaría que su amigo tuviese en su interior una parte que odiaba a los hijos con sangre muggle. Aunque esa parte no saldría nunca más al exterior.

-No lo sé. Recuerdo la explosión y sé que pasó. Pero esta noche he tenido un sueño muy raro. En el que la clase se le iba de madre a Snape. Pero tal vez sea solo un sueño.-dijo Hermione.

-Es lo más probable. Pero como ya te he dicho yo no recuerdo nada.-dijo Harry mirando fijamente a los ojos a Hermione.

-Es que no logro quitármelo de la cabeza. Cada vez la sensación de que pasó algo raro aumenta. Y creo recordar una parte en la que tu presencia era importante. Pero esa parte del sueño parece que me esquivase.-dijo Hermione preocupada.

-Deja de pensar en ello. Si sigues así te vas a volver loca. De todas formas sólo es un sueño. ¿Por qué deberían mentirnos los profesores?.-pregunto Harry, jugando la baza más importante para que Hermione se olvidase del asunto, la honestidad de los profesores.

-Seguro que tienes razón. Gracias por escucharme Harry.-dijo Hermione satisfecha.

-Para eso están los amigos.-dijo Harry sonrojándose, no podía evitarlo le estaba mintiendo descaradamente a su mejor amiga.

Harry vio como se acercaba Ginny a ellos con prisa. Parecía que algo le preocupaba.

-Hermione, me podrías ayudar a encontrar un libro en la biblioteca, por favor. Seguro que tu sabes donde se encuentra.-dijo Ginny apresuradamente.-Hola Harry.

-Hola Ginny-saludó a su vez Harry.

-Bueno, si tienes tanta prisa no te puedo decir que no. Bueno vayamos hacia allá.-dijo Hermione levantándose.-Bueno Harry nos vemos luego en el comedor.

-Hasta luego.-se despidió Harry. En el fondo se alegraba de que Hermione se fuera. No quería tener que mentirle de nuevo y sabía que si se repetía el tema del sueño la volvería a mentir. Ron no tardó mucho tiempo en bajar y se sentó al lado de Harry dando un bostezo.

-Buenos días, Harry. ¡Qué pasada lo de ayer en pociones!. Se lo tiene merecido Snape. Es una pena que no falte algunos días por alguna herida.-dijo Ron sonriendo.

-Ya, claro.-dijo Harry en voz baja. A Ron no quería mentirle, pero tampoco decirle la verdad así que cambió de tema rápidamente.- ¿Estás preparado para las pruebas de guardián?

-Claro. Lo malo que con mi escoba voy a parecer un colador. Es un asco no tener algo que merezca la pena por una vez en la vida.-dijo Ron resignado.

Harry iba a contestar pero se detuvo cuando vio a dos lechuzas que llevaban un paquete. Parecía que se dirigían a la mesa donde estaban Ron y Harry. Las lechuzas dejaron el paquete delante de Ron. La forma del paquete no dejaba mucho margen de equivocación. Era una escoba. El paquete llevaba una carta. Ron la abrió y la leyó con prisa, se la dejó a Harry un momento y se la quitó al instante presa de la emoción, Harry no pudo ver nada de la carta que decía así:

Ron:

Me han comentado los gemelos que te vas a presentar a las pruebas para guardián. Con tu escoba nunca lo lograrás, así que he decidido adelantarte un poco el regalo de navidad. No es la mejor escoba, pero es mucho mejor que la que tienes. Espero que te cojan y hagas grandes partidos con ella.

Tu hermano

Percy

PD: Bill también ha colaborado. Llegará en dos días a casa a casa para darles una sorpresa a papa y mama, que no saben nada. No ha parado hasta que le he dejado ayudarme. También te envía su apoyo.

Ron estaba con la boca abierta por la sorpresa. Después de un tiempo empezó a desgarrar el envoltorio. Dentro del paquete había una preciosa Nimbus 2000. La cara de Ron ahora si que era un poema. Tenía en su poder una Nimbus 2000.

-Vaya con Percy. Esto no me lo hubiera esperado de él. Con esta escoba si que puedo competir por el puesto de guardián.-dijo exultante de alegría.- No voy a poder contenerme las ganas de coger la escoba. Harry a la tarde me acompañas al campo de quidith para probarla.

-Claro Ron. Esa escoba me trae maravillosos recuerdos.-dijo Harry. Ron subió al cuarto y guardo su escoba. Después bajaron al comedor para desayunar.

Cuando iban a entrar al comedor vieron a Ginny y a Hermione que venían de la biblioteca. Éstas los vieron y con gestos dijeron que los esperaran. Con las prisas Ginny no vio que alguien se acercaba y chocó con esa persona que no era otra que Draco Malfoy. A Ginny se le cayeron todos los libros al suelo y se agachó a recogerlos. Cuando iba a coger el ultimo una pálida mano lo agarró. Draco Malfoy miraba uno de los destartalados libros de Ginny con una sonrisa despectiva.

-Weasley, este libro es una birria. Como es posible que logres estudiar en esto. Seguro que le faltan hasta hojas.-dijo Malfoy moviendo el libro delante de la cara de Ginny.

-Malfoy, damelo ya y cierra tu asquerosa boca.-dijo Ginny enfadada.

-O sino qué. ¿Qué harás para recuperarlo?, ¿lanzarme un hechizo?.-preguntó sarcásticamente Malfoy.

Harry y Ron se acercaron rápidamente a través de la gente que ya estaba observando la escena. Ron estaba muy enfadado y le dijo de malas maneras a Malfoy, que le devolviera el libro.

-Vaya, ha venido el otro pobretón. Me parece que no os daré el libro. En el fondo os estoy haciendo un favor. Os quito un libro que da vergüenza mirarlo.-dijo Malfoy riéndose. Ron iba a echar mano a la varita cuando se oyó otra voz detrás de Malfoy. Sólo dijo una palabra.

-¡EXPELLIARMUS!-dijo una voz. El hechizo golpeó a Malfoy y fue a parar a la mano de un joven que tenía una varita en la mano. Sorprendentemente el chico vestía una túnica de Slytherin. Malfoy se giró indignado y miró sorprendido a su atacante.

-Volesc, dame eso. Nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro.-siseo Malfoy con una mirada llena de odio. Harry sólo le había visto mirar así a una persona y esa era el propio Harry.

-Cállate, Malfoy. Si me sigues hablando así perderás algo más importante que lo que perdiste ayer.-dijo con voz fría y pausada Volesc. Malfoy palideció y se fue de malos modos y murmurando por lo bajo.

-Toma tu libro.-le dijo Volesc a Ginny, a la vez que se acercaba a ella con el brazo extendido. Ginny cogió el libro sin decir palabra demasiado impresionada para responder. Alan Volesc se dio la vuelta y se marchaba hacia el comedor.

-Gracias.-dijo finalmente Ginny. Alan se paró y le miro detenidamente.

-No ha sido nada.-dijo sonriendo y prosiguió su camino.

Tras el incidente los cuatro se fueron a desayunar tranquilamente. Nadie hablaba, Ginny no paraba de mirar a la mesa de Slytherin, donde un muchacho de ojos grises comía alejado del resto. 

-Que raro que un Slytherin ayude a un Gryfindor.-dijo Ron.-Esto no me huele bien.

-A mí me interesa más saber que le quitó ayer Volesc a Malfoy.-dijo Harry con la boca llena.

-A eso podemos responder nosotros.-dijeron los gemelos Weasley, que se pararon detrás de Ron y Harry.- La verdad es que fue muy divertido.

-¿Qué paso?.-preguntó Ginny interesada.

-¿Sabéis que ayer fueron las pruebas de Slytherin para encontrar un cazador?-dijo Fred que espero a que todos asintieran.-Pues bueno George y yo nos escondimos y vimos las pruebas. También queríamos saber quien sería el sustituto de Flint como Capitán.

-Volesc se presentó a las pruebas de cazador y debo admitir que ese chico vuela prodigiosamente. A Malfoy lo tenían entrenando con la snitch, para ver si mejoraba de una maldita vez. El equipo parecía enfadado con él. Malfoy vio la snitch y fue volando tras ella. No la cogió porque Volesc se le cruzó como una bala y le arrebató la snitch.-dijo George riendo.

-George no es cosa de risa. Malfoy le sacaba una gran ventaja a Volesc cuando salió a por la snitch. Aún así se la arrebató con facilidad.-dijo Fred.

-Que más da, todos sabemos que Malfoy no está ahí por su calidad sino porque su padre le compró el puesto.-dijo Ron que no entendía nada.

-Ahí esta el problema Ron. El equipo vio la habilidad de Volesc y le han dado el puesto de buscador. Han echado a Malfoy del equipo. Estaban cansados de perder siempre por su culpa. Ahora con Volesc como buscador lo vas a tener difícil este año Harry.-dijo Fred.

-No importa Fred. Seguro que también logró vencerle.-dijo Harry confiado.

-Así me gusta campeón. Ese es el espíritu.-dijo George alegre a la vez que se marchaba con Fred.

No dijeron nada más en el desayuno. El único que no parecía preocupado por las noticias de Fred y de George era Harry. ¿Por qué debería de estarlo? . Con la Saeta de Fuego era prácticamente invencible. La primera clase que tenían esa mañana era la Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. Salieron deprisa para no llegar tarde. Además Harry quería hablar con Hagrid, su actitud lo tenía preocupado. Cuando llegaron a clase Hagrid todavía no estaba. Los alumnos fueron llegando pero ese día por lo menos no tuvieron que aguantar a Malfoy que tenía los humos bastante bajados.

Por fin vieron aparecer a Hagrid por las inmediaciones. Llevaba atado en una cadena de fuerte acero a uno de los animales más extraños que había visto en su vida.. Parecía pertenecer a la familia de los grandes felinos, pero sólo en apariencia, porque era bastante diferente. Los ojos de la bestia irradiaban un verde brillante. El color de la piel era negro azulado. Pero lo más extraño eran dos detalles, uno el  que tuviese seis patas, y segundo los dos grandes tentáculos que salían de sus hombros. Al final de los tentáculos había unos ribetes que terminaban en forma de colmillitos.

-Por favor chicos, no os acerquéis demasiado. Bienvenidos a un nuevo año de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Este año el profesor Dumbledore me ha pedido que os enseñe la forma de controlar y defenderos de criaturas tenebrosas. Aquí esta la primera, este animal se llama bestia trémula, y es un gran acechador, es carnívoro y ha sido utilizada por magos tenebrosos como guardianes. A parte de la gran fuerza que tiene y la rapidez propia de todo felino, la bestia trémula tiene dos armas importantes. Una son los colmillos que tienen al final de los tentáculos. Estos colmillos pueden causar graves heridas. La otra arma que posee es la habilidad mágica de crear una imagen ilusoria de sí misma. El hechizo que hay que hacer para destruir la ilusión es este. ¡VINWA VAIA!.-dijo Hagrid.

Durante el resto de la clase les explicó como lanzar el hechizo. Luego cada uno se enfrentó a la imagen ilusoria de la bestia. Fue una clase realmente agotadora. Cuando se acabó la clase Harry y sus amigos esperaron a que se fueran todos, ya que querían hablar con Hagrid a solas.

-Hola chicos, ¿Qué tal el verano?-pregunto Hagrid.

-Bien, ¿Hagrid estas bien?, me dejaste intrigado con tu carta.-dijo Harry yendo directamente a la cuestión que le preocupaba.

-No quería preocuparte. Pero estaba haciendo una importante misión. Para Dumbledore.-dijo Hagrid con aire misterioso.

-Seguro que te has ido a reunir con los gigantes.-dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-Pero como lo has...-dijo Hagrid deteniéndose, y sonrojándose al haber caído en la trampa de Hermione.

-¡Lo sabía!.- exclamó Hermione

-¿Qué ha pasado en la reunión, Hagrid?.-preguntó Ron.

-Bueno, como parece que ya no es un secreto, os lo diré. Fui con Madame Maxime a entablar conversaciones con los gigantes para que no se uniesen a Quien-vosotros-sabéis. La reunión no ha ido ni bien ni mal. La mayoría de los gigantes se mantendrán neutrales. Unos pocos se han unido al señor tenebroso, y otros pocos se unen a nuestro bando. Entre ellos mi madre. Por fin la conocí.-dijo Hagrid con un brillo acuoso en los ojos.

-Me alegró mucho Hagrid.-dijo Harry.

-Venga marcharos de aquí, o llegaréis tarde a la siguiente clase.

Los tres muchachos fueron corriendo al invernadero de Herbología. Llegaron tarde y la profesora Sprout les quitó 5 puntos a cada uno. Se mostró especialmente decepcionada por la falta de responsabilidad de Hermione, que siendo prefecta no se podía permitir estas faltas. Hermione no habló durante el resto de la clase y parecía haber recibido un duro golpe. Cuando se acabó la clase fueron al comedor. Sólo les quedaba una clase y era a la tarde. Hoy iban a dar Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras con el profesor Lupin. Cuando terminase la clase por fin podrían ir a probar la escoba de Ron.

La clase de Lupin estuvo centrada en las contramaldiciones que les sería necesario conocer en caso de encontrarse con un mago tenebroso. La clase fue muy dura para todos. El profesor Lupin parecía más serio y duro que de costumbre, aunque sus clases eran preferibles a las de pociones. Cuando por fin terminó la clase todos la abandonaron rápidamente, Hermione les dijo que se iba a ir a la biblioteca y Ron y Harry fueron a la sala común a coger la nueva escoba de Ron. Harry también llevo su escoba, hacía tiempo que no volaba y le apetecía olvidar por un momento los problemas. La escoba de Ron iba perfectamente, no era una Saeta de Fuego pero también estaba bastante bien. A Ron no se le daba mal volar, Harry creía sinceramente que tenía bastantes posibilidades de conseguir el puesto.

Cuando terminaron la prueba de la escoba ya eran las ocho de la noche y fueron al comedor a cenar.  Ahí encontraron a Hermione que charlaba animadamente con Fleur. La cena les alivio gratamente el cansancio acumulado a lo largo de la tarde. Fleur se marchó antes que ellos y Harry aprovechó el momento.

-Chicos, más tarde tenemos que hablar sobre un asunto que me preocupa.-dijo Harry en voz baja.

-¿De que se trata?.-pregunto ron con la mirada distraída.

-En la sala común os lo cuento. No quiero que nos escuche nadie.-respondió Harry levantándose de la silla. Ron y Hermione le siguieron hasta la sala común. Una vez allí se sentaron en una mesa alejada del resto.

-Bien, ahora que ya estamos aquí. ¿De que se trata Harry?.-pregunto de nuevo Harry.

Harry les contó lo que había oído hablar a Lupin y a Dumbledore cuando fue a su despacho y también los papeles que tenía Dumbledore cuando fue a contarle la idea de Hermione. Pero no les contó lo sucedido en la clase de pociones y si estaba en su poder jamás se lo contaría. Ron lo miró sorprendido y Hermione estaba pensativa, todos estaban en un incómodo silencio.

-¿Qué pensáis?-pregunto Harry cansado de el silencio.

-Ni idea Harry.-dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

-Yo creo que puede haber un factor común en todo este asunto.-dijo Hermione con su tono de yo sé algo que vosotros no.

-¿Y eso es?.-pregunto pacientemente Harry antes de que Ron empezará una discusión con Hermione que les haría perder tiempo.

-Bien tenemos estos datos. Quien–Nosotros-Sabemos teme los poderes de Harry si llega a desarrollarlos. Luego los papeles de Dumbledore que se referían claramente a Slytherin y a Gryfindor. Tenemos también este hecho, perdona Harry por sacarlo a relucir, de que Quien-Nosotros-Sabemos quiso acabar con tu padre y tu madre pero contigo no. Y el último dato es que en segundo curso lograste sacar la espada de Gryfindor del Sombrero Seleccionador. Todo esto unido nos lleva a una posibilidad-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en los labios y quedándose en silencio.

-Hermione termina de una vez, yo no veo nada en lo que dices.-dijo Ron irritado. A Harry se le veía silencioso.

-Pero no puede ser.-dijo Harry en voz baja.

-¿Por qué no?. Concuerda perfectamente y explicaría muchas cosas.-dijo Hermione.

-¿De que  habláis?.-pregunto Ron cada vez más enojado.

-Ron, todavía no lo has comprendido. Harry es el heredero de Gryfindor.-dijo Hermione.

-Eso no es del todo seguro. Debo preguntarle a Dumbledore, pero mejor otro día. Ahora me voy a la cama estoy muy cansado.-dijo Harry.

Los dos muchachos vieron como su amigo se iba al cuarto triste y pensativo. Hermione no había pensado que se lo iba a tomar como si de una carga se tratase, pero así había sido. A Harry se le veía sometido a una presión terrible y ahora ella la había incrementado. Ahora sabía porque todos esperaban que él derrotara al señor tenebroso. Si lo hubiera sabido no se lo hubiera dicho. Pero eso no cambiaba nada Harry seguiría siendo lo que es. Era mejor que lo supiese. ¿Y si te has confundido?, le dijo la molesta voz de su conciencia. Deshecho la idea rápidamente la idea. Todo coincidía tenía que ser él.

Mientras Harry se acostaba en la cama envuelto en negros pensamientos. Si tengo poderes porque no los he desarrollado todavía. Voldemort cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts ya podía hablar parsel y dominaba al basilisco. ¿Por qué entonces Harry si era el heredero de Gryfindor no había desarrollado ningún talento especial?. Aparte de los que le había traspasado el señor tenebroso y una habilidad tremenda para acabar en la enfermería. ¿Y si todos se confundían con él?. ¿Y si las esperanzas que ponían en él luego eran vanas e inútiles?. Poco a poco con estos pensamientos el sueño fue cayendo encima de Harry.

Harry se levantó sobresaltado, las pesadillas habían vuelto y ahora eran más fuertes que nunca. Cuando bajo a la sala común Ron ya estaba despierto, cosa rara en él. Estaba de los nervios por las pruebas de la tarde. Lo peor era que también estaba poniendo nervioso a Harry. Las clases pasaron rápidamente y a la hora concordada para la prueba Harry y Ron acudieron al campo de Quidith. El resto del equipo estaba ya esperando y había otras dos personas. Harry pudo comprobar con horror que uno de ellos era Colin Crevey.  La otra persona que esperaba era una niña de pelo corto y rubio y unos preciosos ojos azules. Estuvieron esperando un rato más y no legaba nadie más.

-Bueno, visto que nadie más aparece empezaremos con las pruebas. Deberéis detener las Quaffles que os lancen nuestras magnificas cazadoras.-dijo Fred con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Bien, empezaremos con Colin Crevey. Si no te importa.-dijo George.

La prueba de Colin fue un autentico desastre. Parecía que sólo quería estar en el equipo para jugar con su ídolo Harry. Luego le siguió Ron que lo hizo bastante bien sólo le lograron meter dos goles. Por último le tocó el turno a Danielle, que así se llamaba la chica, lo hizo de una forma espectacular. No lograron meterle ni un gol. Por fin la prueba terminó y el equipo se puso a deliberar sobre la decisión. Pero Harry sabía cual iba a ser su decisión y por la cara que tenía Ron él también lo sabía. El equipo tomo una decisión.

-Bien hemos toma una decisión. Agradecemos a todos los asistentes a las pruebas, su cooperación para que Gryfindor pueda ganar este año la copa. Hemos de dar la bienvenida al equipo de Gryfindor a Danielle.-dijo Katie Bell. 

A ron se le veía decaído pero no protesto, ni argumentó nada. La decisión era obvia y justa. Danielle lo había hecho mejor que él y había que resignarse.

-Y tenemos también otra noticia que dar. Visto las grandes cualidades demostradas en la escoba por Ron Weasley. Hemos decidido aceptarle como reserva en caso de lesión y reservarle el puesto de cazador para el año que viene.-dijo Angelina Johnson.  El rostro de Ron se crispó de alegría. No se lo podía creer había sido aceptado en el equipo. Como reserva pero daba igual porque el año que viene podría jugar en el equipo.

-Bien dicho eso debemos elegir un nuevo capitán para el equipo, así que a votar.-dijo Fred.

La votación fue rápida y salió elegido como capitán Fred Weasley. Este les dio las gracias y les dio unos horarios de entrenamientos. Después de eso los mandó a la sala común a descansar. Esa tarde no iban a entrenar, pero enseguida empezarían en serio. Ron estaba muy contento, y cuando llegaron a la sala común se lo contó a Hermione sin darle tiempo a preguntar el resultado. Harry sonreía pensando que si le hubieran dado el puesto este año seguramente le hubiera dado un infarto. Esa tarde fueron a la biblioteca para hacer los deberes que les habían mandado, a pesar de las quejas de Ron. Cuando terminaron ya eran las 10 de la noche. Cuando llegaron a la sala común fueron directamente a sus respectivas habitaciones.


	8. Capitulo 8

Capítulo 8- Una Visión de Muerte

Los días siguientes pasaron con rapidez para Harry y sus amigos. Harry esperaba con ansía su primera clase con Dumbledore. La rutina de las clases sólo fue rota una vez, y fue en Pociones. La clase de Snape fue rara, muy rara, y no por la materia, sino por el profesor. Snape estaba extrañamente amable, durante toda la clase sólo les quito diez puntos a Gryfindor y sorprendentemente cinco a Slytherin. Eso debía ser un record en la carrera del profesor de pociones. Mucha gente de Gryfindor pensaba seriamente que Snape estaba bajo el influjo de la maldición Imperius y que más tarde sufrirían las consecuencias. Harry pensaba que la conversación de Dumbledore con Snape en la enfermería le había hecho reflexionar sobre su actitud. Harry también estaba seguro de que a Snape le estaba costando mucho hacerlo por la forma en que se mordía el labio cada vez que le dirigía la palabra. Mientras durase sería un cambio agradable, pero en el fondo sabía que no iba a ser duradero.

Por fin llegó el primer fin de semana en Hogwarts y con él la primera clase de Harry con Dumbledore. Se despertó temprano y como no quería estar sólo en la sala común despertó a Ron procurando que pareciese un accidente y no un acto deliberado. Ron bajó con Harry a regañadientes. Ya en la sala común se pusieron a jugar al ajedrez mágico. Ese día fue la vez que más cerca estuvo Harry de ganar a Ron, ya que este se estaba quedando dormido cada dos por tres y no se concentraba. Finalmente ganó Ron. El tiempo iba pasando, y sólo unas pocas personas se despertaron, el resto prefería aprovechar el descanso que brindaba el fin de semana. Harry vio como una lechuza se dirigía hacia ellos con una carta negra atada a una pata. Dejo la carta delante de Harry y espero tranquilamente a que el destinatario la recogiese. Cuando Harry desato la carta de la pata de la lechuza ésta salió volando. Harry abrió la carta y cuanto más leía, más pálido se ponía. La carta decía así:

"Harry fue de muy mal gusto que no me recibieses cuando te fui a visitar a tu casa. Esperaba algo más de ti, un poco de cortesía. Pero en fin que se va esperar de un niño que vive bajo la protección de un viejo al que le gustan los muggles. Has de saber que estos tipos de desplantes cuando quiero dar una sorpresa a un viejo conocido, no me gustan nada. Y también has de saber que cuando me enfado alguien lo paga. Ya no puedo acercarme a ti, pero sí a tu circulo de allegados. Espero que lo pases bien. Díselo a Dumbledore si quieres, no me importa. Pronto alguien caerá. Adiós Potter, nos volveremos a ver."

Supongo que ya sabes quien soy

Harry le paso la carta a Ron y éste también la leyó. Ron se quedo anonadado y con la boca abierta. No sabía que decir y le miro a Harry fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué ha querido decir con eso Harry?.-preguntó Ron nervioso.

-No lo sé. Tal vez quiera matar a alguien cercano a mí. Es posible que haya atrapado a Sirius.-dijo Harry muy nervioso.

-En ese caso deberías ir a hablar con Dumbledore. Él seguro que sabe que es de Sirius.-dijo Ron.

Harry no respondió nada salió de la sala común y se dirigió hacia el despacho de Dumbledore. Cuando llego al despacho la estatua dela gárgola ya estaba echada a un lado. Harry subió extrañado y cuando llegó al despacho vio a Dumbledore que le estaba esperando. El despacho estaba extrañamente ordenado. Cuando Dumbledore vio a Harry sonrió, pero esta sonrisa se desvaneció enseguida al ver la carta que Harry llevaba en la mano.

-Te esperaba Harry, aunque no tan pronto. Supongo que el motivo por el que te has adelantado es por la carta que llevas en la mano. Déjame ver la carta y que quiere Voldemort.-dijo Dumbledore con voz cansada.

-¿Cómo sabe quien ha mandado la carta?.-pregunto Harry a la vez que le daba la carta a Dumbledore.

-Recuerda Harry que yo viví en la época en la que Voldemort era tan poderoso y temido. He visto varias cartas como esas. Era la forma en la que Voldemort se burlaba de la incapacidad del ministerio..-respondió Dumbledore mientras iba leyendo la carta.

-¿Qué cree que significa?.-preguntó Harry cuando Dumbledore dejo la carta sobre la mesa.

-Significa lo que temes Harry. El señor tenebroso sabe que no puede acceder a ti tan fácilmente mientras estés en Hogwarts. A causa de ello atacará a lo que más quieres, tus amigos, sus familias, Sirius, en el caso de que logre atraparlo. Quiere que cometas una locura en un acceso de ira. Pero esta vez ha sido demasiado pretencioso, y me ha dado tiempo para poner a salvo a los que quiere atacar. Si no te importa Harry voy a avisar a unas personas para que se pongan a salvo. Mientras estoy fuera puedes empezar a leer este libro.-dijo Dumbledore.

Harry vio como Dumbledore salía del despacho a toda prisa. Se alegraba de haberle avisado tan rápido, unos minutos más tarde podían desembocar en la muerte de un conocido. Harry se puso a leer el libro, pero a los cinco minutos lo dejó, en esas circunstancias no se podía concentrar. Se puso a mirar los cuadros que había en el despacho, en ellos estaban retratados los antiguos directores de Hogwarts. También vio a Fawkes, el fénix de Dumbledore, pero estaba dormido y no lo quería despertar. Finalmente acabó delante de la vitrina en la que estaba la espada de Godric Gryfindor, del que según Hermione él era heredero. La espada había acudido a él en la batalla contra el basilisco en la cámara secreta. Esa era según Hermione una de la pruebas que demostraban su herencia, pero Harry no estaba tan seguro de ello. Así estuvo durante una hora mirando como hipnotizado la espada y pensando en lo descubierto por Hermione, algo que él se negaba a aceptar. Por fin Dumbledore llegó al despacho, cansado pero sonriente.

-Bueno parece que he llegado a tiempo.-dijo Dumbledore con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Están todos a salvo?.-pregunto Harry.

-Sí, todos. Tanto los Weasley, como los señores Granger han sido escondidos. Y Sirius sigue bien y más alerta si eso es posible.-respondió Dumbledore.-Así que esta vez a Voldemort le ha salido el tiro por la culata.

-Esa es una buena noticia.-dijo Harry alegremente.

-Si que lo es. Ahora creo que deberíamos empezar con las clases. Por la forma en la que estabas cuando he entrado, yo diría que apenas has leído el libro.-dijo Dumbledore.

La clase empezó y Dumbledore le empezó a enseñar a ejecutar conjuros y a dar más fuerza a los que ya conocía. La clase estaba siendo dura e intensiva, Harry apenas podía seguir el ritmo que estaba adquiriendo la clase. Durante la ejecución de un hechizo sencillo Dumbledore vio como Harry perdía el conocimiento y caía fuertemente contra el suelo.

Harry abrió los ojos y ante sí apareció un raro paisaje. O no lo era tanto. Harry tenía la sensación de que conocía este lugar. Sabía que algo le había tenido que pasar durante las clases, porque ya no estaba en el despacho de Dumbledore. ¿Era posible que se hubiese quedado dormido, y esto fuera algún tipo de visión?. No eso no era posible, sino Dumbledore ya lo habría despertado. Estaba rodeado de árboles, y aunque el sol estaba oculto por unas negras nubes, era de día. Harry no sabía porque estaba ahí. Las otras veces que había aparecido en un lugar extraño era por la conexión que tenía con Voldemort. Pero en esas ocasiones podía ver a Voldemort, esta vez en cambio no lo encontraba. Harry sabía que no podía quedarse por más tiempo sin hacer nada. Harry se puso a caminar, no sabía porque  había elegido esa dirección, pero algo en su interior le decía que era la correcta.

El camino entre las árboles era tranquilo. El camino bajaba en una cuesta no muy pronunciada. A pesar de la tranquilidad Harry sabía que algo andaba tremendamente mal.. Por fin se acabaron la aglomeración de árboles, aunque todavía había alguno que otro desperdigado por la zona. Harry a lo lejos pudo ver lo que parecía una casa, le resultaba extrañamente familiar y cada vez estaba más convencido de que conocía ese lugar. Pero eso no era posible, pocos eran los sitios que conocían que estuviesen en una zona tan rural. De repente supo en que lugar se encontraba y un frío tremendo se apoderó de su cuerpo. Estaba en la casa de los Weasley, la casa que se veía al fondo era la Madriguera. Harry se acercó corriendo a la casa, temiendo lo peor, hasta que reflexionó un poco sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. Si estaba aquí era porque Voldemort había intentado matar a los Weasley, pero Dumbledore se le había adelantado y los había puesto a salvo. Seguramente por eso estaba él ahora mismo ahí, por el acceso de ira que le habrá dado a Voldemort al ver como su presa se le había escapado.

De todas formas Harry se acercó a la Madriguera, algo le decía que ahí iba algo mal. Se fue acercando lentamente y en silencio. En la puerta de la huerta de los Weasley vio a un hombre de negro que estaba muy furioso. La cicatriz le empezó a doler mucho, Voldemort estaba lanzando maldiciones sin parar. Voldemort estaba más enfadado de lo que nunca lo había visto. El plan le había fallado. Entonces porque Harry seguía teniendo la sensación de que algo iba mal. De repente vio a otra persona que se acercaba a la Madriguera con una maletas en las manos. Era un hombre pelirrojo, alto y que llevaba el pelo atado en una coleta. ¡Bill Weasley!. No, no había pensado en Bill, sus padres no sabían que iba a venir, por lo que Dumbledore no lo había avisado de el peligro en el que se encontraba. Voldemort agudizó el oído y también vio a la figura que se acercaba rápidamente  hacia él. Parecía que Bill no había visto a Voldemort y no sabía en el peligro en el que estaba.

-Vaya, parece que al final el viaje no será un total fracaso. No es al que yo quería pero servirá. Esto le enseñara a Potter cual va a ser su destino y sobre todo que no puede escapar de mí.-dijo entre dientes  Voldemort, agarrando con firmeza la varita.

-Bill, cuidado, no te acerques.-gritó Harry, pero Bill no le podía oír, tampoco Voldemort. Harry comprendió que no estaba ahí con su cuerpo. Pero tampoco estaba dormido. Seguramente había perdido el conocimiento.

Bill seguía avanzando hasta que vio una figura delante suyo. Una figura que no conocía. Cuando vio por fin la cara a Voldemort supo quien estaba delante suyo. Se detuvo y las maletas que llevaba en las manos cayeron al suelo. Bill estaba demasiado sorprendido para reaccionar. Harry sabía lo que iba a pasar vio como Voldemort alzaba la varita. En ese momento empezó a ocurrirle algo extraño. Una voces le gritaban en la cabeza, palabras que no entendía, palabras con fuerza escritas con fuego en su mente. Una y otra vez repetían lo mismo, pero Harry no las podía entender. La cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas. Se sentía mareado y el tiempo se movía más despacio delante de sus ojos. Veía como Bill intentaba buscar desesperadamente la varita pero con lo asustado que estaba no lo lograba. Voldemort ya había bajado la varita apuntando a Bill, y empezó a decir la maldición. Harry lo escuchaba lentamente, sílaba a sílaba la maldición iba avanzando. Las voces le seguían gritando sin descanso, Harry cayó al suelo de rodillas, no quería presenciar esto. No quería ver impotente la muerte de Bill, no quería este nuevo peso sobre su corazón. Las palabras gritaban cada vez más fuerte. De la varita de Voldemort empezó a salir el comienzo del rayo verde que acabaría con la vida de Bill.

-¡NOOOOOO!.-gritó Harry notando que algo se desgarraba en su interior. Levantó el brazo en dirección a Bill. Entonces sucedió algo que no pudo explicar, su brazo se empezó a iluminar con una luz blanca. De su mano salió un rayo blanco que empezó a rodear en espiral el rayo verde de la maldición mortal.  La maldición se detuvo durante un momento, aunque Harry no sabía si el tiempo se estaba parando ya del todo. La cara de Bill expresaba una gran sorpresa al ver la maldición delante de su pecho. La misma cara de asombro que tenía Voldemort. Pero esto duró unos segundos porque al final la maldición continuó y golpeó a Bill, que cayo al suelo, muerto.

La cabeza de Harry daba vueltas de dolor, los ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Unas lagrimas que todavía tenía cuando volvió en sí, dentro del despacho de Dumbledore. Harry estaba confundido y asustado, la experiencia había sido terrible. Las voces en su cabeza, la muerte de Bill, el extraño rayo, todo se mezclaba en la mente de Harry que no podía ni hablar. Cuando abrió los ojos vio a Dumbledore preocupado, Harry estaba tumbado en el suelo. Dumbledore estaba de rodillas al lado suyo con un frasco de aromas muy fuertes. La cara de Dumbledore reflejaba una gran preocupación y Harry intentó hablar, pero de su boca no salió sonido alguno. Con un gran esfuerzo lo volvió a intentar y esta vez consiguió resultados.

-Dumbled..., Bill, Voldemo..., Madriguera.-intentó decir Harry pero de su boca sólo salieron gemidos.

-Harry, tranquilízate y dime que es lo que te pasa.-inquirió Dumbledore.

-Bill Weasley, atacado en la Madriguera, Voldemort.-logró decir Harry a trompicones pero claro. Harry empezaba a notar como si algo se estuviese rompiendo en su interior,

-Harry, me estas diciendo que Voldemort ha atacado a Bill Weasley en la Madriguera.-dijo Dumbledore esperando la confirmación de Harry.- Pero es imposible, Arthur y Molly no me dijeron que estuviese allí.- La mirada desesperada y llorosa de Harry, terminó de convencer a Dumbledore.- Te dejare con Fawkes, él cuidará de ti y te curará.-dijo Dumbledore al instante y desapareció delante de los ojos de Harry.

Harry trató de incorporarse del suelo pero cuando estaba de rodillas recibió una fuerte sacudida. Su interior empezó a arder. La nariz le empezó a sangrar y se tuvo que llevar sus manos al estómago. Harry empezó a vomitar salvajemente, cuando vio lo que había echado se asustó terriblemente, entre los restos de su vomitona había mucha sangre. Harry se arrastró de rodillas por el suelo resbalaba con la mezcla de sangre y comida que había en el suelo. Fawkes vio lo que ocurría y se posó en el hombro de Harry, pero no podía hacer nada las heridas de Harry estaban en su interior haya donde las lágrimas del fénix no podían llegar. Harry se dirigía hacia las escaleras, necesitaba ayuda y no sabía cuanto tardaría Dumbledore. Lentamente y aún de rodillas siguió hasta el tramo superior de las escaleras. Cuando empezó a bajar sus manos aún humedecidas resbalaron en las escaleras, haciéndole caer a trompicones escaleras abajo. Fawkes que estaba aún en su hombro se sobresalto y se fue hacia el despacho, indignado por lo que debía soportar.

La caída lo había dejado todavía peor parado de lo que ya estaba. Tenía la vista borrosa, seguramente las gafas se le cayeron durante la caída. No tenía tiempo tenía que encontrar ayuda, Harry sabía que se estaba muriendo, pero, ¿por qué?. Logró pasar por la estatua de la gárgola y con un esfuerzo enorme se puso de pies. Iba avanzando por el pasillo dando tumbos de lado a lado del pasillo. A lo lejos vio dos sombras borrosas no sabía quienes eran no los distinguía. Sólo sabía que una de las sombras iba de negro y de la otra solo distinguía rojo.

-Pero profesor le digo que es urgente. Tengo que ver a Harry, le tengo que decir que recuerde decirle a Dumbledore que mi hermano Bill iba hoy a casa.-dijo una de las voces.

-Ya veremos. Si no es cierto le quitaré tantos puntos a Gryfindor que parecerá el picado de un avión.-dijo otra voz pausada.

Bill, el nombre de Bill resurgía en la cabeza de Harry. Era lo único que había distinguido de las frases. El nombre no salía de su cabeza, tenia que recordar el porque. Ahora lo recordaba y hubiera preferido hacerlo. Bamboleándose avanzó hacia las figuras.

-Mire profesor, es Harry, y parece herido.-dijo Ron Weasley.

-Bill, Bill Weasley ha muerto. Ayudadme por favor.-dijo Harry gimiendo. Si hubiera podido ver seguramente su corazón hubiera recibido otra herida. El rostro de su amigo, el que hasta hace un momento había avanzado para ayudarle, se había crispado. Luego una expresión de furia cruzó el rostro de Ron, y volvió avanzar hacia Harry. En vez de ayudarlo le dio un puñetazo a Harry que cayó al suelo no pudiendo mantener su maltrecho equilibrio.

-Maldito, no le dijiste a Dumbledore nada de Bill.-gritó Ron.

Pero Harry no oía nada, solo sabía que la figura de rojo le había hecho daño. Rojo, ojos rojos, sonrientes y complacientes mientras destruyen vidas. Ojos sin piedad que exterminan aquello que a Harry le importa. Harry creyéndose bajo el ataque de su enemigo, se intentó incorporar llevando la mano a la varita. Lo que Ron vio en ese momento nunca lo pudo explicar, pero el profesor Snape sí. Snape, que era la figura Harry de negro, vio como sangre sangrando cada vez más de la nariz se incorporó y cogió la varita con una mano cubierta de rojo. Una brisa parecía circular en el pasillo y parecía que todo se juntaba alrededor de Harry. Éste se quedó quieto en mitad del pasillo, sus ojos no parecían tener vida. Alrededor de su cabeza su cuerpo aparecían y desaparecían haces  de una luz blanca. Harry apretaba cada vez con más fuerza la varita, Antes de que la cosa se pusiese fea Snape lanzó el hechizo ¡DESMASIUS! Antes de que la cosa se pusiese fea. Harry cayo al suelo y Snape avanzó rápido y cogió a Harry del suelo apartando a Ron de su camino. Con urgencia lo llevo a la enfermería para que Prompfey cuidara de él. Luego averiguaría donde estaba Dumbledore, y si lo que había dicho Harry del hermano de Ron era cierto.


	9. Capitulo 9

Capitulo 9- El Entierro de Bill

Cuando Harry despertó vio que había dos personas con él. Busco las gafas en la mesita de la enfermería, pues era ahí donde se encontraba. Cuando se puso las gafas pudo distinguir a Dumbledore y, sorprendentemente, a Fleur Delacour, Harry esperaba que hubiesen estado Ron o Hermione. ¿Por qué no estaban ellos aquí en este momento?. Harry vio el rostro serio de Dumbledore, estaba sumido en unos pensamientos que no estaba seguro de querer saber. Fleur por fin se percato de que Harry había despertado y le saludó con una sonrisa.

-Profesor, ya ha despertado. Hola Harry estas bien. Nos estabas preocupando.- Empezó a decir Fleur.

-Si no le importa señorita Delacour me gustaría hablar a solas con Harry, tiene que explicarme muchas cosas.-Dumbledore esperó a que Fleur se hubiese marchado y miro a Harry con tristeza en sus ojos.-Harry, ¿Cómo estas?, ¿Qué recuerdas de lo sucedido?.-preguntó Dumbledore a Harry.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí profesor?-preguntó a su vez Harry.

-Llevas solamente un día.-Respondió Dumbledore.

-¿Profesor, Bill, Bill ha.... muerto?.-Preguntó Harry. El rostro de Dumbledore pareció envejecer delante de sus ojos ante su pregunta.

-Sí, Harry, Bill ha muerto. Por eso me gustaría que me respondieses a las preguntas que te he hecho y a las que te haré.-Dijo Dumbledore.

-Estoy bien, profesor. Recuerdo todo, recuerdo como aparecí en la Madriguera debido a que me desmaye. Recuerdo a Voldemort enfadado, y preso de la ira. Vi como Bill llegó y como Voldemort lo mató. Pero algo raro paso unas voces me hablaban, profesor. Igual cree que me he vuelto loco pero de verdad que las oía. Luego cuando Voldemort lanzó su maldición mortal algo salió de mi brazo  y rodeó el rayo. El rayo pareció que se detenía, pero no lo hizo y Bill murió.-Dijo Harry con más lagrimas en sus ojos cada vez que avanzaba en su historia.

-Interesante, será posible. No puede ser y menos siendo tan joven.-Habló Dumbledore en voz baja para sí mismo, pero Harry le oyó.

-¿Qué ocurre profesor?, ¿qué no es posible?.-Preguntó Harry.

-Ahora no es el momento de entrar en explicaciones. Pero más adelante prometo decírtelo. ¿Recuerdas algo más Harry?.-Pregunto nuevamente Dumbledore.

-Recuerdo que desperté en su despacho y después nada.-Dijo Harry.

-¿No recuerdas tu encuentro con Ron Weasley?.-Pregunto sorprendido Dumbledore.

-¿Me encontré con Ron?, no, no lo recuerdo.-dijo Harry después de tratar de recordar.

-Sí, así fue.-Parecía que Dumbledore iba a añadir algo más pero guardo silencio.

-¿Cuándo será el entierro de Bill, profesor?.-Pregunto Harry intentando contener las lágrimas, que amenazaban salir de sus ojos de nuevo.

-Será mañana, pero temo comunicarte que no podrás asistir.-Dijo Dumbledore con voz ronca.

-¿Por qué no?. Bill era mi amigo, acaso no me va a poder dar un día para poder asistir al entierro. Quiero ayudar a Ron que lo debe estar pasando muy mal, y decir cuanto lo siento a sus padres. Profesor debe dejarme asistir.-Dijo Harry con voz cada vez más acelerada.

-No es por eso, Harry. Lo que ocurre es que no debes ir, mejor dicho no puedes ir.-Dijo Dumbledore.

-¿Y por qué no?. Si hay algo que deba saber tiene que decírmelo.-Repuso Harry cada vez más irritado.

-Lo que ocurre es que no estas invitado al entierro, no se te permite asistir.-Dijo finalmente Dumbledore tras estar casi un minuto en silencio.

-¿Qué?,¿Quién no me permite asistir?.-Pregunto Harry contrariado.

-Los señores Weasley a petición de Ron han decidido que no vayas al funeral de Bill. Los señores Weasley no estaban de acuerdo con Ron, pero finalmente tuvieron que ceder. Lo siento Harry.-Dijo Dumbledore con una débil sonrisa que trataba de animar a un estupefacto Harry.

-¿Por qué Ron no iba a querer que asistiese al funeral de Bill?.-Pregunto Harry que no salía de su asombro.

-Harry debes saber que Ron te culpa de la muerte de su hermano. Cree que si tu me hubieses avisado de que Bill llegaba ese día, no le habría ocurrido nada.-Contestó Dumbledore.

-Pero...-Empezó a decir Harry.

-Dice que su hermano Percy mandó una carta y que en ella ponía que Bill llegaría a casa para sorprender a sus padres.-Explicó Dumbledore.

-Esa carta apenas la leí, Ron estaba tan excitado que no me dio ni tiempo a mirarla.-Dijo Harry tratando de explicarlo.

-No lo dudo Harry pero el encuentro de ayer con el señor Weasley no ayudo mucho que se diga.-Siguió explicando Dumbledore.

-¿Qué paso?.-Preguntó Harry sintiendo como el mundo que conocía se desmoronaba debajo de sus pies.

-Sin gafas y totalmente ido por la experiencia de la visión te encontraste con el señor Weasley, que quería recordarte lo de su hermano. Tu empezabas a delirar sobre la muerte  de su hermano y él te agredió. Tú encima casi le atacas, sino hubiera intervenido el profesor Snape es posible que lo hubieses hecho.-Dijo Dumbledore.

-Ron me culpa de la muerte de Bill.-Dijo Harry en un susurro mas para sí mismo que para Dumbledore.-¿Y los señores Weasley?.

-No, chico nosotros no lo hacíamos, y ahora hemos comprobado que no tienes la culpa.-Dijo el señor Weasley, de uno de los establecimientos de al lado salieron los señores Weasley con cara cansada, la señora Weasley estaba llorando desconsolada. A Harry se le hizo un nudo en el estomago e intentó decir algo.-No digas nada Harry sabemos que la culpa no la tienes tú sino ese asesino, ese...Voldemort.

-¡Arthur!.-Exclamó la señora Weasley sorprendida de haber oído el nombre del Innombrable en los labios de su marido.

-Me niego a no decir el nombre de un vulgar asesino. No tendré miedo de decir el nombre de aquel que nos ha quitado a nuestro hijo.¡Voldemort!.-Gritó el señor Weasley pero a su pesar se estremeció, las viejas costumbres eran difíciles de quitar.

-Ten paciencia con Ron, Harry. Es muy cabezota a estas horas ya debe estar empezando a pensar que se ha equivocado, pero pasará tiempo hasta que lo admita. Siento que no puedas ir al entierro de mi hijo...-La señora Weasley empezó a llorar más fuerte de lo que lo había hecho hasta ahora. Le fallaron las fuerzas y  se tuvo que apoyar en su marido. De esta forma abandonaron en la enfermería dejando a Harry con Dumbledore.

-Pobres les costará tiempo recuperarse de la muerte de su hijo. Bueno Harry si no tienes nada más que decir le diré a la señora Prompfey que te puedes ir. A por cierto el entierro es mañana a las 10 en el cementerio de Hogsmeade. Una persona que se colocará en la colina, donde habitaba un perro el año pasado, con una capa invisible no sería detectado por los asistentes al funeral. Es una suerte que los alumnos no conozcan los túneles que dan a la ciudad, sino sería fácil para ellos acudir al pueblo en busca de problemas.-Dijo Dumbledore guiñando un ojo y dándose la vuelta para irse de la enfermería.

Harry se quedo sorprendido al oír lo que Dumbledore había dicho. Le estaba dando vía libre para poder estar en el entierro y que Ron no se enterará. Además sabía que Sirius y Lupin le habían devuelto el mapa de merodeador. Tras recuperarse de la sorpresa, Harry no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, que no duró demasiado en su rostro. Todo se le estaba echando encima, la muerte parecía seguir a Harry como un lobo a su presa. Ron no lo perdonaría fácilmente, si lo hacía alguna vez. ¿Y que haría Hermione?. Seguramente intentar interceder entre los dos, pero al lado de quien se quedaría. A los diez minutos entró en la enfermería la señora Prompfey, la cual le dijo que ya se podía marchar.

Harry se dirigió a la sala común de Gryfindor, no quería encontrarse con nadie. Cuando pasó por el retrato de la Señora Gorda se arrepintió de haber salido de la enfermería. Todo Gryfindor estaba de luto, en el centro de la sala común estaban los gemelos Weasley, estaban en silencio y tenían los ojos enrojecidos, la sonrisa que siempre habitaba en sus rostros habían muerto. Ginny Weasley estaba pálida a unas mesas de distancia de los Gemelos, su mirada parecía extraviada, y no escuchaba a la gente que le intentaba animar, o le expresaban lo mucho que lo sentían. Ron no estaba en ningún lado y Hermione tampoco se encontraba a la vista. Harry avanzaba paso a paso hacia las escaleras que subían hacia los cuartos. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la base de las escaleras, Ron y Hermione bajaban rápidamente. Cuando Ron vio a Harry se detuvo la mirada de odio que cruzó su mirada dejo helado a Harry. Cualquier esperanza de que lo que había oído de la decisión de Ron fuese falsa, murió al ver la mirada de Ron. Harry vio que Hermione bajaba la cabeza al suelo para no cruzar la mirada con Harry. Ahora Harry veía a quien había elegido ayudar y no la culpaba. Harry no sabía que hacer, ni que decir, no podía comprender como la amistad de Ron había pasado en tan poco tiempo a convertirse en un odio tan devorador.

-Apártate de mi camino, Potter. Y te recomiendo no cruzarte en él más veces de las oportunas. No sé cuanto podría resistir no golpear tu miserable rostro.-Dijo Ron con voz ronca quebrada por el dolor. Después de decir esto avanzó hacia delante y golpeó a Harry en el hombro al pasar a su lado.

-Lo siento Harry.-Dijo simplemente Hermione en apenas un susurro para que Ron no la oyese. Dicho esto corrió un poco para alcanzar a Ron. Harry se quedó petrificado en el mismo sitio durante un tiempo. Luego bajó la cabeza y avanzó lentamente hacia las escaleras. Nadie vio que en su ascenso su rostro fue traspasado por una cristalina lágrima que hablaba más que mil palabras. 

El día siguiente fue soleado y el pueblo de Hogsmeade estaba extrañamente silencioso. La noticia de la muerte de Bill Weasley había conmocionado a los fieles seguidores de Dumbledore, aquellos que creían en el regreso de Voldemort. Aquellos que no eran tan ciegos como el Ministro de Magia.. Cornelius Fudge había recibido una carta por parte de Dumbledore de que Bill Weasley había sido asesinado por Voldemort en persona, Dumbledore quería que Fudge anunciase el regreso del enemigo antes de que fuese tarde. Fudge mandó a su vez una carta a Dumbledore en la que decía que Voldemort estaba muerto y que no le molestase más con ese asunto. Los Weasley veían como el asesinato de su hijo no era denunciado por aquel que debería proteger los intereses y seguridad de los magos. Esta reacción del ministro hizo que en el día del entierro el ambiente que respirase fuese más tenso de lo normal.

Varias personas se encontraban en el cementerio de Hogsmeade. Una gran cantidad de familiares y amigos de la familia Weasley estaban en el cementerio rodeando un ataúd. En este ataúd residía el cuerpo sin vida de Bill Weasley, este mismo ataúd tenía la parte de arriba de cristal, con lo que todos los presentes podían ver el cuerpo de Bill. El rostro de Bill reflejaba mucha paz, los ojos cerrados y la tez pálida, parecía haber encontrado el sosiego mas allá de la vida. El profesor Dumbledore había sido elegido por los señores Weasley para que presidiera la ceremonia, para que sus siempre sabias palabras animasen a los corazones cerrados por el dolor. Cuando todo el mundo se calló y se colocó en sus respectivas posiciones, Dumbledore se levantó.

-Estamos aquí reunidos para dar nuestro último adiós a un joven que ha muerto asesinado por los deseos de poder de un loco. Sé que no debería empezar así, que debería comentar los logros de Bill, gran hijo, amigo y un gran trabajador lleno de vida. Bill era eso y mucho más, los que le conocíais lo sabéis ciertamente. Ahora quiero hablar del hombre que lo ha llevado  a la muerte, privándonos de ver nunca más la sonrisa en sus labios. Estoy hablando de Voldemort, me da igual que el Ministro niegue su regreso, él ha sido quien ha cometido este atroz acto. Él ha sido quien ha roto a una familia más, sumiéndola en la desesperación. Teméis su nombre, lo sé, después de todo este tiempo le seguís teniendo miedo, ahora quiero que lo veáis como lo que realmente es, un vulgar asesino. Ahora debemos ser más fuertes que nunca y unirnos contra su poder. No debemos culparnos a nosotros mismos ni a otros de estos hechos, debemos acusar a aquel que los comete, debemos acusar a Voldemort.-Dijo Dumbledore pausadamente y miró con especial atención a Ron y a Hermione en su última frase.

-Sé que la muerte de Bill es un duro golpe para su familia y amigos. Arthur, Molly sabed que las puertas de Hogwarts siempre estarán abiertas para vosotros y para todo aquel que necesite su ayuda. Sabed también que no pararé hasta que Voldemort pagué por sus crímenes. El futuro es oscuro, pero hay una luz que empieza a brillar con fuerza, una luz que nos salvará de la oscuridad del Señor Tenebroso. Esa luz esta también en la fuerza de nuestros corazones y no podemos permitir que se apagué. No permitamos que la luz caiga devorada por la oscuridad. Permitámosle que se abra, esa luz esta en todos nosotros y es nuestra esperanza, pero reside sobre todo en una persona que luchara contra el señor Tenebroso ya que así esta marcada en su destino. Ahora guardemos un minuto de silencio como último homenaje a la vida de Bill Weasley.

Todo el mundo estaba inmerso en el discurso de Dumbledore, todo el mundo lo miraba fijamente.¿Todos?. No. En la distancia había un par de ojos que no prestaban atención a Dumbledore, un par de oídos que no escuchaban sus palabras. Nadie le podía ver apoyado en un árbol mirando como el hermano de su mejor amigo era enterrado. Nadie veía el dolor de Harry Potter, nadie podía ver la amargura de su rostro, la culpabilidad de su corazón. Él que había soportado la perdida de sus padres desde pequeño, él que había vivido en el infierno que era su familia muggle. Él que era el objetivo del asesino de sus padres, él que atraía la muerte y el dolor a todo aquel que se le acercaba. Él que se sentía culpable por la muerte de Bill, y que había perdido la amistad de un amigo por culpa de su error. Nadie veía a Harry Potter llorar por todos los presentes, por todos aquellos que tenían que soportar las consecuencias de su vida. Por su vida mucha gente había muerto, y no sabía por que. ¿Acaso era tan importante?. No lo sabía pero cuando Dumbledore regresará contestaría a sus preguntas, o nadie más tendría que volver a dar la vida por el niño que vivió.


	10. Capitulo 10

Capitulo 10- ¿Heredero de Gryfindor?

Cuando Dumbledore regresó del funeral de Bill fue directamente hacia su despacho. En el despacho había una persona que le estaba esperando y que no parecía estar nada contenta. Harry le esperaba sentado en una silla, tenía la capa invisible que fue propiedad de su padre encima de las piernas. La vista de Harry estaba fija en la puerta y cuando vio llegar a Dumbledore se relajó bastante. Dumbledore avanzó y se sentó en su silla, quedo frente a Harry, que le miraba con ojos atormentados. "Pobre.-pensó Dumbledore.-esta soportando una tensión excesiva".

-Harry puedo preguntar que haces aquí sin haber solicitado permiso para entrar.-Dijo Dumbledore con voz grave.-No es el momento adecuado para visitas.

-Creo que se equivoca, profesor. Este es un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro. Siempre busca excusas para no responderme las preguntas que ansío conocer sobre mí mismo.-Respondió Harry.

-Ya te dije que las respuestas que buscas te las daría en su momento.-Repuso Dumbledore.

-Se vuelve a equivocar, profesor. Me las dará ahora, o nunca más os tendréis que preocupar en dármelas, ya que no volveréis a ver. Huiré tan lejos que nadie me encontrará.-Contestó Harry cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Y adonde irías Harry?. No eres más que un niño de quince años que no quiere afrontar lo que pasa a su alrededor y que sólo se quiere esconder.-Dijo un Dumbledore que lo miraba con ojos muy serios ahora.

--Exacto profesor. Sólo soy un niño como usted ha dicho, un niño al que le quieren poner encima un peso que ni un hombre podría aguantar sin perder la cordura. Sólo quiero saber porque tengo que llevar yo esta carga siendo un niño. ¿Tan complicado es decirme que soy el Heredero de Gryfindor?.-Preguntó Harry poniéndose de pies bruscamente con lo que la capa de invisibilidad cayó al suelo.

-¿Heredero de Gryfindor?, ¿de donde has sacado eso, Harry?.-Preguntó un Dumbledore que parecía mirarle divertido.

-Fue Hermione la que me abrió los ojos. ¿Por qué Voldemort quería matarnos a mi padre y a mí, pero no a mi madre?, ¿Por qué logré sacar la espada de Gryfindor en la cámara de los secretos?,¿Por qué teme que mis poderes se desarrollen el Heredero de Slytherin?. Lo siento profesor pero no pude evitar su conversación con el profesor Lupin.-Dijo Harry cada vez más envalentonado.

-No importa Harry. Hay que admitir que la señorita Granger es una gran investigadora, pero se equivoca. Tu no eres Heredero de Godric Gryfindor..-Respondió Dumbledore mientras con un gesto de la mano indicaba a Harry que se sentará de nuevo, el cual lo hizo al momento.

-¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro, profesor?.-Preguntó Harry sintiendo que un peso se libraba de su corazón.

-Muy sencillo Harry. Tu no puedes ser el Heredero de Gryfindor, por la sencilla razón de que yo soy el Heredero de Gryfindor. Y como a ti y a mi no nos une ningún lazo familiar es imposible que puedas ser su Heredero.-Respondió Dumbledore con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Usted es el Heredero de Gryfindor?.-Pregunto nuevamente Harry que se había quedado sorprendido. No se esperaba esa respuesta.

-Sí, Harry, yo lo soy. Ese es el motivo por el cual Voldemort me temía hace años. Yo soy tan poderoso como él, ya que por mi sangre corre la sangre de Godric Gryfindor. Aunque debería decir que lo era.-Respondió Dumbledore.

-¿Acaso ya no es tan poderoso como él?, Usted todavía puede vencerle, profesor. Estoy seguro de ello.-Dijo Harry.

-Gracias por tu confianza Harry, pero me estoy haciendo viejo y ya no soy tan poderoso como antes. Es cierto que aún Voldemort tendría problemas conmigo, pero es cuestión de tiempo que mis poderes empiecen a menguar con rapidez. Además ahora Voldemort es más fuerte que nunca.-Dijo Dumbledore.

-Entonces si no soy el Heredero de Gryfindor, ¿porque tiene ese afán en acabar conmigo?.-preguntó Harry.

-Entonces tendré que comenzar desde el principio. Has de saber que la razón por la que te quiso matar Voldemort la primera vez y por la que te quiere matar ahora han cambiado. Vas a oír cosas que no te van a gustar nada pero esta es la verdad.-Dijo Dumbledore.

-No se preocupe profesor podré aguantarlo.-dijo Harry decidido a continuar pasase lo que pasase.

-Bien. Lo primero que has de saber para entender la historia es que tu padre trabajó hace años como auror.-Empezó a contar Dumbledore.

-¿Mi padre fue auror?. Nadie me lo dijo nunca.-Dijo Harry visiblemente sorprendido.

-Si, fue un gran auror. Sólo por ese motivo ya hubiera sido una posible víctima para Voldemort. Pero no fue la verdadera razón, hace años tu padre logró acorralar a uno de los mortifagos de Voldemort. El mortifago luchó fieramente y a muerte, el duelo que mantuvieron James y el mortifago, acarreó la muerte del último. Esta historia es conocida por muchos, pero no se le dio importancia ya que en esa época solía ocurrir demasiado a menudo. Lo que la gente desconoce es que el mortifago que mató tu padre no era otro que el hijo de Voldemort.-Dijo Dumbledore que esperó un momento para ver la reacción de Harry.

-¿Mi padre mató al hijo de Voldemort?.-Preguntó Harry no se esperaba que la contestación hubiera sido esa.

-Esa es la razón por la que Voldemort loco de dolor quisiera la muerte de James Potter. Quería matar a James con sus propias manos, por eso no dejo que ningún otro mortifago lo atacase. También te quería matar a ti para que la venganza fuera completa. Un hijo por otro. Y por último no quería matar a tu madre porque quería que quedase alguien para llorar por la torpeza de James Potter. Una intención oculta de Voldemort era que quería que Lily sufriese tanto que finalmente James se convirtiera en un fantasma..-Dijo Dumbledore.

-¿Cómo se convierte un mago en fantasma profesor?.-Pregunto Harry apretando fuertemente los puños e un intento de tranquilizarse.

-Antes de eso, tienes que entender un poco mejor como funcionan los poderes de un mago. Todo mago tiene poderes, en algunos son excepcionales, en otros es simplemente la capacidad de hacer la magia con mas o menos potencia mágica.-Dumbledore esperó un momento a que Harry asintiese para dar a conocer que lo había entendido.-Cuando un mago muere, los poderes del mago se rompen, desaparecen, con el tiempo volverán en algún otro mago, algunas veces los poderes se heredan de generación en generación.

-¿Cómo en el caso de Voldemort que ha heredado los poderes de Salazar Slytherin?.-Preguntó Harry.

-Exactamente. Los poderes de un mago tardan cierto tiempo en romperse, y durante ese tiempo la conciencia del mago percibe lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Si Voldemort te hubiera matado y hubiese dejado vivo a Lily, la tristeza de tu madre hubiera llegado a James que roto de dolor se hubiera transformado en un fantasma. Sólo un final doloroso e injusto, o una vida llena de dolor convierten a un mago en fantasma.-Explicó Dumbledore.

-Hay una cosa que no entiendo, ¿Cómo Voldemort siendo un mago tan bueno no pudo recordar que el sacrificio de mi madre me salvaría?. He visto a Voldemort en acción y comete pocos errores.-Pregunto Harry.

-No cometió ningún error. El escudo de tu madre no debería haberle detenido. Hubiera acabado con muchos magos, pero hubiera sido totalmente ineficaz contra el heredero de Slytherin. Digamos que no contó contigo, no se esperaba lo que tu eras.-Dijo Dumbledore.

-¿Fui yo quien lo detuvo?. Pero eso es imposible.¿Qué soy para que pudiese detenerlo?.-Pregunto Harry que con la emoción no pudo evitar levantarse de la silla

-No, tu no lo detuviste. Fue el hechizo de protección de tu madre el que lo detuvo, pero tu le diste al hechizo suficiente fuerza como para resistir el ataque de Voldemort..-Dijo Dumbledore.

-Solo tenía un año, no conocía la magia sería incapaz de hacer algo semejante, ¿o no?.-Dijo Harry deteniéndose al ver la divertida mirada de Dumbledore.

-Un mago normal es cierto que no hubiera podido. Pero tu no eres un mago normal. Voldemort lo descubrió esa noche, por eso te quiere muerto.-Dijo Dumbledore.

-¿Y que soy yo de especial?. Un mago sin poderes extraordinarios, ya que los poderes que tengo me los transfirió Voldemort la noche que murió.-Dijo Harry cada vez más intrigado, por cada pregunta que respondía Dumbledore aparecían tres preguntas más que torturaban su mente.

-Esos no fueron los únicos poderes que se te dieron esa noche. Los poderes de tu madre también entraron en ti. Cuando se estableció la conexión entre Voldemort y tú, la que hizo que algunos de los poderes de Voldemort apareciesen en ti, los poderes de tu madre aún no se habían terminado de romper. Lo que quedaba de esos poderes se introdujo en ti, digamos que la cicatriz fue un agujero que absorbía lo que le rodeaba.-Dijo Dumbledore.

-Pero de mi madre no me queda marca alguna, en cambio por culpa de Voldemort tengo esta cicatriz.-Dijo Harry entristecido, la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle.

-Eso no es cierto, tu madre te dejo una marca muy visible para todo el mundo. Déjame que te muestre algo.-Dijo Dumbledore sacando un álbum de fotos, buscó entre las hojas y se detuvo en una de Harry cuando era bebe. Se le podían ver perfectamente los ojos, pero los ojos eran marrones, no verdes como los que lucía ahora.

-No es posible esta en mis ojos.-Dijo Harry quedándose sin fuerzas y volviéndose a sentar por fin.

-Si, la marca que te dejo tu madre fue el color de los ojos. Y su talento natural para los encantamientos.-Dijo Dumbledore.

-¿Y por qué nadie me dijo nada sobre eso?.Creo que merecía saberlo.-Dijo Harry.

-No era conveniente. Además sólo unos pocos nos dimos cuenta del cambio. Viste como se enfado el Ministro de Magia, cuando se entero que tenías algunos de los poderes de Voldemort. Eso se debe a que hace unos 200 años existió un gran mago que era peor incluso que Voldemort. Uno de los poderes de este mago era absorber los poderes de aquellos a quien mataba. Se llamaba Stymer, y logró un gran poder, finalmente fue derrotado y se acabó con toda su descendencia en un ataque de pánico. No era conveniente que el mundo mágico conociese tu situación, ya que hubiese podido ocurrir una ola de pánico semejante. Esa es la razón por la que Fudge esta tan enfadado y tan asustado.-Dijo Dumbledore.

-Entiendo, pero todavía no me ha dicho ¿que es lo que soy, por que soy tan importante?.-Pregunto Harry.

-Tu eres un caso extraño incluso en el mundo de los magos, eres lo que se conoce como mago nato.-Dijo Dumbledore.

-¿Y eso que es?.-Preguntó Harry sin entender nada.

-Un mago nato. Un mago con talento especial desde nacimiento. Los magos natos son capaces de hacer magia sin varita aunque les requiere un gran esfuerzo. Tienen una gran potencia mágica y en tu caso es especialmente fuerte al tener los poderes de Voldemort y los de tu madre. Todos los magos natos tiene el poder excepcional de entender el lenguaje de la magia. Este poder se suele experimentar sobre los quince años. Es por eso que hay veces en las que escuchas voces.-Dijo Dumbledore.

-Pero, profesor yo no soy capaz de hacer magia sin varita.-Protestó Harry.

-¿Seguro?. ¿Y cómo lograste transformar a tu tía en un globo?. Te recuerdo que no utilizaste la varita. Además que tu nivel de mago no era suficientemente alto como para lograr esa transformación. Lo cierto es que gastaste casi todos tus poderes cuando, instintivamente, reforzaste el escudo que te salvó la vida. Solo aparecía en momentos de enfados esporádicos, y por suerte nunca te requirió demasiado esfuerzo. La magia nata desgasta incluso a aquellos que llevan toda la vida, practicando con ella. Descubrimos los primeros indicios, de que estaba regresando con lo de tu tía. Pensábamos que todavía había tiempo para prepararte por eso llame a Sirius para que te diese esas clases. No eran solo para aumentar tus reflejos, también debían servir para aumentar tu resistencia física. Este mismo año casi la utilizas contra Malfoy en el vagón de Hogwarts, cuando el señor Malfoy os estuvo molestando. Por suerte Lupin llegó a tiempo de que hicieses daño a nadie.-Dijo Dumbledore.

-No recuerdo haberla utilizado, yo tenía la varita en la mano.-Volvió a protestar Harry.

-La magia nata utilizada con una varita potencia cualquier hechizo. Muchos de los magos más poderosos fueron magos natos, pero también todos murieron jóvenes. El esfuerzo que somete ese tipo de magia al cuerpo es abrumador. Ellos lo pasaron mal y eso que no tenían la mitad de fuerza de la que se esta volviendo a despertar en tu cuerpo. Una fuerza que logró hacer rebotar una maldición mortal, algo nunca visto hasta ahora, y solo siendo un niño. La última vez que lo utilizaste fue en el sueño de Bill, casi logras detener la maldición de Voldemort, y sin estar presente, las voces que te hablaban te estaban diciendo el hechizo necesario, pero no podías entenderlas. Como último recurso un instinto que tienes en ti te hizo utilizar un hechizo sin varita que casi sale bien del todo, pero ese hechizo casi te destruye. Tuviste graves hemorragias internas, Harry. Casi mueres por lanzar el hechizo, en ti esta el poder de vencer a Voldemort, pero todavía no eres lo suficientemente fuerte, y si sigues usando esa magia inconscientemente te puede acabar matando. Hay que enseñarte a controlarla, eso nos llevará tiempo, pero cualquier otra opción sería desastrosa. Y tienes que aprender a escuchar a la magia, que hable a través de ti.-Explico Dumbledore.

-Por eso soy importante, yo puedo derrotarle.-Dijo Harry esperanzado.

-Podrás, aún no eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para lograrlo, ni siquiera eres capaz de controlar el poder que hay en ti. Además Voldemort se ha hecho mucho más fuerte, ya que utilizo tu sangre para revivir, una sangre inherentemente mágica. Por eso te quiere ahora vivo, para aumentar su poder todavía más.-Dijo Dumbledore.

-Entiendo, profesor. No me dejaré llevar por mis emociones y aprenderé a controlar lo que se esconde en mi interior.-Dijo Harry.

Así me gusta. Ahora ve a dormir, hoy ha sido un día duro para ti, todo ese conocimiento, toda esa responsabilidad en un niño de tu edad. Ójala no tuviera que ser de esta manera, Harry.-Dijo Dumbledore con ojos entristecidos.

-Acaso importa. No habrá esperanza en el mundo mágico hasta que Voldemort muera. Que importa que deba tener una vida solitaria sin con ello lo logro. Es mejor que nadie este conmigo por su propia seguridad. Ahora lo entiendo.-Dijo Harry con voz ronca e intentando contener las lágrimas, se dio media vuelta y salió del despacho.

Cuando Harry se fue Dumbledore se quedo un rato pensativo. Al rato Fawkes se poso en la mesa, y Dumbledore le paso de manera distraída la mano por la cabeza.

-Fawkes, es demasiado joven. Demasiado joven para esta carga, esperemos que sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para llevarla. El mundo mágico depende de él, me estoy volviendo viejo, cada vez lo noto más en los huesos. Esperemos que Harry no se encierre en si mismo, sino no podrá resistir lo que se le viene encima. Necesita el apoyo de sus amigos.-decía Dumbledore mientras se iba sumiendo cada vez más en sus pensamientos.


	11. Capitulo 11

Capitulo 11- Ron contra Harry

La oscuridad envolvía el lugar. No había paredes, no podía distinguir el suelo, se encontraba en un vacío total pero sentía que no estaba sólo. Este lugar no podía ser real, Harry llegó a la conclusión de que estaba soñando. Otro sueño más, Harry odiaba cada vez más dormir, temía lo que se podría encontrar cuando sus ojos se cerrasen. Y aún temía más no poder volver a abrirlos. Harry se notaba cansado incluso a través del sueño, la conversación con Dumbledore le había agotado mentalmente y su cuerpo aún estaba débil. Las hemorragias habían curado pero todavía no estaba totalmente recuperado. Harry intentó concentrarse para lograr salir de ese sueño que nada bueno presagiaba. Sabía que si lo intentaba con fuerzas podría escapar de aquel abismo de oscuridad en la que estaba metido.

-Aún no.- Una voz gélida habló en la oscuridad, traspasando su cuerpo. Harry se estremeció sin desearlo. Ante los ojos de Harry se abrió un camino y sus pies se posaron al principio de éste. Harry todavía temblaba, parecía que iba a tener que seguir en ese maldito lugar por un tiempo más.

Una luz muy tenue se iluminó en la lejanía, sólo tenia que andar el camino para llegar hasta ella, tal vez en esa luz se encontraba la respuesta a su estancia allí. Harry comenzó a andar con indecisión y vio como el camino se iba haciendo cada vez más ancho. La confianza estaba volviendo al corazón de Harry pero tardó poco en desaparecer. En los lados del camino había unos cuerpos echados en el suelo, unos cuerpos muertos. Harry reconocía a quienes pertenecían esos cuerpos. Eran las víctimas de Voldemort, pero no unas víctimas cualquiera sino aquellas que habían muerto por Harry. Que habían dado su vida tanto protegiéndolo, como solo por el simple hecho de conocerle. Harry vio los cuerpos inertes de sus padres, de Cedric Diggory y ahora también estaba ahí el de Bill. Los cuerpos estaban a los lados del camino y las menguadas fuerzas de Harry parecían venirse abajo.

-¿Es esto lo que te asusta, Harry Potter?-dijo la misma voz que antes había hablado. Definitivamente no estaba solo, y ese alguien le estaba mostrando los hechos mas dolorosos de su vida. Eso no le gustaba, la sangre empezaba a hervir de furia en el interior de Harry. Empezó a mirar a su alrededor para poder ver a la persona que le estaba haciendo pasar por este mal trago. No veía a nadie, si se quería esconder mejor para él,  podría seguir adelante no dejaría que las emociones que estaban naciendo dentro de su cuerpo explotasen.

-Te he hecho una pregunta.-volvió a hablar la voz y enfrente de Harry surgió un viento fuerte que le impedía seguir avanzando. Harry intento protegerse levantando sus brazos por delante de la cara. Tenía los ojos cerrados, a causa de la fuerza del aire y su pelo estaba echado hacia atrás dejando visible su famosa cicatriz. De repente el aire cesó y Harry cayó de rodillas.

-¿No quieres hablar?. Bien entonces tendré que hacer que tus temores mas íntimos salgan a la luz por la fuerza. La verdad que prefería el método fácil, pero si insistes.-dijo la voz de forma burlona.

-No.-Gruñó Harry cuando notó que su mente se convulsionaba por la interferencia de otra presencia en ella.-No lo permitiré.- Harry se levantó poco a poco y sus ojos estaban algo confusos, una luz se empezaba a formar alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Lo siento pero no puedo permitirte hacer eso.-dicho esto, Harry fue lanzado por una fuerza invisible hasta una pared que antes no estaba ahí. La presión que se estaba ejerciendo sobre su cuerpo era terrible. Unas cuchillas se materializaron en el aire clavándose en el cuerpo de Harry que empezó a sangrar. Una de ellas le había producido una herida en la mejilla, y un hilo de sangre empezaba a correr por su rostro. Tras unos instantes el dolor desapareció, al igual que las cuchillas y la fuerza que lo mantenía aplastado contra la pared. Todavía sangraba como recordatorio de que no había sido una ilusión. Harry estaba confuso y desorientado, y volvió a notar que alguien hurgaba en su mente.

-Tanto poder da miedo, ¿verdad Harry?. Es una pena que no sepas utilizarlo. Y ahora continuemos donde lo dejamos.

La cabeza de Harry parecía estar ardiendo. Ya no podía concentrarse, ni pensar. Sólo le quedaba esperar y ver que sucedía. Después de unos minutos aunque a Harry le parecieron horas, el dolor cesó y por fin se sintió dueño de su propia cabeza. Harry se volvió a levantar y miró al vacío esperando ver a su atacante, aunque sólo una persona disfrutaría tanto haciéndole sufrir de esta manera.

-Voldemort, ¿esta es tu nueva manera de atacarme?. Pensaba que eras más valiente y preferías los ataques directos.- Harry esbozó una sonrisa burlona tal vez si lograba enfadarle, perdiera el control que le impedía despertarse.

-Harry, yo no soy Voldemort, pensé que sabrías apreciar la diferencia.¿ Acaso te ha dolido la cicatriz desde que habló contigo?.dijo la extraña voz. Harry vio que tenía razón. Pero entonces, ¿quién le estaba haciendo esto y porque?.

Pero los pensamientos de Harry se vieron interrumpidos bruscamente por unas imágenes que empezaban a salir de la nada. Los cuerpos de la gente que había muerto por Harry habían desaparecido. Ahora había dos figuras ensangrentadas que corrían alejándose de una persona encapuchada. Harry tenía la sensación de conocer a los que huían, cerró ligeramente los ojos para poder ver mejor. Si que los conocía, como no conocerles, aunque en estas imágenes parecían mayores. Eran Ron y Hermione. No podía distinguir quien era aquel que les perseguía, ya que no podía ver su rostro por causa de la capucha que llevaba, pero lo podía imaginar. Hermione tropezó y cayó al suelo y Ron se paró para ayudarla. Ésta le hacia gestos de que se marchara, pero Ron movía tercamente la cabeza y llevaba la mano a la varita. La varita de Ron no duró nada en sus manos y fue a parar a manos del encapuchado. Este se acercaba lentamente, triunfante, alardeando de su victoria, El rostro de Ron se puso pálido viendo como su atacante se acercaba cada vez más. Pero alguien se puso en medio, un mago viejo y que parecía cansado, ese era Albus Dumbledore, pero un Dumbledore que había perdido su fuerza, su juventud. El duelo que se entablo duro poco, Albus Dumbledore estaba muerto.

Harry no lo podía creer, no lo quería creer, no aceptaba la muerte de Dumbledore, el siempre había sido un apoyo para él, una guía en su difícil camino, este era uno de sus temores perder la guía del director de Hogwarts. Otro de ellos estaba a punto de suceder la muerte de sus dos mejores amigos. Harry quería cerrar los ojos, huir de ahí pero no podía hacer nada, estaba dominado por la presencia que estaba organizando esta visión de sus temores mas profundos. El primero en morir fue Ron, Hermione no tardó en seguirle. No hubo palabras, no hubo drama alguno, fue rápido, sencillo, extraño, casi antinatural.

-Ahora veamos el rostro del encapuchado.-dijo la voz sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos

El encapuchado dejó caer su capucha y Harry vio el rostro del asesino de sus amigos. ¿Por qué no eran rojos sus ojos?, ¿Por qué no lo miraban esos fríos y crueles ojos?, ¿Por qué no le miraban sonrientes demostrando su victoria?. Harry conocía esos ojos que lo miraban. Los había visto reír, y llorar, brillar y sumirse en la tristeza, pero nunca los había visto tan fríos y sin sentimiento como ahora. No había vida en esa mirada, el alma de aquel que la poseía había muerto hace tiempo. Recordaba esos verdes ojos que inexpresivamente le miraban pues eran los suyos. Su pálido rostro era el que se escondía tras la capucha, su imagen la que había destruido a sus amigos.

-Así que ese tu mayor temor. Convertirte en lo que más odias. En un asesino como Voldemort. Ser un nuevo señor oscuro para la nueva generación de magos. Tus pensamientos no deben seguir ese camino, tu no eres así, nunca lo serás, no debes serlo.-dijo la voz.

-¿Por qué me dices eso?, ¿Por qué me haces ver esto, haciéndome sufrir de esta manera para luego intentar animarme?.-dijo Harry enfadado y consternado a la vez.

-Porque la derrota del señor tenebroso me conviene, pero si no te conoces a ti mismo, tus temores te consumirán. Aparte del hecho que no me interesa que después de Voldemort, tu te instales como señor tenebroso, Harry Potter.-dijo burlona la cada vez más desconcertante voz.- Un placer conocerte ahora debo irme, y tu también. Adios Harry Potter.

Harry se levantó sobresaltado y con los ojos abiertos de manera anormalmente amplia. Estaba sudando, y ese sudor le recorría la cara haciéndole sentir incómodo, con un rápido gesto se pasó la mano por la cara, para limpiarse, pero al llegar a la mejilla noto que el liquido era demasiado denso. Harry vio en la oscuridad el color rojo que había teñido su mano. La herida de la mejilla, el sueño había sido más real de lo que había previsto. Y por la cantidad de ojos que lo miraban desde la profundidad de las tinieblas que habitaban en el cuarto, también más ruidoso. No estuvieron mirándolo demasiado tiempo, poco a poco el ruido de las sábanas se hizo más intenso, hasta que se detuvo. Harry sonrió tristemente, al pensar que ahora ellos pensarían que definitivamente se había vuelto loco, o que era peligroso estar cerca de él. ¿Acaso no era eso lo que él quería?

Harry se recostó de nuevo sobre la cama mirando el techo, pensando en lo que había sucedido y en la realidad del sueño, la herida de la mejilla lo confirmaba. Creía no poder dormir de nuevo pero cayó en profundo sopor en unos instantes. Cuando abrió los ojos, comprobó que era de día, el cuarto estaba vacío, nadie lo había despertado, ni siquiera R..., pero él nunca lo haría más, pensó amargamente Harry recordando de golpe todo lo que había pasado y porque nadie lo había despertado. Miró su reloj y vio que faltaban 20 minutos para la siguiente clase, que para colmo era adivinación. Mala hora iba a ser, a primera hora de la mañana, sin desayunar y escuchando gritos de espanto por parte de la profesora Trelawney, a causa de su supuesta muerte. Harry bajó rápidamente por las escaleras, viendo que ya no había nadie  en la sala común salió a todo correr por el retrato de la Señora Gorda. Subió hasta la torre en la cual se daban las clases de adivinación, y  solo se paró para tomar un poco de aire en la parte superior de unas interminables escaleras. Cuando entró por fin a la clase de adivinación vio a sus compañeros sentados, nadie le miró a los ojos y vio como un pupitre había sido educadamente apartado y que estaba vacío. Por lo visto ya todos le creían culpable de la muerte del hermano de Ron, por la actitud que había tomado éste ultimo hacía él. Harry se sentó resignado, repitiéndose  a si mismo que esto era lo mejor, que le estaban facilitando lo que deseaba. Estar solo para que nadie se convirtiera en un objetivo de hacerle daño. Lo que le molestaba es que era él el que quería apartarles, no que ellos le apartaran.

La profesora entró a la clase, y los miró a todos con esa mirada que parecía saber algo que ellos no podían ver. Harry sabía perfectamente que la profesora Trelawney era un fraude, pero la profecía que hizo la noche que escapó Colagusano se cumplió. La profesora avanzó por todas las mesas y dejó un pequeño saco que hizo un tintineante ruido al  golpear con la mesa. Cuando acabó de dejar todos los sacos se dirigió a su mesa y les habló:

-Bienvenidos, alumnos, otro año más a esta clase que sólo servirá a los que verdaderamente posean el Ojo Interior. Este año estudiaremos un antiguo método de adivinación. La Geomancia. En los sacos que os he dejado hay una cantidad de piedras, no perdáis ninguna, ya que el número debe ser exacto. Debéis concentraros en vuestro corazón y en la persona a la que le queréis adivinar el futuro, luego soltaréis las piedras sobre la mesa, y consultaréis la forma que hayan adquirido en el la página 17 de vuestro libro.-dijo la profesora Trelawney en ese tono misterioso que tanto le gustaba darse.- En la clase de hoy lo practicaremos, para que os vayáis familiarizando con esta nueva técnica que pongo a vuestra disposición.

Todos los alumnos hicieron lo que la profesora dijo. Harry empezó a buscar con desgana lo que quería decir la forma que tenía el conjunto de sus piedras. La profesora iba paseando por las mesas de los alumno haciendo comentarios y anotaciones. Cuando llegó a la mesa de Harry ahogó un pequeño grito con sus manos. El resto de la clase volteó la cabeza para ver que pasaba.

-¿Esta vez como va a ser?.-preguntó fríamente Harry antes de que la profesora dijera nada. No había levantado la cabeza y seguía hojeando su libro.

-¿A qué te refieres?.-preguntó la profesora desconcertada.

-¿Cómo  voy a morir? . A eso me refiero. O por primera vez desde que entre a esta clase me dirá que no ha visto mi trágica muerte.-respondió Harry sin levantar la vista todavía.

-No deberías burlarte del destino.-dijo la profesora Trelawney en un tono de disgusto.

-¿A no?. Tal vez tenga razón y no deba de burlarme del destino.  Pero si sé que no puedo confiar en el destino que usted me vaticine.- fijo Harry levantando la vista y clavando la mirada en los ahora sorprendidos ojos de la Profesora.

-Esto es demasiado Potter. Diez puntos menos para Gryfindor.- La clase enmudeció cuando la profesora dijo esto último, era la primera vez que quitaba puntos a algún alumno.-Y si sigue así me veré obligada a castigarle.

La profesora Trelawney siguió su camino sin volver a mirar a Harry en toda la clase. Eso era un alivio, pero el resto de sus compañeros hacían paradas en su trabajo para mirar sorprendidos a Harry. Cuando acabó la clase esperó un poco más que el resto en recoger sus cosas. No quería caminar con nadie, no quería hablarle a nadie, sólo quería estar sólo. Cosa que estaba consiguiendo ya que nadie le esperó. Las siguientes dos horas las tenían libres, como no tenía otra cosa que hacer se fue a la biblioteca. Ya en la biblioteca terminó más rápido de lo esperado los deberes pendientes que tenía. El resto del tiempo lo pasó leyendo unos libros interesantes y haciendo anotaciones sobre ellos. A la hora vio como Ron y Hermione entraban a la biblioteca, parecía que Ron no estaba de acuerdo pero que la siguió por no tener que estar escuchándola todo el rato. Sus miradas se cruzaron durante un segundo, pero Harry siguió con sus apuntes sin hacer el más mínimo caso a los que hasta ahora eran sus mejores amigos. Tras media hora se fue de la biblioteca rápidamente, quería pasear un poco por los terrenos del colegio, y sobretodo alejarse de las miradas acusadoras de todo el colegio. La noticia de su enfado con Ron había llegado ya a todo el colegio, que sin lugar a dudas, relacionaban esta pelea con la muerte de Bill, y en consecuencia de la participación que debió tener Harry en ella.

El fuerte viento golpeo a Harry en la cara, no hacía buen tiempo, pero a Harry no le importaba. El tiempo estaba acorde con sus sentimientos. Paseó cerca del lago, le gustaba mirar como el viento rompía las aguas, que normalmente estaban tranquilas. Esa violencia primigenia de la naturaleza le hacía sentirse relajado, y sobretodo pequeño, consciente de las limitaciones que incluso un mago tenía en contra de la furia de la naturaleza. Estuvo mirando las cambiantes aguas durante un rato, parecía estar hipnotizado, apenas parpadeaba, finalmente se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el colegio, en diez minutos empezaría la clase de Duelo con Dumbledore, y no quería llegar tarde. Cuando por fin llegó a la clase, los alumnos de Slytherin y de Gryfindor ya se encontraban ahí, pero Dumbledore todavía no había llegado. Harry se alejo del resto de la gente y se mantuvo en una esquina sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Pasaron cinco minutos y Dumbledore por fin llego. Parecía estar como siempre pero Harry conocía mejor al viejo mago que el resto de sus compañeros. Dumbledore se veía muy cansado y sus ojos estaban más tristes de lo que Harry hubiera visto nunca. Cuando llegó al medio de la sala se paró y dirigió una de su alegres sonrisas a los alumnos, pero la mantuvo durante poco tiempo.

-Bien, jóvenes alumnos. Después de meditarlo durante mucho tiempo, he decidido no dar ningún tipo de teoría en esta clase. Creo que los conocimientos necesarios los han ido aprendiendo en sus otras materias, por lo cual he decidido que la mejor manera de aprender los duelos es tener duelos. Para darle más emoción a la clase he decidido hacer un pequeño campeonato entre nosotros. Haremos un sorteo, y ahí se decidirán los primeros enfrentamientos. Será una especie de liga, por cada victoria se dará un punto al vencedor y cero al perdedor. El siguiente sorteo se hará entre los alumnos que tengan la misma puntuación, por ejemplo los alumnos que hubieran ganado tres duelos se enfrentarían entre ellos, y los que no hubiesen ganado ninguno entre ellos. Tras unas cuantas rondas, los 16 primeros alumnos participaran en un campeonato de eliminación. Para darle una emoción al respecto de puntos para cada casa, también he decidido que el alumno ganador del campeonato entre ustedes, luchará contra el primero de las casas de Huffelpuff y Ravenclaw.  ¿Alguna duda?.-Dumbledore espero un momento y cuando vio que todo el mundo callaba continuó.-Pues entonces adelante, empecemos el sorteo de la primera ronda.

Dumbledore hizo aparecer con un movimiento de su varita un bombo. Los alumnos que desconocían el mundo muggle miraron asombrados  la aparición sin comprender para que servía. Con otro gesto apareció otro bombo más idéntico , al lado del primero. Ambos empezaron a girar repentinamente sobresaltando a muchos de los alumnos. Se pararon y de ellos salieron dos pequeñas bolas que flotaron en el aire y de repente con un pequeño estallido dejaron salir de su interior dos nombres: PANSY PARKINSON/  ALAN VOLESC . Los nombres quedaron automáticamente inscritos en una tabla que se encontraba a la izquierda de Dumbledore. Así fueron saliendo los nombres a Hermione le toco con uno de los gorilas de Malfoy, Goyle en concreto. Iban saliendo los nombres y el nombre de Harry todavía no aparecía. Hasta que por fin su nombre quedo suspendido en el aire como tantas veces había visto antes, pero el nombre que flotaba al lado del suyo no le gusto. En el aire se veía claramente: HARRY POTTER/ RON WEASLEY .

Harry se quedo helado cuando vio que su rival iba a ser Ron. En otras circunstancias le hubiera dado igual, pero el rostro de satisfacción de Ron y la mirada de intenso odio que le dedicó le hizo ver que Ron se lo iba a tomar como algo personal. No le daba miedo un duelo con Ron, estaba seguro de que podría vencerlo, pero ese era el problema, si ganaba demasiado fácil o le hacia daño, las pocas posibilidades de una reconciliación se  romperían  para siempre. Nervioso como estaba no prestó demasiada atención al resto de los duelos, y hacía caso omiso a la mirada insistente que un colérico pelirrojo le dirigía a cada momento. Por fin la alegre voz del profesor Dumbledore anunció que era su turno. Harry se movió con desgana  y se coloco en el lugar que le correspondía. Delante suyo Ron agarraba con fuerza la varita. El saludo entre contrincantes no duró demasiado y fue meramente formal. Los dos antiguos amigos se dieron la espalda y volvieron a sus respectivas posiciones.

-Que empiece el duelo.-Anunció el profesor Dumbledore, pero sorprendentemente fue el único duelo que no empezó con ningún hechizo. Harry no había levantado su varita y no estaba en guardia. Ron paró el hechizo que había pensado lanzarle al ver lo que ocurría con Harry.

-Ahora que te pasa. No soy digno de pelear con el gran Harry Potter. ¿O acaso tienes miedo?.-Dijo Ron irónicamente.

-No quiero pelear contigo. Ahora no. Me da igual lo que pienses.-Respondió Harry arrastrando las palabras.

-¿No quieres pelear conmigo?.-Preguntó Ron  con un fingido tono de ofensa.- Es una pena que yo este deseando pelear contigo, y que todavía tengas la varita en la mano.-Dijo Ron con una sonrisa en los labios. Harry miro su varita sin comprender a que se refería, luego miro a Ron y vio como le apuntaba con su varita nuevamente. Por fin lo comprendió al no estar desarmado el duelo podía continuar.

-¡VEASSIUS!.-Grito Ron. De su varita salió una rayo amarillo que golpeó a Harry con fuerza. Al golpear el hechizo en su cuerpo una gran descarga eléctrica empezó a recorrer su cuerpo, haciéndole gritar de dolor, el dolor empezaba a ser excesivo y Ron no detenía el hechizo. Parecía que disfrutaba con cada grito de dolor que salía de la garganta de Harry. Por fin la voz de Dumbledore hizo que el hechizo se acabará al reprender a Ron por utilizar un hechizo tan potente y que era tan doloroso con uno de sus compañeros.

Mientras Dumbledore reprendía a Ron, Harry cayó de rodillas al suelo y se tuvo que mantener con una mano para no quedar tumbado en el suelo. Estaba sudando en abundancia y respiraba con dificultad, podía oír sonidos de preocupación a su alrededor, pero también los oía de alegría. Cerro su mente a esos ruidos que le daban todavía más dolor de cabeza. Logró apagar todo sonido menos una voz, que le susurraba que se levantara, que no se rindiese. Poco a poco oía las palabras con mayor claridad.

-No le haces ningún favor no luchando, acaso crees que en un duelo real y a muerte el enemigo tendrá esas contemplaciones. Tienes el poder, un poder grandioso, ¿por qué no lo utilizas?, ¿acaso no es tuyo por derecho de nacimiento?. O temes dañar a un supuesto amigo que no ha tenido ningún tipo de remordimiento en hacerte daño y que hubiera seguido haciéndolo si ese Profesor tuyo no lo hubiera detenido.-Dijo la voz penetrando en la cabeza de Harry con más fuerza.

-Pero sigue siendo mi amigo.-contesto tercamente Harry.

-Esas niñerías son las que acabarán contigo. Tanto sentimentalismo me repugna. No es tu amigo no es la primera vez que te da la espalda, el año pasado también lo hizo, y no tenía razón. Lucha, es un duelo, tienes que respetar a tu adversario luchando con todo lo que tengas sino el duelo es un fraude.

-No quiero.

-¡HAZLO!

-Esta bien lucharé, pero no le haré daño.

-Claro, ¿acaso no eres tu el que mantiene el control sobre mi?. Nunca podría obligarte a  hacer nada que no quisieras.

Harry se incorporó lentamente mientras oía de nuevo los ruidos de la sala. Dumbledore todavía seguía  regañando a Ron. Hermione miraba preocupada a su amigo caído, le parecía que murmuraba algo, pero no sabía el que. Cuando dejo de murmurar vio a Harry levantar la cabeza y empezar a levantarse, pero había ahora algo en él que no le gustaba, esos ojos que miraban a Ron sin ninguna compasión. Esos ojos le resultaban familiares, creía haberlos visto antes pero no podía recordar donde. Sólo sabía completamente segura una cosa, la ultima vez que vio esos ojos no ocurrió nada bueno. Por fin Harry termino de levantarse, y esta vez se puso en guardia.

-Profesor, por favor si no le importa tenemos un duelo que acabar.-dijo con voz inexpresiva. Dumbledore se aparto mirando intrigado a Harry.- Me querías Ron, pues aquí me tienes.

Ron se quedo un tiempo mirando  a su oponente con cara sorprendida, ese hechizo debería haberlo dejado como mínimo inconsciente. Eso no era normal. Quitándose esos pensamientos de la cabeza se dispuso a preparar otro hechizo. Iba a colocar uno de sus pies un poco más adelante para estar más cómodo, cuando la voz de Harry le sorprendió.

-¡Fero Lartis!.-Dijo Harry señalando al suelo que se encontraba bajo los pies de Ron. Este al estar solo con un pie en el suelo intento mantener el equilibrio pero acabó resbalando, el pie izquierdo estaba en lo alto y caía rápidamente hacia atrás.

-¡Wingardium Leviosa! .- El hechizo golpeó en Ron manteniéndolo suspendido en le aire. Ron creyó haberse librado y suspiró profundamente, ignorando lo que le deparaba, ya que no vio la terrible mueca que se dibujaba en el rostro de Harry.

-¿Eso es todo?. Esperaba algo más después de tanta bravuconada. ¡Padorius!.- Un rayo blanco salió de la varita de Harry, parecía demasiado sólido a la vista de los incrédulos espectadores. El rayo golpeo en el estómago del cuerpo flotante de Ron. Y este salió disparado a una gran velocidad hacia la pared de la sala. Ron veía acercarse cada vez más deprisa la pared que en unos momentos haría polvo sus huesos. No se le ocurría nada, estaba demasiado asustado, no había tenido ninguna posibilidad contra Harry, y ahora se lo estaba demostrando con una inusitada crueldad. Solo unos segundos más y a la enfermería, pero algo lo detuvo en el aire, un aura roja le había detenido a escasos centímetros de la pared. Miró hacia atrás para ver de quien provenía el hechizo que le había salvado de un golpe muy doloroso. La luz roja provenía de la varita de Harry que con un rápido movimiento hizo que el hechizo que mantenía a Ron flotando se acabase, con lo que Ron cayo bruscamente.

-¡Accio Varita!.-Dijo Harry finalmente haciendo que la varita de Ron fuese a su mano.-Creo que he ganado.

Ron lo miraba asustado, la sensación de vulnerabilidad que había sentido era tremenda. Todavía temblaba  recordando lo cerca que había estado de golpear con la pared, Veía los ojos de Harry reírse de él en la distancia, recriminándole su arrogancia al pensar que podía acabar con su viejo amigo. Harry en cambio se sentía feliz por haberle dado una lección a ese estúpido pelirrojo. Cuando entendió lo que acababa de suceder miró nervioso a su alrededor. Todos los alumnos murmuraban en lo bajo, algunos señalaban sin ningún tipo de vergüenza a Harry con sus dedos. Su mirada se cruzó con Hermione, ésta le miraba aterrorizada, tal vez recordando la anterior que había visto a Harry de esa forma. Harry sabía lo que le había pasado la parte de Voldemort que tenía en él había ganado fuerza y en un momento de debilidad causada por el dolor del hechizo que Ron había usado en él, logró un control momentáneo de su cuerpo. Cada vez más asustado miró hacia Dumbledore, que le miraba preocupado y triste, más triste de lo que nunca le había visto. ¿Pensaba que las esperanzas que tenía en Harry no valían nada? ¿Pensaba que ayudaría a derrocar a un señor oscuro para poner en su lugar otro más poderoso? Harry no aguantaba más la presión y guardando la varita salió corriendo de esa sala que cada vez le oprimía más.

Harry corría sin ninguna dirección, no sabía a donde dirigirse sólo sabía que necesitaba estar solo, alejado de todo el mundo, a un lugar donde no pudiese hacer daño a nadie. Logró salir a los terrenos del colegio, donde el cada vez más fuerte viento le hizo trastabillar, pero sus emociones recorrían su cuerpo como un fuego que es incapaz de apagarse. Siguió corriendo esta vez más despacio y tropezando más a menudo. Por fin llego a un alto desde el que se podía ver el lago, una frontera que detenía su carrera, que le impedía huir a un lugar tan lejano que pudiese olvidarse del mundo para siempre. Viendo como otra de sus esperanzas llegaba  a su fin, Harry se dejo caer al suelo. Miraba el horizonte con la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas, el odio crecía en su interior por momentos, ¿y si tenía la culpa de todo lo que sucedía?,¿y si no era lo suficiente fuerte para vencer a Voldemort?. Ni siquiera podía mantener a raya a su sombra, ¿Cómo se las iba a  arreglar con el de verdad? Una sensación cosquilleante invadió su mejilla izquierda, unas hebras de pelo rubio platino golpeaban contra su mejilla. Harry giró su cabeza hacia a tras y vio el rostro preocupado de Fleur.

-¿Te importa que me siente a tu lado?.-Dijo Fleur con una fuerte voz extraña en ella, pero la fuerza del viento no dejaba otra opción.

-Puedes hacerlo pero te estar cerca de mí es peligroso por si no lo has notado.-Dijo gravemente Harry mientras volvía a mirar al horizonte.

-No veo nada peligroso en ti, a no ser que tengas en tu poder alguno de los inventos de ese par de gamberros de Gryfindor.-Dijo seriamente Fleur, que sonrió al ver como un intento de sonrisa esbozaba a los labios de Harry.-Harry te estas echando la culpa de cosas que no deberías.

-Acaso no te has enterado, que por mi culpa murió el hermano de Ron, hasta el propio Ron lo cree, y es mi mejor amigo.-Dijo Harry volviendo la cabeza hacia Fleur y mirando fijamente sus preciosos ojos que le envolvían y tranquilizaban.

-Harry tu no tienes la culpa. El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado mata indiscriminadamente. Es cierto que lo conocías, pero muchos magos que no conoces están en peligro. De esas muertes no podrás culparte a no ser que lo quieras, que necesites una excusa para alejarte de todos.-Dijo Fleur.

-¿Entonces porque me culpa Ron?.-Pregunto indignado Harry.

-A eso no te puedo responder pues el único que sabe la respuesta es el propio Ron.-Respondió Fleur.

-Pero..., pero...-Empezó a decir Harry pero las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas de forma descontrolada. Se sentía avergonzado por demostrar tal debilidad delante de Fleur. Iba alejarse pero unos suaves brazos le rodearon dándole un abrazo. Harry se sintió sorprendido pero al momento se dejo llevar, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Fleur y llorando por todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Iba sintiendo como el veneno que se había estado acumulando en su corazón desaparecía con cada lágrima que derramaba. Estuvieron así varios minutos, hasta que Harry levantó la cabeza y vio el rostro sonriente de Fleur delante suyo. 

-Gracias, Fleur por apoyarme.-Dijo Harry también sonriendo.

-De nada Harry, puedes contar conmigo siempre que quieras. ¿Y que te parece si nos vamos a Hogwarts antes de que esta ventisca nos arrastre?.-Dijo Fleur levantándose y ofreciéndole la mano a Harry.

-Me parece una maravillosa idea.-Respondió Harry a la vez que aceptaba la mano y se levantaba. Se miraron durante unos segundos a los ojos y avanzaron hacia el colegio sin parar de reírse. 


	12. Capitulo 12

Capítulo 12- Gryfindor contra Slytherin

Los siguientes días pasaron rápidamente. Harry empezó a acostumbrarse al alejamiento de sus compañeros. La única persona que le dirigía la palabra era Fleur, la cual debido a sus propios estudios no podía estar con él demasiado tiempo. Fue duro para Harry encontrarse de nuevo con Ron, ver el miedo aparecer en sus ojos hizo que se le hiciera un nudo en el estómago. Pero con los días ese miedo fue desapareciendo progresivamente. La biblioteca era su lugar más frecuentado últimamente. Pasaba los días leyendo libros donde lograr perfeccionar su magia. En esta búsqueda de información vio que todavía le quedaba mucho por aprender. ¿Tendría el tiempo suficiente?. ¿O Voldemort lo atraparía antes de que consiguiese el poder necesario para vencerle?. Además de la constante certeza de saber que Voldemort planeaba en la lejanía la forma de librarse de él, estaba su otra lucha personal.  Ya había cedido una vez a la parte de Voldemort que había en su interior. En esa ocasión disfrutó con la humillación de Ron, Harry sabía que si hubiera cedido durante más tiempo podía haber acabado matando a alguien. 

En los últimos días, Harry había estado leyendo un libro que contenía maldiciones que no estudiarían hasta el siguiente año. Las voces de su cabeza le ayudaban a comprender mejor esos hechizos, pero le daba miedo escucharlas, no podía saber si las voces pertenecían a su poder de entender el lenguaje de la magia, o si era la voz maligna que había en su interior. Esta duda le impedía a Harry progresar con mayor velocidad, y las ojeras que mostraba cada mañana mostraban a un observador perspicaz que las pesadillas de Harry habían aumentado tanto en frecuencia como en violencia. 

Dumbledore observaba en la lejanía como Harry se iba echando a perder poco a poco. Veía como la tensión y la lucha interna que había dentro de él, estaban acabando tanto con el cuerpo como con el espíritu del joven Potter. Si sus amigos le apoyaran sería distinto, Dumbledore estaba seguro que con el apoyo de sus dos amigos Harry lograría superar cualquier inconveniente. Pero después del duelo que sostuvo con el joven Weasley eso era cada vez más difícil.. Por suerte para Harry, Fleur estaba cerca de él ayudándole, aunque a Dumbledore no le gustaba tampoco la idea demasiado, pues veía como se acercaban cada vez más en un plano emocional. Pero él no era nadie para juzgar lo que ahí ocurriría, tal vez ese nuevo apoyo diera fuerzas a Harry para cumplir su destino.

Otra persona había visto como Harry iba hundiéndose poco a poco en sí mismo. Hermione estaba preocupada, muy preocupada por su amigo, pero no se podía acercar a él, a causa de la pelea con Ron. Ron había estado muy callado desde que su hermano había muerto, parecía sumido en un pozo del que no podía salir. Ella intentaba ayudarle pero Ron necesitaba a Harry a su lado tanto como Harry a Ron. Pero desde el duelo que eso ocurriera parecía más que improbable. Ella misma sentía un extraño frío cuando recordaba la mirada de Harry durante ese mismo combate. Le recordaba a algo que su mente no podía o no quería recordar. Lo que más le incomodaba era el calor que sentía su cuerpo después, cuando miraba eso ojos verdes que estaban marcados por una tristeza tan profunda. En esos momentos Hermione deseaba poder acercarse a Harry y abrazarle para saber que podía contar con ella. Ese pensamiento le hacia ruborizarse, más incluso cuando sentía la mirada ceñuda de Ron en su nuca. No entendía que le estaba pasando con Harry, ella lo consideraba su amigo pero desde el comienzo de ese curso había algo más que no podía comprender.

Sin llegar a saber que había gente que se preocupaba por él, Harry, seguía su rutina diaria. Lo único que le entretenía era el Quidith, pero incluso el juego perdía su gracia cuando nadie le dirigía la palabra, Ocasionalmente  le hablaba Fred, como capitán que era, y George, aunque pocas palabras pues su hermano Ron también estaba en los entrenamientos y los gemelos no querían hacer enfadar a su hermano menor. Al buscador de Gryfindor le sorprendía que no hubieran intentado unirse para echarle del equipo, pero al parecer si lo querían cerca si podía atrapar antes que nadie la snitch. Ese pensamiento enfadaba mucho a Harry, pensando que la hipocresía de sus compañeros de juego era tremenda, pero en el fondo se sentía aliviado ya que volar era una de las pocas cosas que le hacían sonreír. Además, Fleur le obligaría a seguir en el equipo si lo intentase dejar. La estudiante francesa se preocupaba demasiado, aunque Harry se lo agradecía en el fondo. Ya faltaba poco para el primer partido del Campeonato de Quidith en el cual se enfrentarían a Slytherin. Se le hizo raro saber que no se enfrentaría en esta ocasión a Draco Malfoy, el antiguo buscador de Slytherin, pero sentía curiosidad por saber como jugaba Alan Volesc. Desde el día en que los gemelos narraron su juego había querido enfrentarse  a él. Un fuerte pitido le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Harry se ha acabado el entrenamiento. Coge la snitch de una vez y presta más atención en el próximo entrenamiento. No estamos aquí para pasar el rato. El partido contra Slytherin es importante.-Dijo Fred que esperaba en el suelo con su escoba en la mano, y una mirada enfadada. El resto de los jugadores se estaban marchando ya. Había estado pensando demasiado, tanto que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que ya solo volaba él en el cielo. Hecho una rápida al campo de juego y con un rápido picado atrapó en un momento la Snitch. Se acercó con cara avergonzada a Fred que todavía le esperaba, y le entregó la Snitch a su Capitán, el cual la guardó rápidamente.

-Lo siento, Fred. Me he distraído momentáneamente.-Intentó explicarse Harry.

-Harry, sé que tienes últimamente muchas preocupaciones en la cabeza. Pero si no puedes mantener durante unas horas tu atención centrada en el juego tendré que sustituirte por otro jugador.-Dijo Fred severamente, Harry iba a replicar algo pero Fred le interrumpió.-Eres nuestro mejor jugador, pero sólo si juegas con todo lo que tienes. Todos nos esforzamos mucho para ganar. Trabajamos muy duro y espero que sepas respetarnos lo suficiente como para hacer lo mismo. Ya sé que la... muerte de mi hermano, todavía te atormenta, y que Ron no te lo pone fácil...

-Fred, yo....-Comenzó a decir Harry, pero Fred lo volvió a interrumpir con un gesto de  su mano. El rostro del pelirrojo de Gryfindor estaba algo desencajado por el dolor de recordar la aún reciente muerte de Bill.

-No, Harry, escúchame. Me duele la muerte de mi hermano tanto como a Ron o cualquiera de mis hermanos, pero intentamos seguir adelante. Sabemos que Bill no querría que dejásemos atrás nuestros sueños, sino que los persiguiéramos con más fuerza. Veo como cada día te hundes más, al principio, pensaba que Ron y tu arreglaríais vuestros problemas de una forma madura. Pero se me olvidaba lo terco que es mi hermano. No te culpes de la muerte de Bill, Harry, nosotros no lo hacemos. Sabemos que nunca harías nada contra alguien de nuestra familia. Dudo que el propio Ron te crea culpable en el fondo. Pero debes seguir adelante. Sigue con tu vida, vívela. Tu todavía puedes hacerlo.-Dijo Fred que agarró a Harry por los hombros para obligarlo a escucharle.

-Gracias, Fred te lo agradezco, e intentaré prestar más atención, pero estoy cansado que todos me digan lo que debo hacer, lo que debo sentir, el camino que es más adecuado para mí. Por si lo habéis olvidado es mi vida, dejarme vivirla como yo quiera.-Dijo Harry seriamente, a la vez que se desasía de las manos de Fred, y se alejaba con su Saeta de Fuego en el hombro, sin volver la mirada hacia atrás. Fred lo miraba alejarse con ojos entristecidos y meneaba la cabeza en signo de desaprobación.

-No entiendes nada, Harry, o no quieres entender. No queremos dirigir tu vida, sólo que sepas que nos preocupamos por ella.-Murmuró para sí Fred viendo como Harry se perdía en la distancia, sólo, como había elegido estar por propia voluntad.

Harry siguió caminando deprisa para alejarse del campo de Quidith. Se sentía mal por haber contestado de esa manera a Fred, pero realmente le cansaba que todo el mundo creyese saber que era lo mejor para él. A veces parecía que su propia opinión no contaba para nada, que nunca podría elegir por sí mismo como vivir su propia vida. Ya era demasiada presión saber que Dumbledore le dijera que su destino era acabar con Voldemort. No necesitaba que nadie decidiese por él. 

Harry entró por las grandes puertas de Hogwarts como una exhalación. Quería llegar rápidamente a la sala común para descansar. No le importaba no ir a cenar, ya lo había hecho varias veces, aunque sabía que no hacerlo le acarrearía un sermón por parte de Fleur sobre la conveniencia de mantener una dieta normal. La verdad es que no estaba de humor para escuchar cuchicheos a su costa,  había comprobado que desde que dormía menos por culpa de las interminables pesadillas, su carácter era más agrio, y perdía su autocontrol con más facilidad.  Siguió caminando ahora más tranquilo por los hasta ahora vacíos pasillos, ya que al internarse en el último vio como una figura que vestía una túnica verde se acercaba a él. En el otro lado de ese mismo pasillo venía Draco Malfoy que pareció no verlo al principio, pero al cual se le iluminó el rostro cuando divisó en la lejanía al joven Gryfindor.

Harry siguió caminando por el pasillo, no quería que el Slytherin supiese cuanto le molestaba ese encuentro y su mera presencia. Draco avanzaba lentamente, demorando lo más posible el momento en el que se cruzaron, parecía que disfrutaba viendo el rostro ceñudo de Harry, que avanzaba sin dirigirle siquiera la mirada.. Cuando por fin quedaron a unos palmos el uno del otro Draco dirigió sus primeras palabras.

-Hola, Potter. ¿Cuántas vidas has destruido hoy?.-Preguntó Draco con aire inocente a la vez que su sonrisa se ensanchaba al ver el rostro contrariado de Harry, que siguió avanzando dejando atrás a Draco e intentando no prestarle atención.-¿Te alejas de mi?. Teniendo en cuenta, lo corta que es la vida de la gente que te rodea no me molesta demasiado, pero quería mantener contigo una divertida conversación. Hace mucho que no hablamos.

-Déjame en paz, Malfoy.-Dijo Harry secamente mientras intentaba no prestar atención a un Draco que ahora lo seguía de cerca, intentando pinchar a Harry hasta que éste explotase.

-Eres un antisocial Potter, no me extraña que ni siquiera los que te consideraban su amigo no te dirijan la palabra con ese carácter tan brusco.-Continuo Draco que estaba disfrutando como nunca de ese momento.

-Te he dicho que  me dejes en paz, Malfoy, no estoy de humor para tener que escuchar tus tonterías.-Dijo Harry aumentando ligeramente el tono de su voz, demostrando que Draco estaba teniendo éxito en su intento de hacerle enfadar.

-No seas así. Quería que me contases como se siente uno al saber que no puede acercarse a nadie por miedo de que esa persona pueda morir. Como se siente sabiendo que el Señor Tenebroso pronto acabará con tu vida.-Dijo Draco lentamente disfrutando del efecto que hacia cada una de sus palabras en el rostro de Harry.

-¡Cállate!.-Gritó Harry empezando a perder los nervios. Aumentó el ritmo para alejarse del Slytherin, pero éste parecía no querer dejarle marchar con tanta facilidad. Harry estaba a punto de perder sus nervios, y si lo hacía finalmente Draco pagaría por todos y cada uno de los disgustos que le había hecho pasar en estos últimos cinco años.

-¿No quieres decírmelo? Ya contestarás cuando el Señor Tenebroso finalmente te doblegue. Es posible que elija acabar con la Sangre Sucia para hacerte sufrir un poco más. ¿Qué te parecería eso, Potter?.-Preguntó Draco con malevolencia, a la vez que veía como Harry se detenía bruscamente tras su último comentario.

-¡TE HE DICHO QUE TE CALLES, MALFOY !.-Gritó Harry dándose la vuelta y encarándose a Draco, el cual observó con miedo el cambio producido en los ojos de Harry. Harry estaba furioso, la tensión de estas últimas semanas estaba a punto de salir toda de golpe, y el que lo iba a pagar era Draco. Sin tener tiempo a pensar algún hechizo que hacer al maldito Slytherin, Harry vio como Draco era impulsado hacia atrás con mucha fuerza, y que sólo se detuvo tras golpear contra la pared. Harry miró como un asustado Draco se intentaba levantar, y apretando los dientes se volvió a dar la vuelta para evitar la tentación de enseñarle una lección a Draco. Una que recordaría para siempre.

Harry entró a la sala común de Gryfindor todavía temblando de furia por el encuentro con Draco. Le había costado un gran esfuerzo no seguir golpeando a Draco por sus necias palabras, pero por suerte lo consiguió ya que no sabía si hubiera sido capaz de parar. Había unas pocas personas en la sala común, una de ellas era Hermione, pero Harry ni siquiera la miró, yendo hacia el cuarto para poder relajarse, e intentar serenarse. Así Harry no pudo ver como el rostro de su antigua compañera se veía dominado por la tristeza al ver como Harry no parecía notar ni siquiera su presencia.

Al día siguiente el sermón de Fleur fue el más largo de todos los que le había dado hasta ahora, y solo logró aplacarla prometiéndola que tomaría ración doble en el desayuno. Eso parecía contentarla por suerte para Harry que estaba a punto de quedarse dormido en mitad del sermón, cosa que estaba seguro que no le hubiera hecho ninguna gracia a Fleur. Necesitaba tenerla cerca, era la única persona que le apoyaba, sin que él perdiera los nervios al recibir su ayuda, a pesar de que a veces podía llegar a ser algo pesada.

Pasaron unos cuantos días y por fin llego el día que muchos estaban esperando, el primer partido de Quidith de la temporada iba a dar comienzo. En este partido se enfrentarían las casas de Gryfindor y Slytherin, entre las cuales existía una rivalidad que distaba de mucho tiempo atrás. El entusiasmo entre los estudiantes era claro en el ambiente que circulaba por todo Hogwarts. Ese partido era un pequeño desahogo para las clases y los alumnos lo apreciaban mucho. Además del simple hecho que el Quidith era el deporte favorito por todos en el mundo mágico.

Harry esa mañana se había levantado algo nervioso, siempre le ocurría lo mismo antes de comenzar su primer partido de la temporada. Desayunó fuertemente sabiendo que necesitaría todas sus fuerzas para poder vencer ya que el  Quidith era un deporte duro. Además del hecho añadido de que no quería decepcionar a Fred después de su ultima conversación. Antes del partido habló brevemente con Fleur la cual le deseo suerte en el partido y le dio un beso en la mejilla, que hizo que Harry se ruborizara ligeramente y que el resto de chicos de la sala común de Gryfindor le miraran enojados. Finalmente, se dirigió a los vestuarios, donde Fred y George esperaban ya al resto del equipo. Fred parecía muy nervioso y en ese momento se pareció mucho a Oliver Wood, el anterior Capitán que habían tenido. Aunque obviamente Harry no comentó ese parecido que le convertiría en el objetivo de todas las bromas de los gemelos. Poco a poco el resto de jugadores fue llegando y sentándose en sus respectivos asientos. Cuando estuvieron todos, Fred se levantó exhalando un pequeño suspiro.

-Ha llegado la hora. La hora de demostrar que todos las horas de entrenamientos han merecido la pena. De demostrar que somos mejores que esos Slytherin y dejar claro a todas las casas que este año la copa de Quidith será para Gryfindor. Si jugamos como sabemos no podemos perder, si jugamos al cien por cien, no debemos perder, pero si lo hacemos y aún así perdemos, nadie podrá decirnos que no luchamos con todas nuestras fuerzas para ganar. Así que ahora esta en nuestras manos y en las de nadie más. Todos unidos venceremos.-Dijo Fred paseando de lado al lado del vestuario. Tras decir sus ultimas palabras suspendió su mano en el aire, y el resto de los jugadores las colocaron sobre la suya.

-Venceremos.-Gritó todo el equipo al unísono.

Después de esto el equipo salió corriendo al campo, y se oyó un grito atronador proveniente de las gradas que estaban dibujadas con los colores de Gryfindor y Slytherin. Había varios profesores viendo el partido, entre ellos los jefes de ambas casas, que se mostraban una fría cortesía entre ellos. Al instante, apareció en el campo, el equipo de Slytherin, lo que provocó una fuerte oleada de aplausos por parte de la grada en la cual estaban ubicados las Serpientes. Los dos equipos se acercaron al medio del campo y quedaron uno frente al  otro. Los dos capitanes de sendos equipos se adelantaron aún más y se dieron la mano ante la inquisitiva mirada de Madame Hooch. Tras esto volvieron a sus anteriores posiciones, y los jugadores de cada equipo se empezaron a colocar en sus respectivos puestos dentro del campo esperando la señal que daría comienzo al partido. Harry miraba a Alan Volesc que parecía estar muy concentrado, pero nada nervioso, ahora podría ver si en realidad era tan bueno como los gemelos habían afirmado. Harry pudo ver que a pesar de que Alan tuviese una gran escoba, la Saeta de Fuego era mucho mejor. Por fin la señora Hooch hizo sonar el silbato y todos los jugadores se elevaron en el aire.

-¡Y COMIENZA EL PARTIDO! POR FIN TENEMOS ANTE NOSOTROS EL PRIMER PARTIDO DE LA TEMPORADA QUE ENFRENTA A LOS VALIENTES GRYFINDORS CONTRA LA CASA SLYTHERIN .-Empezó a narrar Lee Jordan el comentarista de los partidos de Quidith.

Harry ascendió más alto que el resto de los jugadores como tenía acostumbrado a hacer, al comienzo de los partidos. Fue seguido muy de cerca por Volesc, el cual compensaba la peor calidad de su escoba con un manejo de la misma sorprendente. Harry no lograba despegarse de él de ninguna manera, el marcaje que le estaba aplicando era exhaustivo, y Harry tenía que mantener una concentración total para llevar la delantera. El juego era rápido y los dos equipos estaban jugando muy bien, los Slytherin sorprendentemente no estaban recurriendo a su habitual juego sucio.

-KATIE BELL PARA ANGELINA JONSHON QUE SE DESMARCA Y GOOOOOL DE GRYFINDOR  QUE SE ADELANTA EN EL MARCADOR.-Siguió comentando Lee Jordan.

El partido fue creciendo en intensidad, y los goles se sucedieron en una rápida sucesión. En diez minutos el marcador marcaba un 80-60 a favor de Slytherin, que parecía un equipo nuevo. Harry sólo había logrado ver la Snitch en una ocasión, pero no la logró conseguir y poco falto para que Volesc le ganase la mano en esa ocasión. Tenía que admitir que volaba extraordinariamente bien. Harry dudaba que el duelo fuese tan igualado si su rival tuviese una escoba tan buena como la de él. El partido se fue alargando mucho ya que el duelo entre buscadores era muy igualado. Muchas veces las gradas enmudecieron ante un picado de sendos jugadores que acababa con la Snitch volviendo a desaparecer.

-Harry, por favor, coge la Snitch de una vez. Nuestros jugadores se empiezan a cansar y los suyos tienen una constitución más fuerte.-dijo Fred una vez cuando paso al lado de Harry.

-Ya lo intentó, pero no es tan fácil como parece.-Dijo Harry a la vez que se alejaba para seguir buscando.

El marcador apuntaba ya un 150-100 a favor de Slytherin, cuando los dos buscadores volvieron a descender vertiginosamente tras la Snitch. Pero en esta ocasión uno de los golpeadores del equipo de Slytherin decidió ayudar a su buscador golpeando con el bate la parte trasera de la escoba de Harry, lo que le hizo desequilibrarse. Ahora Volesc se había quedado solo ante la snitch, y seguramente la atraparía, pero éste en vez de seguir su descenso, subió de nuevo hacia arriba al ver que fue la acción de su compañero lo que había detenido a su rival. Harry no entendía porque había hecho esto, sin Harry para estorbarle Alan no debería haber tenido ningún problema para coger la Snitch. Eso mismo parecían pensar el resto de los jugadores de Slytherin que miraban con cara de desagrado a su buscador.

Ya había pasado hora y media desde que el partido había empezado. El juego era muy lento debido al desgaste físico al que se habían visto sometidos todos los jugadores durante el partido. El marcador reflejaba un 210-180 a favor del equipo de Slytherin, el resultado hacia ya rato que no se movía. Los espectadores empezaban a impacientarse tanto por la espera como el hambre, ya empezaba a anochecer y los buscadores de ambos equipos seguían su encarnizado duelo sin darse un momento de respiro el uno al otro. Harry estaba sudando mucho y jadeaba a la vez que mantenía una presión constante contra el buscador rival que tenía tan mal estado como él. Los dos buscadores volvieron a ver la Snitch y los dos sabían que este sería el último intento ya que el cansancio empezaba a ser excesivo. El viento golpeaba a Harry que estaba pareado a  Alan, y se acercaban cada vez más a la pelota que daría la victoria a uno de sus dos equipos. La Snitch estaba a escasos centímetros del suelo, lo que hacia de la jugada algo muy arriesgado. Las manos de los buscadores estaban extendidas y se apartaban mutuamente para tener la mejor posición para agarrar la Snitch. Ya les faltaba poco, cuando Harry decidió arriesgarlo todo en un intento desesperado. Soltó sus dos manos del mango de la escoba y con la piernas apretadas fuertemente inclino el tronco lo más posible hacia delante. Esto le dio unos centímetros de ventaja que le fueron suficientes para agarrar la Snitch, pero al estar tan cerca el uno del otro se estorbaron cuando intentaron remontar el vuelo, lo que hizo que ambos jugadores golpeasen violentamente contra el suelo. Fue un golpe brutal, Harry veía todo doble, intentaba levantarse con la Snitch todavía fuertemente agarrada en la mano, pero no lo lograba. Los gritos que había empezado a dar los hinchas de Gryfindor quedaron apagados al ver el estado en que había quedado Harry.

-HARRY POTTER HA LOGRADO ATRAPAR LA SNITCH EN UNA JUGADA MAGISTRAL POR PARTE DE LOS DOS BUSCADORES. GRYFINDOR  GANA POR 210 A 330. LOS DOS JUGADORES PARECEN ESTAR EN MAL ESTADO TRAS SU APARATOSA CAÍDA AL INTERPONERSE MUTUAMENTE EN LA ASCENSIÓN. LA ENFERMERA DEL COLEGIO SE ESTA ACERCANDO PARA VER EN QUE ESTADO SE ENCUENTRAN.-Narró Lee Jordan con voz preocupada.

Harry estaba tirado en el suelo mientras notaba como cada parte del cuerpo parecía arderle. Le dolía mucho, y por lo vago de su vista llegó a la conclusión de que había perdido las gafas, cosa que no pudo comprobar ya que sus brazos parecían no querer moverse. La sien le palpitaba fuertemente, anunciando una herida que se confirmó al empezar a ver todo rojo. A pesar de todo el dolor no soltaba la Snitch, el trofeo que demostraba su triunfo. El equipo de Gryfindor lo rodeaba y le colocaron las gafas que estaban un poco dobladas. Harry pudo ver el rostro de preocupación de sus compañeros, incluso Ron lo miraba preocupado.

-Lo conseguí Fred. Lo conseguí, no podía decepcionaros...-Empezó a decir Harry a la vez que se puso a toser fuertemente y un hilillo de sangre recorría la comisura de su labio.

-Quería que lo lograras pero no de esta manera, así no, Harry.-Dijo Fred al cual se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al ver el mal estado en que estaba Harry. Volesc estaba mal también, algún hueso roto, pero Harry se llevo la peor parte del golpe. Parecía tener algún tipo de hemorragia interna, provocada por el impacto.

La enfermera apartó a todos los integrantes del equipo que miraban  a Harry entristecidos. Llevaba un frasco en la mano que le dio a beber de inmediato a Harry, el cual se sintió mucho mejor. Tras esto hechizo a Harry y se lo llevó a la enfermería, el profesor Snape la seguía de cerca llevando a Alan de la misma manera  a la enfermería. Ya en la enfermería y con menos gente molestando, la señora Prompfey pudo trabajar con más calma en sus dos pacientes.

-Espero que este golpe, les ayude a recordar que el Quidith es sólo un juego, y que no merece la pena dar la vida por él.-Gruñó la Señora Prompfey dejándolos solos.

-Alan, ¿por qué antes no cogiste la Snitch cuando me quede rezagado?.-Preguntó Harry al ver que se habían quedado solos. Esa pregunta no le dejaba estar tranquilo y no pudo evitar hacerla. Alan se incorporó y sonrió ligeramente a Harry.

-¿De que sirve ganar si sabes que no lo has hecho por tus propios meritos, sino por las trampas de otra persona? Quería ganar, pero no de esa manera.-Contestó Alan Volesc quitándole importancia al asunto.-Vuelas muy bien Harry, pero el año que viene te derrotaré.

-Tú también vuelas muy bien pero ya veremos lo que ocurre en el futuro. Sólo espero que la siguiente vez que nos enfrentemos no acabemos en la enfermería.-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa en el rostro. El último comentario hizo que Alan no pudiera evitar reírse, haciendo que a Harry se le contagiara la risa. Al oír las risas la Señora Prompfey entró hecha una furia a la enfermería.

-Si pueden reír de esa manera entonces no están tan mal.  Ya pueden recoger sus cosas y marchar a sus respectivas casas. Harry toma esta muleta te ayudará durante el camino y tómate esto cuando te levantes mañana.-Dijo la Señora Prompfey dándole una muleta y un frasco que contenía un líquido que Harry adivino que iba a arrepentirse de tomar.

Con la muleta fuertemente agarrada salió de la enfermería y se despidió de Alan. Había que reconocer que era agradable a pesar de ser un Slytherin. Tal vez su opinión era demasiado generalizada y no todos los integrantes de esa casa fueran tan horribles. Cuando dio unos pocos pasos hacia su sala común vio a Fleur que le esperaba y que tenía caras de pocos amigos.

-Por favor, Fleur no digas nada, no estoy en condiciones de soportar una reprimenda.-Dijo Harry con voz cansada.

-Venía a ver como estabas no a decirte nada sobre las locuras que cometes montado en una escoba. Y si al señor no le molesta podría ayudarte a llegar a la sala común. Dame ese frasco yo lo llevaré.-Dijo Fleur visiblemente ofendida por las palabras de Harry. Últimamente aparecía que cada vez que hablaba hacía daño a la gente que se preocupaba por él. Fleur agarró el frasco y se coloco a la derecha de Harry. Se colocó su brazo alrededor de los hombros para cargar parte de su peso, y ayudarle en la marcha.

-Siento haberte hablado así. Agradezco de verás tu ayuda, sólo es que... estoy muy cansado. Parece que nada quiere salirme bien últimamente.-Dijo Harry en voz baja.

-Ya lo sé Harry, ahora si dejas de intentar no apoyar demasiado peso en mí lograremos ir más rápido.-Dijo Fleur no pudiendo esbozar una leve sonrisa a pesar de intentar parecer enfadada.

-Como quieras.-Dijo Harry apoyando la mayoría de su peso en una Fleur que no esperaba una respuesta tan inmediata, lo que le hizo trastabillar y a Harry con ella. Golpeó contra la pared y el cuerpo desequilibrado de Harry cayó encima suyo. Cuando Harry volvió a abrir los ojos vio que el rostro de Fleur estaba muy cerca del suyo, podía sentir su aliento en la mejilla y sus ojos de un azul tan profundo clavados en los suyos. Harry se sintió muy nervioso nunca había estado tan cerca de una chica tan hermosa, sin saber que hacía se echo hacia atrás intentando recuperar el aliento.-Lo siento, no quería cargar mi peso tan rápido.

-No importa. Vamos apóyate de nuevo pero esta vez ten más cuidado.-Dijo Fleur sonriendo sin llegar a entender porque no la había besado. Hubiera jurado que había estado a punto de hacerlo, pero al final se había echado hacia atrás. Tal vez lo hubiera imaginado.

Lentamente llegaron a la sala común de Gryfindor donde todos celebraban alegremente la victoria. Los gemelos estaban usando, y promocionando de paso, gran parte de los artificios que habían creado. Verlos así le hizo sonreír a Harry, Fred parecía el de siempre, la presión del Quidith no había acabado por suerte con su carácter bromista. Harry decidió que era mejor irse a dormir para descansar, y tuvo que negarse a las invitaciones de varios de sus compañeros que parecían haber olvidado muy pronto todo el tiempo en que le habían dado la espalda. Cuando iba a empezar a subir las escaleras hacia su cuarto una lechuza apareció por una de las ventanas con un periódico atado a su pata. La lechuza aleteó y dejo el periódico en el regazo de Hermione que miró con sorpresa esa entrega, ya que ya había recibido su ejemplar esa mañana. Cuando lo abrió emitió un ahogado grito, y se lo pasó a Ron, la cual el rostro se le ensombreció. Poco a poco el resto de los alumnos de Gryfindor se fueron acercando para ver que podía contener el periódico. Harry también fue acercándose poco a poco, intentando adentrarse entre la multitud que rodeaba a Hermione. Cuando por fin llegó a su lado, Hermione le miró a los ojos y le ofreció el periódico para que pudiese leer, lo que parecía haber perturbado tanto la felicidad de la sala.

AZKABAN HA SIDO TOMADA

El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado ha regresado tal como insistía en comunicar el director de Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore. Esta tarde hemos sido testigos de su regreso cuando con ayuda de varios de sus seguidores atacó a la prisión mágica de Azkaban, donde estaban recluidos varios de sus más peligrosos seguidores. Los primeros informes recibidos indican que en este ataque fueron ayudados por los antiguos guardianes de la prisión, los Dementores. Tras ser informados del ataque el Ministerio lanzó un ataque que fue inútil, al no calcular bien las fuerzas con que contaba el Señor Tenebroso. Por ahora se estima que murieron 5 magos durante la toma de la prisión. Por desgracia no hubo bajas en el lado del Señor Tenebroso, que huyó tras haber liberado a todos sus seguidores recluidos. Este golpe ha sido terrible y es el anuncio de tiempos muy negros. El director de Hogwarts, que estuvo en la prisión ayudando al ministerio habló con nosotros diciendo palabras de animo al mundo mágico. "Mientras estemos unidos la oscuridad no podrá vencer. No hay que sentir miedo, ya que es ese mismo miedo el que alimenta el poder de Voldemort". Esperemos que estas palabras sean ciertas y se pueda detener al Señor Tenebroso antes de que haya que lamentar más muertes.

Harry se quedo totalmente pálido, y empezó a temblar de furia. Tiró el periódico al suelo y se fue por donde había venido apartando de malos modos a todo el que se cruzaba en su camino. Había empezado. Voldemort había golpeado el primero, sin miedo ni secretismo. Había anunciando su presencia al mundo entero en un golpe que aumentaba las fuerzas que le servían. ¿Cómo detenerlo ahora?. ¿Por qué se demostraba tan insultantemente superior al resto?. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de temblar? Harry se acostó en su cama colocando la almohada encima de su nuca, y derramando lágrimas por todos aquellos que habían caído y por aquellos que caerían, pues sentía en el corazón que esto no era más que el principio.


	13. Capitulo 13

Capitulo 13-La Caída de Azkaban

Vestido con una túnica de color negro el mago al que el mundo mágico había temido y que estúpidamente creía todavía muerto descansaba sobre una Gran silla metálica. A Voldemort le preocupaba que ese maldito viejo loco, clamará a todo el mundo que había regresado, aunque pocos parecían querer hacerle caso. Él quería que supiesen que había regresado, que temblasen de miedo, demostrando lo cobardes que eran en el fondo, pero sería cuando lo decidiese él. Si por lo menos hubiera podido atrapar ese verano a Harry Potter durante el ataque que hizo hacia el hogar que residía con esa familia muggle suya. Las cosas serían muy distintas si lograse poner sus manos encima del muchacho, pero otra vez Dumbledore se había interpuesto en su camino. Siempre Dumbledore, ¿por qué persistía en esa esperanza?. ¿Por qué no aceptaba que al final Voldemort saldría triunfante de esta batalla incesante?. Ya estaba preparando su golpe, un golpe, que demostraría su fuerza a todo el mundo mágico, y que demostraría a Dumbledore que era inútil resistirse. Esa misma tarde acompañado de sus mortifagos tomaría Azkaban y con ello lograría liberar a sus fieles vasallos, aquellos que no fueron tan débiles como para negar a su señor. Esperaba pacientemente a que llegaran sus siervos a la reunión que había organizado antes de iniciar el ataque. Nagini, su fiel serpiente que había ayudado a mantenerlo con vida durante el anterior año, estaba enrollada al lado de su pierna derecha, observando con sus ojos de reptil al mortifago conocido como Peter Petrigew.

Desde su posición podía notar el miedo que irradiaba Colagusano. Desde que había recuperado su cuerpo y sus mortifagos volvían a estar a su lado, el valor de un mago que debería estar muerto era inútil. La única razón por la que lo mantenía a su lado era que al no ser encontrado, los aurores del ministerio seguirían buscando a ese Black, y eso alejaba la atención de sus acciones. Pero poco a poco esa única cualidad que lo mantenía con vida estaba perdiendo su valor. Unos fuertes ruidos en la sala indicaban que los mortifagos estaban empezando a llegar a la reunión con gran puntualidad, ya que un retraso excesivo haría que la ira de su Señor se descargará implacablemente sobre ellos. Todos se arrodillaron ante su Señor formando un semicírculo delante suyo. Voldemort se levantó de su silla y dio dos pasos hacia delante. Con una escrutadora mirada observó si  faltaba alguien. Al ver que no era así una sonrisa de satisfacción adornó su rostro e hizo un gesto para que se levantaran, lo cual no tardaron en hacer.

-Os saludo mis mortifagos. Me alegra ver que habéis venido rápidamente esta tarde a la reunión convocada. Ha sido una suerte para vosotros no hacerme esperar.-Empezó a decir Voldemort fríamente posando su mirada en cada uno de sus seguidores, que intentaban no estremecerse ante el minucioso examen de esos ojos rojos.

-Acudimos a su llamada sin dudar, ya que nuestra más entera fidelidad esta con vos, Señor.-Dijo Lucius Malfoy, sabiendo que no corría riesgo, ya que esta interrupción era una rutina antes de comenzar a hablar de los asuntos que requiriese cualquier reunión de los fieles seguidores de Voldemort.

-Una fidelidad llamada miedo, pero que me sirve de todas maneras.-Dijo Voldemort con el rostro serio.- En esta tarde se dará el golpe que marcará el comienzo de una nueva era. Hoy demostraremos al mundo que somos tan fuertes como siempre. Liberaremos a los mortifagos que dieron su libertad a mi servicio, también añadiremos a nuestras filas a unos antiguos colaboradores. Me ha costado contactar con ellos pero han accedido a servirme como hicieron antaño. Con su ayuda tomaremos Azkaban y anunciaré mi regreso, temblará el mundo ante la noticia de que Lord Voldemort vuelve a caminar entre los vivos. Los Sangres Sucias sabrán que su tiempo se acaba.

-¿Qué exactamente lo que tenemos que hacer, mi Señor?.-Preguntó Avery el cual se adelanto unos pasos y se arrodilló ante Voldemort a continuación.

-Antes de nada he de saber si se ha conseguido algo que pedí. ¿Macnair? .-Preguntó Voldemort girando su cabeza para mirar fijamente a uno de sus mortifagos que llevaba una bolsa asida en las manos. Éste se adelanto hasta llegar a la altura del Señor Tenebroso y se arrodilló también ante su presencia. Estando de rodillas abrió la bolsa en la cual había una gran cantidad de varitas.

-Aquí esta lo que pidió, Amo. He recuperado las varitas de los mortifagos que están encerrados, varias de ellas fueron rotas al ingresar a prisión, pero hubo otras que no, o por lo menos no rompieron las verdaderas. También he repuesto aquellas que fueron rotas basándome en que tipo de varita utilizaron antes..-Dijo Macnair con calma sabiendo que había cumplido bien su misión.

-Buen trabajo Macnair. Puedes volver a tu lugar.-Dijo Voldemort con un movimiento de mano y una sonrisa en su rostro tras lo cual el mortifago se retiro de nuevo.-Con esto armaremos de nuevo al resto de nuestros compañeros cuando estén liberados, ya que el Ministerio seguramente atacará rápidamente ante la noticia de la Caída de Azkaban. El plan en definitiva es simple, no podemos aparecernos en Azkaban ya que cuenta con el mismo hechizo que Hogwarts. Pero convocaré una niebla con la que ocultarnos mientras navegamos en unas barcas en la que habrá tres mortifagos por cada una. Cuando estemos cerca una señal avisará a los Dementores que es la hora de actuar y mataran a los guardianes de Azkaban, franqueándonos la entrada a la Prisión Mágica. Simple pero eficaz.

Los mortifagos empezaron a hablar entre murmullos de aprobación, a la vez que Voldemort observaba sus reacciones. No le importaba demasiado que estuviesen de acuerdo con el plan, ya que lo acatarían de todas formas, pero de esa forma era más sencillo. Hacia poco que había vuelto y no sabía como reaccionarían sus hombres a una nueva vida detrás de la ley después de haber alcanzado  una normal. Por suerte los mortifagos parecían tan dispuestos a servirle como siempre, eso era bueno ya que le libraba de tener que hacer una demostración de fuerza ante ellos, cosa que llevaría su tiempo, y el tiempo era indispensable para llevar a cabo todos sus planes. Voldemort se sentó en su silla e hizo un gesto con la mano para que se marcharan sus mortifagos.

-Tenéis una hora para prepararos. Después de ese tiempo quiero que estéis todos aquí. Colagusano no requeriré tu presencia en el evento de esta tarde.-Dijo Voldemort mientras los mortifagos se marchaban y Colagusano mostraba una mirada abatida y dolida.

-Pero, Señor...-Empezó a Decir Colagusano.

-¿Acaso no has entendido mis palabras?. No te necesitare en esa misión. Vete ahora y no aparezcas hasta que regresemos. Mis verdaderos sirvientes necesitaran comida y un lugar donde dormir. Y por tu bien espero que no les falte nada..-Dijo Voldemort con inusitada crueldad, disfrutando de la cara de terror que mostró el cobarde de Petrigew ante sus palabras.

Voldemort se quedó solo en sala y con su mirada vacía miraba al frente pensando en los eventos que ocurrirían. Nagini, su fiel sirviente, reptó por el respaldo de la silla y coloco su cabeza sobre el hombro del Señor Tenebroso. Voldemort acarició inconscientemente la cabeza de su mascota, mientras se concentraba en cerrar su mente al niño Potter. Ese verano descubrió que la cicatriz que le hizo cuando intento matarlo además de unirlos con un vínculo mágico, permitía a ese asqueroso niño adentrarse en su cabeza. Por ello su ataque hacia la casa donde vivía con esos muggles familiares suyos resultó frustrado. Sabía que había sentido algo extraño cuando convocó la reunión donde hizo pagar a Karkarov por su traición, y se disponía a atrapar al niño que le haría más poderoso  que nunca. Al principio pensó que era algún tipo de fantasma, pero cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Potter esa noche lo entendió todo. Vio en sus asustados ojos que lo esperaba, que sabía que iba a venir. Atando cabos descubrió a que se debía y podía evitar que sucediera de nuevo, tal vez hasta aprovecharlo en su beneficio, pero eso sería más tarde. Por ahora debería concentrarse en que no accediese a sus planes para que Dumbledore no se los desbaratara.

-Hoy daremos el primer golpe de la batalla que se avecina. Suelen decir que el que golpea primero, golpea dos veces. Esperemos que sea cierto en esta ocasión.-Dijo Voldemort a Nagini que le miraba a los ojos mostrando su bífida lengua.

Pasada la hora que les había dado su señor, los mortifagos aparecieron de nuevo ante Voldemort, pero esta vez todos llevaban una máscara puesta para que su rostro no fuese reconocido. Voldemort dio el último vistazo para comprobar que nada fallase, cuando vio que era así hizo un gesto con la mano y todos los mortifagos empezaron a desaparecer en medio de un gran estruendo. Voldemort les siguió cuando ya todos habían marchado. Apareció al lado de una playa vacía en la que esperaban cuatro botes vacíos. Sin necesitar palabra alguna los mortifagos se ubicaron en sus respectivas barcas. Voldemort viajaría en este trayecto junto a Lucius Malfoy y Avery, que ya lo esperaban montados dentro de la barca. Voldemort no les hizo esperar demasiado y con un ágil movimiento de su varita ejecutó un hechizo que hizo que todas las embarcaciones se empezaran a mover lentamente. Los minutos fueron pasando lentamente mientras las aguas que alejaban Azkaban del mundo muggle balanceaban con una relajante calma las barcas de los decididos atacantes. Voldemort se puso en pie en su barca y con palabras susurradas ejecutó un hechizo que hizo que de su varita empezara a salir una densa niebla. La niebla empezó a cubrir el movimiento de avance de las embarcaciones, permitiendo a los mortifagos pasar desapercibidos por los pocos guardianes humanos que había en Azkaban. El Ministerio de Magia daba demasiada confianza a los Dementores pensando que con ellos guardando la Prisión Mágica, nadie se atrevería a atacarla. Todavía no sabían que ese había sido su mayor error, darles el cuidado de los mortifagos a unos seres que se unirían sin dudarlo a las ordenes de Voldemort. Unos pocos magos no serían rivales para un ataque por sorpresa de todos los Dementores. La sorpresa del ataque no les permitiría hacer a tiempo unos Patronus lo suficientemente fuertes como para aplacar el ataque. Menos aún cuando él y sus mortifagos colaboraran en el ataque.

Desde la distancia podían ver como poco a poco la Prisión de Azkaban crecía en tamaño indicando que cada vez se acercaban más a su destino. Cuando ya estaban a doscientos metros de la entrada de Azkaban, Voldemort volvió a levantarse y alzando su varita hizo aparecer una pequeña luz verde. Tras ello hubo silencio, un incómodo silencio que parecía indicar que el plan empezaba a ir mal, el nerviosismo entre los mortifagos crecía poco a poco. Unos grandes gritos provenientes del interior de la Prisión indicaron la batalla había comenzado y que los Dementores habían cumplido su parte del plan.. Un fuerte golpe indicó a los mortifagos que por fin habían llegado a tierra, a su destino, a la primera batalla que se libraría en el mundo mágico a partir de ese momento. Con sus varitas en las manos todos los mortifagos pusieron pie en tierra y se dirigieron hacia la puerta de Azkaban que estaba cerrada, cosa que duró poco cuando Voldemort la hizo estallar en pedazos. En el interior se veían escenas de total caos mientras los magos que vigilaban Azkaban intentaban rechazar con sus hechizos a los hambrientos Dementores. Varios cuerpos yacían ya en el suelo con la mirada vacía por la perdida de sus almas. Luces plateadas iluminaban todo el patio de la Prisión intentando cercar y alejar a los antiguos guardianes de Azkaban. Formas animales atacaban sin piedad a los Dementores que iban siendo contenidos poco a poco, pero ese frágil control fue roto ante la presencia del mago tenebroso que acababa de entrar con sus enmascarados seguidores. Un mago que debería estar muerto y que ahora les miraba con un total desprecio, anunciando lo corto de sus vidas.

La batalla que sucedió a continuación fue rápida y violenta, los vigilantes de Azkaban estaban cercados por dos lados. En uno de ellos una marea de Dementores sedientos, saboreaban el miedo que irradiaban sus temblorosos cuerpos, mientras que en el otro un grupo de mortifagos guiados por el mago tenebroso más poderoso del último siglo esperaban una simple orden para destruir sus vidas. Los hechizos empezaron a llover por todos los lados, mientras los Patronus convocados se iban desvaneciendo poco a poco, a la par de que se extinguían las vidas que los habían convocado. Verdes rayos acababan con lo magos que huían del hambre infinita de los Dementores, cayendo inertes en el suelo sin tiempo siquiera de poder dar un grito de dolor.

Cuando ya ningún mago quedo vivo los mortifagos descansaron brevemente viendo si había alguna baja o heridos entre sus filas, pero a excepción de un leve rasguño en la pierna de Nott todos estaban bien. Los Dementores se juntaron y como un solo individuo se presentaron ante Voldemort, que en susurros les dijo que podían marcharse de la prisión y les indicó el lugar donde esperaba su presencia. Sin hacerse esperar los Dementores acataron las ordenes de su antiguo amo, un amo que mostraba una sonrisa de felicidad que pocos de sus hombres habían logrado ver en un hombre que normalmente era tan frío y distante. Aunque la sonrisa de Voldemort provocaba escalofríos en varios de sus hombres por la crueldad que se podía demostrar en una supuesta muestra de felicidad.

-Malfoy busca las llaves de la Prisión y de las celdas entre los cadáveres. Las puertas interiores no caerán ante la magia. Fueron demasiado precavidos para hacerlo. Una suerte para nosotros que pusieran de Guardianes un arma que podríamos utilizar con tanta facilidad,.-Dijo Voldemort rápidamente a la vez que Lucius Malfoy se movía con rapidez entre los cadáveres, los cuales mostraban desagradables rostros consecuencia de su horrible muerte, ya que no quería hacer enojar a su amo ahora que parecía estar de tan buen humor.

-Aquí están las llaves, Señor.-Dijo Malfoy acercándose a Voldemort y dándole la llaves de la Prisión. Voldemort agarró las llaves con fuerza en su pálida y huesuda mano a la vez que avanzaba hacia la puerta que daba paso a las mazmorras.

Voldemort abrió la puerta y un suave ruido indicó que la puerta que le llevaría a las profundidades de Azkaban y a sus mortifagos había sido abierta. Empezó a descender unas escaleras en espiral que bajaban varios metros hacia abajo. El olor de la estancia era insoportable, el ambiente estaba muy cargado y se notaba que la higiene no era algo muy común en las mazmorras. Con un signo de desagrado y repugnancia el Señor Tenebroso siguió descendiendo seguido de sus hombre,  muchos de los cuales se llevaron las mangas de sus túnicas a la nariz para amortiguar el vomitivo olor que reinaba en el ambiente. Cuando por fin llegó al piso inferior donde los presos eran recluidos, Voldemort no pudo evitar temblar de ira ante la situación que habían tenido que sufrir sus seguidores. Varias celdas se repartían en los lados del piso, éstas eran pequeñas y sucias, con solo un pequeño jergón donde reposaban sus mortifagos, los cuales demostraban claros signos de desnutrición en sus demacrados rostros. De varias celdas salían voces desapasionadas que se dirigían a sombras que no existían más que en las mentes de los presos. Voldemort dio unos pocos pasos entre las sombras del oscuro piso y convocó una luz que hizo contraer de dolor los ojos de los cautivos, que ahora dirigían sus miradas hacia el causante de esa luz que les había distraído de su viaje en la oscuridad. Voldemort vio que en los ojos que lo miraban no había signo alguno de reconocimiento, sólo miraban la luz que había convocado, estaban vacíos, les había sido arrancado todo signo de consciencia. Era peor de lo que pensaba, iba  a ser más difícil traer de nuevo a la realidad a sus mortifagos que parecían estar hundidos en la misma oscuridad de sus maltratadas almas. Unos suaves ruidos provenientes de una de las celdas llamaron su atención. De esa misma celda una mujer se había levantado y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos desde detrás de sus barrotes. Su pelo negro estaba muy revuelto y sucio, dejando oculto unos ojos que demostraban una inteligencia y conocimiento que no había sido arrebatada a pesar de los años. Voldemort reconoció el rostro de la mujer que le estaba escrutando intentando discernir si su visión era realidad u otro de esos sueños que le daban esperanzas para lanzarla de nuevo a la oscuridad, que la engañaban y se burlaban de ella, amenazando con arrebatar su frágil cordura.

-¿Amo?. ¿Es usted, Amo?.-Preguntó dubitativa la mujer con miedo que al hablar a la imagen que había delante suyo, ésta desapareciese burlándose de su ingenuidad.

-Bellatrix , aquí estoy niña. He venido a salvaros y a daros la recompensa que os merecéis por haber sufrido este infierno a mi servicio.-Dijo Voldemort acercándose a la verja de la celda e intentando controlar su cada vez más creciente furia. También se alegró de ver que no todos sus fieles servidores habían caído en ese estado de alejamiento.

-Amo, ¿esta aquí o me vuelven a engañar con imágenes confusas para volverme loca?.-Dijo Bellatrix débilmente extendiendo la mano y sacándola por entre los barrotes. Acercó con miedo su temblorosa mano al rostro de Voldemort y lo rozo levemente. Al notar que la visión era de carne y hueso se estremeció y cayo de rodillas sollozando y temblando con una alegría que creyó no volver a sentir.-Sabía que no nos abandonaríais, sabía que vendríais a buscar a aquellos de nosotros que preferimos vivir en prisión a negar su relación con usted.

-Se lo que hicisteis. Seréis recompensados y muchos pagaran con sangre cada día que pasasteis encerrados.-Dijo Voldemort adentrando una de las llaves en la cerradura de la celda. El ruido de las voces seguía llamando la atención del resto de los mortifagos, que empezaron a susurrar una sola palabra que cada vez que la pronunciaban tenía más significado para ellos. Amo. Se repetía una u otra vez por las mazmorras de Azkaban creciendo en intensidad, devolviendo con cada mención más a la realidad a las perdidas mentes de los reclusos de la Prisión. Muchos de los mortifagos se habían levantando repitiendo la palabra más veces, miraban a Voldemort y el reconocimiento empezó a aparecer en sus ojos. Voldemort estaba contento por fin le habían reconocido, después de tanto tiempo acudían al sonido de su voz, regresaban de la más remota oscuridad guiados por el sonido de su voz, una vez más dispuestos a servirle.

Voldemort lanzó las llaves a Lucius Malfoy para que fuera liberando al resto de los presos mientras él se adentró en la celda de Bellatrix. Se agachó al lado de la mortifago y la ayudó a levantarse cargando parte de su peso encima. Al principio se dejó ayudar pero luego rechazó la ayuda caminando tambaleante por ella misma. Voldemort sonrío para sus adentros siempre sería igual de orgullosa, nunca dejaría que ningún hombre le ayudase a hacer aquello que podía hacer sola. En el resto de las celdas vio casos parecidos, los mortifagos recluidos no se dejaban ayudar por aquellos que con mentiras habían evadido la prisión. Había un fuerte destello de rencor hacia estos últimos mortifagos claro en sus ojos. Todos los presos de Azkaban avanzaron renqueantes hacia Voldemort y delante de él se arrodillaron como si sólo hubiese sido un día el tiempo que habían estado alejados. Voldemort empezó a repartir las varitas entre sus mortifagos, que las miraron sorprendidos al principio, pero que poco a poco iban apretando las varitas hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos por la fuerza ejecutada. Estaban muy débiles, pero también muy furiosos, y no querían que la primera imagen que viese su señor de ellos, fuera la de unas personas debilitadas que no podían cuidar de ellos mismos.

-Vamónos de aquí de una vez.-Dijo Voldemort de repente sobresaltando a todo el mundo.-No quiero estar aquí cuando el Ministerio se entere del ataque.

 Voldemort subió el primero por las escaleras que subían al patio de la Prisión, y les haría alejarse de ese lugar lleno de fetidez y dolor. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar arriba empezó a oír unos ruidos provenientes del exterior. No era posible. No podían haberse dado cuenta tan pronto. Si el Ministerio lanzaba un ataque con todas sus fuerzas en ese momento, acabarían con todos ellos, con sus planes, con lo que había luchado toda su vida por lograr. La mitad de sus mortifagos estaban en un estado lamentable, y él a pesar de ser más poderos que cuatro magos juntos seguía siendo un solo hombre al fin y al cabo. Voldemort siguió avanzando a la vez que su varita acudió rápidamente a su mano, signo que reconocieron sus mortifagos para prepararse para el ataque.

Echando un rápido vistazo desde detrás de la puerta pudo ver como cinco aurores miraban sorprendidos el escenario del crimen. Transportaban trasladores con los que habían logrado aparecerse en Azkaban con tanta rapidez. Pero eran pocos, muy pocos, ¿tan necio era el Ministro?. ¿Dudaba aún de su regreso y solo mandaba a una patrulla de reconocimiento?. Él no se iba quejar, esto haría las cosas mucho más fáciles para ellos y brindaría la oportunidad a los recién rescatados mortifagos de aplacar un poco su sed de sangre. Pero antes tenía que evitar que los aurores huyesen de ahí y avisasen al Ministro de lo acontecido en Azkaban.

-¡ACCIO TRASLADORES!.-Dijo Voldemort mientras los trasladores desaparecían de las manos de los aurores para ir a parar a las del Señor Tenebroso que disfrutó con el miedo que reflejaban los ojos de sus rivales ante su mera presencia. A pesar de los años seguía siendo temido como siempre. Los mortifagos atacaron como un solo hombre en ese mismo momento aprovechando la indecisión de los aurores, los cuales no dudaron demasiado tiempo, pero ese pequeño momento de duda dio la ventaja a sus rivales. Voldemort no participo en el combate, este era parte de su regalo a su mortifagos y quería que lo disfrutasen como era debido, que reclamaran su libertad con la sangre de los que les habían encerrado. Los rayos empezaron a volar por todo Azkaban mientras los cinco aurores cada vez estaban más indefensos ante la desbordante inferioridad numérica. Una voz muy conocida por él hizo que apartara su visión del combate para dirigirla a uno de los  muros exteriores de la Prisión.

-¡Tom Ryddle!. Te avise este mismo  verano que olvidases de una vez por todas esta locura.-Gritó Dumbledore con la cara temblando de rabia. Dumbledore. Siempre esa espina clavada en sus planes, entrometiéndose en todo. Si tan sólo pudiera derrotarlo de una vez por todas.

-Parece ser que no recuerdas que te respondí esa misma noche, cuando frustraste mi plan de capturar a Harry Potter. Te dije lo mismo que te diré ahora, Dumbledore. No te entrometas y vivirás lo suficiente para ver como me alzó por encima de todos. Hazlo y morirás de forma horrible por mi mano.-Dijo Voldemort fríamente a la vez que subía lentamente las escaleras que le harían estar a la altura de un rival sin perderle por un momento de vista.

-No puedes derrotarme jovencito. No tienes suficiente poder.-Se burló Dumbledore ante el rostro de Voldemort que siguió ascendiendo no dejándose llevar por la ira e ignorando los obvios intentos de desconcentrarle de su rival.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Acabé con el hechizo que colocaste alrededor de la casa de Potter. Me he vuelto más poderoso y ahora te lo demostraré. ¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta?. Te estás volviendo viejo Dumbledore.-Dijo Voldemort de manera desagradable mientras terminaba de subir las escaleras y quedaba unos metros frente a su enemigo.

-Tom, aquí no podrás huir si el combate se pinta mal. Ninguno de los dos podrá desaparecerse, será un duelo en le que solo cuente el poder. ¿Te sientes preparado para algo así?-Preguntó Dumbledore con sorna a la vez que se ponía en posición defensiva.

-Claro que lo estoy. Si dejase de perder tiempo hablando podríamos acabar antes de que el Ministerio se pregunte porque tardan tanto en regresar o dar su informe.-Dijo Voldemort poniéndose a su vez en una posición de defensa.

El duelo empezó al instante y los rayos empezaron a salir incansables de sus varitas, haciendo que los dos oponentes se tuvieran que esforzar al máximo. Los dos eran magos extraordinariamente poderosos, el odio mutuo que sentían por distintas razones hacía el combate más cruento de los acostumbrado. Ninguno de los dos daba un momento de descanso y tampoco lo pedía. Los hechizos rebotaban siempre en escudos que se formaban con rapidez, las maldiciones mortales que lanzaba Voldemort siempre golpeaban en trozos de piedra que levantaba Dumbledore para protegerse, haciendo que el pavimento de la Prisión quedara seriamente dañado a medida que el duelo avanzaba. El sudor empezaba a bañar las frentes de los contendientes mientras sus rostros solo mostraban una firme determinación, acabar con su enemigo. Dumbledore parecía querer capturar vivo a Voldemort lo cual le parecía ridículo a su rival, para que luchar si no pensabas llegar hasta el final. Un rayo proveniente del patio inferior obligó a Dumbledore a crear una defensa precipitada, quedando expuesto a un posterior ataque de Voldemort que le lanzo un rayo rojo que le golpeó en el rostro lanzándole unos metros hacia atrás. Voldemort echó una mirada asesina a la persona que había intervenido en el duelo. La aparición de más aurores del Ministerio le hizo ver que era el momento de huir de ese lugar. Rápidamente descendió las escaleras mientras rechazaba las maldiciones dirigidas hacia su cuerpo. Los mortifagos escapaban ya por las puertas y el Señor Tenebroso no tardó en seguirles. Ya fuera del área mágica que les impedía desaparecerse los mortifagos y su señor  se desvanecieron ante la sorprendida mirada de los aurores del Ministerio, que acababan de ver con sus propios ojos al Que-No Debía-Ser-Nombrado.

Dumbledore se levantó del suelo suspirando y con una herida en la frente que manchaba de sangre su rostro. Corrió a la ayuda de los aurores que todavía estaban con vida. Solo uno de los cinco primeros aurores que habían acudido a Azkaban conservaba la vida, mientras que ninguno de los seguidores de Voldemort había sido atrapado. Hoy sería un día tristemente recordado en la comunidad mágica pero por lo menos el Ministro de Magia no seguiría negando el Regreso de Lord Voldemort.

A muchos kilómetros de distancia los mortifagos celebraban alegremente el éxito de su misión. Los antiguos presos disfrutaban de esa nueva sensación de libertad y de la comida que les había servido un tembloroso Colagusano. Voldemort parecía disgustado a pesar de que todo había salido extraordinariamente bien. Habían liberado a sus compañeros y de paso habría unos cuantos aurores menos de los que preocuparse, además de contar con el apoyo de los Dementores en posteriores batallas. Voldemort se acercó a los felices y alardeantes mortifagos con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡CRUCIO!.-Gritó Voldemort lanzando una maldición a un sorprendido Nott que se estremeció de dolor.-Nunca más te vuelvas a entrometer en mis duelos, no necesitó tu ayuda para vencer mis combates. Es un aviso, la siguiente vez no seré tan indulgente. Avery sígueme y tu también Rodolphus.

Avery siguió preocupado a su amo, su mal humor no presagiaba nada bueno. Rodolphus también lo siguió renqueante alejándose de su esposa y su hermano, que lo miraban sorprendidos. Voldemort se sentó en  la gran silla metálica que solía utilizar, a la vez que Nagini le salía al encuentro mostrando su lengua en signo de reconocimiento. Miró a los dos mortifagos que esperaban expectantes a su Señor.

-Dentro de dos días necesitaré vuestros servicios en una arriesgada misión. Sé que aún será demasiado pronto para ti, Lestrange, pero confío en tus cualidades, y por ello envío contigo a Avery para ayudarte en una misión que normalmente acatarías solo.-Dijo Voldemort.

-Siempre estoy dispuesto a servirle.-Dijo Rodolphus Lestrange a la vez que se inclinaba ante Voldemort.-¿qué es lo que he de hacer?

-Dentro de dos días comprobaré lo fuerte que es la conexión que me une a Potter. Comprobaré si me es posible dominarlo. Dentro de dos días le obligaré a marchar al Bosque Prohibido durante la noche. Estará sólo, pero no por ello os confiéis. Ese Potter ha demostrado ser un incordio con muchas sorpresas.-Dijo Voldemort fríamente.-Otra cosa más. Quiero que lo traigáis vivo.

-Se hará como deseéis.-Dijo Lestrange, a la vez que se levantaba, y se retiraba de la sala a descansar entendiendo que la reunión había terminado. Avery le siguió de cerca, disgustado al ser solo una niñera para su todavía debilitado compañero.

-Pronto veremos Potter lo fuerte que es tu mente. La obligaré a doblegarse ante mí, al igual que tu  lo harás antes de morir y darme el poder que necesito.-Dijo Voldemort en un leve susurro cuando se quedo solo en la sala.


	14. Capitulo 14

Capitulo 14-Harry dominado

El ambiente en Hogwarts era de total abatimiento, algunos de los caídos durante la Batalla de Azkaban eran padres de alumnos. Harry los comprendía perfectamente, ese sentimiento de rabia e impotencia por no poder hacer nada. El saber que el maldito asesino que se encontraba tras esos sucesos se encontraba todavía libre y regodeándose de su victoria, mientras veía como el mundo se veía sumido en una oleada de terror que hacía años que no experimentaba. El día después de conocer la noticia de la toma de la Prisión de los Magos Harry despertó con los ojos hinchados y su almohada estaba mojada de lágrimas que no había podido evitar verter. Sueños de muerte llenaron su cabeza esa noche sumiéndole en una desesperación que hacía tiempo que no sentía. Se sentía derrotado, ni siquiera había notado el ataque a Azkaban. Su cicatriz debería haberle dolido ante una demostración de violencia tan evidente por parte de Voldemort. Pero no había sido así, no sintió nada, se enteró de los acontecimientos a la par que sus compañeros, él que normalmente era el primero en enterarse de estos sucesos. El año anterior Voldemort le privo de la defensa mágica que le concedió su madre al morir, y ahora cercaba sus pensamientos a la mente de Harry. Ahora las esperanzas de una victoria eran menores que nunca. ¿Cómo iba a saber cuando sería la próxima vez que Voldemort atacase?. Dumbledore no podía estar siempre protegiéndolo, el propio Director de Hogwarts había reconocido que se estaba debilitando por la edad. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría Voldemort en darse cuenta y volver más osados sus ataques?.

Harry se dio una larga ducha para alejar de su cuerpo cualquier evidencia de esa desazón que le atrapaba. Ahora más que nunca sentía sobre sus hombros esa terrible responsabilidad, esa presión que le ahogaba por dentro. No podía mostrarse débil cuando seguramente era la persona que tendría que derrotar al Señor Tenebroso. Harry sabía que para derrotar a Voldemort tendría que matarlo, esa idea provocaba en su interior sensaciones opuestas. Por una parte quería vengar todas las muertes de sus seres queridos matando a ese asesino con sus propias manos, pero otra parte de su ser no quería acabar con el mal con sus propias técnicas. ¿No le acercaría ese acto un paso más a la horrible visión que tuvo hace unos meses?. ¿No sería un primer paso para terminar de liberar el mal que anidaba en él?. ¿Por qué tenía tantas dudas?. ¿Nunca estaría seguro de sus actos?. Era un niño todavía, uno al que le habían robado la infancia a base de dolor. Harry envidiaba al resto de los alumnos de la escuela que nunca tendrían que sentir ese maldito peso que oprimía su corazón. Harry se sentó en su cama y se echó las manos a la cabeza intentando asimilar como podía tal cúmulo de emociones. Pero no podía, estaba sólo, nadie le ayudaría a aligerar su carga. Eso no era del todo cierto, Fleur estaba junto a él, pero el joven Gryfindor no quería atormentar con tanto caos a la estudiante francesa. Harry Potter el niño que Vivió, ¿a esto le llamaban vida?. Una extraña y cínica sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. No, esto no era vida. Harry no se había fijado al volver a entrar en el cuarto que no estaba sólo, Neville y Ron estaban también en el cuarto. Ron miraba con ojos entristecidos a su antiguo amigo, dio unos pasos hacia él extendiendo una mano abierta que cerró con fuerza al dar unos pasos, y bajó rápidamente por las escaleras que daban a la sala Común sin mirar a Harry.

Neville vio con ojos esperanzados el acto de Ron, que parecía que iba a dar el primer paso para arreglar una amistad que tanto necesitaban los dos. Pero vio decepcionado como en el último momento optó por no acercarse a un Harry, que vio con ojos sorprendidos como Ron bajaba por las escaleras sin hacerle nada de caso. Neville suspiró ante la ceguera de la que hacían gala los dos chicos. Decidido inhaló fuertemente una bocanada de aire y se encaminó a intentar ayudar a su compañero de casa. Harry siempre había sido bueno con él a pesar de su eterna torpeza, y no se la iba a pagar con desprecio o ignorancia cuando éste necesitaba tan evidentemente la ayuda de alguien. Neville se paró delante del cabizbajo Gryfindor, que lo miró con una mirada extrañada al verlo parado delante suyo y con una expresión en la cara que todavía no le había visto nunca.

-¿Te encuentras bien Harry?.-Preguntó Neville sin ningún rodeo a un ahora más sorprendido Harry.

-Me encuentro perfectamente.-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa irónica en los labios, y esperando que Neville se percatara de que no quería seguir hablando.

-Sé como te sientes Harry.-Dijo Neville casi en un susurro, que no escapó a los oídos de Harry.

-¿Tan seguro estas de ello?.-Dijo Harry sonriendo aún mas y echándose hacia atrás en la cama para poder ver mejor a la persona que creía saber como se sentía. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Saber que tu vida esta condenada a una tristeza eterna sin haber tenido siquiera la oportunidad de elegir.

-Sí...Lo sé...Mis padres...-Empezó a decir Neville tartamudeando al intentar explicar lo que más le dolía de su vida.

-No hace falta que digas nada Neville.-Dijo intentando cortar a su compañero. Ahora no necesitaba eso. Ahora no Neville, por favor no sigas.

-La razón por la que vivo con mi abuela es que mis padres están en el hospital de San Mungo. Desde que era pequeño mis padres nunca me han logrado reconocer por culpa del ataque de unos malditos mortifagos. Ahora las mismas personas que les hicieron eso a mis padres están en libertad. Sé como te sientes, Harry.-Dijo Neville con tristeza pero sus ojos desprendían una rabia que nunca había sospechado en su torpe compañero de Casa. Harry sabía lo duro que debería haber sido para Neville decirle eso, y en el fondo le agradecía que le confiara voluntariamente ese suceso, pero en su estado emocional actual no le ayudaba demasiado.

-Lo siento, Neville, no lo sabía.-Mintió Harry para no dejar ver que averiguó esos hechos el año anterior al entrar en el pensadero de Dumbledore. En el rostro de Harry ya no estaba dibujada esa extraña mueca que habías mostrado desde el principio de su conversación.

-Gracias, solo quería que supieras que aunque no pueda entender todo lo que sucede en tu interior, comprendo al menos una parte. Si alguna vez necesitas hablar ya sabes donde encontrarme.-Dijo Neville débilmente a la vez que salía de la habitación para bajar por las escaleras.

-Gracias a ti, Neville.-Musitó en leve susurro Harry a la vez que se levantaba intentando dejar de auto compadecerse. De esa manera nunca lograría nada, sólo sumirse en un dolor que le corroía por dentro. 

Harry bajó por fin por las escaleras que descendían a la Sala Común de Gryfindor en silencio para que nadie más decidiese sincerarse con él en ese día. Prefería estar sólo durante unas horas para poder aclarar un poco sus revueltos pensamientos. Pasó por la sala como una sombra sin ser advertido por nadie y caminó sin rumbo fijo durante varios minutos en los cuales solo pudo ver rostros que expresaban con claridad cual era el ambiente en la escuela. Terror. Harry podía sentir en las miradas furtivas de los alumnos del colegio un miedo terrible. Suspirando profundamente decidió que tal vez comer algo ayudaría a deshacer el nudo que tenía formado en el estómago y que parecía no querer desaparecer. Entró al Gran Comedor a la par que muchos otros alumnos que también sentían la urgente necesidad de alimentarse. Se sentó en una de las esquinas de la mesa de Gryfindor, lo cual venía haciendo ya desde hacia un tiempo. La comida no estaba preparada cuando Harry se sentó delante de uno de los ahora vacíos platos que adornaban la mesa de Gryfindor. En la mesa de los profesores había un ambiente muy tenso y Harry pudo notar que faltaba alguien en la mesa. La silla de Dumbledore estaba vacía, el Director no se encontraba ahí como solía acostumbrar. No podía ser. Pero y si lo fuera, ¿si Dumbledore cayó en la tarde del día anterior?. Una sensación de ira  descontrolada se empezó a apoderar de Harry a la vez que apretaba con fuerza una cuchara de  metal. El joven Gryfindor apretaba con fuerza los dientes mientras intentaba calmarse y buscar otra explicación, tal vez solo se hubiese retrasado, no tenía porque haberle pasado nada. Sin que se percatase los platos que había cerca de él empezaron a temblar furiosamente y de manera descontrolada, llamando la atención de unos pocos alumnos que ahogaron un grito de sorpresa. Cuando Harry empezaba a perder el control de sus emociones una voz cansada y amable le sacó de ese estado de ira que amenazaba con romper todas las defensas que se había impuesto.

-Terrible día el de hoy, en el que muchos de ustedes, jóvenes alumnos han tenido la desgracia de perder a miembros de sus familias. Terrible el día en que todo el mundo sabe por fin que Lord Voldemort ha vuelto. Muchos me llamaron loco por hacer tales afirmaciones pero desgraciadamente eran ciertas y su regreso público provoca una desazón que desde hace mucho no era conocida. Ahora muchos de los mortifagos cautivos están libres y sirven de nuevo a su señor. Mucha gente dirá que no es adecuado deciros toda la verdad de la situación, pero creo que con mentiras e ignorancia sólo acabamos provocando situaciones como la de la Caída de Azkaban.-Dijo Dumbledore con voz pausada y triste, sus ojos reflejaban una ira tremenda y Harry pudo ver que en la frente de Dumbledore se podía ver una fea herida. Al verle ahí enfrente sereno aunque herido Harry se calmó y los platos que se movían se pararon en seco llamando ahora la atención del joven mago que no sabía que había sucedido con esos platos. Así que Dumbledore estaba bien, se sentía tonto por haberse preocupado de esa forma tan desquiciante, pero el sólo pensar en perder al Viejo Director de Hogwarts le hacía estremecer por dentro. A pesar de estar más calmado por su presencia, le inquietó la herida que mostraba ya que estaba seguro de donde se la podía haber hecho.- Estos hechos me obligan a tomar medidas de seguridad para con ustedes, por lo cual las salidas a Hogsmeade serán canceladas al parecerme el riesgo implícito en ellas demasiado elevado. De todas formas para compensar este pequeño inconveniente y sabiendo de antemano que no palia para nada el hecho de no poder visitar Hogsmeade, he decidido que dentro de un mes se organizará un pequeño baile, en el cual todos los alumnos están invitados a asistir.

Muchos murmullos de desagrado se habían oído al saber la noticia de que las visitas a Hogsmeade quedaban prohibidas, pero quedaron ligeramente apagados ante la perspectiva de un baile. Esta noticia provocó también cierto alboroto pero eran más que nada susurros en el oído de personas que al momento se ruborizaban. A Harry ver esas reacciones le asqueaba, hace un momento estaban casi de luto, por lo sucedido el día anterior, y ahora se preocupaban por la banalidad de un estúpido baile. ¿Por qué esos adolescentes eran tan distintos que él? ¿Cómo era posible que olvidasen tan rápido el dolor y el miedo, cuando a él le era simplemente imposible?. ¿Sería porque nunca habían visto ese dolor como cercano, pensando que era algo que sólo les pasaba a otras personas?. ¿Cuántos tendrían que morir para que se dieran cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba el mundo mágico?. De repente sintió que el apetito se esfumaba a la vez que la efímera alegría de comprobar que Dumbledore se encontraba perfectamente desaparecía. El desayuno apareció por arte de magia en los platos que había distribuidos por todo el Gran Comedor. Harry hizo caso omiso de ellos y se marchó furioso a la vez que era observado por varios de los alumnos, que siguieron cuchicheando, pero seguramente ahora sería el propio Harry el que estaría en el centro de esas insidiosas conversaciones. Harry caminaba por los pasillos como una exhalación, y no miraba realmente por donde andaba, cuando tropezó con alguien que cayó al suelo por culpa del impacto. La persona con quien había tropezado era una alumna que vestía los colores de Ravenclaw, de moreno pelo largo y rasgos orientales. Harry había tropezado con Cho Chang, aquella chica que conseguía que su mente se turbase y su corazón se acelerase. La había visto varias veces desde el comienzo del curso pero nunca tuvo ni el valor ni el tiempo necesario para hablar con ella. Harry le ofreció la mano para levantarse, pero Cho la rechazó y se levantó por sus propios medios. Harry se quedó sorprendido por el desprecio con el que la alumna de Ravenclaw le había mirado.

-Lo siento, no miraba por donde iba.-Dijo Harry algo contrariado y retirando la mano que acababa de ofrecer.

-No importa.-Dijo Cho que parecía dispuesta a seguir su camino sin dirigir ninguna palabra más a Harry.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no tenemos tiempo de hablar, Cho. Tal vez algún día...-Empezó a decir Harry intentando comenzar una conversación con una Cho a la cual nunca había visto mostrarse tan fría y desinteresada con él.

-No creo que sea posible, no tengo nada que hablar contigo. Prefiero estar lo más alejada posible de ti.-Dijo Cho que se había dado la vuelta y se le había encarado en un agrio trono que hizo retroceder al confuso Gryfindor.

-Pero...-Empezó de nuevo a decir Harry, intentando aplacar sin conseguirlo la furia que cargaba contra él la alumna de Ravenclaw.

-No hay ningún pero que valga. No quiero estar cerca de ti. Atraes los desastres y a la muerte. No puedo mirarte sin pensar que si Cedric no hubiera estado contigo tal vez ahora estuviese vivo y conmigo. Para mi eres tan responsable de su muerte como el verdadero asesino.-Dijo Cho enfadada y con unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos que amenazaban con descender por sus mejillas. Tras decir esto, se dio la vuelta y prosiguió su camino dejando sólo a un Harry que todavía no sabía que había pasado.

Esto no podía ser real se decía Harry mientras todavía miraba caminar a Cho furiosa, parecía que se había quedado petrificado. ¿Cómo podía haberle dicho eso?. Harry siempre había pensado que tal vez Cho sintiera algo por él. De hecho él pensaba que quería a la alumna de Ravenclaw, pero las palabras que le acababa de pronunciar habían arrancado ese sentimiento de su corazón con una crueldad inusitada. Harry estaba herido por dentro y a la vez furioso. No pensaba que nadie aparte de los alumnos de Slytherin le creyeran responsables de la muerte de Cedric, y aún así estos sólo lo hacían por molestar, pero Cho era de Ravenclaw. ¿Cuánta más gente pensaría eso de él? ¿Por qué lo tenía que pensar precisamente la chica de la que creía estar enamorado? A Harry le dolía, pero no tanto como esperaba, se sentía más desilusionado porque le creyesen culpable de muerte de Cedric que por el hecho de que Cho no le quisiera cerca de ella. Unos ojos azules que le miraban atentamente hacía que ese dolor fuera soportable, la presencia de Fleur evitaba que el golpe hubiera sido más duro. ¿Se estaría enamorando de la joven francesa?. No, no lo creía, ella lo quería como amigo y la soledad a la que había estado sometido le hacía pensar que Fleur podía sentir algo por él. Y hacer a Harry confundir amor por amistad. 

-Vaya, Potter, parece que esa Ravenclaw es más lista de lo que parece y te ha calado perfectamente.-Dijo una desagradable voz demasiado conocida por Harry. Volteó la cabeza y pudo ver a Draco Malfoy que le miraba con una sonrisa de superioridad y reflejaba en sus ojos un desprecio terrible hacia la persona que tenía delante suyo. Desprecio que era compartido por los dos alumnos.

-Malfoy te advierto que no has elegido un buen momento, no me encuentro de humor para tus idioteces.-Dijo Harry temblando de furia y llevando inconscientemente la mano derecha al cinto en que colgaba su varita.

-Vaya, ¿Así que el pobre Harry Potter no esta de humor para charlar con su amigo Draco?. Eres un desagradecido Harry, con lo que yo me preocupo por ti.-Dijo irónicamente Malfoy acercándose unos pasos a Harry quedando los dos a escasos centímetros el uno del otro.-Ya todos te desprecian Potter, tus amigos te dan lado, incluso la chica que te gusta no te puede tener cerca. Pronto el Señor Tenebroso te tendrá en sus manos y te destrozará, lo de ayer fue sólo el comienzo.

-Te equívocas, Malfoy, lograré detener a ese maldito asesino, y de paso me aseguraré de que tu padre sea enviado a Prisión como el vulgar mortifago que es.-dijo Harry sonriendo con crueldad y disfrutando de manera involuntaria del pequeño estremecimiento de Draco al referirse a su padre.

-¿Y como lo detendrás?. ¿Gimoteando? ¿De aburrimiento haciéndole saber lo sólo y triste que estas?.-Dijo Draco poniendo un tono infantil en su voz que logró molestar aún más a Harry. Tras decir esas palabras lo agarró por la pechera de la túnica con fuerza con su mano derecha.-Y te lo advierto Potter, no te acerques a mi padre, si le haces algo te lo haré pagar muy caro, tal vez revele al Señor Tenebroso como conseguir atrapar a tu amiga Sangre Sucia. Tal vez hasta le ayude, y con un poco de suerte me dejará contemplar como grita de dolor preguntándose porque su amigo el héroe no viene a rescatarla. Pero el héroe no vendrá, porque estará acurrucado en un pequeño rincón temblando de miedo demostrando lo cobarde que puede llegar a ser.

-No haces más que decir necias palabras, Malfoy. Nunca le harás daño a Hermione. Si te atreves a intentarlo me encargaré de hacértelo pagar personalmente. Y yo a diferencia de ti cumplo con lo que digo.-Dijo Harry en un tono helado a la vez que esbozaba una burlona mueca, ante la sorprendida cara de Malfoy.

-Así que el gran Harry Potter me haría daño. No tienes las agallas suficientes para hacerlo.-Espetó Malfoy ante la divertida mirada de Harry que hacía recorrer un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo del rubio alumno de Slytherin.

-¿Eso crees?.-Preguntó con sorna Harry a la vez que una luz blanca que salía del cuerpo de Harry levantaba a Draco y le apretaba con fuerza contra una pared. Draco intentaba moverse pero le era totalmente imposible lograrlo. La invisible fuerza que le había levantado cada vez le apretaba contra la pared con más fuerza, haciéndole casi imposible respirar a un asustadísimo Draco.

-Potter, déjame en paz. Le diré lo que has hecho al profesor Snape.-Dijo Draco con voz ahogada, su respiración ahora era entrecortada y miraba los fríos de Harry con un miedo que solo servía para que el joven Gryfindor sonriese más abiertamente. El rostro de Draco se estaba empezando a poner  morado por la falta de aire.-Potter...detente...Potter...Harry...por favor.

Harry sólo quería asustar un poco a Draco, pero ahora le resultaba difícil contenerse. Intentaba retirar el hechizo pero algo dentro de él se lo impedía. Tuvo que utilizar toda su fuerza de voluntad para conseguir retirar el hechizo que estaba arrebatando la vida de Draco. Cuando lo hizo Draco cayó violentamente al suelo y empezó a respirar con dificultad a la vez que se llevaba ambas manos al pecho, que latía desenfrenadamente. Harry lo miro durante unos instantes en esa posición, para darle la espalda y seguir su camino. Harry sabía que había estado a punto de acabar con la vida del alumno de Slytherin y viejo enemigo suyo. Una voz en la cabeza aún le susurraba que debía acabar con lo que había empezado. De nuevo esa maldita voz le había engañado durante unos instantes lo había dominado por completo y ese minúsculo espacio de tiempo casi le había servido para convertir a Harry en un asesino.

Harry necesitaba salir del colegio. Las paredes parecían aprisionarle dentro, quería respirar un poco de aire puro, para poder quitarse de su interior esa sensación de suciedad que le invadía por culpa de su debilidad. Tambaleante y totalmente confuso, llegó hasta las grandes puertas del colegio que estaban abiertas de par en par. Harry salió sin dudarlo como una exhalación y respiró fuertemente cuando estaba fuera, el aire fresco le ayudó a calmar un poco el calor que recorría sus venas, pero no evitó que su cabeza siguiera siendo un hervidero de ideas contradictorias. Harry notaba su labio superior húmedo y se frotó con el dorso de la mano que apareció manchado de sangre. Harry no sabía cuando había empezado a sangrar, seguramente poco después de hacer de nuevo magia sin varita, pero vio que la parte superior de su túnica estaba manchada de sangre que recorría sus mejillas, y que hasta el momento no había sido capaz de sentir. Decidió ir al lago para poder limpiarse un poco el rostro ya que la túnica seguramente no tendría solución. Sabía por experiencia que la sangre no salía con facilidad de la ropa, ni siquiera con la magia a su favor. Otra hemorragia más por culpa de utilizar  magia sin varita, ¿servía de algo ese don si cada vez que lo utilizaba se ponía en serio peligro?. ¿De que le servía ser un mago nato, excepto para no saber identificar la voz que le hablaba de muerte en susurros pausados?. Se sentía horriblemente mal, estaba muy cansado, durante la noche apenas había podido conciliar el sueño más de veinte minutos seguidos, aparte de no haber comido nada en el desayuno, y esta reciente perdida de sangre. Además de eso estaba terriblemente enfadado consigo mismo por no ser capaz de controlarse a sí mismo, y eso le hacía sentirse peor todavía, ya que empezaba a comprender, que cuanto mayor fuera su enfado, mayor también era la posibilidad de caer bajo el control de la sombra de Voldemort que habitaba en su interior.

Harry llegó por fin al lago y se pudo lavar rápidamente la cara. El agua del lago estaba tan fría que su simple contacto con su piel le sentó como un golpe físico. Harry por lo menos agradecía el hecho de que ningún alumno le hubiese visto en ese estado, quien sabía que ideas podían surgir en sus cabezas ante la imagen que daba en ese momento Harry. El día de hoy amenazaba con ser un día largo, un  día muy largo de esos en los que a veces es mejor no levantarse de la cama. Harry oyó en esos instantes el fuerte aleteo de unas alas que se dirigía velozmente hacia don de se encontraba. Giró la cabeza lentamente para ver como una lechuza marrón  dejaba con gran habilidad un pergamino en su mano. No esperaba correspondencia de nadie y durante unos instantes estuvo pensando de quien podría ser la carta, pero tras un tiempo la abrió con desgana, reprochándose ser tan lento, al no darse cuenta que el nombre del destinatario estaría dentro. Su cerebro parecía querer funcionar hoy la mitad de rápido que el de una persona normal durante ese día, y eso ya le había causado excesivos problemas para el corto tiempo en el que había estado despierto. Harry extendió  a lo largo el pergamino y pudo leer una escueta carta escrita con una letra que conocía a la perfección.

Te espero hoy en el despacho de Lunático. Tengo que hablar contigo urgentemente. No tardes.

Hocicos

La carta era de Sirius y parecía seria y preocupada. ¿Por qué ahora tenía tanta prisa por habar con él?. Desde que se separaron en la casa de Dumbledore no había vuelto a saber nada de su padrino. Ni siquiera se molestó en mandarle una muestra del apoyo que necesitaba tras la muerte de Bill. Parecía haberse olvidado por completo de él. Y ahora después de tanto tiempo, solo recibía una brevísima carta de su parte con un tono claramente imperativo. Le decía que debía reunirse con él en el despacho de Lupin, seguramente su Profesor también estaría presente, cosa que tampoco le hacía gracia. Sirius por lo menos no estaba en Hogwarts pero Lupin tampoco había hablado con él aparte de lo meramente académico, no entendía la actitud del antiguamente siempre dispuesto profesor. Pero era algo que averiguaría, pensaba decirles a la cara todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza.  Por lo menos podían fingir que se preocupaban por él, para que pudiese hacer lo único que todo el mundo esperaba que lograse. Necesitaba apoyo emocional y nadie parecía estar dispuesto a dárselo, mientras que Harry ya no quería pedirlo. El aislamiento de noticias por parte de Sirius y la indiferencia de Lupin le habían herido tanto como el desprecio de Ron.

Harry terminó de secarse rápidamente la cara y se dirigió de nuevo hacia el interior del castillo, para dirigirse de inmediato al despacho del profesor Lupin. A pesar de estar furioso con Sirius también quería verlo, no lo podía evitar, Harry quería mucho a su padrino. Cruzo los pasillos donde se podían ver a pocos alumnos y en unos pocos minutos llegó a la puerta tras la cual estaba el despacho de Lupin. Tocó fuertemente la puerta sin poder controlar la fuerza por culpa de la mezcla de emociones que recorrían ahora su cuerpo. Un suave adelante se pudo oír a través de la puerta, y Harry abrió la puerta  sin dudarlo y entró rápidamente al despacho.  Delante suyo había una mesa en la cual se podían ver tres sillas, dos de las cuales estaban ocupadas por Sirius y Lupin, que lo miraban sonrientes, a la vez que dejaban apoyadas sendas tazas humeantes de café en la mesa. Sirius se levantó y al momento estaba delante suyo abrazándole por encima de los hombros fuertemente. Harry no correspondió al fuerte abrazó de su padrino y se quedo rígido mientras recibía ese afectuoso saludo. Sirius se echó hacia atrás y miró con ojos extrañados a su ahijado del cual no comprendía su fría actitud. Miró un instante a Lupin que se encogió sus hombros dando a entender que no sabía que podía ocurrir.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Harry?.-Preguntó Sirius, aún confuso ante la actitud de Harry, mientras se sentaba en la silla que había ocupado instantes antes y ofreciéndole con la mano la que se encontraba a su lado.

-¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?.-Pregunto Harry precipitadamente mientras miraba al vacío para evitar mirar a los ojos a Sirius.

-¿Cómo?. Ya sabes donde he estado Harry. He estado escapando de los aurores del Ministerio todo este tiempo. He estado en muchos lugares, los cuales me llevaría demasiado tiempo enumerar. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?.-Preguntó un Sirius al cual cada vez se le veía mas extrañado ante el tono hostil que parecían llevar marcadas las palabras Harry.

-¿Y en todo ese tiempo no has sido capaz de escribirme ni una sola vez para saber que estabas bien? ¿Ni siquiera para interesarte por como me encontraba?.-Preguntó Harry mirando por primera vez a los ojos de su padrino que se echó hacia atrás sin poder evitarlo al ver la furia reflejada de una forma tan clara en los ojos del joven Gryfindor.

-No podía. Corría el riesgo de que las cartas fueran interceptadas. ¿Acaso piensas que no he pensado en otra cosa que no fuera como te podías sentir?.  Incluso he cometido la temeridad de venir hasta el colegio para poder verte personalmente, algo que Dumbledore me había pedido que no hiciera. De todas formas Remus estaba aquí contigo.-Dijo Sirius dolido por las insinuaciones de Harry.

-El año pasado no te importaba que las cartas fueran interceptadas, hasta utilizaste una chimenea para hablar conmigo. ¿Acaso ya no confiáis en mí?. ¿Es por eso que usted profesor apenas me ha dirigido la palabra durante este curso? ¿Temen que me pueda descontrolar?.-Preguntó Harry a la vez que apretaba los puños, sin mirar a Lupin que lo miraba con una gran tristeza en los ojos y meneaba ligeramente la cabeza en signo de negación.

-Te confundes, Harry claro que confiamos en ti, pero las cosas no son tan fáciles. Yo no puedo hablar tanto contigo sin temer que los alumnos me acusen de un favoritismo que me sería desafortunado para seguir con mi cargo y poder estar cerca de ti. En referente a las cartas, el año pasado era distinto, el año pasado sólo teníamos que preocuparnos del Ministerio. Pero ahora las fuerzas de Voldemort también querrán conseguir información con la que hacerse fuertes.-Dijo Lupin intentando llamar la atención de Harry que seguía mirando desafiante a un entristecido Sirius.

-Ni siquiera me mandaste nada cuando Bill murió, ninguna palabra de animo, Sirius. Solo un maldito vació de información. ¿Cómo crees que me sentía? ¿Piensas que pensaba en el Ministerio?. Todos me dieron de lado y no me pudiste mandar una maldita palabra de apoyo, para que no sintiera que estaba solo..-Dijo Harry que se levantó bruscamente haciendo que Sirius levantara las cejas totalmente sorprendido ante la furia de la que hacia gala Harry.

-Harry, yo no sabía que estabas tan mal. Pensé que no querrías que cometiera ninguna locura. Me cuesta cumplir con el papel de James a veces. Eres lo único que tengo.-Dijo Sirius con un nudo en la garganta.

-Pero sabes que, Sirius. ¡TU NO ERES MI PADRE!.-Gritó Harry dándole la espalda a un Sirius que se encogió como si acabaran de darle un golpe físico. Harry se dirigía hacia a la salida sin ver como Sirius se levantaba ahora totalmente enojado por la actitud de su ahijado.

-¡HARRY JAMES POTTER! QUEDÁTE QUIETO EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE.-Gritó Sirius a su vez a la espalda de un Harry que se detuvo en el acto con la mano derecha ya encima del pomo de la puerta.

-"Mátalo".-Dijo una conocida voz fuertemente en la cabeza de Harry provocándole un breve mareo. Harry se encontraba demasiado débil e irritado en ese momento. Tenía que recobrar el control para impedir hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría el resto de su vida.

-"No lo haré. No hay nada que puedas hacer para obligarme a ello".-Protestó Harry débilmente en su cabeza, intentado aplacar de nuevo en su interior a esa sombra asesina.

-"Mátalo. Lo estás deseando. Y al licántropo también.".-Dijo la voz más fuerte que la vez anterior.

-"No. Déjame en paz, no te dejaré hacerlo. No lograrás dominarme nunca más".-Dijo un angustiado Harry que inconscientemente iba dirigiendo la mano hacia su varita, para apretarla con fuerza al siguiente momento.

-"Lo harás, y cuando lo hagas serás mío para siempre. Solo necesito que mates a una persona y te podré controlar fácilmente".-Rió la voz de la sombra en la cabeza de un Harry que se daba la vuelta para mirar a un Sirius que todavía le miraba enfadado sin comprender el grave peligro en el que se encontraba.

-Sirius...Por favor...Huye...Por favor...Huye.-Empezó a decir Harry a trompicones mientras sudaba de manera abundante por la frente y unas lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos.

-No te entiendo Harry. ¿Si es una clase de broma no tiene ninguna gracia.-Dijo Sirius cruzando los brazos y resoplando de furia al ver como Harry le apuntaba con la varita.

-Vete...No puedo detenerlo...Confía en mi.-Siguió diciendo Harry a través de sus dientes que estaban apretados y no conseguía separar. Sirius pareció darse cuenta del peligro que corría, pero Harry sabía que sería demasiado tarde. No tendría tiempo de huir.

-¡DESMAIUS!.-Gritó Lupin que agarraba fuertemente la varita, mientras Harry caía duramente al suelo desmayado a causa del efecto del hechizo de su profesor. Por suerte Harry parecía no haber prestado atención a Lupin que había seguido con atención los acontecimientos, por si debía actuar. Finalmente se vio obligado a lanzar un hechizo que detuviese a Harry, para que no cometiese por equivocación algo que acabaría para siempre con su alma.

Harry se encontraba acostado en una suave cama que le era bien conocida, estaba en la enfermería, a veces pensaba que tendría que empezar a pagar un alquiler por pasar tanto tiempo en ella. Logró coger sus gafas de la mesilla sin siquiera volver la vista, siempre estaban en el mismo lugar. Lo único que parecía distinto esta vez era una acalorada discusión que se mostraba delante de él. Dumbledore, Lupin y Sirius discutían seriamente, Sirius en particular levantaba tanto la voz que podía despertar a todo el colegio sin moverse del lugar. 

-Me lo has explicado ya varias veces desde ayer, y aún no me entra en la cabeza como le has podido hacer eso.-Dijo Sirius delante de la seria cara de Dumbledore que le miraba con ojos entrecerrados. 

-Es necesario hacerlo Sirius. Tenemos que saber en que situaciones el chico puede explotar. No podemos llevar un arma, que se pueda volver contra nosotros si la presión es demasiada para él. Por eso le prohibí a Remus que hablará con Harry durante el curso.-Dijo Dumbledore señalando a un reticente Lupin que mostraba un feo moratón en su mejilla derecha.

-Lunático ya me ha explicado sus razones, Albus, y siento de verdad haberlo golpeado ayer. Pero tu... ¿Cómo te has atrevido hacerle eso a Harry?.-Dijo Sirius apartándose de Dumbledore que le empezaba a mirar con cara de pocos amigos.

-Sirius no espero que entiendas mis razones, pero si que espero que como mínimo las respetes. Yo soy el Jefe de la Orden del Fénix, y creo que he demostrado en más de una ocasión lo acertado de mis ideas.-Dijo Dumbledore con una frialdad extraña en el normalmente afable Director de Hogwarts.

-Creo que yo también tendría algo que decir al respecto. Es mi vida y mi cordura la que peligra en ese extraño juego que se trae entre manos.-Dijo Harry con voz profunda, debido a lo seca que tenía la garganta.

-Eso es cierto, pero es el mundo mágico el que caerá si no sabemos lo que puedes resistir contra tu interior. Cuando luches contra Voldemort estarás solo Harry, tus amigos no te podrán seguir. Tendrás que ir en busca de tu destino en solitario. Tu lucha será contra dos Voldemort, el real y el de tu interior. Apenas eres capaz de controlar a uno, ¿Cómo lo harás contra dos?. Es necesario saber cuan fuerte es tu voluntad.-Dijo Dumbledore mirando a Harry por encima de sus gafas y sin emitir el más leve parpadeo.

-Y no ves que esa misma prueba puede llevarme a que logren controlarme. ¿Cómo puede estar así de ciego?.-Dijo Harry sintiendo como sus entrañas ardían con un fuego voraz desprendido de la furia que le hacían sentir las palabras de Dumbledore.

-Es una posibilidad, pero si eso pasa prefiero que sea aquí. No lo entenderías.-Dijo Dumbledore remarcando cada una de las palabras.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que prefieres que sea aquí, Albus? Casi parece que quieres tenerlo vigilado por si hay que detenerlo.-Dijo Sirius en un tono que era mitad broma mitad incredulidad.

-Eso es exactamente a lo que me refiero. Si finalmente no hay salvación posible, y acaba siendo devorado por la oscuridad, prefiero matar a Harry que dejar que se una a Voldemort.-Dijo Dumbledore muy serio, sin prestar atención a la airada reacción de Sirius que había tenido que ser detenido por Lupin para que no se abalanzara sobre el viejo Director de Hogwarts. Harry se mostraba alicaído, viendo que realmente nadie parecía creer en su fuerza. Ni siquiera el mismo Dumbledore que lo consideraba la única salvación, confiaba en él. En ese mismo instante notó un tremendo vacío en su ser, quería llorar pero no podía. Ni podía ni quería llorar delante de un Dumbledore que todavía lo miraba como si pudiese ver a través de sus emociones. Ni en sus peores pensamientos se podía haber imaginado algo parecido, Dumbledore no dudaría en matarlo en caso de acabar siendo dominado por la sombra de Voldemort. Mataría a un niño sin ningún remordimiento pensando que hacía lo correcto. La imagen de Dumbledore que siempre había tenido había dado un cambio terrible.  Delante de él ya no estaba el distraído mago que siempre trataba ayudarlo, sino un mago que utilizaría cualquier medio posible para derrotar la oscuridad, uno que usaría las mismas armas del Enemigo para derrotarlo.

Dumbledore se marchó de la enfermería sin decir ninguna palabra más y dejando a Sirius forcejeando entre los brazos de Lupin, que lo soltó cuando el Director ya se hubo marchado. En ese preciso momento se hizo un incomodo silencio durante el cual nadie quería mirar a los ojos a los demás ocupantes de la enfermería. Harry no sabía que decirle a Sirius, se sentía mal por haberle hablado de esa manera, pero sabía que lo había dicho de corazón. En esas palabras no había habido ninguna voz que lo influenciará, sólo sus emociones ocultas durante todo el curso. Harry levantó la vista y miro directamente a un Sirius que sólo lo miraba de reojo con miedo a que la discusión que tuvieron se pudiese volver a repetir.

-Sirius...Siento haberte hablado de esa manera. Yo no quería decirte esas cosas.-Mintió Harry para intentar romper el vacío que le separaba en esos instantes de su padrino.

-Yo también, siento no haber estado más pendiente de ti. Después de nuestra discusión de ayer me enteré de muchas cosas que habían decidido no contarme.-Dijo Sirius intentando calmarse.

-¿Ayer?. ¿He pasado un día entero en la enfermería?.-Preguntó Harry sorprendido y a la vez molesto al haber tenido que perder otro día más de su vida inconsciente en la enfermería.

-Sí, el hechizo que te lanzó Remus fue bastante potente. Aparte del hecho que  tu cuerpo estaba bastante agotado. Me preocupa que no te alimentes lo suficiente. Remus me ha dicho que apenas comes y solo cuando una jovencita te obliga a  hacerlo. Eso no esta bien.-Dijo Sirius seriamente pero intentando no molestar demasiado a su ahijado.

-Siento haber tenido que hechizarte, Harry, pero no me dejaste ninguna opción. También siento no haber podido hablar contigo, pero como ya has oído Dumbledore no me lo permitía. No estoy de acuerdo con sus métodos, pero si que creo que es necesario saber a que nos podemos enfrentar. Tienes que entender todas las partes.-Dijo Lupin suavemente a un Harry que no quería oír disculpas por el comportamiento del Director.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente.-Dijo Harry fríamente mirando la puerta por donde Dumbledore había salido, al momento giró de nuevo la cabeza con una amplia sonrisa en los labios y cambió el rumbo de la conversación. Preguntó a Sirius por los lugares que había visitado y así estuvieron una hora hasta que la Señora Prompfey les dijo que Harry podía marcharse, pero que debía descansar esta noche. Echó una mirada desconfiada al perro negro que había sustituido a Sirius y se marchó como una exhalación. Harry salió de la enfermería acompañado de Lupin y su padrino, que caminaba a su lado en su forma de animago. Se despidió con un rápido gesto y se dirigió hacia la sala Común.

Harry caminaba despacio pensando en cuantas cosas habían pasado en tan poco tiempo. Se sentía profundamente decepcionado con Dumbledore, al cual siempre había considerado un modelo a seguir. Pero lo que le había dicho hoy le había dejado totalmente desconcertado, después de hacerle cargar con tanto peso sobre sus hombros resultaba que ni siquiera confiaba en él. Peor aún, si Harry no podía terminar de dominar la parte oscura de su ser, Dumbledore no dudaría en matarlo por la seguridad del mundo mágico. Si lo pensaba detenidamente podía llegar a entender al Director de Hogwarts, pero ahora mismo no quería entender nada, sólo descansar. Llegó a la sala Común y dijo la contraseña con desgana, y se dirigió hacia las escaleras que le llevarían a su cuarto y al descanso. Pocas personas había en ese momento y pocas le prestaron la más mínima atención. Harry pudo ver de reojo como Ginny le dirigía una fugaz mirada que desvió enseguida al ver que la había sorprendido. Harry siguió su camino sin dar importancia a las miradas de Ginny y empezó a subir por las escaleras. Dormir le vendría bien, en el caso extraño de que lograse conciliar el sueño. Harry entró en la habitación, que estaba vacía en esos momentos, y sin molestarse en dar luz alguna llegó hasta su cama donde se sentó y procedió a quitarse la ropa. Tumbado ya en la cama miraba distraído el techo intentando no pensar en nada para que el sueño se hiciera dueño de él pronto, cosa que consiguió a los pocos minutos, cuando su respiración adquirió un ritmo constante.

Ron se despertó a mitad de la noche con la urgente de necesidad de ir al baño, lo cual hizo intentando no hacer demasiado ruido y no levantar a ninguno de sus compañeros de cuarto. Cuando ya más tranquilo y relajado se dirigió de nuevo hacia su cama pudo comprobar que la cama de Harry estaba vacía. ¿Dónde se podía haber metido su antiguo amigo?. Ron tuvo un primer impulso de no darle importancia y volver a  la cama, pero no pudo hacerlo, ya que sabía que si lo hacia no pegaría ojo en toda la noche. Acabaría toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama preocupándose por el paradero de Harry. Aunque no le gustaba admitirlo aún se preocupa mucho por el único amigo verdadero que había tenido. Ya hace tiempo Ron vio que en realidad no le echaba la culpa de la muerte de Bill a Harry, ¿Entonces por que no haber intentado volver a la normalidad?. ¿Por qué no tratar de hacer las paces?. Sabía perfectamente porque no lo había hecho pero admitirlo no le hacia sentirse orgulloso para nada. Sin hacer ruido Ron busco en el baúl de Harry el Mapa del Merodeador que sabía que guardaba allí, y dijo en un mero susurro las palabras que activarían el hechizo. Un mapa del colegio y parte de los terrenos se dibujo delante del cansado pelirrojo, y éste se puso a buscar una etiqueta donde pusiese Harry Potter. Tardó en encontrarla, al estar sólo buscando en el interior del colegio, pero pudo ver con sorpresa que la etiqueta que llevaba el nombre de Harry estaba en los terrenos y se dirigía claramente hacia el Bosque Prohibido. Extrañado por la dirección que llevaba Harry Ron no supo que debía hacer. Finalmente decidió seguirlo con ayuda del Mapa, si Harry se dirigía al Bosque porque estaba en un apuro, podría ayudarlo. Y si solamente estaba paseando podría tener una charla con él lejos de ojos curiosos, tenía tantas cosas que decirle, tantas cosas por las que pedirle perdón que la charla seguramente les llevaría un buen rato.

Ron cogió en un momento sin hacer ruido ropa de abrigo y su varita, agarró firmemente el Mapa del Merodeador y lo examinó para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie en la Sala Común. Después de comprobar que estaba desierta empezó a bajar las escaleras sin hacer ruido, ya que si Hermione lo encontraba sólo y a estas horas por la Sala Común, le daría un sermón eterno. El pensar en Hermione provocó un pequeño rubor en las mejillas de Ron mientras salía por el retrato de la Señora Gorda. Desde el año pasado ya había empezado a ver a su amiga de una forma distinta, pero en esa ocasión solo se fijaba en Krum. Él siempre sería el amigo, el que estaba para ayudar, pero solo discutían, y eso hacia más enojar a Ron. Al comenzar este año se dijo que no discutiría con ella, que lograría que le viera como algo más. Pero esas esperanzas se derrumbaron cuando vio como miraba Hermione a Harry, a él nunca lo había mirado así. En ese mismo momento empezó a crecer un extraño rencor hacia su mejor amigo, que fue aumentando sobre todo cuando Hermione le ayudo a Harry a seguir en el equipo. Ella se quedó toda la noche por ayudarle, se les veía tan unidos en ese momento, que Ron no pudo soportarlo. Luego tras la muerte de su hermano, Ron realmente culpó a Harry por lo sucedido, pero solo durante la primera semana. Pero logró ver algo curioso, Hermione se había quedado a su lado, eligió apoyarlo mientras estuviera enfadado con Harry, esa era la oportunidad que había esperado. Por eso prolongó tanto la enemistad, pero ya no podía más, se sentía horriblemente mal por lo que había hecho a su amigo. Todo por unos estúpidos celos, había aislado de forma deliberada a su mejor amigo. No se merecía que Harry le perdonase, pero lo intentaría, por lo menos era necesario que Harry supiese que él no tenía la culpa de nada. Que se diese cuenta que todo era por la locura temporal de esa persona que se hacía llamar su amigo.

Sin darse cuenta ya había salido por las puertas de Hogwarts y se dirigía hacia el Bosque prohibido. Ron ya había estado antes en ese bosque y no guardaba un buen recuerdo de sus anteriores visitas, pero si tenía que entrar ahí para poder hablar con su amigo así lo haría. Caminó con especial sigilo cuando paso por las cercanías de la cabaña de Hagrid. No quería que ni el Guardabosques ni su perro pudiesen oírle y sacarle de la cabeza la determinación de entrar en un lugar tan peligroso. Avanzó unos metros y se quedó en el linde del bosque mirando en su interior sin atreverse a entrar. Pero un ruido en el interior, y la visión de lo que parecía un rayo rojo le hizo entrar sin pensar.

Dos hombres esperaban con impaciencia en el interior del bosque esperando cumplir el encargo de su señor. No había conversación alguna debido al gran desprecio que sentía Lestrange por Avery. El chico ya debería haber llegado hace un tiempo, pero no querían volver ante su señor con las manos vacías. Avery estaba excesivamente nervioso por la idea de que Dumbledore se encontrara tan cerca. Lestrange estaba apoyado sobre un tronco de una árbol sin dirigir una sola mirada a su obligado compañero y aguzando los oídos para poder captar al chico antes de que llegase. Sabía que Avery estaba inseguro ante la idea de enfrentarse a ese Potter, pero ¿Qué daño podría hacerles?. ¿No eran acaso dos mortifagos perfectamente entrenados?. Una luz rojiza a unos cuantos metros de distancia le hicieran dar un pequeño salto de sorpresa. En verdad no se esperaba que algo en el bosque se les adelantase. Aunque preferiría llevarlo muerto, Voldemort había ordenado claramente que lo quería muerto. Eso conllevaba la desagradable tarea de salvarlo de los peligros del bosque. Con un rápido gesto indicó a Avery que le siguiera, el cual lo hizo al momento, Lestrange llevaba la varita en su mano y avanzaba con rapidez entre los árboles, ligeramente encorvado para ser más difícilmente avistado.

Cuando llegó a lo que parecía un claro vio una escena que le dejo perplejo. Esperaba ver a Harry Potter herido o luchando por su vida, pero no a un Harry triunfante y sin herida alguna, que parecía estar convocando a todo tipo de criaturas tenebrosas que se postraban ante él. Eso lo paralizó durante unos instantes y lo paro en seco, haciendo que Avery chocase con él al no esperarse una parada tan en seco de su compañero. El golpe le hizo trastabillar hacia el interior del claro haciendo un ruido tan claro que no le extraño verse observado por el niño que tenían que llevar ante el Señor Oscuro. Pero esa mirada no era normal, lo miraba como si le conociese, como si supiera porque estaba allí, esa mirada le hacía estremecer sin poder evitarlo. Le hacía estremecer a él que había pasado tanto tiempo encerrado en el infierno que era Azkaban. Lestrange le apuntó con su varita totalmente decidido a no dejarse llevar por tontas imaginaciones suyas. El chico sólo sonrió de manera despectiva y le miró con un divertido brillo en los ojos.

-Ven con nosotros pacíficamente o iras igualmente pero por la fuerza.-Dijo Lestrange claramente.

-Interesante, veamos si tu hechizo logra romper este pequeño escudo. Yo creo que solo una maldición mortal podría romperlo, pero solo es mi opinión. Y veo por la expresión de tus ojos que no se te ha ordenado llevarme muerto.-Dijo Harry a la vez que levantaba su mano derecha sin varita alguna y delante suyo empezaba a brillar una luz plateada. Lestrange lanzó enfadado un fuerte hechizo que reboto en el escudo y fue a golpear en la figura de un joven pelirrojo que acababa de entrar en el claro con rostro preocupado. El impacto lo lanzó hacia atrás violentamente golpeando su cabeza contra uno de los árboles que rodeaban el claro. El cuerpo cayó pesadamente en el suelo haciendo un ruido muy desagradable. Ron no se levantó y parecía medio muerto. Lestrange miró el cuerpo del joven de manera incrédula, razón por la cual el hechizo de Harry le pillo por sorpresa lanzándolo hacia el interior del bosque con fuerza. Avery se quedo mirando a Harry y echó a correr en busca de su compañero.

-Ron, háblame, por favor háblame.-Dijo Harry con un nudo en la garganta. No sabía como había llegado hasta allí, pero vio como Ron había impactado con ese árbol por un hechizo que él había rechazado. Después enfurecido se había librado de aquel mortifago que recordaba haber visto el año pasado en el pensadero de Dumbledore. Ron estaba así por su culpa. ¿Pero por que estaba Ron ahí?. ¿Por qué lo estaba él?. ¿Había controlado su cuerpo por primera vez?. ¿Era tan peligroso como Dumbledore creía?. Eso no importaba ahora, solo importaba sacar a Ron de ese bosque, antes de que los dos mortifagos volvieran. Había vencido ese asalto gracias a la experiencia en combate de la sombra que llevaba dentro, la siguiente vez podría ser peor. Harry se agachó y cogió  a Ron en brazos.-Aguanta Ron, yo te sacaré de esta, y luego volveré a por el culpable.

Harry se dirigió hacia el exterior del bosque y camino con dificultad hasta la cabaña de Hagrid. Cuando llegó ante la puerta dejo el cuerpo cada vez más frío de su amigo en el suelo y llamó a la puerta dela cabaña. Cuando oyó la inconfundible voz de Hagrid en el interior salió corriendo de regreso hacia el bosque. Encontraría a esos mortifagos y los mataría con sus propias manos. El odio le dominaba y esta vez no era por culpa de una influencia externa o interna.

Hagrid abrió la puerta con ojos somnolientos  y bostezando ampliamente. Cuando no vio nadie delante de su cabaña iba a cerrar la puerta enfadado, pero un ladrido de Fang, le hizo percatarse del cuerpo casi sin vida que había en el suelo. Hagrid lo tomó en sus brazos y miro alrededor, viendo como Harry se internaba hacia el bosque. Hagrid quería seguir a Harry, pero ahora Ron era más importante, su vida corría serio peligro. Esperaba de corazón que Harry supiese cuidarse sólo.

En una lejana mansión un hombre sudoroso y con varios rasguños en su cara apareció ante la figura de un hombre de crueles ojos rojos. Avery miro con temor a su Señor mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración. El mortifago había vuelto solo y eso le extrañaba mucho.

-Señor...El niño Potter apareció pero nos derrotó. No parecía el mismo y estaba haciendo algo extraño en el bosque. Rodolphus no quiso venir. Creo que matará al niño si lo ve..-Dijo de manera entrecortada Avery.

-¿Harry Potter fue al Bosque?.-Pregunto Voldemort visiblemente extrañado.-No puede ser, no logré acceder a la mente de Potter. Me cerró todas las puertas. Entonces, ¿Cómo es que estaba ahí? Es algo que tengo que averiguar.

-¿Y Rodolphus? ¿No iremos a buscarlo?.-Pregunto Avery más tranquilo al ver que no iba a recibir un castigo.

-Rodolphus ha tomado su decisión sabiendo el riesgo que corría. No voy a mandar a nadie más al bosque cuando probablemente este ya lleno de profesores con Dumbledore guiándolos en la búsqueda.-Dijo Voldemort dando la espalda a Avery y enfrascándose en sus pensamientos. Un nuevo misterio se plantaba delante suyo en respecto a ese maldito niño. Y no pararía hasta averiguar de que se trataba.


	15. Capitulo 15

Capítulo 15- En Busca de Harry

Ruidos precipitados de pies nerviosos resonaban por la enfermería de Hogwarts. La Señora Prompfey correteaba nerviosa de un lado hacia otro con varias pociones en sus brazos. En la cama un joven pelirrojo yacía con la piel extremadamente pálida, parecía muerto, y solo una leve agitación en su pecho hacía salir de ese error. Ron Weasley yacía en una de las camas más muerto que vivo. Una de sus manos era fuertemente agarrada por una Hermione que tenía los ojos llorosos y que se había resistido tenazmente a esperar fuera. No quería dejar a su amigo sólo en esa situación. Sabía que no serviría de mucho pero necesitaba darle todo su apoyo. Veía con frustración los vanos intentos de los profesores por hacer volver a Ron. No sabían que maldición le había golpeado y eso dificultaba mucho hallar la solución al problema. Sólo si Harry estuviera ahí, pero no lo estaba, él era el único que sabía que maldición había dejado en ese estado a Ron. Hagrid había dicho que lo había visto entrar al Bosque Prohibido como alma que llevaba el diablo. ¿Por qué al Bosque?. ¿Qué hacía ahí Harry mientras Ron se iba  hundiendo cada vez más profundamente en la muerte. Se mordió el labio intentando reprimir un grito de angustia. Todo iba mal, tremendamente mal, lo podía ver en los ojos de Dumbledore que organizaba con su voz agitada voz el movimiento constante de la enfermería. A Dumbledore parecía preocuparle más el golpe de la cabeza que la maldición, y Hermione no lograba entender el porque. No entendía tantas cosas, no entendía nada. Imaginó un año duro sabiendo que el Regreso del Señor Tenebroso traería consigo muchas desgracias, pero no estaba preparada para tanta angustia. Primero Bill murió, y Harry fue separado de su lado, añoraba tener cerca su fortaleza y su valor, y ahora... Ron. ¿Cómo podía soportar Harry todo esto cada día sin perder la cabeza?. Todo ese dolor y esa certeza de saber que todo se iría torciendo poco a poco.

Hubo un fuerte ruido en la puerta de la enfermería que se abrió al instante dejando ver a tres acongojados pelirrojos, que mostraban una palidez mortecina casi similar a la que ahora Ron exhibía. Hermione no pudo evitar desviar la mirada al mirar el rostro de los tres Weasley que habían entrado para ver el estado de su hermano.  Hacía nada habían perdido a Bill, y ahora Ron, se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. Grandes lágrimas volvieron a asomar a su ojos mientras se tapaba la cara para que nadie la viera en ese estado. Unos delgados le abrazaron por encima de los hombros, dándole un lugar donde poder desahogar su tristeza. Hermione sintió su cuello humedecido y pudo ver que había sido Ginny la que le había abrazado no pudiendo evitar a su vez derramar lágrimas de impotencia. Delante suyo pudo ver las borrosas imágenes de los Gemelos que apretaban fuertemente los puños sin saber que hacer. ¿Alguien lo sabía?. Viendo el descontrol de la enfermería se podía asegurar que no. Y mientras esto ocurría, ¿dónde estaba Harry Potter?. ¿En que maldito lugar se encontraba?. ¿Por qué no entraba sudoroso pero sonriente por la puerta ofreciéndoles la salvación de Ron?. Apretó con más fuerza el cuerpo de Ginny que no hizo ningún gesto para evitarlo. Poco a poco los ruidos se fueron apaciguando en la enfermería, pero el rostro de los adultos seguía mostrando una seriedad inaudita. Ron parecía haber mejorado algo y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, mostrando un atisbo de salud que daba esperanzas. Sino fuera por esos serios rostros, Hermione hubiera suspirado aliviada, pero ese silencio le incomodaba más que el ajetreo constante.

-Hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido. Ahora sólo depende de Ron y de sus ganas de vivir.-Dijo la Señora Prompfey con voz cansada y angustiada a un Dumbledore que movió la cabeza en señal de entendimiento.-Creo que es hora de avisar a un médico Muggle, Dumbledore, sin su ayuda dudo que podamos hacer nada más.

-Lo sé. Ya he enviado una carta a San Mungo, para que localicen al especialista en casos similares.-Dijo Dumbledore mientras se pasaba distraídamente la mano derecha por su larga barba, sin darse cuenta de que era observado por todos los familiares de Ron en espera de noticias.

-¿Y qué va a hacer un médico muggle para ayudar a nuestro hermano?.-Pregunto George con voz ronca  y angustiosa, mientras miraba de manera descorazonada el cuerpo rígido de su hermano.

-Espero que salvarlo.-Dijo Dumbledore con desgana.

-Para eso ya tenemos la magia. He visto a la Señora Prompfey curar heridas mucho peores que esa.-Dijo Fred en el mismo tono que su hermano, sin notar la mirada de tristeza que les mandaba la enfermera de Hogwarts.

-El problema es que los magos podemos curar heridas en minutos, pero en el campo de golpes en la cabeza estamos retrasados. Siempre hemos temido que nuestra magia dañara la mente más de lo que podría ayudar. Vuestro hermano esta ahora en un coma debido al golpe de la cabeza. La maldición no es problema ahora, lo más grave es el golpe de la cabeza. Esta cerca de lo que los muggles llaman muerte cerebral. Si cae en ese estado no podremos ayudarle. La situación es delicada, muy delicada, por eso necesitamos a un médico muggle, ellos están más avanzados en ese aspecto de la medicina que nosotros.-Dijo la Señora Prompfey débilmente bajando el tono a la par que los rostros de los Weasley iban perdiendo el color.

-Mientras llega el médico, tendremos que ocuparnos de otro asunto importante. Debemos organizar una partida de búsqueda para encontrar a Harry.-Dijo Dumbledore seriamente pasando su vista por todos los profesores que estaban en la enfermería.- Remus ya puedes ir a tu despacho y  librar a Sirius del hechizo paralizante.

-Sirius se enfadará mucho por haberlo retenido contra su voluntad cuando supo que Harry estaba solo en el bosque, donde es probable que se encuentren algunos mortifagos.-Dijo Lupin clavando sus ojos en el rostro inescrutable de Dumbledore.

-Lo sé. Pero era necesario hacerlo. Ya es bastante malo tener que encontrar a Harry, para tener que buscar a un padrino alocado que se arriesgará demasiado para salvar a su ahijado.-Dijo Dumbledore sin prestar atención al gestos de desagrado que hizo Lupin sin poder contenerse.

-¿No deberían preocuparse por mi hermano en vez de por Harry?. Él es el que esta en peligro de muerte.-Dijo George enfadado ante el cambio de conversación dado por los adultos.

-Harry también puede estar en peligro de muerte. Además creo haber dicho ya que no podemos hacer nada más por Ron. Por ahora solo depende de él, y de que el médico muggle sea capaz de curarlo.-Dijo Dumbledore con paciencia a un resignado George que le dio la espalda y empezaba a temblar agitadamente.

-Voy en busca de Sirius, os esperaremos en la entrada. No os retraséis o Sirius ira solo.-Dijo Lupin saliendo de la enfermería rápidamente.

-Bien, Severus, Minerva, ustedes dos me acompañaran. Los demás se quedaran cuidando de que no le ocurra nada al joven Weasley. No quiero contemplaciones cuando nos encontremos con Harry, si hace falta desarmarlo o desmayarlo no duden un segundo en hacerlo.-Dijo Dumbledore viendo como sus dos compañeros asentían con seriedad. En el rostro de Snape se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción que no dudo en ocultar. Los profesores se dirigieron hacia la puerta para salir cuando una voz ahogada les habló.

-Yo les acompaño. Si ese es el trato que van a dar  Harry cuando lo encuentren, quiero estar presente para no dejar que haya ninguna injusticia, o un malsano sentido del deber..-Dijo Hermione mirando a los tres adultos que ahora la miraban sorprendidos. Posó su mirada en Snape unos segundos más de lo normal dando a entender que en especial se refería a él en su comentario. Hermione ignoró el destello de furia que se dibujó en los ojos de su profesor de pociones y miró decidida a los ojos de Dumbledore que acabó por sonreír asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

Salieron todos por la puerta de la enfermería en fila de a uno y encabezados por Dumbledore que caminaba de una manera rápida que le costaba seguir a Hermione. Cruzaron rápidamente por el laberinto de pasillos del colegio guiados por el viejo Director de Hogwarts. En breves minutos llegaron a la entrada principal donde ya estaban esperándoles Remus y Sirius. El último dirigió una mirada fulminante a Dumbledore por haberlo hechizado contra su voluntad. 

-Veo que por fin has decidido que Harry merece ser buscado y encontrado antes de que alguien lo maté. ¿No será que quieres que alguien te quite de en medio esa tarea que haría que se manchasen tus inmaculadas manos?.-Dijo Sirius con rabia y sin rodeos, estaba cansado de que todos lo trataran como un niño. Estaba más cansado aún de la manera que empezaba a comportarse Dumbledore.

-No he venido aquí para discutir contigo Sirius, sino para encontrar a Harry como tanto insistías. ¿No tenías tanta prisa?. ¿Entonces por que me haces perder el tiempo?.-Pregunto Dumbledore con una suave voz que no dejaba entrever para nada sus emociones, al contrario que el padrino de Harry, que parecía un volcán a punto de estallar.

Dumbledore cruzó las grandes puertas de Hogwarts pasando al lado de Sirius sin siquiera mirarlo. El resto de profesores veía con tensión la incómoda escena, y Hermione no entendía que estaba pasando delante de sus ojos. ¿A qué venía esa actitud por parte de esos dos adultos?. ¿Creía haber entendido bien lo que había insinuado Sirius?. No, no podía ser, pensar en esa opción se le hacía simplemente imposible. Debería estar más cansada de lo que pensaba, o tal vez el nerviosismo por Harry hacía que los estribos se perdieran con una facilidad inusitada. Cuando el resto de los profesores meditabundos y un Sirius aún furioso empezaron a seguir a Dumbledore hacia los terrenos del colegio, unos fuertes pasos a sus espaldas les hicieron voltear. Ante sus ojos apareció la pálida imagen de Fleur, tenía el pelo muy desordenado y sus preciosos ojos azules estaban humedecidos.

-Esperen. Yo también voy con ustedes al Bosque Prohibido.-Dijo casi sin aliento Fleur a la vez que se detenía extenuada ante la cara de asombro de Dumbledore.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio en los cuales los ojos de Dumbledore examinaron a Fleur, que no desvío ni un solo momento la mirada de esos ojos azules que parecían poder leer en el alma de una persona. Pasado ese tiempo el Director de Hogwarts esbozó una ligera sonrisa e indicó con la cabeza a Fleur que les podía acompañar. Esa decisión no le gustó nada a Hermione que no entendía porque le permitía a la estudiante extranjera acompañarles. Lo que más le fastidiaba a Hermione era el hecho de saber que solo pensaba eso por celos. Veía en los hinchados ojos de Fleur la misma preocupación por Harry que hubiera visto en los suyos propios de tener un espejo a mano. A ella no le podía engañar, no era tan despistada para los detalles como Harry, estaba segura de que Fleur sentía por Harry algo más que amistad. Eso le enfurecía, sabía la razón, por fin reconoció hace un tiempo porque se encontraba siempre tan nerviosa al lado de su amigo, ella sentía por el moreno Gryfindor lo mismo que Fleur. Hermione intentó dejar de proseguir con esos pensamientos, ahora lo importante era encontrar a su amigo, no unos estúpidos celos. Llegaron al linde del bosque, del cual no procedía ningún ruido, esto era extraño parecía que el propio Bosque estaba en tensión, esperando algo. Esa sensación le hizo estremecerse y una sensación de miedo se apoderó de ella. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás de manera inconsciente, pero se obligó a detenerse, tenía que entrar por Harry. Hermione levantó la mirada hacia las personas que le acompañaban y vio que sus rostros mostraban una extraña preocupación. Todos se habían detenido y miraban a Dumbledore que estaba parado y con los ojos cerrados, diciendo palabras que Hermione nunca había escuchado. Pasados unos minutos abrió los ojos que mostraban una seriedad mortecina.

-¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho el bosque, Albus?.-Dijo McGonagall suavemente a la izquierda del Director de Hogwarts.

-El bosque esta asustado, tiene miedo. Un poder oscuro les aterroriza, viene y se va, blanco y negro en un mismo ser, odio y dolor, venganza. Y ahí otro que busca a este ser para destruirlo.-Dijo Dumbledore seriamente apretando con fuerza los puños.

-Eso debe ser. Harry debe estar buscando al atacante de Ron, para hacerle pagar por lo que hizo.-Dijo Sirius felizmente contento consigo mismo por la perfecta teoría que había desarrollado.

-Te equivocas, Sirius. Es justamente al revés. Harry es el ser oscuro al que el mortifago quiere matar. El Bosque habla de un niño con el poder de un adulto. Ese es Harry, esperemos no llegar demasiado tarde. Nos separaremos para buscarle. Sirius y Remus iréis juntos por el lado Este del bosque. Minerva y Severus, por el lado Oeste. Yo iré al centro del bosque. Fleur, Hermione preferiría que volvierais al castillo, esto es más peligroso de lo que pensaba.-Dijo Dumbledore a las dos jóvenes, que se resistieron tercamente con sendos movimientos negativos con la cabeza.

-He venido aquí para encontrar a mi amigo y nada ni nadie podrá impedírmelo.-Dijo Hermione decidida y secundada por Fleur que solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Esta bien, pero tened cuidado. Vosotras dos os ocuparéis del terreno más cercano del bosque. Si encontráis al mortifago no os enfrentéis a él. Por las palabras del bosque creo saber de quien se trata y es muy peligroso.-Dijo Dumbledore con seriedad.-Si veis a Harry tened aún más cuidado, ahora podría ser peligroso. Si  os encontráis en peligro hacer sacar chispas rojas de vuestras varitas.

-Harry nunca nos haría daño.-Dijo Fleur extrañada. Mientras Dumbledore se internaba rápidamente en el bosque. Fleur juraría haber escuchado un, Puede que Harry no, proveniente del Director. El resto de los grupos se internaron a la vez a sus respectivos territorios.

Se quedaron Fleur y Hermione solas en el lindero del bosque, se miraron durante un instante y se adentraron sin mediar palabra alguna. Las dos se sentían incomodas con su mutua compañía, y las dos sabían a que se debía esa misma incomodidad. Intentaron concentrarse en lo que estaban haciendo, el Bosque Prohibido ya era suficientemente peligroso cuando parecía rezumar paz y tranquilidad. Ahora era distinto un silencio mortecino y antinatural dominaba el entorno. Parecía más hostil de lo que Hermione lo recordaba. Ahora mismo creía que en cualquier momento los propios árboles se abalanzarían sobre ellas y las matarían. Era una desagradable sensación pero no podía dejar de avanzar. Cuando llevaban media hora buscando encontraron un jirón de ropa manchado de sangre sobre el tronco humeante de un árbol, el cual había sido golpeado por una maldición. El trozo de ropa llevaba el escudo de Gryfindor cosido, Harry debía estar herido.

-Parece que nos acercamos a algo. Aquí hubo una dura batalla, varios lugares muestran rastros de sangre, pero no ahí evidencias de que nadie haya muerto.-Dijo Fleur que estaba arrodillada ante una huella marcada en la hierba.-Uno de los dos tiene la pierna herida.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?.-Pregunto Hermione enfadada por la seguridad y tranquilidad con la que hablaba la estudiante francesa. A ella no le era posible mantener esa calma, ni pensar con claridad cuando alguien al que quería estaba en peligro. En el fondo envidiaba esa cualidad de Fleur pero jamás lo admitiría.

-Si te fijas con detenimiento, se puede ver unas pisadas en la hierba, que por suerte esta bastante crecida y facilita mi afirmación. Una de las dos huellas, concretamente la del pie izquierdo, es más profunda que la otra. Seguramente estará cojo de la pierna derecha y al apoyar su peso en la pierna izquierda esta deje huellas más marcadas..-Dijo Fleur tranquilamente sin desviar la mirada del suelo sin poder ver la mirada sorprendida del rostro de Hermione.- La persona que cojea se fue hacia el Este de forma precipitada por lo poco simétrico de sus pisadas, también se ven varias ramas partidas que confirman la teoría de una huída precipitada. La otra persona fue hacia el Sudeste probablemente para poder interceptar a aquel que esta cojeando. Sus pasos son más medidos y meticulosos, casi inapreciables. Empiezo a temer que sea Harry la persona que cojea de esa manera.

-No te preocupes, aunque este herido Harry sabe cuidar de sí mismo.-Dijo Hermione con poca confianza intentando más convencerse a si misma que a Fleur.-¿Qué camino seguimos?

-Creo que sería conveniente ir hacia el Este. Creo que la persona que escogió ese camino puede haber sido Harry, pero en caso de ser el mortifago por lo menos sabemos que esta herido, lo cual es una ventaja para nosotras.-Dijo Fleur a la vez que sacaba su varita, gesto que copio de inmediato Hermione.

Los pasos de las dos jóvenes ahora eran más cuidadosos ahora que sabía que estaban cerca de su objetivo, aunque no estaban seguras de si era el objetivo bueno o el malo. Pudieron ver las huellas con claridad, en verdad el rastro era demasiado evidente, tal vez hubiera sido puesto así de obvio para poder tender una trampa a un posible perseguidor. Siguieron el rastro durante diez largos minutos en los que pequeños ruidos provenientes del oscuro interior del bosque les hicieron saltar de miedo. No podían evitar la sensación de sentirse observadas, cada  vez la sangre era más abundante en el camino que seguían, y llegaba claramente hasta las huellas del suelo manchando la parte derecha de la susodicha huella. La herida de la persona que cojeaba debía sangrar bastante para dejar ese tipo de manchas. La preocupación de las chicas por su amigo era cada vez mayor. Siguieron avanzando cuando un rayo amarillo se pudo ver cruzando por la copa de los árboles. Oyeron un grito ahogado de dolor y una risa estridente que les hirió en los oídos. 

-Deben estar cerca, pero quien de los dos sería el que gritó. Tenemos que ir enseguida hacia allí. Dumbledore y los otros seguramente ya habrán visto ese rayo..-Dijo Fleur que hecho a correr sin esperar la respuesta de Hermione que solo dudo unos segundos antes de seguir el camino marcado por Fleur.

Las ramas golpeaban el cuerpo de Fleur que corría desesperada en pos de Harry. Algo se había roto en su interior al oír ese grito de dolor, no podía imaginar siquiera que algo malo le ocurriese a Harry. En un momento había dejado atrás a Hermione, que no podía seguir su ritmo. Era inmune al dolor que le hacían las puntas de las ramas y espinas de la maleza del bosque al rasgar tanto su carne como su ropa. Tras correr cinco minutos  se paró en seco, todo estaba tranquilo, no se veía movimiento alguno, había corrido en pos de un ruido, pero en su preocupación, no sabía si había elegido la ruta correcta. Se miro los brazos y pudo ver varias heridas que manchaban poco a poco su túnica de sangre. La ropa que cubría sus piernas estaba destrozada dejando ver  sus muslos manchados de sangre. Ese dolor le incomodaba pero sabía que en definitiva no eran más que rasguños, le dolía haber sido tan tonta y haberse dejado llevar por sus sentimientos. Ahora estaba sola en un territorio hostil, el mortifago podría estar cerca, aunque también Harry podía estarlo. Sabía que esa duda limitaría sus reflejos al actuar, primero comprobaría quien se acercaba, en caso de encontrarse con alguien y luego lanzaría su hechizo. Esa idea le ponía en clara desventaja ante un mortifago que primero atacaría y luego miraría a quien.

De repente salida de detrás de unos matorrales una figura se abalanzó sobre ella haciendo que cayese bruscamente al suelo con el peso de su agresor encima suyo. Pudo notar el tacto de una varita sobre su cuello, y el jadeo entrecortado de aquella persona, que tan fácilmente la había sorprendido, sobre su mejilla, impidiéndole ver el rostro de aquella persona. Intento golpear a su asaltante y empezó a patalear en el suelo, le logró golpear en el rostro y por fin pudo ver quien estaba encima suyo. Fleur se sorprendió mucho al ver el rostro de Harry delante suyo con su mano derecha en el lugar donde lo había golpeado. Tenía un aspecto lamentable, su pelo negro totalmente sucio y manchado de sangre seca y pegajosa. Sus ropas no eran más que harapos sanguinolentos, pero lo peor eran sus ojos, detrás de las rotas gafas se podían ver unos ojos totalmente perdidos, que parecían no saber en que mundo vivían. Parecía estar completamente loco, totalmente desorientado y herido hasta el límite de su joven cuerpo. Fleur quiso abrazarlo para demostrarle que no estaba solo, pero al intentarlo advirtió que todavía tenía la varita de Harry apretada contra su cuello. Harry se levantó sin decir una sola palabra apoyando su peso sobre la pierna izquierda, al parecer habían acertado al ver que uno estaba herido. Harry presentaba una fea herida que estaba empezando a infectarse. Movía la cabeza de lado a lado de forma rápida buscando algo o a alguien. Parecía haber olvidado que Fleur se encontraba aún tumbada en el suelo mirándola con ojos nerviosos pero que reflejaban una gran compasión, era más que eso. Esos preciosos ojos azules clamaban dolor, dolor por la persona que había estado amando en secreto durante meses. Se levanto intentando no hacer ruido pero no lo consiguió, el ligero crujido de una rama al partirse inundó el silencio antinatural del bosque e hizo que Harry le volviese a prestar atención. Fleur miraba esos normalmente alegres ojos verdes. Ahora no había reconocimiento alguno en ellos hacia la persona que divisaban.

-Harry, soy yo, Fleur. Hemos venido a buscarte. A llevarte de nuevo a Hogwarts.-Dijo Fleur acercándose unos pasos a un Harry que seguía sin saber donde se encontraba. Harry alzo la varita ante el intento de acercamiento a la vez que algo parecido a un gruñido escapaba de su garganta. Siguió mirando desconcertado a su alrededor y termino por bajar la varita.

-¿Fleur eres tu?. ¿De verdad eres tu, y no imagen para acabar con mi seguridad ?.-Pregunto Harry derrumbándose de rodillas en el suelo.

-Si, Harry soy, hemos venido a sacarte de aquí.-Dijo Fleur que se arrodillo delante de Harry y le dio un abrazo para demostrarle que era de carne y hueso. Notó como el desorientado joven se estremecía por su abrazo y como lo correspondió con fuerza. Fleur sintió como su corazón se enternecía y separo suavemente la cabeza de Harry de su hombro y le dio un beso en la boca. Al principio Harry no supo reaccionar pero finalmente se dejo llevar por esa nueva sensación. Le hacia sentirse a gusto, querido, casi lograba llenar el vacío de oscuridad que inundaba su alma.

Un leve gemido les hizo salir de ese momento de mutua comprensión, de confianza. Pudieron ver a Hermione que por fin había logrado alcanzar a Fleur con el rostro pálido, y con la varita temblando en su mano. Harry se puso rojo por la vergüenza, iba a decir algo, pero no tuvo tiempo alguno para hacerlo, ya que de improviso de detrás de unos árboles apareció hecho una furia Rodolphus Lestrange con varias heridas en su cuerpo. Apuntaba directamente a Harry que aún seguía abrazado a Fleur y que a su vez apuntaba al mortifago cubriendo con su cuerpo a Fleur. Rodolphus diviso por el rabillo del ojo a Hermione que lentamente y con la mano temblorosa le estaba apuntando. Sin darse cuenta desvió la varita hacia Harry, que a pesar de estar herido era el más peligroso. La tensión era evidente nadie hacia un movimiento que declarará sus intenciones, solo se observaban detenidamente, sobre todo Rodolphus y Harry, el mortifago lamentaba haber dejado de apuntar a su enemigo más peligroso. De repente sin previo aviso el mortifago hizo un movimiento de varita apuntando hacia Hermione esperando que la nobleza del joven Gryfindor le hiciera ayudarla.

-AVADA KEDAVRA .


	16. Capítulo 16

Capítulo 16- Merodeadores en misión secreta.

En la vieja mansión que perteneció hace varios años a la familia Ryddle se podía oír un grito atronador. Era un grito lleno de  desesperación y de dolor, un dolor capaz de desgarrar un alma humana. En una gran sala había un hombre pálido y vestido de negro que estaba de rodillas y con sus dos manos apretando su frente, de la cual salía un extraño brillo verde. Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y su rostro estaba desencajado de dolor. Había sufrido durante su vida los más terribles dolores y los había aguantado de una manera estoica sin proferir lamento alguno. Pero esta vez el dolor había llegado sin ser anunciado, sin poder preparar su cuerpo y su mente para hacerlo más llevadero. Le dolía la frente como si su cabeza se fuera a partir por la mitad, y creía ver por sus entrecerrados ojos una luz verde. También con el dolor vino un conocimiento inesperado, pero que sabía a ciencia cierta que era verdad. Rodolphus Lestrange había muerto. Harry Potter había sido el artífice de la maldición mortal. Y ahora él, Lord Voldemort, se veía dominado por este dolor, estaba seguro de que tenía que ver con la relación que tenía con el joven y siempre molesto Potter. Se acerco tambaleante hasta un espejo que había en la sala y miro su rostro reflejado en frío cristal. En su frente aparecía dibujada una luz verde que tenía la forma de un rayo. Al parecer la conexión entre ese maldito mocoso y él era más fuerte de lo que pensaba, y para su desgracia no de un solo camino. Este dolor llegó cuando Harry realizó su primera maldición mortal. ¿Cada vez que él mataba a alguien ese niño sentía ese dolor tan atroz?. Y sí era así, ¿Cómo hacía para no perder la cabeza?. Un nuevo sentimiento de respeto se formó en Voldemort al saber lo que tenía que soportar su enemigo. Un nuevo grito, pero esta vez de rabia, salió de la garganta del Señor Tenebroso. Tras ese nuevo grito de dolor se pudo oír unas voces agitadas detrás de la puerta que daba a la sala en la que el Señor Tenebroso estaba conociendo de nuevo lo que era el dolor. Voldemort se puso de pie y trató de recobrar la compostura, ya que sabía que la curiosidad pronto vencería al miedo que sentían sus mortifagos hacia su Señor. Pasado unos instantes más de agitación, la puerta se abrió despacio casi con miedo, y asomó el rostro mejor alimentado ahora de Bellatrix Lestrange, la cual se encontró con la mirada furiosa de su Señor.

-No quería molestarle amo. Pero habíamos oído gritos y queríamos saber si se encontraba bien.-Dijo Bellatrix con orgullo pero sin poder evitar que un tono de miedo se vislumbrase en su voz. Voldemort esbozó una ligera sonrisa, el dolor había desaparecido, era muy fuerte pero se iba tan rápido como venía.

-No importa. Pasa Bellatrix, tengo que darte una noticia.-Dijo Voldemort con un tono de preocupación que asustó más a la mortífaga que si le hubiera gritado con ese tono que tantos temían. Voldemort se sentó lentamente en su silla y miro con ojos entristecidos a su servidora, era por su misión por la que su marido había muerto. Todos le tachaban de inhumano, de haber perdido su alma. Se equivocaban aunque no demasiado, él era duro e implacable con sus enemigos, exigente y castigador con sus aliados, pero a estos últimos los consideraba su verdadera familia. La única que había conocido, y a pesar de que a veces se veía obligado a castigarles, no le agradaba perderlos tanto por la muerte como por la traición. Y decirle lo que le había ocurrido a su marido le hacia tanto daño como el notar por primera vez el impacto que tendría en su cuerpo la primera maldición  mortal de Harry Potter.

-¿Qué ocurre, amo?.-Preguntó Bellatrix temblorosa arrodillándose ante el Señor Tenebroso.

-Bella, Rodolphus ha muerto.-Dijo Voldemort simplemente a la vez que a través de la distancia los ojos color esmeralda de Harry Potter veían en el suelo el cuerpo inerte del mortifago caído.

Harry estaba arrodillado en el suelo con su mano izquierda apoyada en el suelo, mientras que la derecha agarraba todavía firmemente la varita. No quería mirar a nadie, había matado a una persona, y esta vez no había sido obligado a hacerlo. Odiaba a ese hombre por haber herido a Ron, y se odiaba a sí mismo por haber sido su escudo el que había hecho rebotar el hechizo hacia su antiguo amigo. Las palabras de la sombra de Voldemort que habitaba en él resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez, una sola muerte y serás mío. Ya lo había hecho, ya había matado a alguien, pero no notaba nada extraño, solo cansancio y repugnancia hacia sí mismo. También su cicatriz le había dolido ligeramente, parecía que en ese preciso momento algo había hecho enfadar a Voldemort. ¿Se habría enterado ya de lo que le había pasado a su seguidor?. No, no era posible, ni siquiera Harry, que lo había matado, podía asimilar ese asesinato, menos Voldemort enterarse de él. ¿Y Dumbledore?. ¿Qué haría el director cuando se enterara de este incidente?. ¿Lo mataría pensando que era demasiado inestable y peligroso como le había oído decir hace tan poco?. No iba a permitir que nadie le matara, menos ahora que había descubierto una nueva felicidad a la que aferrarse para no caer en la oscuridad de su alma. Podía sentir los brazos de Fleur todavía rodeándole por la cintura y su cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro derecho. Tenía que huir de ahí ahora mismo, tenía que alejarse de Dumbledore, tenía que desaparecer para poder seguir vivo y luchar por su felicidad. Demostrar que no iba a caer bajo la influencia oscura que habitaba en su interior. Mientras se intentaba levantar con las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban miro a Hermione que estaba totalmente pálida mirando con los ojos extremadamente abiertos al hombre que había estado tan cerca de matarla. Harry la había salvado incluso a pesar de que ese acto le había convertido en un asesino. ¿Pero acaso no había sido en defensa propia?. ¿No habían matado muchos de los mejores aurores a mortifagos y habían sido aclamados por ello?. ¿No lo había hecho su propio padre con el hijo de Voldemort?. ¿Entonces porque tenía tanto miedo, tanta inseguridad sobre las consecuencias que este asesinato iba a ocasionarle?.

-"Es porque yo vivo en ti. Es ese el motivo de tus dudas. Es por eso que no serás héroe, sino villano. Es por eso que ese estúpido viejo te dará muerte. No quiere que me adueñe de ti. Aunque ya es tarde ya eres mío. No te reclamaré ahora, estas demasiado débil. Huye ahora que puedes no dejes que nos maten. Si yo muero tu mueres, y si tu mueres, todos esos sueños de felicidad desaparecerán para siempre.".-Dijo una voz fría en su mente contestando en un momento todas sus dudas. Iba a morir antes de poder demostrar lo que podía llegar a ser, antes de tener una vida normal. No, no iba  morir, lo iban a  asesinar, eso era algo completamente distinto. ¿Había sobrevivido durante varios años a Voldemort para morir a manos de Dumbledore?. Nunca, ni Voldemort, ni Dumbledore le tendrían, no tomarían su vida, él agarraría su destino con sus propias manos.

Con un áspero gruñido Harry se empezó a levantar del suelo rechazando el intento de Fleur de ayudarle, no quería ayuda, tenía que lograrlo sólo, para demostrarse que aún tenía la suficiente fuerza para resistir a la parte oscura de su alma. Lentamente logró encontrase de nuevo de pie, aunque estaba fuertemente mareado, oía las voces de Fleur y Hermione como si estuvieran en otro mundo distinto al suyo. Ahora tenía que correr, escapar, alejarse, ser libre de adultos que jugaban con su vida con inusitada crueldad. Pero todos sus planes sufrieron un duro revés cuando en la distancia vio el brillo que despedían unos cristales en forma de media luna que ocultaban unos ojos azules, que antes creyó amables y protectores. Dumbledore avanzaba con tranquilidad y con su varita en la mano, apuntando a Harry, que se había quedado totalmente paralizado al ver avanzar al director de Hogwarts. La expresión de su rostro era similar a la que vio hace un año cuando descubrieron al traidor que se hizo pasar por el profesor Moody. Harry también alzo su varita dispuesto para la confrontación que vendría a continuación, sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad en su estado. Incluso estando en perfectas condiciones dudaba de tener alguna posibilidad contra el único mago al que Voldemort había temido. Harry pudo ver los rostros contrariados de Fleur y Hermione al ver la extraña escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Fleur se intento acercar a Harry, pero este creo un escudo mágico que separaran a las dos chicas del combate, no quería que otro hechizo mal desviado hiriera a alguno de sus amigos. Harry y Dumbledore se miraban fijamente a los ojos sin moverse ninguno de los dos, estudiando cada uno a su rival. Harry creyó ver mucha tristeza en los ojos de Dumbledore, pero no le importaba que sintiera pena cuando era su muerte lo que buscaba.. Los dos contendientes empezaron a caminar de lado en círculos sin perderse de vista, esperando el más leve fallo en su rival. La cojera de Harry le ponía en una seria desventaja, le costaba moverse y durante el duelo tendría que mantenerse casi estático. Harry oyó rápidos pasos que venían de lo profundo del bosque. Pudo ver como Sirius y Lupin llegaban corriendo al lugar donde el duelo estaba a punto de comenzar. Sirius se arrojó hacia Dumbledore hecho una furia pero chocó violentamente contra el escudo que Harry había creado, cayendo al suelo con el labio roto y profiriendo insultos sin parar.

-Dumbledore deja a Harry en paz o te las verás conmigo.-Dijo Sirius a la vez que se pasaba la mano derecha por el labio limpiándose la sangre que emanaba sin parar de la herida del mismo.

-No lo entiendes Sirius no existe otra manera. Acaba de matar a una persona. No puedo permitir que sea poseído.-Dijo Dumbledore tristemente.

-No me cogerás Dumbledore. No me vas a arrebatar la vida.-Dijo Harry a la vez que lanzaba un rayo rojo a Dumbledore que lo desvío sin dificultad.

-Me temo que no te queda otra alternativa Harry. Es mejor que lo hagas por las buenas.-Dijo Dumbledore a la vez que lanzaba unas llamas a Harry, que se vio sorprendido por el hechizo. Rápidamente convocó una ráfaga de aire que arremetió contra las llamas creando un vacío que hizo que no le alcanzaran.

-¿Por las buenas?. ¿Estas de broma?. Perdona por defenderme, perdona por querer vivir, no sé como he podido ser tan desconsiderado.-Dijo Harry haciendo un fuerte movimiento con el brazo que empuñaba la varita, lo que provocó que el suelo que había debajo de Dumbledore se agrietará, haciendo caer por el agujero al viejo director. Tras ello y con una rapidez felina toco el suelo con la varita y musito una palabra con los ojos cerrados, haciendo que el agujero se cerrase fuertemente. Hubo unos segundos de total silencio mientras Harry miraba preocupado hacia su alrededor.

-Eso ha estado muy bien, Harry. Has mejorado mucho en poco tiempo, pero aún no eres lo suficientemente bueno..-Dijo la serena voz de Dumbledore que sonreía situado detrás de Harry. Un fuerte rayo blanco golpeó a Harry en la espalda, haciéndole volar varios metros hacia delante. Harry cayó boca arriba y rodó en el suelo unos cuantos metros, para levantarse lentamente mirando con ojos de enfado a Dumbledore que lo miraba desde la distancia con una gran sonrisa.

Harry jadeaba con fuerza y de manera entrecortada debido al impacto que había recibido en la espalda. Vio como la sonrisa de Dumbledore de repente desapareció, se pasó la mano izquierda por la nariz y dio un salto de sorpresa ante la luz blanca que rodeaba su mano. Sabía que era un mago nato, le habían contado el efecto que ello hacía en él, pero era la primera vez que veía con sus propios ojos esa luz blanca que emanaba de su cuerpo. Harry se irguió totalmente, cerrando los ojos a la vez que respiraba fuertemente, notaba como la magia recorría sus venas, como el poder crecía. Era agradable, una sensación de calor que se propagaba por todo su cuerpo, no sólo notaba su propia magia dentro de él, sentía la magia de todas las personas que le rodeaban. Eran distintos focos de poder e intensidad, se sentía abrumado, ante esa nueva visión, todos los focos eran interesantes, atrayentes, pero el de Dumbledore era superior al del resto. Era un poder magnético que le atraía, casi deseaba poder tocarlo, comprenderlo, absorber todo ese conocimiento. Seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero sabía donde estaba todo el mundo, casi podía oír hablar a su silencio. Notó como el foco de Dumbledore cambiaba, se preparaba para ejecutar un hechizo, oía la voz de la magia en su mente, susurrándole el hechizo que vendría a continuación antes de ser ejecutado. Oyó la voz de Dumbledore y levantó la mano izquierda, en la cual no esgrimía la varita, totalmente extendida. Voces de asombro le rodeaban y Harry abrió los ojos para encontrar que el rayo de Dumbledore estaba detenido en el aire delante de su mano. Cerró la mano, hasta dejar solo su puño cerrado, y vio como el rayo se desvanecía delante suyo. Sonrió para sus adentros ante la demostración de poder y fuerza de la que había hecho gala. Notó su labio superior humedecido, debería estar empezando a sangrar de la nariz, oyó unos golpes constantes a sus pies y pudo ver como la sangre empezaba a caer gota a gota al suelo proveniente de la hemorragia nasal que había vuelto a comenzar. Le daba igual. Se sentía tremendamente fuerte, poderoso, pero a la vez una debilidad extrema se iba apoderando de su cuerpo. Era la primera vez que se dejaba llevar por su magia, que la experimentaba en ese grado. Todas las veces que había ejecutado este tipo de magia se había sentido increíblemente mal, y esta no era una excepción. Su visión se empezaba a ensombrecer, la oscuridad le empezaba a reclamar, el olvido de la inconsciencia esperaba agazapado en espera de su presa. Harry tuvo que hincar su rodilla izquierda en el suelo para poder mantenerse casi erguido, si iba a caer por lo menos lograría herir una vez a su rival. Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, apuntó a Dumbledore con la varita que empezó a vibrar con fuerza, y un enorme rayo dorado salió despedido a toda velocidad contra Dumbledore. El viejo director creó un escudo rápidamente, el choque del rayo de Harry contra el escudo de Dumbledore fue ensordecedor. Lo último que Harry pudo ver antes de desmayarse fue como Dumbledore se vio obligado a dar tres pasos hacia atrás, pero aún así había detenido su hechizo. A pesar de todo lo había derrotado. ¿Qué importaba ahora?. Ahora no importaba nada, ¿Acaso no iba a morir?. ¿Qué más daba todo?.

Cuando Harry cayo inconsciente al suelo el escudo que había creado se rompió en mil pedazos que se pudieron vislumbrar durante unos segundos en el aire, para luego desaparecer. En el momento que cayó el escudo Sirius corrió hacia el ahora inconsciente cuerpo de su ahijado y se arrodilló ante él. Le pasó la mano por la cara apartando los mechones de pelo que ocultaban parte de su rostro ahora sereno y tranquilo, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Unos pasos sobresaltaron a Sirius y alzó la cabeza para ver la figura de Dumbledore que aún tenía su varita en la mano. El Director de Hogwarts respiraba con dificultad y sus ojos estaban apagados, llevaba escrito en su rostro el dolor que le había infligido esta situación. Sirius cubrió el cuerpo de Harry con el suyo propio dando a entender que para llegar a su ahijado tendría que pasar por encima suyo. Los dos adultos se miraron intensamente, era un duelo distinto, uno de voluntades, pero Sirius sabía que si Dumbledore quería quitarlo de en medio no le costaría mucho hacerlo. No comprendía como ese amable hombre, que siempre había sido un modelo de lo que un buen mago debería ser, iba a matar ahora a un niño desprotegido. Cierto que Harry era poderoso, cierto que tenía algo maligno dentro de él,  todo era cierto, pero, maldita sea, solo era un niño. Sirius no pudo evitar que lágrimas de impotencia empezaran a recorrer su rostro, bajo la cabeza ocultando su rostro de las miradas, abrazando el cuerpo de su ahijado, interponiéndose entre Harry y Dumbledore. A unos metros podía oír las voces de Fleur y Hermione que no entendían nada y mostraban su disgusto. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como Lupin detenía sin demasiado entusiasmo a las dos muchachas para que no resultasen heridas. Su amigo lo estaba pasando mal, pero confiaba en que Dumbledore no hiciera lo que, de hecho, parecía que iba a hacer, siempre tan iluso.

-Sirius, por favor, hazte a un lado. No me obligues a hacerte daño.-Dijo Dumbledore con voz cansada.

-¿No quieres hacerme daño?. Pues no mates a Harry. Si matas a Harry me harás un daño terrible, tanto que sería como si me matases a mí. ¿Dónde han quedado todas esas esperanzas, Albus?. Tus sueños de paz, incluyen el matar a un niño. ¿Hubieras matado a Voldemort cuando era joven e inocente solo para prevenir lo que vendría?.-Espeto Sirius mirando con ojos llorosos  a un Dumbledore que mantenía su rostro totalmente serio. No había ningún gesto en su rostro que demostrara alguna emoción él.

-Sirius, si lo hago de otro modo será más doloroso para Harry, sería una solución que acabaría desgarrándole por dentro, que al fin y al cabo también lo acabaría matando.-Dijo Dumbledore intentado hacerse entender.

-¿Estas diciendo que existe otra solución?.-Preguntó Sirius sin saber si había entendido bien las palabras de Dumbledore que parecía receloso tras oír las palabras de Sirius.

-Si que la hay, pero no es algo que sea viable en esta situación.-Dijo Dumbledore empezando a impacientarse de tanta palabrería inútil.

-¿Y por que le dejas morir sabiendo que hay otra solución?.¿Por miedo a que le hagan daño?. ¿Acaso no hemos estado protegiéndolo durante toda su vida?, ¿Y para que?. Para matarlo ahora, para rendirnos ante el primer inconveniente.-Dijo una voz desde uno de los extremos del lugar donde estaban todos reunidos. La profesora McGonagall avanzaba mirando con enfado a Dumbledore, mientras era acompañada de Snape.

-Pero Minerva, y si me equívoco y no logramos eliminar esa influencia de Harry. Merece la pena el riesgo. Podremos vivir con todo el dolor que provocaría este niño que ahora parece inocente. He cometido ya demasiados errores durante mi vida, no quiero cargar con más muertes encima de mis hombros. ¿Es que nadie me comprende?.-Preguntó Dumbledore empezando a desesperarse por los inconvenientes que estaba hallando.

-No quiero ser mal educado, pero visto que todos los presentes opinan, creo que también me tomaré la libertad de dar mi opinión.-Dijo Snape avanzando para que todos lo pudieran ver. Sirius y Lupin lanzaron una mirada asesina al profesor de Pociones sabiendo cual iba a ser su opinión, y que la misma no beneficiaría para nada a Harry.-Creo que Potter no debería ser castigado de esa manera. Eso sería un asesinato, Albus, por mucho que lo intentes justificar. Debe de haber otra manera, tu mismo lo acabas de reconocer. Muchos de los presentes agradecerían ver vivo a Potter más tiempo aunque esa decisión le lleve a un camino de amargura.

-Profesor Dumbledore, ¿no estará hablando en serio, verdad?. ¿No es cierto que quiera matar a Harry, o sí?. Por favor no lo haga, le necesitó... lo necesitamos.-Dijo Hermione poniéndose roja y evitando la mirada de Fleur que la miraba recelosa.

-Esta bien, esta bien. No lo haré, pero espero por el bien de vuestras conciencias que sea la decisión correcta. No lo mataré, pero lo dejaré encerrado en una celda que crearé en el colegio hasta que me consigáis el ingrediente que me falta para la poción que se requerirá para acabar con lo oscuro que habita en Harry.-Dijo finalmente Dumbledore que miro fijamente a Sirius al decir sus últimas palabras.-La poción acabará con la sombra de Voldemort, pero también acabará con gran parte de la magia de Harry, lo debilitará en exceso. Con el tiempo recuperará progresivamente el poder que perderá. Esperemos que pueda llegar a recuperarlo, pues sino será sencillo para Voldemort destruirlo.

-Gracias, Albus, por reconsiderarlo.-Dijo Sirius que no cabía en si mismo de la alegría que sentía.

-Puede que llegue el día en que te arrepientas de esto, Sirius. De hecho serás tu el que vaya a buscar el ingrediente que falta, yo no puedo ir, estaré demasiado ocupado intentando hacer que Harry no escapé.-Dijo Dumbledore a la vez que con su varita lanzaba un hechizo que rodeó de unas gruesas cadenas el cuerpo de Harry, y levantaba su cuerpo inconsciente del suelo.

-Me parece que esas cadenas son innecesarias, Albus.-Dijo Sirius mirando al Director de Hogwarts con recelo.

-Sirius, harías bien en recordar, que soy el Director de esta escuela. Tomaré las medidas necesarias para asegurarme de que la seguridad de mis alumnos no corre peligro. Y no admitiré ninguna discusión. Si no te gusta puedes irte, ya encontraré a otro para buscar el ingrediente que dará la solución que tanto ansías.-Dijo Dumbledore visiblemente disgustado por primera vez desde el comienzo de la discusión..-Saldrás esta misma noche, será mejor que te prepares, será un viaje duro y peligroso.

-Yo iré con Sirius. Sobretodo si dices que es tan peligroso.-Dijo Lupin sobresaltando a un Sirius que ya casi había olvidado la presencia de su compañero.

-Como quieras. Es tu decisión, y tened cuidado, por favor, no quiero que os ocurra nada malo.-Dijo Dumbledore llevándose el cuerpo inconsciente y encadenado de Harry tras él.

La noche había llegado tragando con su oscuridad el terrible día que había transcurrido. El cielo estaba despejado y se podía ver a las estrellas brillar fuertemente en el firmamento. Mientras tanto Sirius y Lupin esperaban con impaciencia a Dumbledore en el despacho del último. No habían vuelto a ver al poderoso mago desde que se llevó a Harry con él. No había permitido que nadie le acompañase, no les gustó esa decisión pero no tuvieron más opción que acatar la orden de Dumbledore. Por fin cuando Sirius empezaba a tamborilear los dedos de la mano contra la mesa de forma desquiciante, se oyó el ligero crujir de la puerta del despacho al ser abierta. Por ella apareció Dumbledore con el rostro todavía sudoroso, y con un gesto de cansancio increíble. Sirius se preguntaba que era lo que le había hecho a Harry para encontrarse en ese estado de agotamiento físico. Todavía no se fiaba demasiado de Dumbledore, no era algo sencillo de olvidar, el hecho de que intentase matar a Harry. Espero pacientemente a que se sentará, sin dejar de observarlo ni un segundo. Cuando Dumbledore por fin se sentó, sacó del interior de su túnica un mechero dorado que acercó a Sirius, el cual no sabía para que podía servir el mismo.

-¿Para que se supone que me va a servir ese mechero?. Sabes perfectamente que no fumo.-Dijo Sirius impaciente y molesto al ver una alegre sonrisa en los labios de Dumbledore.

-Siempre serás un impaciente. Eso no es solamente un mechero. Es un traslador que os llevará lo más cerca posible del lugar donde se encuentra el ingrediente que necesitó para fabricar la poción. Con sólo dar fuego serás trasladado al punto más cercano al que he logrado acceder con tan poco tiempo.  Si tocas a cualquier persona esta será trasladada a su vez contigo. Si mueves esa pequeña palanca que esta en el lado derecho se accionará el modo regreso, que se valdrá del mismo modo de funcionamiento.-Dijo Dumbledore que cogió el mechero entre sus manos para mostrar a Sirius como debía utilizarse.

-¿Y qué es exactamente lo que tenemos que encontrar?. ¿Y dónde esta si se puede saber?.-Dijo Lupin más interesado en el objetivo del viaje que en el funcionamiento del extraño traslador creado por Dumbledore.

-Tenéis que encontrar una extraña flor llamada Radkassar, que se encuentra en las montañas de uno de los países del norte de Europa, el lugar exacto es irrelevante, además que no me esta permitido comunicároslo.-Explicó Dumbledore tranquilamente mientras los dos antiguos merodeadores escuchaban atentamente sin perderse ni una palabra.

-¿Cómo reconoceremos la planta?. Particularmente yo nunca he oído hablar de esa planta, y no era precisamente malo en Herbología. Y tu Lunático, ¿la conoces?.-Preguntó Sirius mirando a Lupin mientras se rascaba la cabeza con los nudillos intentando recordar.

-Ni idea, no sabía de la existencia de un planta con ese nombre.-Dijo Lupin encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lógico su existencia es un secreto que muy pocos magos conocen. Por eso la poción es tan complicada y difícil de hacer. Por suerte yo soy uno de los pocos que conoce dónde se encuentran algunos ejemplares. La planta medirá cerca de 50 centímetros, sus pétalos son morados menos al final del mismo, ya que su color cambia al negro. En sí no sería muy distinta a otra planta, pero el lugar donde se unen los  pétalos es de color rojo sangre. De hecho los pocos magos que han estudiado a estas plantas aseguran que es sangre de la propia planta, lo cual de por sí ya sería bastante raro. Otra cosa más sólo necesitamos una planta, así que no cojáis ninguna más, ni siquiera por precaución.-Dijo Dumbledore poniéndose muy serio al decir esas últimas palabras.

-Y eso, ¿Por qué?-Preguntó Lupin extrañado ante esa advertencia, ya que consideraba más seguro coger ejemplares de más por si la poción salía mal.

-No sería seguro para vosotros. Hacedme caso por una vez, y que el merodeador que lleváis dentro no os haga desobedecerme pensando que sería divertido..-Dijo Dumbledore mirando intensamente a Sirius y Lupin que parecían incómodos.

-Esta bien, no haremos nada irresponsable ni estúpido.-Dijo Sirius con un leve suspiro mientras Dumbledore sonreía alegremente de nuevo, al haber logrado arrancar esas palabras de los adultos que tenía delante.

-Aquí tengo también un mapa que os ayudará a encontrar la planta. Cuando toquéis con la varita el mapa aparecerá un punto rojo, que será el lugar donde se encuentra, y un punto verde que será el lugar donde estéis vosotros. Una cosa más.-Dijo Dumbledore dándole el mapa a Lupin.-No os enfrentéis al guardián que custodia ese lugar. Y no lo juzguéis por su tamaño. Si lo encontráis, haced lo más sensato, Huid.

-No habías dicho nada de guardianes.-Dijo Sirius molesto por el dato que Dumbledore parecía haber olvidado hasta el último momento.

-Dije que sería un viaje peligroso. Pero si no quieres ir siempre puedo preguntarle a Severus si esta dispuesto a ir en vuestro lugar.-Dijo Dumbledore sin dar importancia al asunto.

-No dije que no fuera a ir. De acuerdo. ¿Podemos partir o nos tienes reservada alguna otra sorpresa?.-Preguntó Sirius aún molesto.

-Cuando desees. Este momento es tan bueno como cualquier otro. Otra cosa más daros prisa.-Dijo Dumbledore.

-Vamos, Lunático hay una planta que encontrar.-Dijo Sirius levantándose animadamente y cogiendo en sus manos el mechero que les llevaría al lugar donde se encontraba la planta. Lupin se levantó con un suspiro y toco el hombro de Sirius que con un rápido gesto encendió el mechero y ambos desaparecieron.

Los dos magos sintieron un fuerte tirón al encender Sirius el mechero, y aterrizaron bruscamente sobre un suelo cubierto, al parecer, de hierba. Ya no estaban en ningún edificio, y el frío que hacía lo podían notar hasta en los huesos. En ese lugar también era de noche como lo era en Hogwarts cuando partieron. Pero la oscuridad de este lugar era distinta, era más cerrada, casi podían notar su peso sobre los hombros. No podían ver nada que estuviese a una distancia mayor de cinco metros.  La humedad era abundante y por lo poco que veían casi podían asegurar que se encontraban en un bosque. Pero algo extraño había en ese bosque, un silencio antinatural se cernía sobre él. No se oía siquiera el  canto de un pájaro, ni la más mínima evidencia de que hubiera algún ser vivo en él. Ese hecho sumado a la extraña oscuridad servía para hacer perder el control de uno mismo a cualquiera.

-¡LUMOS!-Dijo Sirius con su varita y viendo por primera vez el rostro nervioso y contrariado de Lupin. Al lanzar el hechizo la visión era más clara y pudieron confirmar que se encontraban en medio de un bosque. Incluso con el hechizo lanzado la luz no era excesiva, era como si la oscuridad no quisiera marcharse y peleara tenazmente para mantener su supremacía en aquel extraño lugar.

-Sirius este lugar no me gusta nada. Esta lleno de maldad, casi se puede oler.-Dijo Lupin moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado, buscando algo que no podía encontrar.

-No seas tan paranoico. Seguro que hemos estado en algún lugar peor que este.-Dijo Sirius intentando mostrar una confianza que no sentía.

-¿Cómo cual?.-Preguntó Lupin de manera dubitativa y mirando inquisitivamente a su compañero para que no pudiera mentirle.

-Ahora mismo no recuerdo ninguno. Pero seguro que lo hemos estado. Yo por lo menos estuve en Azkaban, y te puedo asegurar que eso si que es tétrico. Saca el mapa de Dumbledore para saber donde estamos y cuanto tardaremos en marcharnos de aquí.-Dijo Sirius  mientras Lupin sacaba el mapa sin prestar atención a lo que hacía, más interesado en las profundidades del bosque que tan amenazadoras se mostraban. Cuando por fin lo sacó, fijó su mirada en él para buscar don de estaban.

-Estamos muy lejos.-Dijo Lupin señalando primero el punto verde, que mostraba donde estaban y el punto rojo, que parecía estar fuera del bosque y que se alejaba hasta lo que parecía una montaña.-Tardaremos una eternidad en llegar hasta allí.

-Pues cuanto antes empecemos a movernos antes llegaremos. Parece que Dumbledore quiere que hagamos algo de ejercicio. Espero que no sea una indirecta sobre tu peso Lunático.-Bromeó Sirius a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa de inocencia que no lograría engañar a nadie.

-No me parece que sea el sitio ni el momento adecuado para bromas, Canuto.-Dijo Lupin intentando contener la risa que pugnaba por salir de su garganta.

-Esta bien, vamos. Pero te has vuelto demasiado serio.-Dijo Sirius intentando aparentar un disgusto mayor del que sentía.

Comenzaron a caminar por el bosque intentando no tropezar con la cantidad de obstáculos que había dispersado por el suelo. Todavía no habían visto a ningún animal y eso no era normal.  Ahora caminaban con más luz al haber hecho también Lupin un hechizo de iluminación, pero a pesar de todo, no era una ayuda excesiva. Sirius ya  había caído al suelo tres veces por culpa de alguna piedra o  la raíz de algún árbol. Estaba empezando que el bosque tenía vida y que se estaba divirtiendo a su costa. Pasaron dos horas en las que no intercambiaron demasiadas palabras y casi todas eran monosílabos, cuando en la lejanía pudieron escuchar lo que parecían ser unas voces humanas. Extrañados por ese hecho, avanzaron con cautela para no ser detectados y poder comprobar que no era ningún mortifago o algún otro enemigo desconocido. Por fin llegaron a un claro en el bosque donde sentadas sobre una gran roca descansaban tres mujeres, que conversaban en una voz extremadamente baja. Dos de ellas tenían el pelo moreno, mientras que el cabello de la tercera era rubio. Su pelo era largo y extrañamente liso en los tres casos. Eran muy delgadas, y por la lejanía pudieron ver que sus manos eran delicadas y que sus gestos eran muy ágiles y rápidos. Sirius esbozó una sonrisa e inconscientemente se pasó las manos por el pelo intentando peinarlo y se adentró decidido hacia el claro y las mujeres.

-Sirius, no.-Dijo Lupin intentando detener a su a migo pero ya era tarde, Sirius ya estaba a unos pasos de las mujeres, mostrando una gran sonrisa que tanto éxito tuvo entre las mujeres cuando era estudiante.

-Buenas noches encantadoras damas. ¿Se puede saber que hacen unos seres tan bellos solos en un este oscuro bosque?.-Dijo Sirius en un intento de parecer seductor, a la vez que Lupin  se tapaba la cara con su mano al escuchar la pomposa presentación de Sirius. Definitivamente su amigo había pasado demasiado tiempo encerrado.

-Esperábamos encontrar algo de comer, y parece que la comida nos ha encontrado a nosotras. Es un hecho inusual, y le quita la gracia a la cacería, pero no por ello despreciaremos un bocado que se presenta voluntariamente.-Dijo la mujer rubia, girando la cabeza y mirando a Sirius con unos ojos verdes que parecían unos espejos y que no mostraban vida alguna. Ya más cerca Sirius pudo ver que la piel de la tres mujeres era tremendamente pálida, como la de un muerto. Una sonrisa perversa apareció en una de las mujeres morenas permitiendo vislumbrar unos grandes colmillos blancos. Vampiros, había ido directamente hacia un grupo de vampiresas. Sirius dio unos pasos hacia atrás a la vez que sacaba la varita. Al poco tiempo pudo notar el cuerpo de Lupin al lado suyo. El bueno y fiel Lunático, que nunca dejaría luchar a solas a su amigo.

-Me parece que ahora no le parecemos tan encantadoras a nuestro patético galán. Pero por lo menos nos ha traído otro bocado más. Un bocado exquisito.-Dijo una de las vampiresas morena pasando la lengua por sus labios mientras miraba a Lupin con ojos sedientos.

-Iros de aquí, malditos demonios de la noche si no queréis ser destruidos de manera definitiva.-Dijo Lupin enarbolando con mano firme la varita, su voz era segura y no mostraba miedo alguno, pero por dentro era algo distinto. Su corazón latía alborotado, y una extraña sensación se había apoderado de su estómago.

-Tienes valor, eso me gusta, y mucho. Pero puedo oler tu miedo, se transpira a través de tus poros al igual que el hediondo sudor que segregáis los vivos. Pero también huelo tu sangre, tu sabrosa sangre que me permitirá vivir inmortal durante más tiempo.-Dijo la mujer rubia acercándose de manera lenta a la vez que mostraba sus colmillos de manera amenazante. De vez en cuando desaparecía de su visión y aparecía a unos metros de distancia, era endiabladamente rápida.

-¡DESMAIUS!.-Dijo Sirius a la vez que apuntaba a una de las vampiresas morenas que se le acercaba moviéndose de manera seductora, burlándose del intento anterior de Sirius de llamar su atención, y vaya que si lo había logrado. El rayo golpeó en el pecho de la vampiresa que se quedó parada unos segundos y miró el lugar donde había sido golpeada por el rayo. Tras ello levantó la cabeza y miró de manera inocente al sorprendido rostro de Sirius, para después ponerse a reír como una loca.

-¿En verdad habías esperado que ese tonto hechizo me podría hacer algo?. Estoy muerta, recuérdalo, y en mi muerte nací de nuevo a una vida que no puedes ni siquiera comprender, pero que con tu cálida sangre me permitirás alargar.-Dijo la Vampiresa de forma dulce, haciendo que sus palabras empezarán a hacer que Sirius no pudiese pensar con claridad.

-Sirius si  salimos de esta, recuérdame que debo matarte.-Dijo Lupin que empujó Sirius que parecía hipnotizado y que movió bruscamente la cabeza, contrariado, al recibir el impacto.

-¿Y como vas a salir de esta, precioso? Me gustaría saberlo, un mortal luchar contra un vampiro. La sola idea me causa gracia. Además has podido comprobar que la mente de tu compañero no es tan resistente como la tuya a nuestros encantos. Se dócil y te daré el don de la inmortalidad, podremos pasar toda la eternidad juntos,. En verdad me atrae tu fuerza de voluntad.-Dijo la vampiresa rubia esperando la respuesta de Lupin en la distancia.

-Creo que tendré que rechazar tu amable oferta. Me parece que para una vida ya es bastante malo ser un licántropo, para añadirle ser un vampiro.-Dijo Lupin irónicamente a la vez que intentaba no perder de vista a la escurridiza vampiresa sin demasiado éxito.

-Hay que admitir que sería gracioso ver tu transformación en lobo siendo un vampiro. ¿Cómo acabarían siendo tus dientes?. .¿Tal vez más grandes?-Dijo Sirius intentando quitar importancia a la situación en la que estaban haciendo bromas sin sentido.

-¿Sirius, me puedes hacer un favor?-Preguntó Lupin totalmente concentrado.

-Dime, Lunático, por ti lo que sea.-Respondió Sirius con una amplia sonrisa.

-Cállate un momento y presta atención a lo que estas haciendo si quieres volver la luz del sol otro día más.-Dijo Lupin nuevamente sin poder evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa.

-Lo malo de la oferta era que no se podía rechazar.-Dijo la vampiresa rubia sin prestar atención a la conversación de los merodeadores. Tras decir estas palabras y con gran velocidad dio un salto de varios metros cerniéndose amenazadoramente sobre las cabezas de Sirius y Lupin con intención de atacar.

-¡Lumus Solem!.-Gritó Lupin alzando la varita por encima de su cabeza, de la cual salieron varios rayos de luz solar que golpearon de lleno a la vampiresa en medio de  su salto convirtiéndola en cenizas que cayeron sobre sus cabezas. Las dos vampiresas  emitieron unos gritos de dolor y pudieron observar como de su piel salía humo, a pesar de no haber sido incineradas al no ser golpeadas directamente por el rayo. Con unos rápidos movimientos huyeron a las profundidades del bosque. Los merodeadores se quedaron durante un largo momento callados, pensando en los cerca que había estado esta vez la muerte. Todo estaba en silencio hasta que Sirius le dio una fuerte palmada a Lupin en la espalda.

-Sinceramente es una pena Lunático, para una vez que encuentras a alguien que te quiere por lo que tienes dentro te ves obligado a incinerarla.-Dijo Sirius seriamente intentando contener la risa sin éxito, pues acabó riendo a mandíbula batiente, ante la mirada de enojo de Lupin.

-Puedes llegar a ser de lo más gracioso, Canuto.-Dijo Lupin enojado a la vez que con una sonrisa malévola empujo a Sirius hacia un lado haciéndole trastabillar y seguía hacia delante.

-No hace falta ser tan brusco.-Dijo Sirius empujando a su vez a Lupin.

-A veces eres como un niño grande, Sirius. Salgamos rápido de este bosque no creo que esto se haya acabado tan fácil. Sus compañeras querrán vengarse..-Dijo Lupin mirando hacia su alrededor y aliviado al ver que Sirius por fin empezaba a ponerse serio. Necesitaría a un adulto responsable como compañero, no a un revoltoso niño en el cuerpo de un adulto.

Los dos merodeadores siguieron avanzando por el oscuro bosque sólo guiados por la débil luz que desprendían sus varitas en este inhóspito lugar. Mientras avanzaban se sentían observados y tenían la certeza que escondidas en la oscuridad esperaban las otras dos vampiresas, con la esperanza de que tuviesen un error que les permitiese acercarse. A causa de la falta de luminosidad no podían avanzar demasiado deprisa, lo cual hacía imposible que pudieran perder a las dos depredadoras que buscaban su presa y su alimento. Cada ruido hacía que los dos magos saltasen nerviosos esperando ver esos largos colmillos que buscaban ávidamente su sangre. Así pasaron la noche entera, sin descanso alguno y con los nervios a flor de piel, esperando ansiosamente salir del bosque y poder caminar en terreno abierto. Aún más esperaban que el amanecer llegará de una vez, el primer rayo de sol sería la señal precisa que indicaría que sus vidas estaban a salvo. Por fin tras toda la noche caminando y siguiendo la ruta que el mapa de Dumbledore les mostraba, pudieron llegar al linde del bosque a la vez que el primer rayo de sol asomaba por el cielo. Por fin en muchas horas los dos merodeadores pudieron respirar tranquilos, seguros. Aunque sabían que el viaje no había hecho más que empezar. Avanzaron una hora más para alejarse lo más posible del bosque, hasta que el cansancio, tanto físico como psicológico, pudo con ellos y acabaron derrumbándose sobre el frío y duro suelo. No hubo guardias para estar más seguros durante su sueño, no hubo palabras, solo un derrumbamiento físico que hacía desafiar toda la cautela de los dos magos. Después de unas horas, se levantaron con el estómago rugiendo de hambre, hacia como mínimo un día que no comían debido a la búsqueda de Harry durante ese mismo día. Para añadir males a esa situación, no habían llevado nada de comida pensando que sería una misión sencilla y rápida, a pesar de que Dumbledore no dejo de repetirles del grave riesgo que correrían.

-Tengo hambre.-Dijo Sirius con voz apagada y su rostro alicaído después de haber pasado unas horas caminando en busca de la planta que habían ido a buscar.

-Ya lo sé. No has parado de repetirlo desde que nos hemos despertado, y de eso hace ya tres horas.-Dijo Lupin con un tono de voz más elevado de lo normal.

-Pero es que parece que no me haces caso. Podíamos buscar algo de comer.-Insistió Sirius a la vez que Lupin parecía al borde de un colapso nervioso.

-También podíamos seguir y encontrar de una maldita vez lo que hemos venido a buscar. Cuanto antes acabemos antes podremos marcharnos y comer algo.-Dijo Lupin intentando mantener la calma.

El resto del día pasó sin novedades, el terreno por el que caminaban era bastante árido, y no pudieron ver excesivas plantas durante su trayecto, menos aún algo comestible. El hambre empezaba a ser una gran molestia, y sus fuerzas empezaban a menguar. A Sirius que había pasado largos años en la prisión de Azkaban parecía afectarle menos la falta de comida, pero incluso su cuerpo empezaba a notar ya los efectos del comienzo de la desnutrición. Según el mapa que les guiaba en su largo y penoso caminar debía faltar poco para que alcanzasen su objetivo.  Cuando era bien entrada la tarde vieron algo sorprendente en su camino, una menuda figura estaba acuclillada en el suelo mirando con desinterés las piedras que abarrotaban el terreno. Un niño de negros cabellos, que no debía tener más de cinco años se encontraba delante suyo, al parecer perdido en ese lugar maldito. El niño giró la cabeza y los miró sorprendido con unos ojos de un profundo color gris y luego esbozó una sonrisa encantadora a la vez que se levantaba y esperaba a que los dos merodeadores se acercaran. Remus y Sirius se acercaron sin temor alguno hasta donde estaba el encantador jovencito que se quitaba el polvo de su ajada ropa. Cuando llegaron a su altura Sirius se arrodilló para quedar a la altura del niño, el cual le dedicó una inocente sonrisa a la vez que se pasaba una de sus pequeñas manos por el pelo. En esa altura no pudo ver como el rostro de Lupin se ensombrecía como si se hubiera percatado de algo extraño.

-Hola pequeño. ¿Como te llamas?. ¿Donde se encuentran tus padres?.-Preguntó Sirius suavemente al niño que le seguía sonriendo de tan encantadora forma.

-¿Sirius?.-Preguntó Lupin con voz ahogada y cogiéndole por el hombro derecho.

-Dime, Remus.-Respondió Sirius mirando hacia arriba para mirar a su amigo que tenía el rostro totalmente pálido.

- ¿No te parece algo extraño que en este lugar tan inhóspito aparezca de repente un niño perfectamente cuidado si  te fijas en sus ropas?.-Dijo Lupin a la vez que el rostro de Sirius se ponía pensativo, tras lo cual un sudor frío empezó a recorrer por su frente, y miraba de nuevo al niño.-Recuerda las palabras de Dumbledore, no juzguéis al guardián por su tamaño.

-Veo que eres muy perspicaz, pensaba que te había logrado engañar, pero finalmente te diste cuenta de lo que tenías delante.-Dijo una voz adulta que salía de manera sosegada por los labios del jovencito, que empezó a verse rodeado por un campo eléctrico a la vez que sus ojos empezaban a cambiar a un color rojo intenso. Poco a poco el cuerpo del joven que tenían delante empezó a cambiar hasta que ante los sorprendidos ojos de los dos merodeadores hasta que adoptó la forma de un hombre de unos 40 años. Tenía el rostro perfectamente rasurado y sus ojos mostraban una inteligencia que no correspondía con la edad del hombre maduro que ahora se mostraba ante Sirius y Remus.

-¿Quien eres tu?.-Preguntó Sirius con voz ronca y enfadada a la vez que examinaba con fiereza la figura del hombre que los miraba con un desdén abrumador.

-Hace tiempo que olvide mi propio nombre jovencito, puedes llamarme como quieras me es indiferente. Un nombre no tiene valor aquí, pocas cosas son en verdad importantes en este maldito lugar. Llamadme Hekilo si queréis. Lo importante ahora es quienes sois vosotros, y sobre todo que asuntos os han traído a mi exilio.-Dijo Hekilo sosegadamente mientras miraba fijamente a Sirius, sin siquiera pestañear.

-No es asunto tuyo el motivo por el que estamos aquí.-Dijo Sirius de manera arrogante a la vez que dedicaba una sonrisa burlona a la persona que estaba delante suyo. Con un rápido movimiento sacó la varita y apunto sin titubear a Hekilo que sólo enarcó una ceja al ver el gesto de Sirius.

-No me hagas perder el tiempo contigo. Tengo toda la eternidad por delante y en tan poco tiempo tu presencia me aburre.-Dijo Hekilo a la vez que con un gesto de su mano derecha desarmaba a Sirius.-Ya era poderoso cuando me encerraron en esta prisión, y después de tantos cientos de años mi poder ha aumentado a grados que tu mente no sería capaz de comprender. La limitación de la varita no me afecta, podría destruiros en cualquier momento.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no lo haces?. Tal vez tu poder no sea tan grande. Al fin y al cabo estas encerrado en este lugar, y parece que lo has estado durante mucho tiempo. No eres más que un prisionero, uno poderoso, pero prisionero al fin y al cabo.-Dijo Lupin mirando fijamente esos ojos rojos que cambiaron de color, hasta alcanzar un negro oscuro, dando aún un toque más amenazador al mago encerrado.

-Eres valiente, pero también un necio.-Dijo Hekilo a la vez que hacia que la electricidad que rodeaba su cuerpo alcanzará a Lupin que emitió un doloroso alarido y cayó al suelo de rodillas.-Es cierto soy un prisionero, este es mi encierro, pero vosotros habéis sido capaces de llegar hasta aquí. Es posible que con vuestra ayuda pueda volver a salir al mundo. Pero desconozco el medio de salir, tanto como desconozco el estado que presenta ahora el mundo. Me daréis lo que deseo, o moriréis. Si accedéis, os ayudaré a conseguir lo que buscáis, pues supongo que habréis venido en busca de algo. Si no es así, entonces sois más necios de lo que pensaba.

-Trato hecho.-Dijo Sirius a la vez que acallaba con la mirada el intento de quejarse de Lupin.-Buscamos una planta llamada Radkassar y debemos encontrarla lo más rápido posible. Si nos ayudas haremos todo lo posible para sacarte de aquí.

-Así que buscáis esa planta. Una extraña búsqueda. Pocas son las pociones que requieren esa planta, y todas son demasiado complicadas para que unos magos que han demostrado tan pocas aptitudes sean capaces de utilizarlas. Pero si eso es lo que necesitáis os llevaré hasta dónde se encuentra, más sólo podréis coger una planta. Mientras llegamos podéis hablarme del mundo exterior, ¿ha cambiado mucho desde el año 450 después de Cristo?.-Preguntó Hekilo con interés a la vez que empezaba a caminar a grandes pasos.

-Estas loco,  ¿Qué se supone que pretendes hacer?.-Dijo Lupin en un susurro al oído de Sirius para que el peligroso mago no les oyese.-No podemos ayudar a escapar a este loco.

-Ni lo pretendo, pero si no nunca lograríamos escapar con vida de él. Habrá que engañarle, en el momento oportuno te haré una señal, te llamaré Lunático en vez de Remus. Tendremos que ser muy rápidos, es demasiado confiado pensando que solo el poder cuenta, pero no tardará demasiado tiempo en darse cuenta de lo que pretendo. Mientras tanto habrá que seguirle el juego.-Dijo Sirius a la vez que intentaba aparentar que prestaba atención a su guía.

-¿Existe en la actualidad algún otro mago poderoso?. Sería interesante comprobar mi nivel contra magos aptos.-Dijo Hekilo con voz distraída encerrado en sus pensamientos y en la emoción que le causaba la perspectiva de ser libre nuevamente.

-Sí que los hay. Por cierto, ¿Por qué te encerraron en este lugar?.-Preguntó Sirius intentando desviar el tema para no tener que responder a ninguna de las preguntas del mago.

-No es nada difícil de explicar ni de entender. Me tenían miedo, miedo de mi creciente poder. Tampoco parecían querer entender mi legítimo derecho a gobernarles. Esas cosas pasan, pero tendré tiempo de desquitarme cuando salga de esta prisión.-Dijo Hekilo sin darle importancia al asunto, sin notar la mirada que intercambiaron los merodeadores al descubrir al monstruo que tenían delante. Si no tenía éxito el plan de Sirius devolverían al mundo a un loco tal vez más peligroso que el propio Voldemort. Si la vida de Harry no dependiese de esta misión seguramente abortarían el intento de engañar al poderoso mago, por si no salía bien. Sabían que no estaba bien poner a todo un mundo en peligro por salvar a una sola persona, pero era Harry de quien hablaban. Harry, el hijo de James, su amigo, su hermano. No podían fallar a ninguno de los dos.

El camino ahora era más rápido, parecía que Hekilo no tenía ninguna duda de donde estaba su objetivo y los hacía caminar a marchas forzadas, sin tener en cuenta que los Merodeadores hacia tiempo que no comían anda. Cada vez que tenían oportunidad miraban el mapa de Dumbledore, y el punto en que se encontraba la planta estaba cada vez más cerca. Hekilo seguía hablando sin parar sobre lo grande que era su poder. El mago era demasiado arrogante para darse cuenta que Sirius y Remus planeaban algo. Ese mismo exceso de confianza era la gran ventaja que tenían para que su plan lograse triunfar. Pero si todo lo que el cautivo mago decía de su poder era cierto, tenían que tener gran cuidado. Llegaron hasta el pie de una colina al atardecer y su guía decidió hacer un pequeño alto para que Sirius y Remus pudieran descansar. Con un gesto de su mano hizo que apareciese una gran cantidad de comida ante los hambrientos merodeadores, que comieron con ansía aquellos bocados que les ofrecía Hekilo que los miraba sonriente desde detrás de sus manos entrecruzadas. Cuando terminaron de comer Hekilo les hizo volver a caminar para encontrar rápido la planta que buscaban, estaba tan impaciente que casi parecía correr más que caminar, y a Sirius y Remus les costaba enormemente poder seguir su paso. Pasaron dos horas subiendo por la colina que estaba repleta de grandes piedras que según les explicó su acompañante eran las ruinas del castillo en que residía antes de ser atacado y capturado en aquella prisión.

-Ya estamos muy cerca.-Dijo Hekilo a la vez que se detenía en el exterior de una gran cueva.

-¿Esta dentro de la cueva?.-Preguntó Sirius a la vez que con sigilosos sacaba el mechero que les trasladaría a Hogwarts de su bolsillo y cambiaba de posición la palanca que les haría regresar.

-Así es. Seguidme, pronto me ayudaréis a salir de este maldito lugar.-Dijo Hekilo sonriente sin percatarse de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

La cueva tenía en su interior un sendero liso que era anormal en este tipo de accidentes geográficos. Ese pasillo no era natural, y la mano del hombre no pudo hacerlo, lo que hacía casi evidente que había sido la magia la que lo había construido y dado forma. Unas luces flotaban a los dos lados del pasillo flotando en el aire, y demostrando que la magia que las había convocado era poderosa, para que el hechizo lograse durar tanto tiempo. Tras andar unos doscientos metros con el corazón en un puño por los nervios que sentían, Sirius y Remus, seguidos por Hekilo entraron en una gran sala. La sala en cuestión debía tener unos 50 metros de circunferencia y en el medio de la misma había un pequeño manantial, en cuya orilla se podían ver varias flores. Una de las mismas coincidía exactamente con la descripción que Dumbledore les había dado sobre la Radkassar. Habían encontrado su objetivo, ahora solo quedaba lo más difícil, engañar a Hekilo para que no pudiese escapar con ellos. Sirius y Remus caminaban una al lado del otro con una calma que no sentían. El traslador en forma de mechero estaba fuertemente agarrado en la sudorosa mano de Sirius, que esperaba el momento adecuado para activarlo. Teniendo cuidado de no perder de vista a Hekilo Sirius arrancó una planta de Radkassar y acomodó lo mejor posible el mechero en su mano sin intentar llamar la atención al otro mago. Pero éste era tan confiado que solamente miraba con interés al pequeño manantial que bañaba las raíces de la planta.  Ese le pareció a Sirius el momento adecuado para ejecutar su plan.

-Lunático ven a ver esta planta es increíblemente bonita.-Dijo Sirius con voz extremadamente forzada que no pasó desapercibida ni siquiera al confiado mago, el cual miró con una ceja enarcada a Sirius mientras Lupin se acercaba rápidamente a su amigo. Cuando Lupin tocó a Sirius, éste enarboló en alto el mechero e intentó encenderlo, pero no lo consiguió a causa del sudor de su mano. Miró asustado su mano y luego a Hekilo que abrió desmesuradamente los ojos comprendiendo por fin que pasaba. Levantó su mano señalando a los dos temblorosos merodeadores, a la vez que Sirius intentaba encender de nuevo el mechero. Cerró los ojos sin querer ver lo que se avecinaba. Pasaron los segundos y no pasaba nada, no había ruido, no había dolor. Tras unos segundos un rayo se oyó, y los dos magos abrieron los ojos para ver a Dumbledore que les miraba sorprendido desde detrás de su mesa.

-Dumbledore, lo hemos conseguido, aquí tenemos la planta que necesitaba para la poción de Harry.-Dijo Sirius alegremente olvidando lo cerca que habían estado Lupin y él de la muerte. Dejó la planta sobre la mesa de un Dumbledore que les miraba de una manera tan seria que Sirius no pudo evitar que un estremecimiento invadiera todo su cuerpo. Algo iba mal.

-Esperemos que no sea tarde para ello. Mucho ha pasado desde que os marchasteis. Esperemos que aún podamos actuar.-Dijo Dumbledore cogiendo el Radkassar de su mesa.

-¿Pero que ha pasado?. ¿Esta bien Harry?.-Preguntó Lupin con nerviosismo ante las palabras del director de Hogwarts.

-Harry esta por ahora bien. O por lo menos su cuerpo lo esta.-Dijo Dumbledore arrastrando las palabras como si un cansancio tremendo se hubiera adueñado de su cuerpo.-Seguidme y lo comprobaréis vosotros mismos.


	17. Capitulo 17

Capítulo 17- Un Mago Nato Desatado.

Remus y Sirius siguieron preocupados a Dumbledore, el cual llevaba fuertemente agarrada la planta de Radkassar que tanto había costado conseguir a los Merodeadores. Dumbledore les guiaba rápidamente hacia los pisos inferiores del colegio de Hogwarts. Durante este descenso pudieron oír dos fuertes explosiones que provenían del interior del colegio. Estas explosiones hicieron que Remus y Sirius se mirasen todavía más desconcertados, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Dumbledore parecía no prestarles atención. Fueron por pasillos que inequivocadamente hacia las mazmorras, dónde al parecer estaba encerrado Harry. Después de unos minutos en los cuales el silencio existente hacia cada más tensa la situación, llegaron hasta una gran puerta negra de metal.  Dumbledore se detuvo delante de la puerta y con un movimiento de su mano les pidió que retrocedieran un par de pasos. Saco su varita y con unos movimientos suaves y preciso dijo unas palabras que ni Sirius ni Lupin fueron capaces de entender. Tras decir las palabras las puertas se abrieron con un ruido estridente que hizo que los dos Merodeadores se tuvieran que cubrir las orejas con las manos. La puerta dejo ver una pequeña sala cuadrada que no tendría más de 20 metros cuadrados, y que estaba claramente dividida en dos partes. Estaban divididas por lo que parecía ser un escudo mágico pero uno como nunca habían visto, seguramente obra de Dumbledore. Del escudo hasta donde estaban no había nada excepto cuatro sillas viejas y llenas de polvo. Pero lo sorprendente era lo que había del escudo hacia la pared que limitaba la sala al fondo. Encerrado tras el escudo se encontraba Harry Potter, si esa persona que tenían delante suyo podía ser el chico al que tanto querían.

Harry ofrecía una imagen escalofriante, terrible, en realidad a Sirius se le había erizado la piel inconscientemente al verlo. Estaba sentado en el suelo mirando hacia abajo, mientras su rostro era ocultado por una mata de pelo largo y sucio. Su ropa estaba ajada y solo quedaban unos pocos jirones que apenas ocultaban el sudorosos cuerpo de Harry. Esto de por si ya sería malo, peor lo que en verdad le había hecho sentir miedo a Sirius era  el campo blanco que rodeaba a su ahijado. Todo el cuerpo de Harry estaba rodeado por esta misma luz blanca, con una fuerza y una constancia que hasta entonces no había tenido. La luz lamía el escudo y bailaba de una forma pausada e hipnótica. Sirius no pudo ahogar un gemido de dolor al ver el estado de Harry, el cual levantó suavemente la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en las personas que habían entrado a verle. Una cruel sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, y sus ojos, unos ojos vacíos, sin rastro de humanidad alguna, brillaron con maldad. Sin levantarse del suelo extendió la palma de su mano derecha y se pudo oír un sonoro ruido a la vez que un rayo rojo chocaba fuertemente contra el escudo que resistió sin problemas. El ruido era semejante a las explosiones que se habían oído por el colegio. Era Harry, Harry había sido el causante de las explosiones que oyeron. En el exterior el tiempo empeoró y los rayos sonaban cada vez más cercanos. La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Harry el cual volvió a posar su mirada en el suelo, sin prestar atención a los tres magos que le observaban. Éstos salieron de la sala y Dumbledore volvió a cerrar la puerta dejando nuevamente a Harry solo en su prisión. Los rostros de Sirius y Lupin mostraban una palidez mortecina y miraban con ojos expectantes a Dumbledore esperando una explicación de lo que acababan de observar.

-Dumbledore, ¿Qué ha pasado desde que nos fuimos para llegar a esto?.-Pregunto Sirius que parecía haber recibido una herida enorme. Así había sido su corazón estaba destrozado al ver el estado en que se encontraba Harry.

-Lo que yo más temía, y que no pude evitar a causa de las prisas de la situación.-Dijo Dumbledore tristemente mientras emprendía de nuevo el camino hacia los niveles superiores de Hogwarts seguidos por los asombrados magos.-Harry esta ahora mismo totalmente dominado, y lo que le domina sabe utilizar mejor su poder que él mismo. Le encerré en una prisión de la que no pudiera escapar, y evitando que su magia saliera de la prisión. Todo eso habría bastado si no hubiera cometido un error. Admito parte de mi culpa, pero la rapidez era algo esencial, y no me podía permitir demasiado tiempo para forjar el encierro de Harry.

-¿A que te refieres?.-Pregunto Lupin intentando evitar que Dumbledore se fuera por las ramas y fuera a la parte importante, a la parte que ansiaban saber.

-Se me olvido preparar la prisión para que no pudiera ejecutar magia. La preparé solamente para que ninguna magia pudiese salir del encierro, pero que si pudiera entrar en la misma. De ese modo en el momento de darle la poción con dormirle habría bastado.-Dijo Dumbledore dando un fuerte suspiro, intentando reunir fuerzas para expresar todos los detalles a aquellos adultos que tan desvalidos parecían en ese momento.

-Esa era una idea excelente, entonces, ¿por que no podemos ejecutarla?.-Preguntó Sirius sin llegar a entender lo que ocurría.

-¿Acaso no has visto el problema?. Cierto la magia de Harry no puede salir de la prisión, pero dentro de ella la puede ejecutar perfectamente. Incluso ha logrado que su estado de animo este presente en el tiempo, aunque no logro explicarme como lo ha conseguido. Si Harry puede hacer magia dentro de la prisión, ¿como haremos para que nuestros hechizos le hagan efecto?.-Preguntó Dumbledore mirando con sus intensos ojos azules a Sirius y a Lupin a la vez que empezaban a subir las escaleras, en dirección hacia el despacho de Dumbledore.

-Tu le venciste una vez, Albus podrías derrotarlo de nuevo para que acabase desmayado.-Dijo Lupin que recibió una mirada enfadada de Sirius por dar aquella sugerencia.

-Hay que tener en cuenta dos factores que han cambiado desde mi enfrentamiento con Harry. El primero es que durante nuestro enfrentamiento Harry estaba herido, lo cual ahora ya no sucede. El segundo y más importante, Harry antes era el que dominaba su cuerpo, por mucho poder que tuviese, mi experiencia en estos duelos era mayor. Pero ahora no es Harry el que domina su cuerpo, sino una parte de Voldemort, un mago terriblemente poderoso y sabio en los duelos.-Dijo Dumbledore con un tono de voz pesimista.

-Pero su magia no puede salir de la prisión, tarde o temprano acabaría por ceder. Además incluso él debe dormir, ese momento sería nuestra ocasión.-Dijo Lupin entusiasmado creyendo haber encontrado la solución.

-Es una idea muy buena, pero hay algo con lo que parece que no has contado. Harry estaba utilizando la magia nata a un nivel que nunca había alcanzado. A ese nivel de poder su cuerpo no durará más que unas horas. Es sorprendente que haya logrado resistir hasta vuestra llegada. Nos esta forzando a que actuemos pronto, no quiere que podamos atraparlo desprevenido e indefenso. Temo verme obligado a luchar con él dentro del castillo, puede que el viejo Hogwarts no resistiera la ferocidad de la batalla. Es demasiado peligroso.-Dijo Dumbledore abriendo la puerta de su despacho al cual ya habían llegado y esperando a un lado de la puerta esperando a que Sirius y Lupin entraran delante suyo.

-Entonces solo queda una solución.-Dijo Sirius de forma muy seria a la vez que se sentaba en la silla y clavaba la mirada  en el viejo director que esperaba expectante.

-¿Y cual es esa solución si se puede saber?.-Pregunto Dumbledore interesado a la vez que juntaba sus manos y apoyaba su barbilla en las mismas.

-Tenemos que llegar a Harry. Seguro  que él es capaz de luchar contra esa influencia, sombra o como la quieras llamar.-Dijo Sirius sin apartar en ningún instante su mirada del Dumbledore para poder observar sus reacciones.

-Sirius has visto a Harry, en su cuerpo ya no queda nada de él. Es poco probable que lograse recuperar el control de si mismo.-Dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente.

-Pero podemos intentarlo, no perdemos nada por hacerlo. Si lo consiguiéramos, evitaríamos tanto conflicto. Alguien cercano a él, al que quiera creo que podría llegar hasta donde se encuentre y hacerlo reaccionar.-Dijo Sirius esperanzado intentando disimular que se refería a si mismo al hablar de ese alguien. Tenía que llegar a Harry, él le quería, y Sirius notaba que se lo debía. Le había fallado, le había dejado caer en la oscuridad que habitaba dentro de él. Pero le haría volver, sabía que podía conseguirlo, necesitaba intentarlo.

-Esta bien, lo intentaremos, pero será difícil llegar hasta Harry. Es posible que no lo consigas, pero eso no querrá decir que te quiera menos o que le hayas fallado.-Dijo Dumbledore con un suspiro adivinado lo que había motivado las palabras de Sirius.

-Lo lograré, Albus. Tengo que hacerlo.-Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa a la vez que se levantaba de la silla sin poder evitar sentir su cuerpo de una gran excitación.

-Yo te acompañaré, Sirius, también quiero ayudar.-Dijo Lupin levantándose también de golpe y mostrando una gran sonrisa de confianza.

-Podéis ir, yo mientras terminaré de preparar la poción, supongo que en media hora estará lista. Tenéis ese tiempo de margen para encontrar  a Harry dentro de su cuerpo.-Dijo Dumbledore a la vez que Sirius  y Lupin salían corriendo por la puerta del despacho sin haber prestado atención a Dumbledore.

Bajaron las escaleras que llegaban al despacho de Dumbledore como una exhalación. Antes de pasar por la estatua que custodiaba la entrada al despacho del director de Hogwarts, Sirius se transformó en perro, para que ningún estudiante viera a un asesino buscado en el colegio. Tardaron pocos minutos en llegar hasta las mazmorras, y en más de una ocasión estuvieron a punto de tirar a algún alumno al suelo. Lupin pedía perdón de forma rápida cuando esto pasaba y continuaba la veloz carrera, dejando más de un confuso alumno a su espalda. Cuando llegaron a la puerta que daba acceso al cuarto donde Harry estaba retenido, se detuvieron un par de minutos para recuperar el aliento, y en el caso de Sirius recuperar la forma humana. Entraron en silencio a la habitación, como si tuvieran miedo de que todo aquello no fuera más que un sueño, una débil esperanza a la que aferrarse desesperadamente. Cuando entraron en la sala encontraron que Harry seguía en la misma posición, y que la luz que rodeaba su cuerpo era cada vez más potente y mayor su tamaño. Harry ni siquiera alzó la mirada para observar el ilusionado rostro de los dos Merodeadores, que lo miraban ilusionados, pensando que pronto volverían a encontrar al Harry de siempre.

-Harry, soy yo, Sirius. Mírame, por favor. Lucha con él, lucha con ese demonio que se ha apoderado de ti.-Dijo Sirius con voz tranquila sosegada y tranquila. Después de terminar de hablar Sirius, Harry lo miró y enarcó una ceja que expresaba claramente su confusión ante lo sucedido. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Harry que dio paso a unas sonoras carcajadas, que helaron la sangre de los dos adultos que estaban en la sala. La crueldad que expresaba esa risa era tremenda, no había nada de Harry en ese ser que reía alocadamente, pero seguro que serían capaces de sacarlo. Sirius apretó fuertemente los puños a la vez que su rostro de determinación que incluso Lupin había visto muy pocas veces.

-Eso es todo, Black. ¿Unas simples palabras y crees que tu ahijado saldrá de la oscuridad en la que navega totalmente perdido para adueñarse de nuevo de su cuerpo?. Es lo más divertido que he visto en tiempo, tan divertido como patético, y sobretodo ineficaz.-Dijo Harry con una voz que no era suya, que era propiedad de la parte de Voldemort que vivía en su interior.

-Infravaloras la fuerza de Harry, y ese será tu gran error. Vamos Harry, lucha por tu cuerpo, lucha una última vez y podrás dejar de hacerlo. Yo te protegeré.-Dijo Sirius intentando no perder los nervios, y tratando de no olvidar que aquel no era Harry, a pesar de que el cuerpo fuera el de su ahijado.

-¿Protegerle?. ¿Cómo protegiste a James y a Lily?. ¿Acaso crees que Harry te perdonó por la muerte de sus padres?. Tu mismo lo dijiste, que no acabaras con sus vidas, no te hacia menos culpable. Fue por tu culpa que el traidor de Petrigew recibió la información que llevaría a la muerte a los Potter. Esa idea lleva en la cabeza de Harry desde hace dos años, dos años, obligándose a querer a alguien a quien en el fondo de su corazón culpa de la muerte de sus padres.-Dijo Harry levantándose del suelo para poder mirar a Sirius a la cara. Un Sirius que poco a poco iba perdiendo el color de su rostro.

-¡Cállate!. No sabes lo que dices, solo intentas hacerme enfadar. Harry no piensa eso de mí.-Grito Sirius controlando a duras penas el deseo de arremeter contra el que así le hablaba.

-¿Entonces por que no has sido capaz de que salga del lugar donde lo mantengo prisionero?. Para lograrlo deberías ser una persona de la que Harry nunca hubiese dudado. Eso implica que guarda esos sentimientos en su interior, que en el fondo no soporta verte, recordándole cuanto se parece a su padre, cuando en el fondo de su alma te culpa de todo. Tú no puedes ayudar a tu ahijado, no eres capaz de ayudarte ni siquiera a ti mismo. Eres un fracasado, Black, has fallado a todo aquel que depositaba en ti su confianza, lo mismo que vas a fracasar ahora.-Dijo Harry acercándose a los límites del escudo protector que lo mantenía alejado de su padrino y de un silencioso Lupin.

-Todo es mentira. Harry lucha, eres fuerte, mucho más fuerte que esa sombra de un mago acabado.-Dijo Sirius con debilidad, mientras unas lágrimas recorrían su rostro. Sabía que Harry no era el que hablaba, pero a pesar de todo le estaba afectando profundamente. Le estaba echando en cara todo aquello por lo que Sirius se sentía culpable, y en el fondo de su corazón le daba razón a las crueles palabras que lo estaban hiriendo en lo más profundo.

-¿Eso es todo?. ¿Hasta ahí llega tu aguante?. ¿Así pretendes salvar a Harry? Llora mientras me adueño del cuerpo de Harry, mientras me adueño de su vida. Llora y arrepiéntete más tarde, cuando ya sea tarde.-Dijo Harry mientras se reía como un poseso ante el impotente Sirius que temblaba sin poder evitarlo.

-Ya es suficiente.-Dijo la voz seria y autoritaria de Albus Dumbledore, el cual había entrado en la sala con un caldero humeante, levitando al lado de su cabeza. Una persona le acompañaba con una varita en la mano, la cual apuntaba hacia el caldero flotante y ocultaba su rostro tras una capucha.

-¿Tú también, quieres ayudar a que Harry domine de nuevo su cuerpo?. ¿O vienes a terminar el trabajo que esta panda de necios no te dejó acabar?. Espero que por lo menos no te pongas a llorar como esa parodia de mago.-Dijo Harry señalando a Sirius con la cabeza y disfrutando de todo el dolor que sus palabras producían.

- La verdad es que dudo sinceramente que Harry sienta hacia mí el aprecio necesario para alejarlo de tu influencia, el tiempo necesario para desmayarte.-Dijo Dumbledore sonriente mientras Harry miraba receloso el rostro sonriente del director de Hogwarts, no se fiaba de lo que era hacer ese viejo loco.-Pero he traído a alguien que creo que conseguirá, lo que yo no podría. Por favor acércate.

-No hay nadie en este colegio que tenga actualmente esa influencia sobre este joven, Albus.-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa, que desapareció de su rostro al ver el rostro del extraño que se había quitado la capucha mientras hablaba. Ante él tenía el dulce rostro de Fleur Delacour, que miraba a Harry con ojos llenos de un amor que le daba nauseas a la parte de Harry que dominaba en esos momentos su cuerpo.-Tú no. ¡Aléjate muchacha!. No me obligues a hacerte daño.

-Harry, tú no me harías daño, no me permitirías que nadie me hiciera daño. Pero la presencia de ese ser maligno en tu interior, me duele en lo más profundo. Si él te domina, nunca podremos estar juntos de nuevo.-Dijo Fleur dulcemente a la vez que apoyaba las yemas de sus dedos en el escudo de protector.

-¿Estas seguro que es una buena idea, Albus?.-Preguntó Sirius, tras haber recuperado la compostura.

-Creo que sí, esa chica ama a  Harry, y espero que Harry sienta lo mismo. Ese amor puede que sea lo único a lo que se pueda agarrar Harry para salir de la oscuridad en la que esta envuelto.-Dijo Dumbledore sin perder ni un detalle de lo que ocurría, Harry no había articulado palabra alguna desde que Fleur comenzó a hablarle.

-¡Cállate!. No sigas hablando. ¿Acaso crees que Potter te ama?. Ha estado jugando contigo, te hace creer que te quiere para poder olvidar la traición de la chica que en verdad ama.-Dijo Harry mirando a los ojos de Fleur y bajando poco a poco la voz hasta que su frase acabó en un susurro.

-Mírame a los ojos Harry, y dime que no me amas. Hazlo y no volverás a verme.-Dijo Fleur serenamente sin apartar sus preciosos ojos azules del rostro crispado por la ira de Harry. Le producía escalofríos verlo así, pero sabía que detrás de esos ojos que la miraban con desprecio, estaba el chico al que había besado hace unos días.

-Yo…no…te. Yo no te… qui…-Empezó a decir Harry sin poder decir el final de la frase, parecía que algo se lo impedía, y la esperanza de que fuese Harry el obstáculo que impedía terminar la frase alegraba el corazón de todos los presentes.

-Dilo, Harry, y me iré.-Repitió Fleur sin dejar un momento de tregua, viendo como el plan estaba funcionando, pronto Harry vendría y podría abrazarlo una vez más.

-Yo…, ¡Vete de aquí! Vete o acabaré con nuestra vida.-Dijo Harry agarrando con fuerza su propio cuello a la vez que su mano emitía un leve resplandor rojizo. Fleur abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada y dio dos pasos hacia atrás a la vez que ahogaba un pequeño grito poniendo su mano derecha sobre sus labios. No había contado con eso, con el hecho de que la sombra prefiriese morir a dejar que Harry volviese al control de su cuerpo.- Así me gusta sigue alejándote, si dejo que el chico vuelva, haréis que desaparezca, y si voy a morir prefiero llevarlo conmigo.

-Harry, ahora es el momento, lucha por todo lo que has querido alguna vez, por todo aquello que querrás. Lucha por todos los que quieres, lucha por ti mismo. No permitas que te arrebaten tus sueños antes de que se vean cumplidos, no dejes que nos arrebaten nuestro amor.-Dijo Fleur en voz alta e imperativa, a la vez que la mano que Harry tenía en la garganta empezaba a temblar y se retiraba poco a poco hacia abajo. Unas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Harry confundiéndose con el sudor que empezaba a salir en su crispado rostro. Apretaba fuertemente los labios, de los cuales empezó a manar pequeñas gotas de sangre, que demostraban que estaba mordiéndose los labios.

-Albus… hazlo ahora, no se… cuanto podré resistir.-Dijo una voz entrecortada y débil que era la de Harry, el Harry que conocían, no aquella versión oscura del Niño que Vivió.

-¡Desmaius!.-Dijo Dumbledore apuntando el cuerpo de Harry, antes de que ninguno de los presentes hubiera sido capaz de asimilar las palabras de Harry, el cual cayó desmayado al suelo pesadamente. La cabeza del Gryfindor golpeó con fuerza el suelo y de un lado de su frente se podía ver como empezaba a salir sangre que empezaba a teñir el suelo de rojo. El Director e Hogwarts se acercó al escudo, y con un gesto de su varita lo rompió, con un gesto autoritario impidió que el resto de los ocupantes se acercaran al inconsciente Harry. En el caso de que fuera una trampa sólo Dumbledore podría detener al joven Potter. Dumbledore  tomó el pulso de Harry en el cuello y éste era normal, le abrió los parpados y no pudo ver ningún signo de que estaba fingiendo, cuando estuvo seguro de ello sacó un pañuelo blanco y lo colocó sobre la frente de Harry.

-Señorita Delacour, sería tan amable de acercarme el caldero que contiene la poción.-Dijo Dumbledore a la vez que examinaba cualquier posible herida que le hubiese pasado desapercibida hasta ahora.

-Aquí tiene la poción, señor director.-Dijo Fleur con voz débil, no se atrevía a decir nada más, a pensar nada más. Todo iba bien, pronto Harry volvería, y no quería que nada de eso se rompiese por cualquier acto. Deseaba estrechar el cuerpo del Gryfindor, pero sabía que lo más importante era darle la poción…y  que funcionase.

-Pequeña, no me trate con tanto respeto. Llámame Albus, o en su defecto Dumbledore. Ahora, ¿serías tan amable de sujetar el pañuelo sobre la frente de Harry para que no pierda más sangre mientras yo le doy la poción?.-Preguntó Dumbledore sonriendo pero no pudiendo ocultar la seriedad del asunto.

-Claro que no, será un placer poder ayudar.-Dijo Fleur a la vez que acompañaba sus palabras con actos, ejecutando aquello que Dumbledore le pedía. Desde esa posición Fleur podía ver perfectamente el rostro calmado de Harry, parecía que no tenía preocupación alguna, parecía estar en paz. Que lejos de realidad estaba esa imagen, Fleur sabía que aunque Harry se librase de la influencia que había dominado su cuerpo, no tendría paz alguna y sus preocupaciones no harían más que aumentar. ¿Por qué una persona tan joven tendría que cargar con todo este peso, con tanta responsabilidad?. ¿Por qué veía su adolescencia marcada por el dolor constante?. Dumbledore le había explicado poco de Harry y  el porque de su importancia,  más bien no había sido nada, sólo que ahora mismo en Harry habitaba una parte de su mayor enemigo y que había que salvarlo. Solo eso, y no era para nada suficiente, aún quedaban muchas dudas sobre el joven que parecía dormir tan placidamente.

Dumbledore se acercó al caldero que había traído Fleur por sugerencia suya y lo agitó primero con la varita con cara seria, sin prestar atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Tras un minuto de agitar la varita dentro de la poción, la guardo en su bolsillo, y agarró un cazo con el que recogió parte de la poción. Lentamente intentando no derramar nada por el suelo, se fue acercando a donde yacía el inconsciente Harry. Dumbledore le abrió la boca con firmeza y depositó el contenido del cazo en el interior de la boca, para cerrarla a continuación. Pasaban los segundos y no parecía que Harry pudiese tragar la poción en ese estado, pero Dumbledore tapó su boca con una mano, mientras que con la otra apretaba la nariz para que no pudiese respirar. Al cabo de unos instantes el cuerpo de Harry empezó a moverse violentamente a la vez que buscaba el modo de conseguir el ansiado aire,  tras unos instantes se vio obligado a ingerir la poción. Dumbledore sonrió y liberó a Harry permitiéndole respirar de nuevo. Dumbledore se alejó del cuerpo de Harry  e hizo un gesto con la mano a Fleur para que la siguiera. Pasaron los minutos y no pasaba nada, Sirius empezaba a impacientarse, pero refrenaba su impulso de preguntar a Dumbledore a que estaban esperando.

-Bueno, parece que todo ha salido bien.-Dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa a la vez que con su mano derecha buscaba su varita.

-¿Cómo?. Pero si no ha pasado nada.-Dijo Lupin pensando que el director había perdido la cabeza.

-Exacto. Por eso mismo se que todo ha salido bien. ¿Acaso esperabais algo espectacular?.-Preguntó Dumbledore extrañado.

-La verdad es que después de tanto misterio, si que lo esperábamos.-Dijo  Sirius con un poco de amargura en su voz. Al verse desilusionada una parte de si mismo.

-¡Enervate!.-Dijo Dumbledore apuntado el cuerpo inconsciente de Harry, el cual al recibir el impacto del rayo abrió bruscamente los ojos.

Harry abrió los ojos y pudo ver a todos los ocupantes de la sala, lo miraban con ansía pero sus ojos no podían ocultar el recelo que sentían. Querían saber si había vuelto, si la poción de Dumbledore había surtido efecto. Vaya que si lo había hecho, por lo menos si lo que deseaba era dejarle el cuerpo destrozado. Sentía el cuerpo muy cansado, excesivamente cansado, le dolía todo, pero el efecto del hechizo que Dumbledore le había lanzado le impedía sumirse en un sueño revitalizante. ¿Qué quería saber?. ¿Si su estúpida poción había hecho efecto?. Sí, si que  lo había hecho, sentía en su interior un vacío atroz, una sensación extraña, como si algo el faltara. Odiaba admitirlo pero se sentía inseguro y débil. Una parte de si mismo había desaparecido para siempre, aunque fuera malvada y horrible, era parte de si mismo. ¿Pero que estaba diciendo?. ¿Finalmente se había vuelto loco?. Vio como Dumbledore sonreía satisfecho. ¿Satisfecho de que?. ¿Satisfecho de haber traicionado mi confianza, de haber arrancado cualquier atisbo de fidelidad que sintiera por él?.  En el fondo de su corazón, Dumbledore había muerto para él, nunca lo perdonaría, nunca jamás. Ya no puedes engañarme con esa falsa sonrisa de bondad, Albus, guárdala para los que aún creen en ti.

-¿Harry estas bien?.-Preguntó Fleur sin poder aguantar la silenciosa espera.

-Estoy bien, Fleur.-Dijo Harry con voz ronca mientras miraba los ojos de Fleur que empezaban a llorar desconsolados. ¿Qué le ocurría a Fleur?. ¿Por qué lloraba?. No lo entendía, una parte de sí quería abrazar a Fleur, besar sus labios, pero sabía que la joven francesa no sentía eso por él. ¿Lo sabía?. Algo bloqueaba parte de sus recuerdos, recuerdos importantes, recuerdos en los que aparecía Fleur. Solo recordaba a Dumbledore, el odio que había sentido por él, el odio que aún sentía, lo intransigente de sus actos. También recordaba a otro, un mortifago, no recordaba su nombre, no recordaba nada de él, solo que lo odiaba, por haber hecho daño a alguien, ¿pero a quien?. Recordaba el rostro del mortifago mientras moría, pero no a aquel que había acabado con su vida. La cabeza le empezaba a doler, y unas lágrimas empezaron a bañar sus mejillas. Se sentía impotente, le habían quitado una parte de si mismo, se sentía perdido, sólo, extrañamente solo. Parte de sus recuerdos habían desaparecido, al igual que muchas de sus esperanzas, ¿De que servía luchar?. Al final todos iban a morir.

-Vamos, Harry, no llores, finalmente todo ha salido bien.-Dijo Dumbledore, el cual se acercó a Harry y apoyó su mano izquierda sobre el Gryfindor para darle ánimos. Cuando sintió la mano de Dumbledore sobre su hombro Harry se apartó bruscamente mirando al viejo director con ojos llenos de odio.

-No me toques. No se te ocurra volver a tocarme nunca más. No he olvidado lo que intentaste hacer. Querías matarme, querías utilizarme como un arma, pero al escaparme de tu control, quisiste tirarme a un lado. Eres un hipócrita Dumbledore.-Dijo Harry enfadado a la vez que buscaba con ansía su varita para poder alejar al psicópata en el cual tanto había confiado antes. No la encontraba, seguramente se la habían arrebatado, pero vio como en el bolsillo de Sirius se podía vislumbrar parte de una varita. Extendió su mano para atraparla, y poder echar a aquella persona  que había hundido su escala de valores para siempre. Pero inexplicablemente la varita no se movió de su lugar, no podía ser, él era capaz de hacer magia sin varita, lo sabía. Un hechizo convocador no debería ser problema. Lo siguió intentando sin resultado alguno. ¿Qué había pasado?. ¿Qué le habían hecho?

-No te esfuerces, Harry, ya no puedes hacer magia sin varita. Perdiste gran parte de tu poder al tomar la poción, cuando la parte de Voldemort que vivía en ti murió.-Dijo Dumbledore acercándose nuevamente  a Harry, el cual se arrastró por el suelo alejándose del Director de Hogwarts. Llegó hasta una de las paredes y apoyó su espalda contra ella, mirando con ojos asustados a Dumbledore. Parecía un animal asustado, y sin ninguna escapatoria.

-¿Qué me habéis hecho?.¿Cómo haré ahora para detener a Voldemort?. Maldita sea. ¿Qué habéis hecho?.-Preguntó Harry desesperado, empezando a entender lo que había sucedido. Se miraba las manos como si en ellas pudiera encontrar la respuesta  a lo que estaba pasando. Cerró los ojos durante unos instantes y cuando los abrió echó a correr con todas las fuerzas que su dolorido cuerpo tenía. Todos a su alrededor dijeron su nombre con distintos grados de preocupación, pero no le importó. Tenía que huir, pensar, asimilar que ya no sería nunca más rival para el mago que ansiaba destruirle. Comprendía los motivos pero eso no dejaba de molestarle, le habían servido a Voldemort lo que más quería en bandeja de plata. Le habían servido la vida de Harry Potter, preparada para cogerla cuando él desease.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de salir por la puerta dejando atrás a los sorprendidos magos que en ella se encontraban, un dolor abrumador se apoderó de su cabeza. Sentía como la cicatriz le empezaba a arder de una forma que no había sentido en meses, concretamente desde el ataque de Voldemort a Pritet Drive. Cayó al suelo de rodillas, haciéndose daño con la caída, pero ese dolor no era nada comparado a la sensación que se había adueñado de su cabeza. Quería caer inconsciente para no poder sentir nada, para huir del sufrimiento que se adueñaba de su cuerpo. Apretó sus dos manos contra la cicatriz, el foco de todo el dolor, pudo ver como sus manos eran bañadas por una extraña luz verde, que era desprendida por su cicatriz. Eso nunca había pasado hasta ahora, o por lo menos, no lo recordaba. Poco a poco la sala en la que había estado cautivo iba perdiendo consistencia, la oscuridad la envolvía, una oscuridad que le llevaría a la paz, al descanso. No sabía lo mucho que se estaba ocupando. La oscuridad dio paso a un lugar extraño, parecía un centro comercial muggle, ¿qué haría en ese lugar?. Obtuvo la respuesta, cuando un hombre  moreno y de piel pálida llamó su atención. Tenía agarrado por el cuello de la camisa a una persona que parecía un muggle, el cual tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, llenos de un miedo que no sabía expresar. Esa persona era Lord Voldemort, el cual parecía extremadamente enfadado, sus mortifagos estaban acompañándole, pero pocos eran los que se acercaban a él. Los ojos, que era lo único que las capuchas permitían ver, de sus mortifagos demostraban un miedo atroz. A unos metros de donde Voldemort estaba con el muggle y su varita en la mano, se podían ver los cuerpos de tres muggles que yacían muertos.  Harry había aprendido a reconocer esa palidez mortecina en las víctimas del asesino de sus padres. Intentando obtener todos los detalles posibles del lugar, para informar cuando se despertará pudo ver como inmovilizados por ataduras mágicas, otros seis muggles yacían en el suelo esperando su terrible destino.

-¡Harry Potter!.-Gritó Voldemort de repente asustando tanto a Harry como a los mortifagos que lo acompañaban. ¿Era posible que el Señor Tenebroso supiese de su presencia en aquel lugar?. No, era imposible, tenía que ser imposible. –Sé que estas ahí, Harry Potter, también sé que no te puedo ver, ni que puedo tocarte, ya que solo es tu mente la que esta aquí. Pero te puedo asegurar que puedo notar tu presencia, tenía sospechas de que podías ver lo que sucedía cuando me enfado, después del ataque frustrado a la casa de tus tíos. Ahora por fin lo sé, la poción que tome, no me permitió adueñarme de ti, aún no se porque razón, pero me hace sensible a la presencia de tu mente.

-Sabe que estoy aquí, sabe que estoy aquí. Quiero salir de aquí ya he visto suficiente.-Empezó a susurrar Harry nervioso al saber que Voldemort sabía de su presencia.

-No quieras abandonarnos tan pronto Harry. Creo que debo comentarte que también puedo oírte, la poción fue buena, eso hace más extraño que no funcionase cuando trate de meterme en tu mente.-Dijo Voldemort extrañado a la vez que soltaba al muggle que tenía sujeto y  apoyaba la mano en su barbilla de manera pensativa. El muggle empezó a alejarse a rastras lejos de aquel extraño asesino que portaba un arma de madera terriblemente eficaz.-Avada Kedavra.

-¡NOOOOOO!.-Gritó Harry a la vez que una punzada de dolor atravesaba su cerebro, no pudo evitar gritar, a pesar de que no quería darle ese gusto al oscuro mago que tenía delante.

-No te gusta, Potter. Me alegro, puede que así aprendas a no matar a ninguno de los míos.-Dijo Voldemort enfadado a la vez que se pasaba la mano por la frente inconscientemente como solo le había visto hacer a una persona. Pero esa persona era él, no tenía sentido, ese gesto lo hacía Harry cuando alguna vez recordaba lo doloroso que le resultaba la cicatriz. Pero Voldemort no podía entender ese dolor. Sería casualidad, no había otra explicación. Salió de sus cavilaciones cuando las palabras de Voldemort por fin fueron asimiladas por su cerebro. ¿Qué el había matado a uno de los suyos?

-Debes estar equivocado, Tom, yo nunca he matado a nadie, le reservo a esa primera vez a un asesino muy especial.-Dijo Harry sin poder esconder el odio que sentía hacia esa persona, por llamarlo de alguna manera.

-Avada Kedavra.-Gritó Voldemort mientras otro muggle caía al suelo muerto, y una nueva oleada de dolor se hacia presa de Harry que casi no podía pensar con claridad. Unas imágenes se formaron en su mente, él luchando contra un mago, un mortifago, un intercambio de maldiciones. Ron. Ron herido por el mortifago, Ron convaleciente como un cadáver. Odio, puro odio, y paz al tomar la vida de aquel asesino que había herido a su amigo. Puede que últimamente no se llevasen bien, Ron lo odiaba de hecho, pero eso no evitaba que sintiese ganas de matar por vengar a su amigo. Lo había hecho, había matado a una persona.- ¿No mataste a nadie?. No intentes jugar conmigo Potter.

-¿Y qué si lo mate?. Se lo merecía, era un asesino, como tu.-Grito Harry enfadado por sentirse juzgado por alguien que había cometido tantos asesinatos.

-¿Y que si lo mataste?. Era de los míos. ¿Merecía morir me dices?. ¿Según quien? ¿Según tu forma de ver las cosas?. Yo creo que esta escoria muggle que mira con miedo su momento, que ensucia solo el aire con su  hedor merece morir. Pero yo soy llamado asesino, loco, homicida. Pero si tú matas a un mortifago, sólo con la noble excusa de que se lo merecía te conviertes en un héroe, en un salvador.¡Avada Kedavra!.-Dijo Voldemort cada vez más enfadado a la vez que otro muggle perdía la vida, y Harry emitía otro grito de dolor.

-No intentes venderme tu forma de pensar. Yo no soy como tú, no soy un asesino.-Dijo Harry con voz ahogada.

-Si que lo eres Harry. No solo mataste a Rodolphus, sino que has matado a todos estos muggles. Su sangre te pertenece. Si no hubieras matado a mi seguidor, yo no me hubiera visto obligado a matar tan pronto. Ten esto presente, por cada mortifago que mates, mataré primero diez, como en esta ocasión, luego serán cien, mil, los que haga falta para que comprendas que esas muertes te pertenecen, que no tiene sentido que luches contra mí. No puedes ganar Harry Potter, tarde o temprano lo comprenderás. ¡Avada Kedavra!.-Dijo Voldemort mientras  mataba otro muggle y Harry apretaba los dientes para esta vez no proferir un grito, pero no lo consiguió.

-Para ya, por favor.-Dijo Harry débilmente, estaba cansado de ver como mataba a tanta gente, quería irse de ese lugar.

-No Harry, todavía quedan unas pocas personas que deben morir para que esta lección se te quede bien grabada en tu cabeza.-Dijo Voldemort mientras poco a poco iba matando a los muggles que quedaban. Harry iba notando como parte de su corazón moría con ellos. Sabía que no era su culpa, su cerebro se lo decía, pero su corazón lloraba cuando veía como aquellos temblorosos rostros perdían para siempre cualquier expresión. Nunca olvidaría esos rostros de personas que no conocía, personas que aparecerían en sus pesadillas para el resto de su vida. Personas por las que lloraría, aunque no sabría porque nombre llorar. Esos pensamientos invadían su cerebro mientras aquel lugar de muerte desaparecía de su mente, para ser ocupado por la oscuridad que precedía al sueño.


	18. Capítulo 18

Capítulo 18-Perdida de poder

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos comprobó que se encontraba en la enfermería. Oía suaves murmullos a su alrededor pero no entendía lo que decían. Cerró los ojos al instante no quería ver a nadie, no deseaba que nadie le intentase animar, responder a sus insidiosas preguntas. Todos querrían animarle, entenderle, pero no podían, sus vidas no eran un constante viaje por la muerte, a veces podía parecer el mensajero de  la muerte, su predecesor. Conoce a Harry Potter y morirás en menos de un mes, garantizado, era enfermizo, desesperante. Quería culpar a Voldemort de todo, lo necesitaba, pero no podía, no quería, ya no sabía que sentir. Estaba derrotado, perdido, sólo, sin guía alguna en este viaje, porque preferiría morir mil veces a dejar que Albus Dumbledore le diera consejo alguno. Nunca más le diría nada, nunca, ya no tendría en él a su espía, a su arma obediente. Él lo utilizaba y Harry era el que sufría las consecuencias, le gustaría que por un momento ese viejo loco pudiese sentir el dolor que le producía su vida, que sintiese sus pesadillas. Le desearía ver a Dumbledore con miedo a seguir viviendo, por lo que su vida podía provocar a los demás. ¿Qué provocaba?. Siempre lo mismo, muerte, angustiosa y dolorosa. ¿Lo era?. No lo sabía, nunca la había sentido en su piel, solo las consecuencias de la misma, el dolor que dejaba en su alma, la desesperación en que envolvía su vida. Si el dolor de la muerte era similar al que le causaban los asesinatos de Voldemort, debía ser algo terrible. La noche anterior había vuelto a recordarlo, hacía mucho que no le dolía la cicatriz, y ahora después de los últimos asesinatos del Señor Tenebroso para atormentarle, entendía el porque. Era la parte del propio Voldemort que había tenido en su ser lo que le protegía de él, de sus intentos de dominar su mente, o dañarla como en la última ocasión. Por eso no se enteró del ataque a Azkaban, por eso no sintió como su cabeza se abría cuando Voldemort lanzó toda su furia para liberar a sus mortifagos cautivos. Se sentía vacío ahora que se la habían arrancado por la fuerza esa parte de si mismo, la odiaba, había odiado esa parte con toda su alma, con todo su corazón, pero sin ella le faltaba algo de sí mismo. Un hueco en su interior que no sabía si podría volver a llenar alguna vez.

Poco a poco las voces que se podían oír por la enfermería se empezaron a  abrir paso por los oscuros pensamientos de Harry. Parecían preocupadas, sus voces eran susurros, y ante todo podía percibir su angustia. Decidió abrir los ojos, se sentía cansado, derrotado, pero no tan mal como para que las voces expresaran tanto dolor por él. Buscó sus gafas y se las puso para poder ver que ocurría a su alrededor. Grave error, no debería haberlo hecho, ya se sentía demasiado culpable como para asimilar lo que sus ojos veían. No estaba preparado para la visión del rostro pálido y casi sin vida de Ron Weasley, el cual estaba en la cama de al lado, rodeado de su familia y amigos. Pudo ver a Fred y a George, en cuyos rostros no pudo ver la alegría que era tan común en ellos, la muerte de Bill ya había sido demasiado para ellos, y tan poco tiempo después la tragedia parecía querer cebarse con los Weasley. La madre de Ron lloraba desconsolada en la cabecera del menor de sus hijos varones, mientras su marido tenía su mano apoyada en el hombro de su desconsolada esposa. El señor Weasley no parecía ser consciente de nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, estaba ido, parecía no poder asimilar el estado en el que estaba su hijo. Ginny se mostraba imperturbable mirando el cuerpo inmóvil de su hermano mayor, Hermione estaba al lado suyo rodeándole con su brazo los tensos hombros. Los labios de la menor de los Weasley estaban tensos, parecía obligarse a mantenerlos cerrados, a no abrirlos para que traicionaran el dolor que se veía en sus ojos. También estaba él, ese viejo hipócrita intentando animar a aquella familia rota por la muerte, rota por un asesino, con sus inútiles palabras. La sangre le empezó a hervir al ver de nuevo el rostro de Albus Dumbledore. Sólo había una persona a la que había odiado más en su vida y ese era el causante de tantas tragedias, el causante de que los señores Weasley tuvieran que velar ante la cama de un hijo suyo, después de perder a otro hace tan poco. Voldemort tenía la culpa, pero las imágenes que vio cuando hablo con el Señor Tenebroso invadían su cerebro no dándole un momento de calma. Él, Harry, y no Lord Voldemort había hecho que un hechizo que iba dirigido hacia su persona hubiese impactado contra su amigo. Él, y no otro tenía la culpa esta vez. Cuando Bill murió una parte de su ser le impulsaba a culpar al asesino de sus padres aunque de todas formas sintiera parte de la culpa. Pero esta vez no era así, no había nadie a quien culpar, solo a él. Esta vez no podría escapar con mentiras piadosas que le permitiesen continuar.

-Albus, este chico esta muy mal, no se que le ha podido pasar, pero la lesión que hay en su cerebro es muy grave. Me temo que sea difícil hacerle regresar, y lo peor es que no se en que estado lo haría.-Dijo un hombre al que Harry no conocía a Dumbledore en un susurro que pretendía ser inaudible, pero que no escapó al oído del cada vez más desesperado Gryfindor. El hombre en cuestión parecía tener cincuenta años, su cabello era marrón al igual que sus ojos, y vestía una bata blanca que Harry solo había visto en los hospitales muggles. Pero eso no era posible, los muggles no podían entrar a Hogwarts a no ser que hubiesen sido invitados. ¿Y para qué querría Dumbledore que un muggle tratara a Ron?.

-¿Qué podemos hacer Mike?.-Preguntó Dumbledore en el mismo tono de voz que aquel doctor, sin percatarse que Harry los podía escuchar perfectamente. Los podía oír pero Harry hubiera preferido mil veces que no fuese así, ya que la conversación estaba haciendo que el nudo de su estómago aumentase.

-Hay que sacarlo de aquí, llevarlo a un hospital no mágico, allí le podría ayudar, tenemos el equipo necesario, un equipo que no funciona en Hogwarts.-Dijo Mike con el rostro cetrino.

-Entonces no habrá problema dime el lugar y ahí será llevado de inmediato.-Dijo Dumbledore, al cual se le iluminó el rostro al ver que la esperanza aún seguía firme.

-Sí que hay un problema, me habéis llamado demasiado tarde. Si movéis al chico ahora, tanto con magia como por métodos normales el chico morirá, su cuerpo no podrá resistirlo.-Dijo Mike atropelladamente intentado hacerse entender, a la vez que el rostro de Dumbledore se volvía a nublar de nuevo.

-Entonces, ¿no se puede hacer nada?.-Preguntó Dumbledore con un nudo en la garganta.

-No, Ronald Weasley, morirá en unas 24 horas por muerte cerebral, es un milagro que haya aguantado tanto. Es un chico muy fuerte pero al final eso no es suficiente.-Dijo Mike  acercándose al cuerpo de Ron, para tomarle la temperatura de su cuerpo, a la vez que dejaba a Dumbledore mirando el vacío a la vez que una lágrima solitaria emanaba de su ojo derecho para ir a perderse en su larga barba.

¡Maldito hipócrita!, por mi no hubieras derramado ni una maldita lágrima. El odio de Harry iba a desbordarse hacia su director, cuando por fin su cerebro fue capaz de asimilar y aceptar lo que acababa de oír. Ron iba a morir, y no había nada que se pudiera hacer. Incluso el gran Albus Dumbledore sabía que hacer para salvarlo. Y todo era por su culpa. Harry sintió como la desesperación se iba adueñando a pasos agigantados de su cuerpo. Empezó a respirar con rapidez, mirando inconscientemente a cada lado de la enfermería. Cada vez más agitado vio que su varita se encontraba en la mesilla donde había cogido sus gafas. Con un movimiento precipitado la agarró fuertemente, su varita siempre le había dado seguridad. Cuando la agarraba podía sentir la magia fluyendo por ella, era un sensación agradable como si de cosquillas se tratase. Pero esta vez no sintió nada. Era la segunda vez que tenía la sensación de que la magia le había abandonado, la última vez cuando intentó atraer la varita de Sirius sin éxito. Él era un mago nato, un ser de magia excepcional, un elegido, el mismo Dumbledore lo había dicho, y ahora le habían quitado gran parte de su poder. ¿Cuánto le quedaría?, y peor, ¿Por qué ahora?. Tal vez su magia natural pudiese salvar a Ron, pero ahora no la tenía, la única esperanza de no cargar con una muerte más se había esfumado, por culpa de Dumbledore. No solo él, también Sirius y Lupin tenían la culpa. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Estaba culpando a los dos únicos adultos a los que quería con sinceridad absoluta, los compañeros de su padre. Es como si mis pensamientos no tuviesen control, como si no pudiera dominarlos, ¿Acaso no me he librado de la sombra?. No, eso no es, lo sé, si seguiría en mi lo sabría. Entonces eran sus sentimientos, pero nunca los había tenido tan fuertes, tan oscuros, parecía que el dique que había mantenido en calma el estado de ánimo de Harry se había roto.

Ya no podía más, yo no lo podía resistir, no aguantaba estar en esa enfermería encerrado, ver como otra persona moría delante suyo. Las paredes parecían aprisionarle y eso no hacía más que aumentar su desazón, la sensación de que no podía escapar a lo que se avecinaba. Y por desgracia sabía perfectamente lo que se avecinaba, muerte, siempre era lo mismo, muerte y dolor, no podía más. Harry se levantó bruscamente de la cama haciendo que la atención de todos los presentes en la enfermería recayese sobre su persona, pero no le importaba, él solo quería salir lo más rápido posible de ahí. Como un animal asustado empezó a mirar hacia todos los lados buscando la forma más rápida de salir, sin prestar atención a nadie. Fue una suerte que alguien le hubiese cambiado las ropas destrozadas mientras dormía, sino hubiera sido vergonzoso verse de pie delante de tanta gente sin casi ropa encima. Harry empezó a correr hacia la puerta esquivando con sus grandes reflejos a toda persona que se cruzó en su camino en un  intento de detenerle. Por fin pudo franquear la barrera que era la entrada de la enfermería escudando detrás suyo voces que le llamaban suplicantes.

-Harry, espera.-Dijo Hermione con voz suplicante viendo como su amigo huía desesperado de la enfermería, como la única persona que tal vez pudiera hacer algo para salvar a Ron desaparecía corriendo. Viendo eso una gran desazón se apoderó de su cuerpo pensando que todo estaba perdido. Harry parecía haber perdido la razón, tantos golpes continuos daban a entender que el Gryfindor por fin se había derrumbado.

-Atención todos hay que atrapar a Harry, él es el único que vio el hechizo que golpeó a Ron. Puede que sea la única posibilidad de salvar a Ron.-Dijo Dumbledore a la vez que se echó a correr por la puerta en pos del Gryfindor que ya le sacaba demasiada ventaja y corría como alma que llevaba el diablo. Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar y todos los Weasley fueron tras Harry con la esperanza de que con su ayuda Ron se salvase. Pronto vieron que la tarea no iba a ser tan fácil como parecía, Harry corría demasiado deprisa y nadie sabía donde podía estar.

-Albus, es imposible encontrarlo, si Harry quiere puede esconderse en Hogwarts sin que nadie le encuentre.-Dijo Hermione desesperada y con una gran frustración en su voz.

-Fred, me harías el favor de llamar al profesor Lupin.-Dijo Dumbledore a un Fred que empezaba a correr en busca del profesor cuando el mismo aparecía por un pasillo.-Lupin necesitamos el Mapa del Merodeador para encontrar a Harry.

-No lo tengo, se lo devolvimos a Harry, es lo que James hubiese querido, que su hijo tuviese nuestro mapa.-Dijo Lupin pensativamente.

-¿Vuestro mapa?. Entonces, ¿tu eres uno de los merodeadores?.-Preguntó George desconcertado al descubrir que su profesor de Defensa Contra las artes Oscuras era uno de los artífices del mapa que tanto les enseño a él y a su hermano.

-Sí, así es, Lunático en persona, pero ahora no es el momento. Dumbledore, puede que Harry tenga el mapa en su habitación, dudo que se lo haya olvidado.-Dijo Lupin con atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios.

-Bien, ve a buscar el mapa, Remus, mientras seguiremos buscando, nos encontraremos en media hora aquí, si lo encontráis hacer aparecer unas chispas rojas con vuestras varitas.-Dijo Dumbledore a la vez que salía de nuevo en busca de Harry.

Harry había corrido sin parar hasta llegar nuevamente a la orilla del lago, parecía que siempre que sentía aprisionado, sin perspectivas de huir, acababa por ir a refugiarse en aquel lugar que tanta calma le inspiraba.  Se sentó en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus rodillas, intentando tranquilizarse y pensar con calma, algo tenía que haber que se pudiese hacer, no podía aceptar que todo estuviese perdido. Sin poder evitarlo recordó la última vez que Fleur le encontró en aquel lugar y le consoló, ojalá pudiese ayudarle otra vez.  Sus mejillas se encendieron al recordar a la joven francesa sin poder evitarlo, empezaba a sentir algo importante por ella, algo más que amistad. Lo que más le fastidiaba es que estaba seguro de que hace unos días, cuando mató al mortifago de Voldemort, ocurrió algo importante entre ellos.  Por lo menos eso creía, pero no podía recordarlo, todo era muy confuso, una creciente oscuridad se apoderaba de sus recuerdos, y el rostro sonriente de Fleur que le sacaba de nuevo de ese mar de dudas. ¿Qué significaría todo aquello?. ¿Y Por que narices pensaba en Fleur cuando tenía que estar pensando en como salvar a su amigo?. Tal vez porque era imposible hacerlo, hasta el propio Dumbledore se había rendido, quizás fuera el momento de empezar a hacerlo él también. Daría cualquier cosa por poder salvarlo, por no tener que cargar con otra muerte sobre su conciencia.

-¿Cualquier cosa Harry Potter?.-Pregunto la voz de una mujer a su izquierda. Harry giró la cabeza y pudo ver una mujer de un largo pelo rubio que caminaba hacia él placidamente. Lo raro de la situación es que la mujer estaba caminando con sus pies descalzos por encima del agua. Los ojos de la mujer cambiaban de color cada poco tiempo al igual que sus facciones, lo único que se mantenía constante era la palidez de su piel y un aura que la rodeaba muy similar a la que solía rodear a Harry. Había una pequeña diferencia, la de esta mujer cambiaba del negro al blanco pasando por muchos matices y distintos colores. Cuando por fin llegó a la orilla, Harry se sorprendió aún más al ver que sus pies estaban unos centímetros por encima del suelo, estaba levitando delante suyo, y no utilizaba su varita.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?.-Preguntó Harry desconcertado preguntándose si era posible que aquella mujer fuera una maga nata.

-¿Esa es la única pregunta que se te ocurre?. ¿Quién no conoce al gran Harry Potter el niño que Vivió?.-Preguntó la señora mientras se acercaba lentamente hasta Harry, mientras iba descendiendo hasta que sus pies se posaron en tierra firme. Acarició la frente a Harry y descubrió la frente de Harry, dejando la cicatriz a la vista. Harry se sintió estúpido por la pregunta, y violento por la contestación. ¿Quién no le conocía?. Nadie en el mundo mágico desconocía su nombre, y odiaba esa notoriedad.-¿Por qué nos odias Harry Potter?

-¿Odiaros?. Solo veo una persona, y no te odio, ni siquiera se quien eres.-Empezando a perder la paciencia, no tenía tiempo que perder, tenía que encontrar una solución para los problemas que se avecinaban. Se empezó a levantar, pero una mano fuerte se posó sobre su hombro impeliéndole levantarse. La mujer le impedía moverse, ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera tanta fuerza?. Harry dejó de forcejear entendiendo que de esa forma no iba a lograr nada. Cuando se quedó quieto la mujer le soltó y se sentó delante suyo.

-Creo que todavía no ves quienes somos, pero nosotros te vemos a ti. Eres nuestro elegido, pero aún así nos odias, no logramos entenderlo.-Dijo la mujer mirando a Harry con esos ojos que cambiaban de color cada segundo logrando marearle.

-Empiezo a pensar que estoy hablando con una loca. Estas sola pero aún así hablas en plural como si hubiera más de una persona contigo. Y no soy ningún elegido tuyo, a no ser que sea elegido para tener que aguantar esta absurda conversación. Y ahora por favor márchate.-Dijo Harry enfadado pero logrando dominarse para no acabar gritando.

-Ya veo. Entonces parece que no era cierto lo que pensabas. Veo que no estas dispuesto a todo por salvar a tu amigo Ronald Weasley. Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar Harry Potter.-Dijo la mujer que se levantó y dio la vuelta encaminándose nuevamente hacia el lago.

-¡ESPERA!.-Grito Harry totalmente furioso ahora. ¿Quién se creía que era esa desconocida para decirle eso y luego marcharse sin más?. Harry notó que sus manos volvían a estar rodeadas por el aura que siempre  se manifestaba cuando hacia magia sin varita. Harry se quedó petrificado mirando sus manos sin entender como había sucedido. ¿Acaso no había perdido su magia cuando Dumbledore le dio aquella poción?.

-¿Cómo quitarte algo que es tuyo por derecho?. Solo nosotros podríamos quitarte el don que te dimos..-Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa en el rostro a la vez que miraba a Harry parada junto a la orilla del algo.

-Quien eres tu?.-Preguntó Harry mientras su  cerebro empezaba a concebir una idea descabellada, no era posible. ¿O si lo era?.

-Sí que es posible, ¿por entiendes quienes somos y porque habló en plural?-Preguntó la mujer de manera divertida viendo la contrariedad que se formaba en el rostro de Harry. Le acababa de leer la mente con total facilidad, era desconcertante.

-Eres magia, la fuente de toda magia. Pero no es posible.-Dijo Harry todavía consternado y no sabiendo si creer en lo que acababa de decir.

-Exacto somos magia, la magia si lo prefieres, todo tipo de magia, oscura, blanca, natural, mental, onírica, por eso decimos nos, ya que somos muchos tipos de magia. De nosotros derivan los poderes de los magos que tan jactanciosos los vuelven, tan pobres de espíritus. Pero ninguno de ellos sabe que existimos, de una forma tan latente, piensan que ese poder es hereditario, que depende de su corazón, de su fuerza de voluntad o de lo que quieran creer. Pero todos se equivocan, ni siquiera Dumbledore ese mago tan sabio y poderoso nos conoce de esta forma.-Dijo la mujer acercándose a Harry. El aura que la rodeaba  impactó con la del propio Harry sumiéndolo en una paz que hacia tiempo que no sentía. Definitivamente la creyó, decía la verdad. Harry se quedó callado durante unos minutos que pasaron despacio mientras una preguntase planteaba en su cabeza, una que tenía miedo a pronunciar.

-¿Por qué yo?.-Preguntó Harry en voz baja desviando la mirada de esos ojos cambiantes.

-¿A qué te refieres?.-Preguntó la mujer a Harry.

-¿Acaso no eres capaz de leer mi mente?.-Preguntó Harry enfadándose repentinamente sabiendo que esa mujer solo quería que las palabras saliesen de sus labios, que se atreviese a hacer toda la pregunta.

-Claro que lo soy, pero debes atreverte a plantear tus dudas, sino como vas a lograr enfrentarte a tus miedos si la sola mención de los mismos te paraliza.-Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa en los labios que cada vez irritaba más a Harry.

-Antes has dicho que yo era vuestro elegido. ¿Por qué yo?. Y si soy vuestro elegido, ¿Por qué habéis permitido que mi vida este llena de sufrimiento?.-Preguntó Harry desafiante sin apartar ahora su mirada de la mujer que afirmaba ser la magia.

-Esas son preguntas que no podemos responder, ¿Por qué te elegimos?. Simplemente pensamos que tendrías la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para aguantar lo que te ofrecimos. Vemos que nos equivocamos, tal vez todo ese sufrimiento era necesario para que estuvieses preparado para lo que aconteció, acontece y acontecerá, Harry Potter.-Dijo la mujer de forma lenta y armoniosa.

-¿¡Me estas diciendo que mis padres murieron para que yo pudiera tener fuerza de carácter!?.-Gritó Harry que ya casi no podía controlar su infancia. Es cierto que los odiaba, odiaba la magia, por ella había perdido todo, a sus padres, su infancia, todo.

-Claro que no. Tus padres estaban muertos desde el mismo instante en que James Potter mató al hijo de Tom Ryddle. Pero enfrentarte a una vida con esos muggles, si que lo era, una prueba de humildad, y presencia de ánimo. Luchar contra el asesino de tus padres una prueba de templanza, luchar contra tu parte oscura una prueba de tu fuerza de voluntad y madurez. En esta última fracasaste de manera francamente decepcionante. Pensábamos que la magia era lo que más te importaba, que la viste como una bendición para poder escapar de los Dursley, para honrar el recuerdo de tus padres. Pero ahora vemos que simplemente nos culpas de todo. ¿Acaso crees que sin magia todo seria diferente, que tu vida sería feliz?.-Preguntó la magia.

-Estoy completamente seguro.-Dijo Harry osadamente que no quería dejarse amedrentar por nada del mundo. Realmente lo estaba poniendo furioso, toda esa palabrería sobre pruebas. ¿Por qué tanta maldita prueba?.

-Porque tanto en la vida como en la magia debe existir un equilibrio Harry Potter. El bien y el mal, deben estar compensados. Todo mal debe ser enfrentado por un bien similar que le planté cara, al igual que el bien debe ser puesto a prueba cada día por un nuevo mal. Tú eres el antagonista de un gran mal, que despertará las más terribles desgracias, tan poderoso que incluso nosotros temblamos, ya que podría significar el fin de todo. Pero si no fueras lo suficiente fuerte de espíritu para manejar el poder que se te concede, podrías caer en las sombras y ayudar a tu enemigo, con lo cual la balanza se desnivelaría de nuevo.-Dijo la magia sumiendo a Harry en una confusión aún mayor. No le gustaba que leyeran su mente y la mujer que tenía delante suyo no paraba de hacerlo.

-No entiendo nada. ¿Cómo puede ser correcto que exista el mal? ¿Cómo puede ser posible que sea necesario que exista un asesino como Voldemort para que haya equilibrio?.-Preguntó Harry intentando comprender sin lograrlo las palabras de la magia.

-¿Cómo reconocerías el bien, Harry, sino un mal con el que compararlo? ¿Cómo sabrías que algo esta mal sino hay actos puros?.  Incluso la luz más brillante esta rodeada por sombras que la rodean, sombras que son por la existencia de la propia luz. Bien y mal deben coexistir, el triunfo definitivo de uno de los dos sería el final, el caos, un mundo en el que la ética ya no tendría lugar.  La maldad en sí no es mala en el sentido que tu se lo das, simplemente cumple su labor en el equilibrio del mundo.-Dijo la magia andando en círculos alrededor de un Harry que estaba paralizado.

-Eso es cruel.-Dijo Harry en un susurro, aunque sabía perfectamente  que alguien capaz de leer su mente lo oiría sin problema alguno.

-No lo es. Lo aplicas a tu ámbito, solo a la magia. La verdad es que para ser un mago eres bastante estrecho de miras. Todavía dudas que sea quien tú crees que soy, porque no le ves sentido. No mires en la magia, ¿acaso es cruel que el león deba matar a la cebra para sobrevivir?. Al igual que en la naturaleza la supervivencia es lo más importante, en la magia lo es el equilibrio. Mantener ese fino equilibrio es la supervivencia de todo. Pero eso no te afecta, Harry Potter.-Dijo la mujer parándose en seco y mirando lejos en el horizonte dejando de prestar atención a su interlocutor por unos instantes.

-¿Por qué has venido a verme?.-Preguntó Harry intentando cambiar el tema sobre el cual se estaba pediendo cada vez más.

-Un hecho importante es porque nos entiendes hablar, algo que muy pocos magos en la historia han podido hacer. A veces nos es entretenido hablar con un ser humano, la eternidad es demasiado larga. Pero la razón real, es porque queríamos saber si en verdad crees que sin magia estarías mejor. Ya nos has contestado que sí, también has dicho, bueno mejor dicho, pensado, que harías cualquier cosa por salvar a tu amigo Ronald Weasley, ¿no es cierto?.-Preguntó la mujer mirando nuevamente a Harry, le sonrió y por un momento Harry pensó que era un necio por rechazar algo tan hermoso, pero no se dejó embaucar.

-Así es. Haría cualquier cosa por salvar a Ron, es mi amigo.-Dijo Harry firmemente convencido de que cualquier cosa que le dijera no le haría vacilar. Si pensaba que iba a cambiar de opinión es que no sabía con quien estaba hablando.

-Entonces tenemos algo que ofrecerte. Te ofrecemos la manera de salvar a tu amigo, ten en cuenta que es algo que sólo podrás hacer una vez en tu vida, nunca podrás repetirlo. Salvarás a tu amigo de la muerte que ya acecha en la enfermería el momento en que Ronald Weasley, por fin se rinda..-Dijo la mujer con voz suave y melodiosa.

-Te escuchó.-Dijo Harry pensando que tenía que haber algo que le ocultaba, nadie daba nada por nada, y estaba seguro que esta no era una excepción.

-No, no es una excepción. A cambio tendrás que sacrificar algo a lo que ahora mismo no das mucho valor. Tendrás que sacrificar tu magia. Así salvarás a tu amigo. Conviértete en un muggle y Ron Weasley vivirá, pero no sabrás las repercusiones que se acto conllevará. Conserva la magia y Ron Weasley morirá. Tu decides, vivir como mago o muggle, tuya es la responsabilidad de tomar esa decisión, y tuya la de saber sobrellevar las consecuencias.-Dijo la magia y durante el tiempo que tardó en hablar sus ojos no cambiaron de color ni una sola vez.

-Pero tu misma has dicho que no me pueden quitar lo que es mío por derecho, a no ser que me lo quieras quitar tú. Pero has dicho que soy vuestro elegido, entonces no tendría sentido que me quitaseis lo que vosotros mimos me habéis dado.-Dijo Harry extrañado pero aún así empezando a sopesar la extraña oferta.

-No te lo estaríamos quitando, lo estarías ofreciendo libremente como sacrificio, hay una gran diferencia.-Dijo la mujer simple y llanamente esperando una respuesta. Llegaba de la nada, le plantaba esa propuesta de sopetón y esperaba que respondiera inmediatamente. Definitivamente no debía tratar muy a menudo con humanos.

-Entonces, ¿estas hablando en serio?. ¿Puedo salvar a Ron convirtiéndome en un muggle?. ¿Ningún asesino que vaya detrás de mí?.-Preguntó Harry a la vez que la idea aparecía cada vez más apetecible en su cabeza.

-Nadie sabría donde te encontrarías, a menos que tú quisieras ser encontrado, pero eso no hace que te olviden los que dejes atrás. Ellos seguirán sus caminos, cada uno de la forma que conozca, pero ninguno interferirá en el tuyo, y nunca podrás volver a verlos. A pesar de que quieras que te encuentren siempre será una vana esperanza, un sueño que no alcanzarás. No recordaras nada, ni a nadie, serás un perfecto muggle, es posible que ni siquiera recuerdes tu nombre. Perderás TODO lo que te relacione con la magia.-Dijo la mujer remarcando la palabra todo de una forma que a Harry le empezó a inquietar. Él quería salvar a su amigo y que los problemas de ser un mago famoso desaparecieran, pero eso de ser apartado de todos para siempre, no le convencía. Para siempre es demasiado tiempo, sin poder ver sus sonrisas, sus inquietudes, pero no podré vivir feliz sin saber que pude hacer algo para salvar a Ron y no lo hice por egoísmo. ¿Acaso importa? Cuando lo haga ya no recordaré nada, pero no se podía engañar a sí mismo, si que importaba, esa era la idea de sacrificio y ahora empezaba a vislumbrar todo lo que implicaba. Pero ahora ya no había marcha atrás.

-Nunca volver a verlos.-Susurró Harry mirando en dirección al suelo con expresión alicaída.

-A no ser que encuentres la manera de volver a la magia, o que ella regresé a ti. Tal vez nunca ocurra, o ni siquiera lo desees. Tienes que aprender tantas cosas Harry Potter. Crees entender pero no puedes ver nada que no este delante de tus narices. Recuerda, solo una vez en tu vida podrás tener esta opción. Puede que te arrepientas en un futuro si la tomas ahora. Decídete rápido, a tu amigo le queda poco tiempo, y ni siquiera nosotros podemos hacer regresar a nadie de la muerte.-Dijo la mujer que representaba a la magia a la vez que se retiraba caminando por la superficie del lago.

Harry cayó de rodillas  y se quedó con los brazos extendidos en cruz. ¿Qué podía hacer?. Sólo una cosa sabía que no tenía otra opción, pero las palabras sobre que tal vez en el futuro se arrepintiera le habían desconcertado. Incluso esta decisión que parecía sencilla se complicaba con unas pocas palabras, o ¿acaso tenía miedo de lo que significaba vivir sin magia? Tal vez, vivir sin magia, vivir sin esperanza de verla sonreír una nueva vez, sin recuerdo alguno de su rostro siquiera. Era cruel, siempre podía regresar, si aprendía una lección, pero si nunca lo hacía , o regresaba cuando todo fuera cenizas. Tan difícil todo, tan arduo, pero no podía cargar con otra muerte sobre sus espaldas, si lo hacia acabaría enloqueciendo. Notó como su cuerpo empezaba a ser movido violentamente por el hombro, y notó confundido unas voces que le gritaban y hasta ahora no había oído.

-¡HARRY! ¡DESPIERTA!.-Grito la inconfundible voz de Dumbledore al que Harry miró primero desconcertado y luego con ojos llenos de furia. También estaba Hermione que le miraba desvalida y la señora Weasley, que apartó a Dumbledore y le abrazó fuertemente. Harry se sintió querido, en momentos como ese se daba cuenta de cuanto echaba de menos a su madre. Dos lágrimas solitarias resbalaron por sus mejillas, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. No iba a permitir que ella que le había querido como a un hijo sufriera de nuevo por su culpa. Aunque ello significara perder para siempre sus abrazos, no ver más a Fleur. Fleur, giró la cabeza pero no la vio, se sintió desengañado, esperaba haber podido verla una vez más. Tal vez fuera mejor así, no estaba seguro de haber sido capaz de hacer lo que tenía que hacer si la hubiera vuelto a ver.

-Vamos a la enfermería, Ron necesita mi ayuda.-Dijo Harry abrazando a la señora Weasley por un momento y luego empezando a caminar.

-¿Recuerdas que hechizo le golpeó?.-Preguntó Dumbledore viendo la determinación en los ojos del Gryfindor extrañado.

-No, no lo recuerdo, aunque eso te lo debo a ti. Pero por lo menos hoy te devolveré una de las tantas cosas que te debo…director.-Dijo Harry arrastrando las palabras y girando rápidamente sobre sus talones para encararse con Dumbledore. Con sus puños brillando a causa de la magia nata que había vuelto, golpeó a Dumbledore en la boca del estómago, haciendo que el Director de Hogwarts cayese de rodillas con las manos apoyadas donde Harry lo había golpeado. Respiró profundamente y le dio la espalda a Dumbledore que lo miraba enojada y boqueaba con dificultad.  Harry se dirigía a la enfermería y no miró hacia atrás, ya nunca más lo haría, no pudo ver como Hermione ayudaba a levantarse al viejo director de Hogwarts que miraba extrañado a Harry, sin comprender como era posible que su magia hubiese regresado de una forma tan rápida.

No hubo palabras en el largo camino hasta la enfermería, la tensión era excesiva, el acto de Harry lo había provocado. El problema es que ellos no veían al embaucador e hipócrita que tenían delante suyo. Pero eso ya no importaba, en realidad sólo importaba una cosa ahora. Entraron en la enfermería donde se encontraban Sirius y Lupin, que miraban el Mapa del Merodeador y los esperaban impacientes. Harry sonrió tristemente, Sirius no lo entendería, dudaba que él mismo entendiese lo que estaba  a punto de suceder. Pero ya era tarde para todo. Se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Ron que respiraba con dificultad, su rostro reflejaba un mudo semblante de dolor. Acarició la mejilla del joven pelirrojo cuando oyó la puerta abrirse, Harry giró la cabeza y vio como Ginny y los gemelos Weasley suspiraban aliviados al verlo allí. La esperanza había renacido en sus ojos, y Harry no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado. ¿Que esperaba ver?. Lo sabía perfectamente, quería ver a Fleur, pero al parecer a la chica no le importaba tanto como para haberle buscado y encontrado. Que más daba. Luchó contra las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus mejillas. Volvió a fijar su mirada en Ron, y supo que no habría vuelta atrás, estaba dispuesto a sacrificar lo que fuera por su amigo. Podrían haber discutido, no haber hablado en meses, pero seguía siendo su amigo. Harry por fin aceptó el precio que tendría que pagar y escucho como la magia hablaba en su cabeza para decirle lo que tenía que hacer.

Harry se sentó en la cama a la izquierda de Ron y colocó sus manos en ambos lados de la cara del moribundo. Posó su mirada sobre los cerrados ojos de su amigo, y en ese mismo momento ocurrió algo que ninguno de los presentes supo explicar más tarde. Los ojos Harry empezaron a brillar para ser seguido por todo su cuerpo. Una luz blanca se apoderó del cuerpo de los dos jóvenes, impidiendo que nadie pudiese ver a través de ellos pues estaban cegados. La luz duró quince minutos para apagarse súbitamente , y pudieron ver que Harry respiraba con dificultad, y se tambaleaba peligrosamente hacia atrás. Muchos intentaron ayudarle pero los apartó a todos, no necesitaba ni quería su ayuda. Él  seguía con la mirada fija en Ron que empezó a murmurar en sueños, de repente el pelirrojo abrió los ojos y se incorporó bruscamente posando la mirada en Harry. No entendía que hacia tanta gente a su alrededor y porque todos estaban llorando. Solo había oído la voz de Harry que lo había sacado de esa horrible oscuridad que cada lo envolvía más aprisa. Su luz iluminó cada rincón y lo guió de nuevo de vuelta. ¿De vuelta de donde?. Eso era algo que todavía no quería aceptar.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió bruscamente y Harry pudo ver como Fleur entraba reprochándole a Sirius que le hubiera hechizado para dormir. Ante lo que el merodeador argumentó que necesitaba descansar, y que todo por fin estaba bien. No sabía cuanto se equivocaba. Harry sintió como la mirada de Ron aún seguía fija en él incluso ignorando los abrazos constantes de su agitada madre. Harry sonrió tristemente, por lo menos había visto a Fleur, estaba más hermosa que nunca riñendo con un divertido Sirius.  La enfermería parecía que iba a estallar, la felicidad rebosaba en todos los presentes, excepto en dos, En Ronald Weasley que sospechaba que algo ocurría y en Harry Potter que sabía que iba a pasar. Hermione finalmente decidió mirar a Harry después de comprobar que Ron no podía apartar de él su mirada. Harry se miró las manos, las sentía vacías, y durante un momento desaparecieron, ya había empezado. Sonrió nuevamente y miró a sus amigos, Hermione no pudo evitar soltar un grito de sorpresa. Ese grito llamó la atención de los presentes en Harry que cada vez era menos nítido, casi un fantasma.

-Harry, ¿Qué te pasa?.-Preguntó Ron sin poder aguantar esa angustia que se empezaba a formar en su corazón.

-Un muggle no puede estar en Hogwarts sin ser invitado, si pudiese por casualidad, el colegio lo rechazaría mandándolo fuera de ahí. Simplemente conmigo se lo toma con calma, todavía tengo magia.-Dijo Harry sonriendo sabiendo por las caras de los presentes que no habían entendido nada.

-Pero tu no eres un muggle Harry, que locuras estas diciendo Harry.-Dijo Hermione al borde de un ataque de histeria.

-Sí que lo soy. Ahora sí.-Dijo Harry levantándose el pelo donde pudieron ver su famosa cicatriz que empezó a brillar. Pero algo extraño pasaba esta vez, ante sus atónitas miradas la cicatriz de Harry, su vínculo mágico con Voldemort estaba desapareciendo. "Perderás todo rastro de magia". Que ciertas resultaban esas palabras. Lo comprendió demasiado tarde, demasiado tarde para ver que incluso su cicatriza era parte de su magia, un vínculo, una despedida.-Adiós a todos.

-¡HARRYYYYYYYY!.-Gritó Fleur abalanzándose hacia Harry para intentar que no se fuera, que no la abandonara otra vez. Pero la estudiante francesa atravesó al ya incorpóreo Harry, que solo pudo mirar  al suelo tristemente. Fleur cayó de rodillas e incontables lágrimas emanaban de sus ojos azules. Harry sentía como cada una de ellas desgarraba su alma.-Te quiero.

Al oír esas palabras, Harry se quedó paralizado, miró hacia Fleur moviéndose bruscamente e intentó tocar su hombro para consolarla, pero ya era tarde, su cuerpo se empezó a desplazar cuando ya se acercaba a ella. Fleur solo puedo oír unas palabras casi inaudibles, "Yo también". Giró la cabeza para ver como Harry Potter había desaparecido de su vida, convirtiéndose en un muggle por salvar a su amigo.

A miles de kilómetros un chico moreno abrió los ojos en un campo donde era observado extrañado por varios jóvenes vestidos de negro y con cazadoras de cuero. Uno de ellos sacó una navaja y le preguntó sin poder ocultar su turbación al haber visto aparecer a un chico de la nada.

-¿Quién eres tu?.

-No lo se.-Dijo el joven moreno desconcertado llevándose inconscientemente la mano a la frente en la que ya no se encontraba la marca que había hecho famoso al Niño que Vivió. La marca que identificaba inconfundiblemente a Harry Potter, un muggle más.


	19. Capítulo 19

Capítulo 19.-Vida Muggle

Harry se encontraba enfrente de una panda de chicos que no parecían ser mucho mayores que él. No sabía donde estaba, ni como había llegado allí, maldita sea ni siquiera sabía quien era. Su propio nombre se escapaba de su memoria, y por las expresiones de sorpresa que tenían los jóvenes que tenía delante suyo, ellos seguro que tampoco sabían quien era.  Debían ser unas cinco personas o seis personas, no estaba seguro todavía, su vista le estaba jugando malas pasadas, no podía enfocarlos con claridad. Examinó el terreno para ver si encontraba algún objeto, cualquier cosa, que le resultase familiar, pero nada, un brillo en el suelo le llamó la atención, y se agachó para ver que era, sin prestar atención a los cada vez más nerviosos jóvenes que lo miraban. Ya cerca del suelo pudo ver que el brillo provenía de unas gafas que estaban en el suelo, sin pensar siquiera se las puso, y la visión mejoró, ese era el problema, él usaba gafas, pero ni de eso se acordaba. Con las gafas ya puestas pudo ver que las personas que tenía delante eran seis, concretamente cinco chicos y una chica, uno de ellos estaba armado con una navaja, con la que le apuntaba. Cuando vio que Harry no hacia nada la bajó un poco para que no pareciera amenazante, pero no guardándola, y dio dos pasos hacia  Harry. Era un chico moreno y pelo largo, sus ojos eran marrones que intentaban mantener una seguridad que no sentía. Los rasgos de su cara eran angulosos y una nariz algo grande dominaba el centro de su cara. Sus ropas estaban bastante sucias, y parecían negras, pero un lavado podía demostrar que se equivocaba. Con la mano en la que  no tenía la navaja se rascaba inconscientemente la nuca, seguramente solo lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso, Harry sonrió inconscientemente al ver que ellos que eran muchos se encontraban nerviosos ante él que solo era uno. Era una pena que no supiese a que se debía ese nerviosismo, pero le armó de seguridad en medio de un mundo que desconocía.

-Te he hecho una pregunta, ¿Quién eres?.-Dijo el chico sin dejarse intimidar, por la actitud prepotente de ese desconocido.

-No lo sé.-Dijo Harry de manera natural sin apartar la mirada de esos ojos que lo miraban interrogantes. No bajó la mirada en ningún momento, no quería dar muestras de debilidad.

-¿Cómo has aparecido aquí?.-Dijo el muchacho apretando inconscientemente el arma blanca que portaba, se estaba empezando a molestar y eso no era bueno.

-No lo se.-Dijo Harry mostrando una sonrisa extraña, si se estaba enfadando le daba igual estaba cansado de que lo pisotearan. ¿Cansado de algo que no recordaba?. Esto cada vez tenía menos sentido.

-¿Sabes decir algo más?.-Preguntó irónicamente el muchacho imitando el tono con el que Harry había hablado hasta ahora.

-Eres de lo más gracioso y ocurrente, debes ser el chico más listo de esa panda de genios que te rodea.-Dijo Harry de malas maneras, disfrutando de la cara de enfado del chico, que volvió a levantar la navaja y se dirigía hacia Harry. Pero una chica rubia y de ojos azules le detuvo en mitad de su trayecto. Le sonaba esa chica, o se parecía a alguien, pero no sabía quien. Le empezaba a doler enormemente la cabeza.

-Déjalo ya, Eric, no creo que sepa siquiera quien es. Mírale a los ojos un momento, parece tan  perdido como estuvimos nosotros hace mucho tiempo. Con la diferencia que dudo siquiera como se llama.-Dijo la muchacha, era muy perspicaz había que concedérselo, pero demasiado para su gusto. Vestía con unos pantalones vaqueros que estaban rotos a la altura de las rodillas, una camiseta azul que le quedaba demasiado grande y que dejaba a la visto uno de sus hombros. Completaba su indumentaria una cazadora vaquera azul, con cadenas en sus hombreras. Era una belleza, había que admitirlo y más lista que esa panda de incompetentes. Por lo menos le debía un favor gracias a ella sabía el nombre  aquel chico con el que se había estado encarando.

-Rachel, se lo esta buscando. He ido de buenas formas y encima se ha burlado de nosotros. No podemos dejar eso así, tenemos que hacernos respetar, lo sabes muy bien.-Dijo Eric intentando apartar de su lado a Rachel pero sin hacer mucha fuerza.

-Eric cuando dejes de esconderte detrás de esa cualquiera podemos seguir manteniendo nuestra agradable conversación.-Dijo Harry socarronamente. Sin siquiera a tener tiempo a prepararse Rachel se giró y con dos veloces pasos se acercó hasta Harry al cual le dio una sonora bofetada en la mejilla derecha. Con la mano todavía en su mejilla contrajo los dedos y tiró hacia ella, desgarrando con sus uñas la cara de Harry. Tuvo que apoyar fuertemente el eso de su cuerpo sobre sus piernas para no perder el equilibrio, echó una mirada asesina a la muchacha, que le miraba desafiante. Cada vez le gustaba más.

-Vuelve a decir una cosa así de mí y la siguiente vez no podrás mear en un mes por lo menos.-Dijo Rachel arrastrando su pie derecho por el suelo, los ojos de Harry se abrieron desmesuradamente al entender el significado de las palabras de la chica.

-Eres una chica de armas tomar.-Dijo Harry esbozando una sonrisa y limpiándose con el dorso de la mano, la mejilla en la que le había golpeado que empezaba a sangrar por culpa del arañazo.-Pero por mucho que queráis hacerme solo obtendréis de mí, no lo se, como respuesta. No recuerdo nada de mi vida, ni siquiera mi nombre.

-Tal vez, ese escudo que lleva tu ropa, tenga algo que ver.-Dijo Eric a la vez que vio un gran escudo que tenía un enorme H en medio, rodeada por cuatro animales. Esa inicial, tal vez fuera la inicial de su nombre, su nombre empezaba por esa letra, tal vez fuera…

-Creo que me llamó Henry, pero no estoy demasiado seguro.-Dijo Henry llevándose la mano a su largo pelo.

-Con eso nos basta. Sea o no tu nombre serás Henry para nosotros.-Dijo Rachel mirándolo de arriba abajo.-¿Qué me dices Eric?. Podía unirse a nosotros, será un bocazas, pero hay que admitir que tiene agallas. Esta perdido, solo, no sabe nada, solo nos conoce a nosotros, si no viene con nosotros engordará las filas de otro grupo.

-No lo se, es demasiado engreído y arrogante, como si no tuviera miedo a nada. Es muy valiente o muy estúpido, ninguna de las dos cualidades me gusta.-Dijo Eric mirando desconfiado a Henry que sonreía de manera exagerada intentando ignorar los comentarios despectivos hacia su persona.

-Me recuerda a alguien cuando era más joven.-Dijo Rachel mirando a Eric de forma acusadora, haciendo innegable que se refería a él.

-Está bien. Tú, joven alocado, si quieres puedes unirte a nuestra banda.-Dijo Eric guardando la navaja en su bolsillo demostrando que la amenaza por su parte había cesado.

-Es una propuesta interesante.-Dijo Henry mirando a  Rachel con interés a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa.- Pero nunca más se te ocurra llamarme joven, niño, o algo por el estilo. No sois mucho mayores que yo, tendréis todos unos 16 años.

-Sube un poco más Henry, el más joven de nosotros, Zack, tiene 19 años. Yo en particular tengo ya 22 años.-Dijo Eric a la vez que se acercaba y  le ofrecía su mano a Henry, el cual iba a estrechar. De repente Eric cerró el puño e intentó golpear a Henry, pero este esquivó el golpe agachándose por debajo del puño, con un movimiento rápido se giró quedando de espaldas a Eric. Agarró su brazo por la altura del codo y aprovecho su impulso para lanzarlo por encima de su hombro. No sabía como había hecho eso, ni como se había podido mover tan rápido.

-Lo siento, yo no quería hacerte daño, pero has empezado tú.-Dijo Henry intentando disculparse pero sin sentirlo en absoluto.

-No importa, solo quería comprobar una cosa.-Dijo Eric a la vez que se reía en el suelo sin parar mirando hacia arriba.-

-¿Te dejaste golpear por mi?.-Dijo Rachel extrañada mirando de nuevo a Henry el cual se acomodaba la ropa.

-Por supuesto. Aunque ahora me arrepiento.-Dijo Henry tocándose la magullada mejilla.

-Estás loco.-Dijo Rachel mirando a Harry extrañada y un poco indignada, a la vez que ayudaba a levantarse a Eric.

-Es posible pero ahora es nuestro loco particular.-Dijo Eric alegremente a la vez que rodeaba con su brazo a Harry.-Por cierto habrá que hacer algo con esas ropas.

-Nada en concreto, pero pareces salido de una fiesta de disfraces, aunque todavía sigo sin entender de donde saliste.-Dijo Eric evaluando la rasgada túnica negra de Henry.

-No te entiendo, simplemente, estaría ahí. No recuerdo nada hasta que os presentasteis delante de mí.- Dijo Henry confuso por las palabras de Eric.

-No te preocupes, seria cosa de magia, un gran misterio.-Dijo Eric que se calló repentinamente al ver el rostro serio de Henry.

-La magia no existe, es un cuento de niños.-Dijo Henry de manera grave y se soltó de Eric el cual le miraba con la ceja arqueada.

-Es un chico muy extraño, pero nos será de ayuda, y quien sabe tal vez le podamos ayudar algo.-Dijo Eric en un susurro a Rachel que miraba con enojo al altanero personaje que se habían encontrado. Le estaba sacando de los nervios esa soberbia, ese intento de demostrar que no necesitaba a nadie. Tal vez el tiempo le hiciera cambiar, más le valía por su bien, el mundo en que vivían no era para nada agradable.

Había pasado un mes desde que encontraron a ese muchacho perdido, y lo habían acogido en su pequeño grupo. Nadie que lo viese ahora podría reconocerlo, no solo su atuendo había cambiado, sino también su actitud.  Ya no era el jactancioso y arrogante chico que creía que podía comerse el mundo con su sola presencia. La primera que acabó tirado en el suelo vomitando sangre por culpa de una pelea callejera su arrogancia se esfumó. Ese día salvó su vida porque Eric le ayudó, sino tal vez ahora mismo sería otra víctima más de la guerra de bandas que asolaba la ciudad. Eso cambió su actitud hacia el jefe de su banda, al cual no había respetado demasiado desde su ingreso. Ahora el chico que bebía tranquilamente una cerveza en la taberna en la que se reunía el grupo, conocía lo que era la humildad.  A pesar de que le intentó convencer no consiguió que accediera a cortarse el pelo, pero había que admitir que no le sentaba nada mal. Más aún con el cambio de imagen que le había hecho. Llevaba unas botas de cuero negro que le llegaban hasta la mitad del gemelo, por encima llevaba unos pantalones ajustados negros. Un cinturón negro se enredaba en su cintura, lo más gracioso del cinturón era su hebilla en forma de dragón, eso le causó mucha gracia, aunque no sabía porque, él seguramente tampoco. Su memoria no había mejorado nada, pero siempre se despertaba gritando en mitad de la noche, tenía terribles pesadillas en las que una risa siniestra y una luz verde lo dominaba todo. También recordaba a veces los gritos de una mujer.  Muchas veces Rachel había tenido que tranquilizarlo en mitad de la noche, en esos momentos parecía un muchacho asustado y necesitado de cariño, no el  ladrón y gamberro que en realidad era.  Vio como una chica en el bar observaba atentamente a Henry y sobre todo a los músculos marcados que marcaba su camiseta ajustada. Una cosa era segura de ese chico, antes de juntarse con el grupo debió haber sido algún tipo de deportista.  Era extremadamente ágil y rápido, y tantas peleas habían aumentado su fuerza y su musculatura. Sintió como un brazo le rodeaba y miró como Eric le sonreía abiertamente.

-Como sigas mirando así a nuestro Henry, vas a acabar por desgastarlo.-Dijo Eric burlonamente, y se echó hacia atrás justo a tiempo para esquivar el golpe que Rachel le había lanzado.

-¿Qué estas insinuando?.-Preguntó Rachel señalando a Eric de forma amenazadora con su dedo apretado contra su pecho.

-¿Yo?. Nada, jamás se me ocurriría, todavía aprecio mi vida-Dijo Eric abriendo los brazos en cruz, e intentando buscar la vía más rápida de escape. Rachel enfadada era lo único que le daba miedo en este mundo.

-Más te vale. ¿Has visto como lo mira esa buscona?. Como se atreva a acercarse a él, le arrancaré ese pelo teñido que tiene.-Dijo Rachel enfadada empujando a Eric contra la barra.

-Eso no sería muy inteligente por tu parte, y deja de lado esa actitud de soy más dura que el cemento. Si te gusta el chico, admítelo abiertamente, y deja ya ese cuento de lo protejo como si fuera mi hermano pequeño. Cada vez esta peor, no creo que aguante mucho más aquí. No soporta este tipo de vida, todo el día huyendo y durmiendo donde podemos. Dentro de poco se irá sin dar ninguna explicación ni despedirse.-Dijo Eric seriamente.

-Ya lo sé. No estoy ciega. Por eso me preocupa tanto, ese mal nacido se hace querer.-Dijo Rachel intentando contener la furia que sentía por haber sido descubierta tan fácilmente por Eric.

-¿Mal nacido?. Entonces seguro que habláis de mí.-Dijo Henry irónicamente agarrando por encima de los hombros a Rachel, la cual se puso pálida como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.- ¿No estaríais hablando de mi, verdad?

-Claro que no. ¿Qué tal estás hoy Henry?.-Dijo Rachel mirando con preocupación sus ojeras.

-Bien.-Mintió Henry, no quería preocupar a Rachel, si le decía lo que le pasaba no lo dejaría en paz. Le sobreprotegería de nuevo, como aquella vez que lo encontraron con el cuerpo lleno de golpes tirado en un parque, consecuencia de un encuentro desafortunado con una banda rival. No lo dejó levantarse en una semana, en el fondo se lo agradecía pero no quería ser una carga para nadie, sabía cuidarse solo. Siempre que lo trataba de esa manera le recordaba a alguien, pero nunca conseguía acceder a esa perdida información. Estaba cansado de esa sensación frustrante de estar a punto de recordar para caer de nuevo en la triste realidad. No recordaba nada, solo a sus amigos, su única familia ahora.

-No me mientas, Henry, no sabes hacerlo..-Dijo Rachel duramente acorralándolo para que no pudiera escapar. Esos ojos azules no apartaban la mirada y intentaban descubrir lo que le ocurría.-¿Has tenido otra vez esas pesadillas?.

-Si. Cada vez son peores, oigo los gritos de esa mujer, creo que grita mi nombre pero no estoy seguro. Luego todo es verde, y una risa lo invade todo.-Dijo Henry odiaba sentirse tan débil, tan inseguro, no sabía porque le estaba contando esto. Tal vez porque si se despertaba en medio de la noche gritando por culpa de los sueños, solo podía volver a dormir abrazado a Rachel. Tal vez porque se sentía cómodo con ella, tranquilo no en una constante alerta que lo mantendría vivo un día más.-Creo que esa mujer era mi madre Rachel, y digo era porque creo que es el día en que murió, pero nunca puedo estar seguro de nada. Odio esta situación.

-Lo sé, Henry.-Dijo Rachel abrazando al desconcertado muchacho a la vez que el traidor de su corazón se ponía  a latir con fuerza. Podía sentir su respiración entrecortada, lo débil que le hacia sentir esa amnesia prolongada, de la cual nada había mejorado. Sintió como después de unos segundos de indecisión Henry rodeaba fuertemente su cintura. Era sorprendente como una persona con la mente tan frágil podía poseer tanta fuerza en sus brazos.

-Bueno, chicos, ya veo que os habéis olvidado de mi. Así que os dejo solos pareja.-Dijo Eric burlonamente pero a suficiente distancia de Rachel para que no peligrase ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Los dos muchachos le miraban enfadados, hasta en esa mirada se parecían, era curioso, estaba seguro que no era casualidad que Henry hubiera aparecido ante ellos literalmente de la nada hacia un mes. Los otros lo habían olvidado, o simplemente no creían que fuese cosa de magia. Pero, él, estaba seguro de lo que había visto y después de tantos años en la calle había aprendido a confiar en sus instintos. Tal vez no fuera magia, como se empeñaba en afirmar Henry en sus primeros días, argumentando que la magia no existía. Pero estaba seguro de que había algo. Estaba tan seguro como también lo estaba de que Henry se iría en no más de dos semanas de su lado.

-Eric, cómprate  un bosque y piérdete en él.-Dijo Rachel de malos modos a la vez que se soltaba de Henry que no comprendía muy bien las palabras de su amigo.

-Procuraré no olvidarlo. Vosotros no olvidéis que tenéis que estar a las diez de la noche como muy tarde en el cuartel. No es seguro salir estos días más tarde.-Dijo Eric seriamente y sin ningún atisbo de broma. En momentos como esos se le veía como el líder serio y eficaz que en realidad era.

-No te preocupes, llegaremos sin ningún problema.-Dijo Henry viendo como Eric  se daba la vuelta y se marchaba del bar.

-Podemos ir yendo ya. Total aquí no tenemos nada que hacer, y tú tienes que descansar un poco. Si no duermes me obligarás a dejarte inconsciente.-Dijo Rachel agarrando a Henry del brazo y tirando de él para que la siguiera. Éste no dijo nada ya que sabía que era imposible discutir con Rachel cuando había decidido algo.

-Tranquila, tranquila, ya te sigo, pero no me arranques el brazo por favor, le tengo mucho cariño.-Dijo Henry sonriendo a la vez que Rachel volteaba la cabeza y arqueaba la ceja extrañada.

-En verdad, después de tanto tiempo aún no me has convencido de que no estés loco. De hecho cada día que pasa pienso que lo estas más.-Dijo seriamente sin apartar la mirada de los verdes ojos de Henry, tras lo cual empezó a sonreír y luego a reír abiertamente.-¡Vamos!

Tardaron media hora en llegar hasta el cuartel, durante el camino estuvieron hablando de cosas sin sentido. Henry estaba extrañado, Rachel no era así normalmente, algo debía preocuparle, y si actuaba así seguro que era él  el que le preocupaba.  Henry le siguió el juego, como si no hubiera notado nada, pero cada vez se el hacia más difícil. Tanto le costaba contarle lo que le pasaba en vez de andar con evasivas constantemente. Lo que más le gustaba de Rachel era que nunca se callaba lo que pensaba, te fuera a gustar o no. ¿Por qué entonces ahora dudaba?. ¿Tan malo era lo que le iba a contar? Por fin llegaron a la casa abandonada a la que llamaban cuartel y en lo más recóndito de sus corazones hogar. No conocían nada más, en especial Henry que no recordaba nada de su vida anterior. El Cuartel era una casa destartalada de dos plantas, pero por dentro, la imagen era otra. Estaba bien cuidada y aseada, a pesar de que el mobiliario fuera escaso, era un lugar al que volver. Un lugar donde dormir sin miedo, donde estar con tus amigos, tu familia. Gente que daría su vida por ti sin dudarlo. Era un lazo muy estrecho. Iba a sentir mucho tener que dejarles, ¿Cuándo?. Cuando se armase del valor necesario. Estaba seguro de que Eric ya sabía que se iba  a ir por como lo miraba. Pero había que admitir que pocas cosas se el escapaban a ese estúpido al que llamaban jefe. Nunca parecía muy listo, la gente solía subestimarlo por esa apariencia, pero no sabían como se equivocaban, detrás de toda esa imagen había un cerebro brillante. Era una pena que no lo pudiera aprovechar para otra cosa, que tuviese que vivir esa pesadilla constante.  ¿Podría ser eso? ¿Sabría Rachel que si iba a ir?. ¿Por eso actuaba de esa forma?. No, eso no era posible, había intentado ser cuidadoso. Entraron por la puerta y comprobaron por el extraño silencio que no había nadie en  la casa. Fueron Al  salón y se sentaron el ajado sofá, había un incómodo silencio, y Harry supo que Rachel por fin iba a hablar de lo que le estaba preocupando.

-¿Te vas a ir, no?.-Preguntó Rachel sin ningún rodeo mirando intensamente a Henry que desvió la mirada contestando sin querer a la pregunta que le habían planteado. Rachel se hundió un poco más en el sofá, sabía que se iba a ir pero ahora era seguro, sus ojos habían dicho las palabras que sus labios no se habían atrevido a pronunciar. No se podía haber marchado antes, antes de que todos lo quisieran como un hermano antes de que ella lo quisiera.

-Si, me iré, en dos semanas como muy tarde. Hasta ahora no había reunido el valor necesario para decírtelo.-Dijo Henry sin levantar la vista del suelo, no podía mirar esos ojos azules,  que siempre le habían recordado a su pasado, siempre le hacían latir el corazón, aunque no sabía si latían por el recuerdo o por la persona que ahora lo miraba suplicante. Le era incómodo ver a una persona tan orgullosa en ese estado. A él también le dolía, estaba seguro de haberse enamorado de la ruda muchacha, y creía que ella le correspondía, pero aún así se tenía que ir. Había demasiadas incógnitas en su pasado, en un pasado que quería recordar.

-¿Te ibas a marchar sin decirnos nada?-Preguntó Rachel apretando los puños fuertemente, a la vez que unas lágrimas empezaban a asomar por sus ojos.

-Yo…Sí.-Dijo Henry evitando excusas estúpidas que no llevarían a ningún lado.

-Eres como todo el mundo. Te vas sin importar nada más que tu mismo, sin pensar en lo que los demás puedan sentir.-Dijo Rachel levantando inconscientemente la voz.

-¿Qué quieres decir?. No te entiendo.-Pregunto Henry sin comprender a que venían esas palabras y la ira con las que las expresaba.

-Claro que no lo entiendes. Nunca preguntaste porque vivíamos de esta forma, nunca te importó nada más que tu preciosa memoria, tus recuerdos.-Espetó Rachel temblando de furia.

-Yo no quería entrometerme, ni molestar a nadie.-Dijo Henry intentando disculparse.

-Todos nosotros no tenemos padres. Bueno es probable que aún los tengamos pero no nos importa. Nos abandonaron a todos hace años. Eric fue el primero de nosotros, ya con diez años vivió alejado de sus padres, él nos recogió y nos ayudó a darnos cuentas de que podíamos seguir solos. Cada uno tiene un destino, esas eran sus palabras, y esta en sus manos hacer que ese destino fuera lo mejor posible. Pensar en el pasado siempre nos paralizaba, había que saber aceptar las cosas,  no que te importen menos, solo saber aceptarlas, y que eso no te afecte negativamente, que no te domina.-Dijo Rachel con palabras ahogadas

-Entonces no sería destino, si lo puede uno cambiar.-Dijo Henry recapacitando en sus palabras.

-Esa es la idea, cada uno forja su propio destino, nada esta escrito son tus decisiones las que forjan el camino. Nos enseñó a no amargarnos por el pasado, que no pensáramos en que nuestros padres nos habían dejado tirados. Nos enseñó a mirar hacia delante, a no llorar por lo que no se puede cambiar, y a luchar por aquello que nos devolviese la sonrisa.-Dijo Rachel tomando la mano de Henry, al cual estas últimas palabras le llegaron muy hondo. Sentía que le había abierto los ojos, lo malo es que no recordaba con que. ¿Qué afectaba a su antigua vida el no llorar por el pasado, el luchar por el presente y el futuro?. No lo sabía, pero sentía que eran las palabras que siempre había necesitado oír.

-Es una idea muy bonita. Por esa misma idea debes entender que tengo que irme para buscar lo que me devuelva la sonrisa.-Dijo Henry, estrechando con fuerza la mano que le había tendido Rachel y llevándosela a los labios.

-Eres un idiota y un estúpido peor a pesar de todo no puedo evitar quererte, maldito mocoso. Vete de una vez si es lo que necesitas.-Dijo Rachel, intentando levantarse, cosa que no consiguió ya que Harry tiró con fuerza para hacerla sentar y le dio un suave beso en los labios, que luego aumentó en fuerza y en pasión.

-Tengo que irme, quiero saber quien soy, quiero encontrar a alguien que me conozca, da igual que sea amigo o enemigo. Lo necesito.-Dijo Henry en un susurro, pero Rachel le cerró los labios con un dedo y le volvió a besar haciendo fuerza con su cuerpo para tumbar a Henry en el sofá. Iba a ser la última vez que lo iba a ver, quería tener un bonito recuerdo de él.

A miles de kilómetros de distancia y en dos lugares muy distintos, dos personas muy diferentes dijeron las mismas palabras. Uno era un mago oscuro de con el corazón negro y un odio acérrimo hacia el chico llamado Harry Potter. Otra era una muchacha rubia y de ojos azules, que amaba con locura a Harry Potter. Uno era Lord Voldemort, la otra Fleur Delacour y ambos dijeron.

-Ya sé donde esta Harry Potter.


	20. Capítulo 20

Capítulo 20.-Recordar no siempre es bueno.

Tanto tiempo sin saber nada de él, sin llegar siquiera a entender como era posible que un mago se hubiera convertido en un muggle, y de la noche a la mañana, sabía perfectamente donde se encontraba. No sabía como se encontraba tan segura, como no dudaba ni por un instante de que esa información era cierta, pero sabía donde estaba, eso era lo que importaba. Durante el último mes habían estado buscando en varios libros de magia donde se pudiera ver un caso similar, pero no había nada, solo un completo vacío. Se suponía que los magos no podían perder la magia, se suponía que era imposible, aunque también se suponía que Voldemort no iba a regresar jamás. La verdad es que Harry era un mago muy particular, al lado suyo todo era posible, pero le costaba asimilar que la había abandonado voluntariamente. Sabía que había sido para salvar a un amigo, que era un acto muy noble y valiente por su parte, pero no podía evitar ser egoísta, si no lo hubiera hecho ahora estaría a su lado. Un mes con esos pensamientos había menguado mucho el carácter y el ánimo de Fleur, que caminaba casi como un fantasma por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Pero ahora la esperanza volvía a habitar en su corazón, que latía desbocadamente mientras corría al despacho de Dumbledore para avisarlo de su descubrimiento,  Harry Potter había vuelto, y ella sabía donde se encontraba. Todos habían estado preocupados por el paradero de Harry, incluido Dumbledore, con el cual el Gryfindor había tenido serios encontronazos, si se podía llamar encontronazo al hecho de que el director de Hogwarts hubiera querido matarlo. Ron y Hermione habían estado buscando sin parar alguna explicación o alguna pista del paradero de Harry, pero sin ningún éxito, hasta hoy había desaparecido de la faz del mundo mágico. Ron y Hermione tenían distintos motivos para su incansable búsqueda, aparte del hecho de que era su amigo. El pelirrojo, se sentía culpable de que por su culpa Harry hubiera perdido su magia y hubiera desaparecido, después de lo mal que lo había tratado no podía concebir semejante sacrificio por parte de su amigo. Una noche le había confesado que necesitaba una oportunidad para poder disculparse, para arreglar lo que él mismo había arruinado. El caso de Hermione era distinto, ella  lo buscaba porque lo quería, porque necesitaba poder ver esos profundos ojos verdes llenos siempre de esa tristeza melancólica. Necesitaba poder oír de nuevo esa alegre risa que le daba fuerzas a su corazón para seguir latiendo. Necesitaba encontrarlo porque en definitiva estaba enamorada, al igual que ella, de Harry, pero a Fleur no le molestaba, quería a Harry y si después de todo él acababa encontrando la felicidad con otra persona lo comprendería, solo quería que ese solitario chico fuese feliz de nuevo. Aunque en lo más profundo no podía evitar sentirse egoísta deseando fervientemente que Harry le eligiese a ella, como hasta ahora había demostrado. Antes de que desapareciera Fleur le había dicho que lo amaba y él le había correspondido, solo eso le armaba de una seguridad impresionante. Subió rápidamente las escaleras que llevaban al despacho de Dumbledore sin siquiera percatarse que alguien ya había entrado, pues no había tenido que decir  la contraseña. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que el Despacho de Dumbledore estaba abarrotado de personas que la miraron atentamente al entrar ella. Ahí estaban Ron y Hermione, Sirius y Lupin, Snape y McGonagall, los Gemelos Weasley, y los padres de los Weasley, Arthur y Molly. ¿Qué podía haber atraído a tanta gente al despacho del viejo director?. Se alegraba que estuvieran todos ahí, de esa manera no tendría que repetir una infinidad de veces como sabía donde estaba Harry, y lo más importante donde estaba.

-Siéntate, por favor, Fleur.-Dijo Dumbledore haciendo que una silla se moviera hasta donde una sorprendida Fleur se encontraba de pie mirando a la gente presente en el despacho. Después de que Fleur se sentase, Dumbledore guardó nuevamente su varita.-Estaba a punto de hacerte llamar. Al parecer este día ha ocurrido algo magnifico.

-No hay tiempo para eso, profesor, no me pregunté como pero sé donde se encuentra Harry Potter.-Dijo Fleur con la voz acelerada a un paciente Dumbledore, que sonrió extrañamente al terminar Fleur sus palabras.

-Vaya, vaya. Parece que en el día de hoy no dejo de recibir una sorpresa tras otra. Ya van diez personas antes que tú los que han llegado precipitadamente comentando lo mismo. Incluso yo creo saber donde se encuentra Harry ahora, cuando hace una hora estaba tan perdido como hemos estado durante el último mes.-Dijo Dumbledore acariciando inconscientemente su larga barba.

-No quiero ser negativo, en un momento de tanta felicidad.-Dijo Snape con frialdad haciendo obvio que el termino felicidad no era el que había estado buscando, pero no quería crear problemas delante de Dumbledore.-¿Cómo podemos saber que no es una trampa?.Y si Quien- Nosotros-Sabemos esta detrás de todo esto. Si lo único que pretende es guiarnos a una trampa, metiendo en nuestra cabeza el posible paradero del señor Potter, y nos guía en su vez a una emboscada.

-Porque no mantienes tu larga nariz lejos de esto, nadie quiere tu opinión, yo por lo menos no la necesito. Es Harry, lo sé, lo siento en el corazón..-Dijo Sirius ante todos con voz esperanzada.

-¿Tu corazón?. Me parece una idea genial seguir el agudo instinto de Black, el mismo que la última vez que lo usó le acabó costando trece años en Azkaban. Como no, yo me apuntó a esa expedición sin dudarlo.-Dijo Snape irónicamente ante un enojado Sirius que llevo su mano a la varita, mientras que Snape hacia lo mismo.

-Pueden dejarse de estúpidas rencillas por una vez en su vida. Estamos aquí para decidir que hacer no para oír sus ingeniosos intercambios de palabras.-Dijo Molly Weasley a la vez que los dos adultos miraban de reojo su enfadado rostro y guardaban sus respectivas varitas. Se lanzaron unas miradas asesinas y refunfuñaron en lo bajo, si no fuera por lo serio del asunto que habían ido a tratar hubiera resultado hasta cómico.

-No sé como es posible que de repente sepamos donde esta Harry, pero dudo seriamente que Voldemort sea capaz de afectar tantas mentes desde tan lejos y de una forma tan brillante.-Dijo Dumbledore pasando la mirada por todos los presentes que se estremecieron al oír el nombre del oscuro mago.

-No subestimes al Señor Tenebroso, Dumbledore. Sus recursos son muchos más de los que cualquiera pueda imaginar.-Dijo Snape acariciándose sin darse cuenta el brazo en el que tenía grabada la Marca Tenebrosa, que lo identificaba como antiguo mortifago y seguidor de las ideas de Lord Voldemort.

-No lo hago Severus, deberías recordar que llevó luchando con el Señor Tenebroso durante muchos años, conozco lo que es capaz de hacer, pero también sus limitaciones.-Dijo Dumbledore mirando seriamente a Snape a la vez que un brillo apareció en sus ojos azules.

-Todos sabemos todo el tiempo que llevas luchando contra el Que-Nosotros- Sabemos.-Dijo Arthur Weasley intentando zanjar una posible discusión que solo retrasaría la razón de que estuvieran allí.

-Aunque no creo que sea una trampa como dice Snape, creo que si todos nosotros nos hemos enterado de lo mismo y a la vez, ¿Cómo sabemos que Voldemort, no se ha enterado también de donde esta Harry? Nunca supimos siquiera si se enteró que había desaparecido del mundo mágico. Pero es algo más que probable el vínculo entre Harry el Señor Tenebroso es muy fuerte y todos vimos como desaparecía la cicatriz de la frente de Harry.-Dijo Lupin lentamente y de una forma muy seria a la vez que se acariciaba la barbilla con aire ausente.

-Muy agudo, Remus, en eso mismo estaba pensando yo antes de haber sido interrumpido.-Dijo Dumbledore sin dejar la ocasión de tener la última palabra y dedicando una sincera sonrisa a Lupin.

-Entonces tendremos que estar preparados por si Voldemort aparece cuando vayamos en busca de Harry.-Dijo Sirius pensando en la posibilidad de una confrontación con el malvado mago.

-El problema es que Harry ya no es un mago.-Dijo Dumbledore tajantemente.

-¿Y qué problema hay con eso?.-Preguntó Sirius alarmado temiendo que Dumbledore decidiese abandonar a Harry a su suerte.

-El problema es que aunque logremos alejarlo de Voldemort, no podremos traer a Harry a Hogwarts siendo un muggle, pero si podríamos llevarlo de nuevo con sus tíos.-Dijo Dumbledore observando las reacciones de los presentes ante su propuesta.

-No puedes obligarle a vivir el resto de su vida con esos muggles que lo odian.-Dijo la Señora Weasley levantándose de su silla a la vez que miraba enfadada a Dumbledore a los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres que haga entonces?. Harry ahora es un muggle, y aunque parezca extraño sus tíos no le odian. Si no tiene magia no puede vivir con nosotros, como se sentiría Harry, ¿alguien ha pensado en ello?.-Preguntó Dumbledore paseando su mirada por los ocupantes de la sala.

-Se sentiría impotente no pudiendo hacer nada mientras el Innombrable acaba con todo lo que quiere. Se sentiría desdichado y acabaría haciendo una locura. Nadie podría detenerlo, porque nadie podría vigilarlo las veinticuatro horas del día.-Dijo Ron en un susurro, que fue oído por toda la habitación, a la vez que miraba el suelo.

-¿Y que tal si discutimos todo esto después de alejar a Harry de ese lugar, puede que Voldemort lo esté matando mientras vosotros discutís como se sentiría.-Dijo Fleur enfadada a la vez que indignada mientras su cuerpo temblaba por la posibilidad de no poder ver a Harry otra vez mas.

-Tienes razón, Fleur, sentimos haberte hecho esperar. Ahora mismo nos pondremos de camino.-Dijo Dumbledore amablemente a la joven francesa.-Los que vayan a acompañarnos en el viaje les recomiendo que tengan sus varitas preparadas, puede que haya problemas.

Henry apartó delicadamente el cuerpo de Rachel de su lado, estaba tan preciosa cuando dormía que él no iba a hacer nada para sacarla de ese estado. Se puso  los pantalones mientras miraba el vació oscuro de la habitación. Sentía tener que marcharse, más aún después de esa noche, pero lo iba a hacer de todas formas. Rachel lo sabía estaba totalmente seguro, de hecho ella creía que se iba a marchar antes de que ella se despertase. Pero él no era así. Todavía con el torso desnudo se levantó y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Miró al frente y oyó un crujido detrás suyo, como si algo se hubiera roto, sobresaltado miró hacia el lugar del que provenía el ruido. En media de la oscuridad que antes había mirado había dos luces rojas de gran intensidad. ¿Pero eso no era posible? Oyó otros crujidos de la misma intensidad, y una voz fría y despiadada que dijo una sola palabra antes de que toda la habitación se iluminara como por arte de magia. Delante suyo mirándolo con ojos inexpresivos se encontraba un grupo de encapuchados, solo podía ver de ellos esos ojos que lo miraban llenos de odio, como si lo conocieran. Y en frente de todos ellos, totalmente erguido y mirándolo con una horrible mueca de desdén se encontraba un hombre de ojos rojos, no habían sido luces, que equivocado había estado, eran unos ojos que le hicieron estremecer todo el cuerpo al clavar su mirada en ellos. Se llevó la mano a la frente de forma inconsciente, la rascó y se llevó el pelo hacia atrás, dejando a la vista su frente desnuda. Murmullos de incredulidad se oyeron al ver ese gesto, incluso creyó escuchar un pequeño grito de sorpresa. Pero el rostro del hombre de ojos rojos era una tumba en la que guardaría sus pensamientos, aunque juraría que había visto miedo. Esa idea le armó de confianza, además del hecho de que Eric y sus amigos deberían estar ya en casa, y si no lo estaban aún, no tardarían en venir. Esos malditos intrusos se llevarían una gran sorpresa cuando sus amigos y él patearan sus estirados traseros.

-Creí que eso era imposible, pero me has olvidado Harry Potter.-Dijo el hombre ojos rojos, con voz lenta, a la vez que hizo un gesto con su mano a los otros hombres que solo asintieron. Su mano, no se había fijado en ella hasta ahora, llevaba un palo luminoso en ella, que tipo de hombre era ese, ¿un demente?. ¿No sería tan necio de intentar intimidarle con un palo de madera? Sería tan desquiciante como la idea de que el nombre con el que se había referido a él, no parará de retumbar en su cabeza. Harry Potter, él no se llamaba así, ¿o si?. El nombre empezaba por H, tal vez dijo que se llamaba Henry porque Harry se parecía mucho. Maldita fuera su memoria perdida. Pero no se dejaría intimidar por ese grupo de matones.

-Estás a punto de meterte en un grave problema. Todavía tienes una oportunidad antes de que mis amigos vengan  y te hagamos a ti  y a ese grupo de perros falderos que te siguen mucho daño. De hecho creo que podré echaros de aquí a patadas sin su ayuda.-Dijo Henry soberbiamente a la vez que extremada lentitud agarraba una barra de hierro que hasta entonces no había visto. Hizo chocar un extremo de la barra contra su mano para dar más énfasis a su amenaza.

-Mi Señor, no es posible que ese sea el niño Potter. ¿Dónde esta su cicatriz?. ¿Y por que se comporta como un estúpido muggle pensando que esa barrita le serviría de algo contra alguien como usted?.-Preguntó la voz de uno de los encapuchados, que parecía ser una mujer. Sin esperar respuesta se quitó su capucha y Henry pudo ver el pálido y delgado rostro de una mujer ya mayor. Su pelo negro llegaba hasta la mitad de la altura, y tenía un aire demente que hizo estremecer a Henry. Había que admitir que hace años debió tener su encanto, de hecho aún lo tenía, o lo tendría si desapareciera esa mirada perdida que le hacia estremecer.

-Lo es, Bellatrix, reconozco esa mirada arrogante a pesar de que parezca haber perdido su memoria y la magia que estaba destinada a ser mía. Tenemos que descubrir como es posible que haya pasado esto, su magia debe volver para que pueda robar su sangre, después tu tendrás a tu disposición al asesino de Rodolphus.-Dijo el líder de ese grupo cada vez más extraño. ¿Ese hombre quería su sangre? ¿Asesino de su marido? Ni siquiera sabía quien era esa mujer, aunque de hecho no recordaba nada anterior a un mes atrás. ¿Sería un asesino?. No eso era imposible, se debería estar ocupando. La mujer sonrió de una manera horrible cuando dijo que sería suyo, pudo ver en sus ojos una muerte horrible y dolorosa. Henry estaba cansado de todo esto. Empezó a andar hacia los encapuchados decidido y empuñando la barra de forma ofensiva.

-¡Padorius!.-Dijo el hombre de ojos rojos simplemente moviendo con destreza ese extraño palo que empuñaba. Sin darle tiempo a nada un rayo blanco proveniente del palo le golpeó en el estómago lanzándolo hacia atrás. Chocó contra el sofá y supo que Rachel se había despertado y estaba totalmente desorientada y sorprendida por la visión de los intrusos. Buscó a Henry con su mirada y respiró más tranquilo cuando lo vio a su lado. Tal vez sería porque no había visto lo que ese hombre había hecho con ese palo de madera. Henry se levantó de nuevo y corrió esta vez hacia su atacante, el cual volvió a decir la misma palabra, un nuevo rayo salió del palo de madera, pero esta vez Henry estaba preparado y lo esquivó ágilmente quedando a unos pocos pasos de su objetivo. Llevó los brazos hacia atrás, para golpear con todas las fuerzas de las que dispusiera, cuando ese extraño hombre dijo otra palabra, la barra chocó contra un escudo invisible produciendo un gran ruido.  Su mirada se cruzó con  la de ese hombre, rojo contra verde, un cruce de voluntades, podía sentir su aliento cerca de su mejilla, vio su sonrisa jactanciosa, solo los gritos asustados de Rachel se oían en la sala, mientras sus miradas quedaron entrelazadas.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si el niño Potter se ha echado novia. ¿Puedo jugar un poco con ella, Señor?. Hace tiempo que no me divierto con un muggle.-Dijo la mujer morena a la vez que avanzó hacia Rachel cuando su Señor asintió con la cabeza. Mientras miraba divertido la expresión de Henry que seguía intentando  alcanzar tercamente a su oponente con la barra aunque sabía que no había posibilidades. Cuando oyó las palabras de la mujer, Henry enmudeció, y a la vez que la mujer empezaba a avanzar, se giró rápidamente, dando la espalda a su rival, y se agachó estirando el brazo con el que empuñaba el arma. La barra hizo un gran arco, y con una sorprendente velocidad, golpeó en la pierna derecha de la mujer, se oyó un gran crujido, seguido de un intenso chillido de dolor, ira y sorpresa. La sangre salpicó el suelo,  y gruñidos amenazantes se escucharon  a su espalda. Sabía que había sido una mala idea dar la espalda a sus atacantes, pero no podía dejar a Rachel en manos de esa mujer despreciable. Oyó el suave cimbreo de ese demoníaco palo de madera detrás suyo y cerró inconscientemente los ojos sabiendo que lo iba a pagar.

-¡Crucio!.-Dijo la voz del líder de ese grupo a su espalda,  sintió un duro golpe en su cuerpo y luego, dolor, un dolor tan intenso que le hizo gritar de una manera atroz. Sentía como si en su cuerpo se estuvieran clavando miles de cuchillos candentes. Apretó los dientes para dejar de gritar, por favor, que parase ese dolor, que todo terminará, pero que parase de una vez. Vio imágenes de si mismo gritando por culpa de ese mismo hombre, él parecía más joven, y cerca suyo yacía el cadáver de un chico rubio. Recordaba a ese hombre que le había causado otras veces mucho dolor. No lo recordaba perfectamente, solo sabía que lo odiaba y que le había quitado mucho. Recordó vagamente su nombre pero se fue de su memoria tan pronto como vino, tan pronto como el dolor se esfumó de su cuerpo. Henry yacía tumbado en el suelo a la vez que su cuerpo sudaba en grandes cantidades.

-Eres un maldito cobarde, ¿es que no sabes luchar como un hombre?.  ¿O es que no te atreves a enfrentarte a mi cara a cara?.-Dijo Henry a la vez que se levantaba del suelo con dificultad, intentando que sus dientes dejaran de castañear. Le había hecho mucho daño pero no iba a permitir que nadie le humillara, maldito fuera, ¿Por qué tenía que doler tanto?

-Veo, Harry, que después de tanto tiempo debo enseñarte una lección de modales.-Dijo ese hombre con una mueca de desprecio, intentando evitar que se notara demasiado su preocupación por la mujer que yacía en el suelo chillando y agarrándose su pierna. Avanzó hacia delante y Henry hizo un nuevo amago de golpear con la ya teñida de sangre barra, pero sorprendentemente ya no había nadie delante suyo.  Contrariado buscó aún delante de él, pero un grito asustado de Rachel, le hizo voltearse y que encontrara a su objetivo. Ese hombre estaba agarrando a Rachel y le apuntaba con ese extraño y peligroso palo de madera el corazón de la asustada chica.-Supongo que esto no lo habrás olvidado. ¡Avada Kedavra!

Una intensa luz verde rodeó el cuerpo de Rachel durante unos segundos, esa luz le hizo estremecer, era la luz de sus pesadillas, de su memoria perdida. Antes de que desapareciese la luz sabía que Rachel, la chica a la que había querido estaba muerta. Su rostro pálido lo confirmo, vio como esa chica tan viva caía como una muñeca de trapo rota al suelo. Estaba muerta, y esa verdad era innegable, muerta y mil veces muerta. ¿Por qué todos los que le rodeaban tenían que morir?. Después de ese pensamiento una oleada de imágenes de sí mismo invadió su cabeza haciéndole caer de rodillas. Se veía a si mismo, pero distinto, alegre, joven, con muchos amigos, una extraña cicatriz en su frente que todo el mundo señalaba. Recordó el dolor de una vida marcada por la muerte, muerte que siempre proporcionaba ese asesino que sonreía cruelmente ante el dolor de su enemigo. Vio la muerte de sus padres, de tanta gente en tan poco tiempo, que daba miedo recordar,  ahora que tenía lo que tan ansiosamente buscaba, preferiría no haberlo recuperado nunca. Ahora sabía quien era él, Harry Potter, el niño que Vivió, el niño convertido en hombre  a causa de tanto dolor que le causó ese hombre, ese asesino, Lord Voldemort.   Lágrimas de impotencia surcaron su rostro, el dolor de la muerte de Rachel le estaba ahogando por dentro, a eso se sumaban las muertes tanto tiempo olvidadas. Maldito fuera todo, él quería a esa chica, a pesar de que sabía que se había enamorado de ella porque le recordaba a Fleur. Harry se levantó temblando de furia, odiaba a ese hombre, lo odiaba como no había odiado nada nunca antes en su vida. Miró esos ojos y por primera vez los pudo reconocer, esos terribles ojos que no demostraban ninguna emoción, ese maldito traidor a sus propias ideas. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo al recordar su intento de atacar con una barra de hierro, que se encontraba en el suelo, a Lord Voldemort, el mago Tenebroso más poderoso del último siglo. Había perdido su magia, la dio por salvar a Ron, su amigo, hace un mes, ahora lo recordaba. Ahora lo recordaba todo, su conversación con la magia, la decisión de ser un muggle para huir del dolor, que ahora regresaba cruel y devastador. ¿Pero donde estaba su magia?. ¿Dónde estaba su tan cacareado poder?. Había vuelto el dolor pero no la fuerza, y odió más a Voldemort por haberlo hecho recordar, haberlo hecho volver para presentarse totalmente indefenso ante él.

Sintió que algo se rompía en su interior en ese momento, que todo daba igual,  esta vez el dolor era tan vívido que incluso ojo un crujido a su alrededor. Harry extrañado porque el ruido viniera de los lados de la casa giró la cabeza y pudo ver como un grupo de magos armados habían aparecido en la casa, con Dumbledore a la cabeza. Ron y Hermione venían también abrazados los dos a Dumbledore ya que ellos no sabían aún aparecerse, también vio a Fleur, y su sola visión le recordó a Rachel y su muerte. ¿Cómo podría amar ahora a una mujer que le recordaba la muerte de otra?. Sintió su sangre arder, el odio era aterrador, tenía que apretar los dientes para no acabar gritando contra esta locura. Entre todo este bullir de emociones sólo una cosa le sacó de su ensimismamiento y su visión le partió el corazón. Vio como por fin Eric llegó a la casa acompañado de sus amigos, vio palidecer el rostro del líder de su banda cuando posó su incrédula mirada en el cuerpo de Rachel. Eric había comprendido lo que había pasado, y tanta gente extraña en su casa, lo tenía totalmente desorientado. Por fin lo encontró, y con una mirada muda preguntó que había ocurrido, sin querer Harry dirigió su mirada hacia Voldemort. Eric asintió y antes de que nadie pudiese reaccionar sacó su navaja y se lanzó hacia el asesino de su amiga. Todo fue demasiado rápido la sala se inundó de nuevo de una luz verde, y aquel chico tan valiente y decidido moría delante de la mirada atónita de todos los recién llegados.

-¡¡¡ERIC!!!.-Gritó Harry soltando de golpe todo el dolor contenido que sentía dentro, palabras repetitivas empezaron a sonar en su cabeza. Palabras sobre que tendría que hallar el camino a su magia. Palabras que le decían que había sido el amor lo que le había hecho perder su magia, y que solo lo contrario le haría recuperarlo. Solo el odio, y el saber aceptar el mismo. Harry empezó a llorar ya sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, y abrazó todo aquello que odiaba, todo el sentimiento de culpa, todo el odio, todo el miedo a ser dañado una y otra vez. Nada podría acabar con el dolor de todo el mundo mágico si él se iba, si se rendía, si moría a manos de ese depravado asesino. El hecho de que él no estuviera presente solo facilitaba las cosas a Voldemort, la muerte seguiría creciendo tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle. Sintió como un fuego candente recorría de nuevo sus venas, como un cosquilleo recorría todo su cuerpo. Sintió un dolor enorme en la frente, y pudo ver como de su cabeza emanaba una débil luz verde, se tocó la frente, y sintió su cicatriz de nuevo, su marca, el objeto de su destino. Algo ocurrió en el mismo instante y pudo ver que otra luz verde competía con la suya. En la frente de Voldemort se dibujo una verde cicatriz en forma de rayo. El Señor Tenebroso se llevó la mano a la frente al igual que había hecho Harry, y lo miró lleno de furia y, ¿temor?. Sintió que su cuerpo era envuelto por la magia, por ese calor que sólo el poder crudo le podía dar, y miró con ojos de puro odio a ese vulgar asesino que retrocedía asustado ante lo que no podía comprender. Harry señaló al mago oscuro.-¡Tu!

-Aléjate de mi, Potter.  ¿Cómo has hecho eso, estúpido niño?.-Dijo Voldemort recuperando la compostura y apuntando a Harry sin perder de vista Dumbledore. Voldemort hizo una seña con la cabeza para que los mortifagos se ocuparan de los otros magos, mientras el se enfrentaba a Harry.

-¿Tienes miedo, Tom?. ¿Acaso no ves que estoy desarmado?-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa burlona que no hizo más que enfadar al señor tenebroso,  sintió que el dolor de su frente crecía pero no le importaba. ¿Qué importaba un poco más de dolor cuando se había sufrido tanto? Harry apretó el puño, y una luz dorada salió hacia Voldemort con extraordinaria rapidez. Pensó que su hechizo iba a impactar en su rival, estaba completamente convencido, pero vio desilusionado como con un hábil movimiento de varita rechazaba el rayo y lo enviaba hacia donde estaban Dumbledore, Ron y Hermione. Harry miro de reojo como Dumbledore bloqueó a duras penas el hechizo que Voldemort tan fácilmente había rechazado. Entonces era cierto, el director de Hogwarts ya no era rival para el Señor Tenebroso y por el rostro de sorpresa de Voldemort, él también pudo entenderlo. Con un gesto de su Señor, los mortifagos, empezaron a desaparecer de la casa.

-Por un momento me has sorprendido Harry, pero has resultado ser decepcionante, aunque me has abierto los ojos ante un hecho que me había pasado desapercibido.-Dijo Voldemort echando una última mirada a Dumbledore antes de desaparecer.

Cuando todos los mortifagos y Voldemort habían desaparecido la sala quedó en un silencio. Harry no miró a nadie, no quería ver sus miradas, no lo necesitaba, se acercó al cuerpo inerte de Rachel, se arrodillo ante él, y miró esos ojos azules que aún estaban abiertos. Sin poder soportarlo más cerró esos ojos, y abrazó el cuerpo de Rachel contra su pecho. Las lágrimas empezaron a emanar de sus ojos y no pararon, estuvo cerca de media hora en esa posición, sin oír un solo ruido, una sola palabra, un solo movimiento a su alrededor. Por fin sintió una mano que se apoyó en su hombro y vio el rostro dolido de la Señora Weasley, que lo abrazó como solo una madre sabe hacerlo. Harry siguió llorando entre los brazos de la Señora Weasley, parecía que sus lágrimas no iban a parar nunca.

-No puede ser, no puede ser, ¿Por qué todo siempre me pasa a mí?. La quería, la quería de verdad, tal vez fuera porque no tenía memoria, pero eso no hacía que la quisiera menos. ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil?.-Dijo Harry entre sollozos que hicieron que el corazón de la Señora Weasley estuviera a punto de quebrarse al ver tanto dolor en una persona tan joven.

-No lo sé, Harry, ojalá pudiera responderte pero en verdad no lo se. Tenemos que irnos, los agentes del ministerio no pueden encontrarte aquí.-Dijo la Señora Weasley intentado llevarse a Harry de ese lugar de muerte y desesperación.

-No puedo irme, no puedo dejarla, ni a él tampoco.-Dijo Harry negándose a dejarse convencer, y señalando el también inerte cuerpo de Eric.-Quiero ver como son enterrados, ver como sus cuerpos descansan con una paz que no tuvieron en vida. Poder visitar sus tumbas, tener un lugar donde poder llorar sus muertes.

-¿Dumbledore?.-Preguntó la Señora Weasley mirando de forma suplicante al viejo director de Hogwarts. Dumbledore sabía que si le negaba eso a Harry lo perdería para siempre, y después de la jornada actual eso no era conveniente.

-Está bien. Nos llevaremos los cuerpos y los enterraremos en Hogsmeade. Ahora si ya esta todo dicho, será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez.-Dijo Dumbledore ansioso cogiendo el cuerpo de Eric sobre sus hombros. Harry agarró a Rachel, dejando claro que sólo sería el que la llevara.

-Siempre te llevaré en mi corazón.-Dijo Harry al cuerpo de Rachel ignorando una mirada de dolor por parte de Fleur. Ya hablaría con ella, pero de momento no, ahora no se sentía con fuerzas. Ahora solo debía regresar a Hogwarts y encontrar la forma de detener de una vez por todas a Voldemort. Pero habría tiempo para ello, una nueva determinación se había grabado en él, y nada ni nadie podría detenerlo. Era hora de regresar a casa.


	21. Capítulo 21

Capítulo 21.-Inevitable Círculo de Muerte

Un mes, había pasado un mes desde el día en que renunció a su magia por la vida de su amigo, cuando lo sacrificó todo por Ron, cuando huyó del dolor que le había acarreado la magia. La magia había vuelto al igual que su memoria perdida, pero el dolor no había desaparecido, el dolor seguía siendo igual de fuerte, tal vez incluso peor. Quería poder aceptarlo, mirar al futuro, sabía que tenía que hacerlo, pero no era tan sencillo. En un momento de ira extrema creyó que podría seguir con la firme determinación de acabar con Voldemort. Pensó que era la única forma, que podría llevar tantas muertes a sus espaldas o peor, olvidarlas. Pero ahora, sin el calor del momento y con el cuerpo muerto de Rachel tumbado en la cama que tenía delante, nada de todo eso parecía tan fácil. Desde que había vuelto a Hogwarts no había dicho una sola palabra a nadie, no quería hablar, no sabría siquiera que decir. ¿Qué iba a hacer?. Gritar al mundo que nada de esto era justo, que no se merecía este sufrimiento, este reguero de muertes que iba dejando allá por donde pasaba. No, no haría tal cosa, nunca había servido de nada y ahora tampoco lo haría. Se guardaría en lo más profundo de su corazón todo aquello que le hacía estremecer de dolor, se juró a si mismo que nunca jamás volvería a derramar una sola lágrima. Sólo se concentraría en acabar con ese asesino, después, ¿Qué importaba el después?. No veía un después al día en que el cuerpo del Señor Tenebroso exhalará su último suspiro a sus pies. ¿No lo veía, o no lo quería ver?. La respuesta a esa pregunta carecía de importancia, ya que el resultado sería el mismo. Mataría a Voldemort, y después abandonaría ese mundo que tanto le dolía, tal vez con un poco de suerte su combate contra el Señor Tenebroso acabaría también con él. Pero, ¿Qué estaba pensando?. Harry agarró fuertemente la fría mano de Rachel y se la llevó a su mejilla, necesitaba su contacto, aunque ese mismo contacto llevara consigo la certeza de la muerte. Miró el cuerpo de la valiente joven totalmente inmóvil, su contacto era frío, sus ojos estaban cerrados, parecía estar en paz. Envidió en lo más profundo de su ser esa paz que a él se el negaba en vida. Tal vez algún día se volverían a encontrar, tal vez el abrazo de la muerte le daría lo que la vida nunca le había dado. Un ruido se oyó en la enfermería al abrirse la puerta, Harry ni siquiera miró hacia atrás, no le importaba la identidad de aquel intruso en su intimidad. Unos suaves pasos se oyeron rompiendo el silencio que dominaba la habitación., Harry pudo notar la presencia de una persona detrás suyo. Podía notar el nerviosismo de esa persona en el aire, lo perdido y confuso que se encontraba ante esta situación.

-Hola Sirius.-Dijo Harry sin dejar de mirar el sereno rostro que la muerte le había otorgado a Rachel. Era desquiciante el envidiar a un muerto, peor aún el saber que tendría que vivir día tras día hasta acabar con el culpable de todo.

-¿Cómo has sabido que era yo?.-Preguntó Sirius sintiendo crecer su nerviosismo. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al notar la incertidumbre de su padrino, casi parecía que le tenía miedo, tal vez pensaba que había sido dominado de nuevo. La pregunta le pareció estúpida de todas formas, ¿Cómo no saber que era él?. ¿Quién sino se había impuesto a si mismo el deber de protegerlo, de animarlo, de quererlo como el padre que solo uno de los dos recordaba? Intentó no decir nada que sonara ofensivo, no quería hacer daño a Sirius, sabía que trataba de ayudarlo. Pero también sabía que no podía conseguirlo, nadie podía.

-¿Acaso importa?.-Preguntó Harry girando la cabeza y clavando sus ojos verdes en los de su padrino que intentó sostener esa mirada sin conseguirlo. Que fuerte le había parecido su padrino cuando lo conoció, que seguro de sí mismo, que débil le parecía ahora mismo. Era incapaz de hablar con él, sin temor a lo que sus palabras pudieran hacer, tenía miedo de desatar la justa cólera de un adolescente.

-Harry…Yo…-Empezó a decir Sirius sin saber muy el que decir.

-¿Qué quieres decir Sirius?. ¿Qué lo sientes? ¿Qué te gustaría poder hacer algo para que las cosas no fueran así?. Yo también lo siento, y sé que ya es tarde para cambiar lo que ha ocurrido, tarde para remordimientos, y falsos sentimientos de culpabilidad.-Dijo Harry duramente con voz pausada. Sirius se estremeció ante las palabras de su ahijado, a la vez que el joven Gryfindor se maldecía a si mismo por haber perdido el control de sus palabras. Pero no había podido evitarlo. ¿Lo sentía? ¿Qué era lo que sentía?. ¿Sentía la muerte de Rachel, una muggle a la que no conocía de nada, o verle a él en ese estado? No necesitaba hacer la pregunta para conocer una respuesta que ya sabía de antemano.

-Yo no quería…-Dijo Sirius sin saber como continuar ante la brusca respuesta de Harry.

-Ya sé que no querías decir eso. Perdóname, Sirius, estoy algo susceptible.-Dijo Harry a la vez que apoyaba la mano en la frente y se echaba el pelo hacia atrás de forma cansada.

-Es algo normal, tiene que estar siendo muy duro para ti. Parece que querías mucho a esa chica, pero es momento de seguir adelante. Hay mucha gente que esta preocupada por ti.-Dijo Sirius suavemente intentando no alterar a Harry con sus palabras, lo cual vio que no consiguió al ver como su ahijado le echaba una mirada enfadada.

-¿Parece que la quería mucho?. Que observador que eres Sirius, debías ser el más listo de tu promoción con observaciones tan agudas.-Dijo Harry irónicamente a la vez que apretaba los puños. ¿Qué pretendía al decirle eso en ese tono?. ¿Quién se creía que era?. Por las palabras de Sirius parecía que había perdido a una mascota más que a una chica a la que había querido.-Tal vez este cansado de seguir adelante, de luchar por ustedes, de sufrir para que el resto del mundo viva tranquilo. Si tanto os preocupáis por mi, lo hacéis bastante mal, o tal vez solo os preocupáis pero preferís no actuar. Tal vez Dumbledore no haya sido el único que me haya puesto a prueba.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?. ¿Es que te has quedado ciego o te has vuelto tan egoísta que no sabes ver otra cosa que no seas tú?-Preguntó Sirius empezando a enfadarse seriamente con Harry, y con esa faceta de pobre niño al que todo le salía mal. Harry se levantó y los dos quedaron a la misma altura, mientras sus miradas chispeaban a escasos centímetros.

-Tal vez simplemente diga lo que pienso de una vez por todas, tal vez por fin vea completamente, más que ciego, creo que veo por primera vez. Y si es egoísta intentar vivir mi propia vida de una maldita vez, pues entonces si que soy un egoísta, y nadie, absolutamente nadie podrá impedírmelo.-Dijo Harry arrastrando las palabras y golpeando con su dedo índice en el pecho de Sirius.

-Tal vez vaya siendo hora de enseñarte algo, algo que pensé que no tendría que enseñarte.-Dijo Sirius agarrando a Harry por la pechera y arrastrándolo con fuerza hacia la puerta de la enfermería. Harry intentó resistirse, pero Sirius era mucho más fuerte que él. Sirius seguía haciendo fuerza, ya era hora de enseñarle a ese engreído en que se había convertido su ahijado que no era el centro del mundo. Le daba igual que forcejease, lo llevaría aunque fuera a rastras. Tal vez cuando viera el rostro lloroso de Fleur la chica que decía amar antes de desaparecer, le hiciera entrar en razón. Desde que Harry había vuelto y había comprobado que el Gryfindor se había enamorado de otra persona en su ausencia, la joven francesa no había cesado de llorar encerrada en su cuarto. Comprendía que todo había sido por culpa de que Harry había perdido la memoria, pero aún así no le resultaba fácil. Más aún cuando a Harry sólo le había preocupado el cuerpo de la muchacha muerta, y ni siquiera se había dignado mirarla. Tal vez enseñarle lo que sus actos podían acarrear haría que Harry se mostrase más amable, más sosegado. Sirius seguía con sus esfuerzos y ya había logrado que Harry alcanzase el umbral de la puerta de la enfermería cuando notó que la mano con la que sujetaba a Harry le estaba empezando a quemar. Miró hacia atrás y vio a Harry rodeado por el aura blanca que lo caracterizaba como mago nato. Estaba sonriendo, y esa sonrisa se hizo más grande cuando Sirius tuvo que soltarlo para que su mano no quedara abrasada. Luego hizo un movimiento con la mano y lanzó a su padrino con fuerza contra la pared. Sirius emitió un leve gruñido de dolor al golpear contra la pared, cayó de rodillas al suelo y paró el resto de su cuerpo con la mano que no estaba quemada, mientras miraba a Harry con un enfado que nunca creyó que podría sentir contra el hijo de su mejor amigo.

-¡NUNCA, ME HAS OÍDO, NUNCA INTENTES A OBLIGARME A HACER ALGO EN CONTRA DE MI VOLUNTAD! ¡YA HE ESTADO DEMASIADO TIEMPO SOMETIDO A UNA PRESENCIA DIAB"LICA QUE ME OBLIGABA A HACER COSAS HORRIBLES! ¡YA ESTOY CANSADO, NUNCA MÁS ME OBLIGARÁ A HACER NADIE NADA!.-Gritó Harry a la vez que por sus mejillas se empezaban a deslizar un par de lágrimas. Sirius se sintió horriblemente mal, no había llegado a ver lo profundas que eran las heridas de su ahijado, lo débil y humillado que se había sentido cuando había estado poseído. Lo había presionado demasiado y ahora había explotado, toda la ira que había sentido se esfumó al instante siendo reemplazado por la comprensión. Él sabía perfectamente como se sentía, aunque no había sido poseído nunca, había tenido que sufrir las consecuencias de un delito que no había cometido y por el que aún era buscado.

-Harry lo que estas consiguiendo con esa actitud es darle la victoria a Voldemort sin siquiera luchar.-Dijo Sirius levantándose penosamente del suelo, el golpe había sido más duro de lo que había creído, pero no quería que Harry se preocupase, o que no lo hiciera.

-Yo puedo derrotarlo. ¿No es por eso por lo que soy tan especial?. ¿No es por este poder por lo que me busca, por lo que me tiene miedo?.-Dijo Harry jactanciosamente mirándose a las manos.

-Ya pude ver el éxito que tuviste en tu último encuentro con él. Rechazó tu hechizo sin dificultad alguna. Tienes poder Harry, no te lo niego, pero el poder sin control no es nada. Tu no controlas tu poder, más bien es al revés, tus emociones te vencen antes de empezar a luchar.-Dijo Sirius tranquilamente acercándose a Harry y agarrando con sus manos los hombros de Harry.-Todo ese odio te derrotará antes siquiera de empezar a luchar, no eres capaz de hacer un simple hechizo sin empezar a sangrar.

-Tu no sabes nada.-Dijo Harry quitando las manos de Sirius de sus hombros con rudeza y alejándose tres pasos hacia atrás.

-Sé más de lo que te piensas, he visto a muchos magos poderosos antes que tú, magos más sabios que no controlaban su fuerza, que eran emocionales en el combate y se dejaban llevar por su ira y odio. Todos esos magos están ahora muertos. ¿Por qué crees que Voldemort es tan peligroso? Ese asesino no se deja llevar por ninguna emoción, controla todo su poder, y nunca pierde el control de si mismo, eso le hace superior a ti en estos momentos.-Dijo Sirius pausadamente intentando hacer razonar a Harry.

-Sí que se deja llevar por las emociones.-Dijo Harry en apenas un susurro que Sirius no pudo escuchar.-O por lo menos lo hacía.

-¿Qué has dicho?.-Preguntó Sirius sobresaltando a Harry que se había sumergido en sus pensamientos en apenas unos segundos.

-Nada, no he dicho nada Sirius. Necesito respirar un poco de aire fresco.-Dijo Harry separándose de Sirius, el cual empezó a seguir sus pasos. Harry miró hacia atrás, arqueó una ceja en muestra de desconcierto.-Sólo si no te importa.

-Claro, Harry. Pensé…No importa.-Dijo Sirius un poco herido por la reacción de Harry, comprendía sus deseo de soledad, pero no le agradaba que no lo necesitara. Harry continuó su marcha mientras Sirius lo miraba entristecido. Había cambiado mucho en muy poco tiempo, ha empezado a crecer, a madurar, a ver que las acciones de uno siempre tiene una reacción. Se estaba alejando de él, y se le formaba un nudo en el estómago sabiendo que no podría hacer nada para evitarlo.

Harry iba caminado lentamente por los pasillos, sabía que había hecho daño a Sirius con su precipitada marcha sin explicación alguna, pero tenía que pensar. Las palabras de Sirius sobre el control de las emociones lo había perturbado, todos pensaban que Voldemort no se dejaba llevar por las emociones, que no tenía sentimiento alguno. Pero todos se equivocaban, no sabían nada, todos excepto Dumbledore. ¿Cuántos secretos más tendría el director de Hogwarts?. ¿Cuántas mentiras había contado para ganar la guerra? No se dejaba llevar por las emociones, que equivocados, una vez se dejó llevar, cuando el cuerpo de su joven yació en el suelo muerto por culpa de un joven auror. ¿Acaso mantuvo la calma?. ¿Acaso pensó serenamente?. No. Destruyó la vida de la familia del causante de su desgracia, acabó con la vida que Harry estaba destinado a tener. Todo empezó con su padre, y acabaría con él, pero una duda le rondaba el corazón. ¿Se acabaría de ese modo con el círculo que empezó su padre? ¿Se acabaría alguna vez esta lucha interminable entre el bien y el mal? Por desgracia conocía la respuesta, no, nunca terminaría, si algún día terminara peligraría el propio equilibrio de la magia. ¿De que servía entonces tanta lucha inútil? Todo ocurriría de nuevo, los inocentes morirían, y los culpables perecerían, pero todo seguiría igual. Una nueva sombra surgiría, un nuevo orden la enfrentaría, y mientras tanto la tierra se seguiría bañando con la sangre de los magos. La magia era en sí, un ciclo de muerte, que nunca terminaría, daba igual cual de los bandos venciese, la sangre se seguiría derramando igual. ¿Entonces por que luchar?. ¿Por un futuro que sufrirá los mismos males que todos los sacrificios hechos no han podido parar? ¿Merecía la pena arriesgar su vida, su alma, a sus amigos, por una lucha que no le llevaría a nada? Se decía que podía dejar de luchar, que podría escapar de la trampa en la que vivían los magos sin saberlo. Pero no podía, no podría ver el sufrimiento a su alrededor, ver como las vidas se perdían cuando el podía evitarlo, aunque solo fuera de momento. Para Voldemort esta elección sería más fácil, él solo tenía que causar dolor, destruir vidas, para él era fácil, no tenía que sufrir las consecuencias de sus actos. A veces envidiaba la facilidad del camino de su rival, cuan fácil sería dejarse engullir por la oscuridad, dañar en vez de proteger. Crear una unión que haría que la maldad fuera dueña y señora del mundo. Una unión que destruiría el equilibrio, destruiría a la propia magia, pero por desgracia acabaría destruyendo el mundo. Demasiada presión para un adolescente, demasiadas responsabilidades, demasiada inseguridad, y lo peor es que daba igual lo que hiciera, no podría cambiar nada.

Harry que había salido del colegio sin darse cuenta durante sus divagaciones, se sentó debajo de la sombra de un árbol, y se recostó cansado sobre su tronco. Tal vez el árbol pudiera darle el apoyo que necesitaba, rió amargamente la comprobar lo desesperado que estaba, no podía más, estaba cansado de todo. Quería gritar hasta que sus pulmones se desgarrasen como ya lo había hecho antes su alma, pero vio que los pocos estudiantes que estaban fuera, lo miraban descaradamente y alguno que otro lo señalaba.

-Es difícil desaparecer un mes y que nadie se dé cuenta. Es más difícil aún si aquel que desaparece es Harry Potter.-Dijo una voz muy conocida, aunque hacía mucho que no la escuchaba en un tono sereno. Ron Weasley se encontraba a su derecha, mirando hacia delante con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. El viento hacia que el pelo se levantara y golpease la frente del Gryfindor pelirrojo. Ron parecía muy serio, rara vez lo había visto así, si exceptuamos en los momentos en que lo culpaba de la muerte de su hermano. ¿Qué querría ahora? Por el bien de Ron esperaba que no buscase pelea, no estaba de humor para estupideces.

-Más aún si desaparece durante este mes.-Dijo la voz de Hermione Granger a su izquierda. Su expresión era parecida a la de Ron. Lo que a Harry le sorprendía no era la expresión de sus antiguos amigos, ni siquiera que le dirigieran la palabra, lo único que le sorprendía era que le hubieran cogido desprevenido. No había oído acercarse a ninguno de los dos, y eso en cierta manera era alarmante. Tenía que estar más distraído de lo que pensaba, Harry confiaba mucho en sus sentidos, eso demostraba que su concentración en esos momentos no era buena. En una situación de riesgo, ese error le podía costar la vida. Aunque tampoco es que fuera para tanto después de todo, el círculo de muerte seguiría inmutable, no cejaría en nada. Harry suspiró sin poder evitarlo, y recibió como respuesta las miradas extrañadas de Ron y Hermione.

-¿Buscáis algo en concreto o simplemente mi compañía hoy os resulta extrañamente interesante? No estoy de humor para juegos, así que si queréis molestarme no habéis elegido el momento oportuno.-Dijo Harry secamente mirando al frente sin siquiera dignarse a mirar a aquellos que una vez llamó amigos, a aquellos a los que desearía poder volver a tener a su lado. Pero ellos le habían apartado de su lado, no sería él el que diese el primer paso, ya había dado mucho por ellos. Notó como el cuerpo de Ron se tensaba, seguramente le habían sentado mal sus palabras, que más daba, que se lo tomase como quisiera, no era su problema. Ron pareció relajarse a su pesar momentos después, seguramente por influencia de Hermione.

-Gracias.-Dijo Ron de repente, no hubo preámbulos, lo soltó de golpe, cogiendo a Harry totalmente por sorpresa. No se esperaba para nada esa respuesta, miró a Ron extrañado, pero Ron seguía mirando al frente, parecía que Harry no estaba al lado suyo. Se debatía un combate en su interior, en el que luchaban su orgullo y su agradecimiento. Debía estar costándole mucho hacer esto, pero dar las gracias a alguien por salvarle de la muerte no debería ser costoso para nadie.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, supongo que tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí, ahora que ya tienes tu conciencia tranquila, puedes dejarme en paz.-Dijo Harry dolido, pensando que todas estas disculpas no eran más que un actuación para quedar bien delante de todo el mundo.

-Es imposible, Hermione, esto no tiene sentido.-Dijo Ron que se dio la vuelta a la vez que avanzaba furioso por donde había venido, Harry no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa, a pesar de que en lo más profundo quisiera salir corriendo detrás del pelirrojo. Pero había tanto que no comprendían, no quería su compasión, no quería su hipocresía, no quería ser utilizado de nuevo.

-Ronald, no te vayas. Aún no has terminado de decir lo que querías.-Gritó Hermione disgustada, en un tono en el cual Harry nunca la había oído hablar. Harry observó a su amigo con el rostro congestionado por la ira, estaba tan diferente en ese estado. Hermione le echó una mirada recriminatoria, pero Harry no apartó la mirada, clavó sus verdes ojos en los de la muchacha castaña. Finalmente Hermione no pudo sostener por más tiempo esa mirada y se volvió de nuevo hacia Ron, que se hallaba estático sin decidirse a hacer caso a su amiga.

-No va a servir de nada, es que no lo ves, es demasiado terco y obstinado para ver nada.-Dijo Ron intentando defenderse, Harry se levantó levanto y echo una mirada furiosa a Ron, venía ahí a limpiar su conciencia y todavía se atrevía a insultarle.-Es tan terco y cabezota como yo, no vería mis disculpas ni aunque se las ofreciera mil veces.

-Pues, hazlo mil y una veces si es necesario, Ron.-Dijo Hermione intentando hacer razonar a Ron. ¿Habían venido a disculparse? No lo podía creer, había soñado tantas veces con este momento que no podía concebir que esto fuera real. El vacío que su alma había sentido se iba llenando por aquel sentimiento que creyó perdido hace meses, la esperanza de recuperar la amistad perdida, llenaba un hueco que lo hacía sentirse muerto. Cruzó la mirada con la de Ron, pero esta vez fue Harry el que tuvo que apartar la mirada de esos ojos azules que lo miraban suplicantes, deseosos que los creyeran.

-Harry, quisiera que me perdonaras, podría enumerar mis errores, pero prefiero que me perdones por todo lo que te hecho pasar. Sé que no tuviste nada que ver con la muerte de Bill. Yo…-Dijo Ron que no pudo continuar, se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta y luchaba de manera denodada por no llorar delante de Harry, el cual había bajado la cabeza al oír las palabras, quedando su rostro oculto tras su largo pelo. Pasados unos segundos, Harry levantó lo suficiente la cabeza para que entre la maraña de pelo se pudiera ver uno de sus ojos, del cual salían innumerables lágrimas. Al ver esa imagen las propias lágrimas que hasta ahora había intentando contener Ron salieron mojando su pecoso rostro. Harry avanzó lentamente hasta el pelirrojo de Gryfindor, al cual le latía el corazón violentamente al ver como su amistad iba a ser restaurada. Cuando Harry se acercó lo suficiente Ron abrió sus brazo para abrazarlo, pero Harry con una rapidez inaudita golpeó violentamente el rostro de Ron, que cayó al suelo y miró extrañado el rostro rojo de ira de su amigo. Harry respiraba con dificultad e ignoró el grito de Hermione ante la actitud violenta.

-Ahora ya estamos en paz, te debía ese golpe…amigo.-Dijo Harry con su voz entrecortada por la emoción a la vez que le tendía la mano a Ron, el cual la aceptó al instante. Se estrecharon fuertemente las manos a la vez que Harry ayudaba a levantar a su amigo del suelo, cuando éste estuvo por de pie, Harry lo abrazó fuertemente, abrazo al cual Ron correspondió con igual fuerza e ímpetu. Estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que notaron como otro par de delgados brazos se unía en esa estrecha comunión. Harry giró la cabeza y vio el rostro lleno de emoción de Hermione, el Gryfindor se acercó ligeramente a su amiga y depositó un suave beso en su frente, Hermione hundió su cabeza en el hombro de Harry, dejando oculto su rostro. Estuvieron en esa situación durante un minuto, hasta que por fin el fraternal abrazo se rompió, se miraron entre los tres, tras lo cual las sonrisas volvieron a los jóvenes rostros. Por fin todo volvía a estar como debía haber estado siempre. Harry se alejó y se volvió a sentar bajo el árbol en el que había estado hasta ese momento. Ron y Hermione se sentaron a su lado y estuvieron cerca de diez minutos sin decir una palabra, no era nerviosismo, no había tensión, no era un silencio forzado, simplemente no había nada que decir. Todo estaba bien.

-¿Qué ha pasado durante el mes que he estado fuera?. Tengo el presentimiento de que no ha sido nada bueno.-Dijo Harry echando unas fugaces miradas a sus compañeros. Era el momento de saber que era aquello que todo el mundo parecía querer ocultarle.

-Ha sido un mes terrible, Harry, realmente espantoso.-Dijo Hermione sin saber como empezar, a la vez que se estrujaba fuertemente las manos, sin saber como continuar.

-Cuando desapareciste, cuando te convertiste en un muggle, los ataques de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, se intensificaron de una manera extraordinaria. Parecía que sabía que tú no te encontrabas entre nosotros, los asesinatos eran casi diarios, y el secretismo que con tanto ahínco se había esforzado en mantener parecía no importar de repente.-Dijo Ron sin desviar la mirada ni un momento del rostro de Harry, el cual iba empalideciendo con cada palabra que escuchaba. Todo lo que escuchaba creaba una gran conmoción en su amigo, pero tenían que ser sincero con él. Tarde o temprano se enteraría de todo lo ocurrido, era mejor que se enterara de boca de un amigo que de un enemigo.

-Nadie encontraba explicación a ese comportamiento tan audaz por parte del Señor Tenebroso, el miedo era tremendo. Cuando se conoció la noticia de que habías desaparecido, el miedo se convirtió en una oleada de autentico pánico. Muchos te dieron por muerto, aunque nosotros sabíamos que no era así. Que no te sorprendan sus miradas.-Dijo Hermione señalando con la barbilla a los alumnos que de vez en cuando se detenían y cuchicheaban a la vez que miraban a Harry.-Mucho de ellos te consideraban muerto, y ahora regresas, cuando se suponía que no te volverían a ver más. Muchos alumnos han perdido algún pariente durante este mes, algunos no pueden dormir a causa del miedo, se pasan asustados todo el día. Empiezan a comprender, por fin, lo que el Regreso del Señor Tenebroso implica, empiezan a entender por lo que has tenido que pasar todos estos años. Muchos culparan esas perdidas a tu desaparición, otros a ti.

-Son así de ignorantes, en vez de culpar a ese asesino, buscan a alguien en el que descargar su ira, por desgracia su blanco más fácil eres tú.-Dijo Ron enfadado a la vez que Harry le echaba una mirada divertida, esa misma actitud es al que Ron había empleado contra él durante meses, pero no iba a ser Harry el que le recriminase nada, ahora no.-Pero también parecen haber notado algo, lo cual demuestra que no son tan tontos como parecen.

-¿Y qué es?. Si se puede saber, claro esta.-Dijo Harry suavemente a la vez que miraba compasivamente aquellos rostros temerosos, furiosos, aquellos rostros que habían conocido en su ausencia el fatal tacto de una muerte cercana.

-Empiezan a ver que desde que has vuelto los ataques han cesado, ningún ruido, ningún ataque, ninguna visión de mortifago alguno. Incluso ha empezado a correr el rumor de que el Señor Tenebroso te teme.-Dijo Hermione ala vez que apretaba el antebrazo de Harry para expresarle su apoyo.

-Lo cual quiere decir que no tienen ni idea de lo que hablan. Voldemort no me teme, ¿Cómo va a temer a un mago que se deja llevar por las emociones?.-Dijo Harry resignado recordando las acertadas palabras de su padrino.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero esa idea les da esperanzas. Donde antes había miedo ahora brilla la posibilidad de ver como la oscuridad es derrotada. Ellos saben que tu regreso ha detenido los ataques de Voldemort, saben que mataste a uno de su mortifagos más temidos. Confían en ti.-Dijo Ron esperanzado, intentando hacer comprender a Harry el hecho de que su sola presencia había subido la moral a sus compañeros, que vida era como un calmante para sus inseguridades.

-La oscuridad no será nunca derrotada, Ron, siempre volverá con un nuevo rostro. Ven esperanza aunque no comprenden que viven en un inevitable círculo de muerte, que no debe romperse.-Dijo Harry desanimado a la vez que apoyaba su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, y miraba al frente sin ver esperanza alguna para poder escapar, ahora más que nunca era el centro de las esperanzas del mundo mágico. Pero no comprendían que luchaban en una batalla perdida y sin sentido, tal vez era mejor que nunca lo supieran, la esperanza les mantendría en pie, cuando la verdad solo los destruiría. Sus amigos sabiendo que no quería escuchar nada más guardaron silencio, no había nada que decir. Ellos tampoco comprendían sus palabras, su inquietud, pero por lo menos estaban a su lado.


	22. Capitulo 22

Capítulo 22.-Unidos

La lluvia era intensa en esa fría mañana y no parecía que quisiera remitir. Parecía el tiempo indicado para ese día, el tiempo estaba acorde con el espíritu dolorido de un joven moreno, el cual estaba empapado totalmente. Sus gafas permanecían secas, gracias a un hechizo, su pelo mojado estaba pegado a su cara, y su rostro no estaba empapado solamente de agua. Saladas lágrimas bañaban su rostro, mientras permanecía de pie delante de un par de tumbas, que cobijaban a un amigo y a parte de su corazón. Solo lo habían acompañado tres personas al entierro de Rachel y Eric. Dumbledore, Sirius y Lupin se mantenían de todas formas alejados de Harry, el joven Gryfindor no quería su ayuda y su apoyo. Si había permitido que le acompañaran, era por una razón muy sencilla, no le habían dejado otra alternativa. Harry pidió a Ron y a Hermione que no acudiesen al entierro, y a pesar de que discutieron sobre ello largo y tendido, al final acabaron haciendo lo que su amigo les había pedido. Había que admitir que tampoco querían tensar demasiado la hace no mucho retomada amistad. No hubo palabras bonitas hacia los muertos, ningún discurso ensalzando las virtudes de los que habían partido. Harry se había negado rotundamente a ello, no quería que un desconocido dijera cosas bonitas de personas que ni siquiera conocía. No quería burlar su recuerdo de esa manera, no quería más hipocresías en su vida. Harry llevaba una hora debajo de la intensa lluvia sin haberse movido ni un momento, sin desviar la mirada de las dos tumbas, llevaba en sus manos dos rosas blancas que estaban dobladas a causa del peso de la lluvia. Con un suspiro Harry avanzó hacia las frías y húmedas lapidas donde estaban escritos sólo los nombres de sus amigos, avergonzado tuvo que reconocer que nunca había sabido sus apellidos. Con movimientos pausados dejó una de las rosas al lado de la lápida de Eric.

-Ojalá hubieras podido saber que la magia existía realmente, y ojalá ese mismo conocimiento no te hubiera matado. Ahora sabes por la vía más dura lo que es en realidad la magia. Cuida de ella amigo, mientras yo terminó esta locura que nos toca vivir. Si no lo haces te las tendrás que ver conmigo. Fue un placer conocerte Eric, un placer el haber podido llamarte amigo, el haber podido llamarte hermano.-Dijo Harry a la vez que empezaba a hacer gestos rápidos y precisos con su mano derecha, por encima de la rosa. La rosa fue bañada por una luz azul que salía de los dedos de Harry, y se irguió en toda su longitud y pasó a brillar con fuerza. La luz de la planta reflejaba en la lápida, dejando ver el nombre en ella escrito a pesar de la oscuridad que hubiese.-Es mi último regalo, mi último adiós, una muestra de la magia que tanto pareció gustarte en vida. Que ahora esa misma magia vigile el lugar donde yace tu cuerpo, y te guié en la oscuridad de la muerte. Adiós hermano.

Harry estuvo varios minutos con la cabeza gacha, mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo incansable sobre la empapada ropa de Harry. Por fin cuando decidió moverse parecía totalmente desorientado, y apretaba con gran fuerza la rosa blanca que quedaba en su mano. Giró hacia la izquierda y quedó enfrente de la tumba de Rachel, la chica muggle a la que había amado, la chica muggle que se parecía por fuera a Fleur. Pero por dentro eran diferentes, Fleur era más cariñosa y protectora, Rachel había tenido una fuerza interior que había hipnotizado al perdido Harry. Quería a las dos chicas, a Fleur la quería antes de perder la memoria, y debía admitirlo aún la quería, pero a Rachel la quiso de una manera tan intensa como a la estudiante francesa. Peor aún, Rachel había muerto por su culpa, si él no se hubiera cruzado en su camino ella seguiría viva. Tal vez fuera mejor para Fleur que toda su relación acabase ahí, no quería perderla, no quería que Voldemort la utilizase para hacerle daño.

-Adiós mi amor, poco tiempo ha sido el tiempo que la vida nos ha permitido estar juntos. Todo ha sido mi culpa, yo lo he estropeado todo, pero me gustaría creer que el tiempo que pasamos juntos no fue un error, que mereció la pena. Siempre te querré, nunca te olvidaré, viviré mi vida para vengarme de quien te alejó de mi lado. Pero quisiera hablarte de una chica a la que quería antes de conocerte, una a la que aún quiero, por mucho que intenté engañarme. Es una chica dulce y buena, una chica que me quiere tanto como me querías tú. Es posible que nunca le diga nada, para mantenerla a salvo, pero me gustaría tener tu bendición. También me gustaría que no olvidases que a pesar de que enamoré de nuevo en esta vida, nunca te olvidaré.-Dijo Harry mientras dejaba la otra rosa blanca en la tumba de Rachel, esta rosa brilló roja en vez de azul, y sus rayos se fundían con los de la rosa de Eric, formando un precioso espectáculo. Harry miró la lápida de Rachel y tras meditarlo brevemente, hizo otros movimientos con sus dedos. En la lápida empezaron a formarse nuevas palabras hasta que todo se detuvo dejando el siguiente epitafio: "AQUÍ YACE RACHEL, ASESINADA EN LA FLOR DE SU VIDA, QUE ESTA FLOR LE SIRVA DE GUÍA Y RECORDATORIO DE QUE HENRY NUNCA LA OLVIDARA"

Harry se levantó y dio la espalda a las dos tumbas que guardaban bajo tierra los cuerpos de sus amigos muertos. Avanzó con pasos lentos, pero decididos, hacia donde le esperaban su padrino, su director, y su actual profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Éstos lo miraban con tristes expresiones en sus rostros, no estaban así por motivo de los difuntos, sino por el joven que cada día moría un poco más. Harry se dirigió hacia el carruaje que los había llevado hasta Hogsmeade sin dirigir una palabra a los hombres que lo habían acompañado. Cuando había dado unos pocos pasos notó como una mano lo agarraba fuertemente del hombro, volvió la cabeza y vio el rostro sombrío de Sirius. Su padrino lo estaba pasando mal, pero todo ese mal era culpa suya, lo había tratado muy mal desde que había vuelto. Harry apretó suavemente la mano de Sirius buscando el calor de un amigo, buscando el apoyo de alguien que había sufrido tanto como él. El aún prófugo de Azkaban se sorprendió al ver como su muestra de apoyo era correspondida, había esperado otra muestra de desprecio por parte de su ahijado, otra herida en su cada vez más destrozado corazón. Por fin parecía que Harry estaba volviendo a ser el adolescente que él conocía, no ese extraño con el que había tenido la desgracia de hablar.

-Harry cuando lleguemos de nuevo a Hogwarts me gustaría que vinieses a mi despacho para discutir sobre como enfocaremos el asunto de Voldemort.-Dijo Dumbledore seriamente sin prestar atención al breve momento de unión que hubo entre padrino y ahijado.

-No hará falta no hay nada que discutir.-Dijo Harry secamente acelerando un poco más el paso, para no tener que estar cerca de Dumbledore. Todavía no había olvidado la verdadera cara del director de Hogwarts, todavía no había desaparecido el odio que sentía por él, y en el fondo de su corazón sabía que nunca lo haría. Albus Dumbledore había muerto para siempre en su corazón.

-¿Acaso olvidas que muchas vidas dependen de cómo nos organicemos para parar a ese asesino?.-Preguntó Dumbledore intentado minar en la conciencia de Harry, para poder conseguir el resultado requerido para sus planes.

-No olvidó nada, pero tampoco volveré a cooperar contigo. No suelo trabajar con gente que quiere mi muerte. La verdad es un acto que no me inspira confianza.-Respondió Harry fríamente y con un tono de desdén que sorprendió a los tres adultos.

-Harry me parece que estas siendo irracional.-Dijo suavemente Remus intentando hacer reflexionar a su joven alumno de lo infantil de su reacción. Hacerle ver que con esa actitud sólo Voldemort resultaría beneficiado, pero también sabía que los actos de Dumbledore hacían esto como mínimo complicado.

-¿Irracional? O perdonarme por valorar un mínimo mi vida, pero claro sigamos al racional Dumbledore que quiso asesinarme para poder dormir tranquilo. ¿Cuántos niños has dejado morir para conseguir tu paz, Dumbledore?-Preguntó Harry aumentando el tono de su voz y echando miradas furibundas al cada vez más enfadado director.

-Harry sigo siendo tu director y no permitiré que me hables de esa forma.-Dijo Dumbledore poniéndose cada vez más pálido ante el virulento ataque de Harry.

-¿Y sino que hará?. ¿Me expulsará?. Hágalo si lo desea, pero no seré nuca más su marioneta, nunca seré la marioneta de nadie. A partir de ahora viviré mi propia vida. Si le molesta ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer, atáqueme por la espalda.-Dijo Harry esbozando una sonrisa cruel y girando sobre sus talones a la vez que le daba la espalda a un Dumbledore que no sabía donde meterse. Lo había provocado de una forma que no creía posible, y en esos momentos desearía darle un correctivo al arrogante muchacho, pero al final su sentido común no se lo permitió. Vio con mirada triste como Harry se alejaba deprisa sin esperar a nadie, le enfurecía que el muchacho lo tratase de esa forma. No entendía lo duro que había sido para él tomar la decisión de matarlo, una decisión de la cual aún se arrepentía. Quería poder explicárselo, pero también sabia que no serviría para nada.

-No te preocupes algún día lo entenderá.-Dijo Sirius intentando animar al director de Hogwarts, pero su sonrisa mostró lo poco que creía en sus propias palabras.

-¿Y sino lo hace, Sirius? ¿Y sino lo hace?.-Preguntó sin esperar respuesta Dumbledore empezando a caminar suavemente siguiendo las profundas huellas dejadas por un furioso Harry

-Esperemos que por lo menos que no haga una tontería.-Dijo Remus con voz suave y maldiciendo con un gruñido al incansable lluvia que no paraba de mojarlos.

-Seguro que la hará.-Dijo Sirius de forma indiferente.

-¿Por qué dices eso?.-Preguntó Lupin con las cejas arqueadas ante el tono de voz de su amigo.

-Porque James siempre hacía tonterías cuando estaba furioso de esa forma con Snape. Después de eso siempre hacia alguna tontería, normalmente acababa haciendo el ridículo delante de Lily.-Dijo Sirius restándole importancia al asunto.

-Pero esto no es lo mismo Sirius.-Dijo Dumbledore sin dejarse convencer por el Merodeador.-Esperemos de corazón que solo una equivocación en el amor sea la única tontería que haga Harry Potter. Pero me temo que será algo mucho más grave.

Harry seguía caminado con furia debido a Dumbledore, ¿quién se creía que era para hablarle de esa manera?. ¿Pensaba que iba a olvidar todo lo que había hecho?. Nunca. Jamás olvidaría que el director de Hogwarts, el único pilar que lo había sostenido durante estos duros y largos años, le hubiera traicionado de esa forma. Había encontrado en él la fuerza necesaria para seguir adelante, siempre intentando demostrar que era digno de su confianza, pero nunca había sido así, Dumbledore no confiaba en él, solo veía en Harry una herramienta con la que librarse de Voldemort, un arma que apuntar contra su enemigo y de la que deshacerse cuando todo hubiera acabado. Aún le dolía más que Sirius y Lupin, se pusieran del lado del director, no comprendían como se sentía, nadie lo hacia, como de costumbre estaba solo en un mundo que se esforzaba en deleitarse con su sufrimiento. Pero estaba cansado de sufrir, tal vez iba siendo hora de abandonarles a todos. Les estaría bien empleado, aunque sabía con certeza que no haría tal cosa, pero necesitaba desahogarse aunque solo fuera por un momento, pensar que tenía opciones, que no tenía que seguir el camino marcado delante suyo. El camino, un camino que llevaba directamente a Voldemort, al ser que menos quería ver en esos momentos, Voldemort era más fuerte que él, de eso no cabía duda alguna. Cuando mató a Rachel y a Eric, se enfrentaron brevemente, fue un duelo corto pero quedó claro que no era rival para el Señor Tenebroso, y tampoco lo era Dumbledore, ya no lo era. Se pasó instintivamente la mano por la frente intentando comprender porque brillo una cicatriz similar en la frente de Voldemort. ¿Sería posible que su unión fuese más profunda de lo que nadie se había imaginado? Pero no podía saberlo, solo sabía que el asesino de sus padres estaban unidos.

-Unidos. No puede ser, no de tal forma.-Gruño una voz que normalmente no demostraba emoción alguna pero que en este momento denotaba una furia inhumana que parecía no querer aplacarse de ninguna forma. Ninguno de los pocos mortifagos que lo observaban sabían muy bien si debían hacer o decir algo. Nunca habían visto a su señor tan furioso, y la verdad es que tenían un miedo a lo que pudiese acontecer.

-¿Señor... Amo... A que se refiere?.-Preguntó entre tartamudeos Colagusano que demostró un valor que ninguno de sus compañeros le había visto demostrar anteriormente.

-¡Crucio!.-Dijo Voldemort con voz fría posando una mirada glaciar en el ahora dolorido mortifago. Colagusano gritaba con fuerza apretando fuertemente contra su pecho la mano plateada que su señor le había otorgado hace unos meses. No podía creer haber cometido la temeridad de hablar al Señor Tenebroso cuando éste demostraba tal estado de animo. Pero ahora mismo, mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba por un dolor terrible, no era el momento para pensar en ello, solo de pensar que tarde o temprano el dolor pasaría, y con suerte cuando eso ocurriera todavía seguiría vivo y su mente intacta. Pero cuando el tiempo y el dolor aumentaba, por primera vez Colagusano empezó a tener miedo de verdad, los dedos de su mano de palta estaban ahora clavados en su pecho, en un intento de anclarse en algo para que el dolor no le llevase a perder al cordura como tantas veces había visto antes.-¿A que me refiero?. Con tu diminuto cerebro serías incapaz de ver a que me refiero.

-Amo. Tal vez si nos lo explicase, podríamos llegar a entenderlo, con su ayuda podríamos lograr cualquier cosa.-Dijo Dubitativamente y de manera respetuosa Bellatrix que se relajó visiblemente cuando Voldemort esbozó una extraña sonrisa tan característica en él. Vio como Colagusano seguía de rodillas con su frente perlada en sudor y que miraba la sangre de sus dedos desconcertado, sin saber como había llegado hasta allí. Bellatrix comprendió en ese mismo momento lo cerca que había estado el Señor Tenebroso de matar a su vasallo en un ataque de rabia. Confío con todas sus fuerzas en que el enfado se hubiera pasado, ya que si no había sido así no sabía que esperar de su señor.

-Estamos unidos Bellatrix. Unidos. Ese maldito niño y yo estamos unidos.-Exclamó más calmado Voldemort hasta que vio la expresión consternada de sus mortifagos que parecían no entender nada. Cuando vio esos gestos de incomprensión sintió como si su sangre ardiese, quiso matarlos a todos, pero logro controlarse.-Él lleva la marca de su unión en su frente visible para todo el mundo, pero yo no, mi cicatriz es mucho más profunda. Lo peor de todo es que ni yo mismo sabía que tenía esa cicatriz, aunque lo sospechaba.

-Pero no creo que sea para tanto. Simplemente una coincidencia, una demostración, de la maldición que falló hace tantos años. No debería preocuparse.-Dijo Lucius Malfoy arrastrando las palabras a la vez que agarraba fuertemente con su mano derecha el extremo de un largo bastón. Tal vez si apretaba el bastón podría dejar de temblar de una maldita vez.

-Marcharos. Quiero estar solo.-Dijo fríamente a la vez que sus ojos parecían estar a punto de arder. Lucius y Bellatrix se llevaron a Colagusano, agarrando cada uno por un brazo al todavía confuso mortifago. No entendían nada, y en el fondo Voldemort pensaba que tal vez fuese mejor que no supiesen nada. ¿Cómo decirles que creía que si mataba a Harry Potter eso acarrearía su propia muerte? ¿Cómo decirles que tal vez la unión fuese tan profunda que no podrían vivir el uno sin el otro? Los enemigos no deberían enfrentarse, ya que si uno moría el otro lo seguiría, eso pensaba, pero no sabía si podía confiar en sus impresiones. Tenía demasiadas dudas al respecto. Si dejaba vivo al muchacho por miedo a que matarlo supusiese su propio final, y descubría demasiado tarde que se había equivocado, tal vez Harry Potter se volviera demasiado poderoso para él. Era un tormento, normalmente podía conseguir lo que quería quitando a la persona que se oponía del medio. Pero ahora no, ahora tenía que estar encerrado en el salón de su refugio con miedo de enfrentarse a un miserable niño. Sabía que era su superior en estos momentos, también superior a Dumbledore, pero en su momento de mayor triunfo, languidecía como un espectro, temeroso de atacar a su rival. Si alguno de sus mortifagos, conociese este secreto, tal vez intentase matar a Harry, no podía permitir eso, ¿y desde cuando se había convertido en Harry ese niño indeseable? Debía reconocer que el muchacho se sabía defender, de hecho había logrado ,matar a uno de sus mejores mortifagos, pero aún así no era rival, para una unión de sus ambiciosos vasallos. Se preguntó quien sería tan osado para realizar tal empresa. Lucius seguramente, era el único con agallas suficientes, o mejor dicho ambición suficiente, ya que sabía que el rubio mortifago en su interior no era más que un redomado cobarde. En realidad como la mayoría de sus mortifagos.

Voldemort apoyó su barbilla entre sus largos y pálidos dedos a la vez que soltaba un suspiro fruto de la frustración que sentía en esos mismo instantes. Tenía que encontrar la forma de romper el vínculo que lo unía al joven Potter, y después acabaría con su vida. De esa forma la venganza por la muerte de su hijo sería por fin completa. Aparte del placer añadido de poder saborear una vez más esa sangre tan mágica, que haría de él, el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Todavía tenía tiempo, Harry aún no estaba en condiciones de luchar contra él, pero también sabía que había matado a alguien importante para su frágil corazón. Era muy probable que hiciera una tontería que le costase cara a los dos. Tendría que enviar a alguien para vigilarlo, y para guiarlo si era necesario guiarlo hasta su presencia. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro, había encontrado a la persona perfecta para tal misión, y tal vez así demostrase ser digno de su confianza, y si fallaba, que más daba, no sería una perdida demasiado importante.

Harry se llevó la mano a la frente, a su cicatriz en el momento mismo en que Voldemort recuperó la alegría. Durante la última hora Harry había sentido dolores similares en su famosa cicatriz, pero sabía que era por culpa de que Voldemort estaba furioso y que seguramente estaba pagando su ira con sus mortifagos. Harry disfrutó y saboreó el dolor que sentía sabiendo que a mucha distancia Voldemort sufría y por ende lo hacían sus seguidores. Pero el último dolor lo había desconcertado, estaba feliz, el Señor Tenebroso estaba feliz. Y el joven Gryfindor sabía que cuando Lord Voldemort, asesino de muggles y magos, estaba feliz solo podía significar problemas, y la mayoría de las veces un dolor atroz en el alma atormentada del mago.

-¿Harry, estas bien?.-Preguntó Hermione mirando preocupadamente la mano de Harry apoyada en la cicatriz, sabía lo que eso significaba, nada bueno, nunca era nada bueno. Harry apartó rápidamente la mano de su frente maldiciéndose a si mismo por haber hecho ese gesto instintivo delante de sus amigos. Debía haberse imaginado que el mismo gesto provocaría preguntas que no quería responder ni ahora ni más adelante.

-Claro que sí, Hermione, no es nada.-Mintió Harry haciendo caso omiso de las cejas enarcadas de su amiga y desviando la vista para evitar la mirada interrogante de Hermione. Pero al hacerlo pudo ver como unos ojos azules estaban posados en su persona, pudo ver durante un segundo el rostro de Fleur que lo observaba desde al distancia. Tras este pequeño momento vio que Fleur subía de nuevo por las escaleras. Harry no sabía como sentirse, una parte de él quería acercarse a Fleur y hablar con ella, aliviar el peso que estaba destrozando su corazón. La otra le decía que eso era lo mejor, que la estaba protegiendo. Pero tal vez era demasiado egoísta no dejando a Fleur tomar parte de esa decisión, o simplemente la muerte de Rachel era demasiado reciente. Solo tenía clara una cosa, y esa era que estaba hecho un lío.

-¿Harry? ¿Me escuchas?.-Preguntó Ron que lo miraba desconcertado. Harry lo miró distraídamente sin prestarle todavía demasiada atención.-Parecía que estabas en otro mundo. ¿Has escuchado algo de lo que he dicho durante los últimos cinco minutos?

-Pues la verdad es que no.-Dijo Harry sintiéndose un poco mal por la falta de atención que había demostrado, no quería ofender a Ron, pero ciertamente la visión de Fleur le había transportado a otro mundo. Una sonrisa pícara iluminó el, últimamente, taciturno rostro del Gryfindor.-Aunque seguro que no era algo demasiado importante.

-¿Desde cuando Ron dice algo interesante?.-Preguntó seriamente Hermione habiendo entendido que las palabras no eran más que una broma, y aprovechando para seguir el juego entre amigos.

-La verdad es que muy pocas veces.-Dijo Fred, que pasaba a su lado en ese preciso momento, lo cual derivó en unas sonoras carcajadas por parte de los tres amigos.

-Ahora en serio, te estaba diciendo que dentro de dos semanas habrá un nuevo baile en Hogwarts.-Dijo Ron con seriedad, e intentó no mirar a Hermione en ese momento, si lo hacía seguramente te pondría rojo como un tomate. O peor aún, vería como Hermione miraba con ojos soñadores a Harry.

-La verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas de ir a un baile, Ron. No en este momento.-Dijo Harry suavemente a la vez que la sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro durante la broma a su amigo se borraba. Había vuelto a su melancolía, y en ese estado era imposible estar junto a Harry.

-Vamos Harry, no seas tonto, tienes que animarte un poco, empezar a vivir la vida con más entusiasmo.-Dijo Hermione a la vez que se sonrojaba y desviaba la vista de Harry que la miraba fijamente con esos profundos ojos verdes que la hacían estremecer. Harry se sorprendió al ver como las palabras de Hermione coincidían con los suyos propios tras la discusión con Dumbledore. Tal vez fuera una buena idea después de todo, admitía que un poco de diversión le vendría bien, había estado muy tenso en los últimos días, de hecho pensaba que llevaba más de un año en ese estado.

-Creo que es una buena idea. Ya es hora de que me lo pase bien durante este año.-Dijo Harry sonriente a la vez que se quitaba las gafas para limpiarlas con un borde de su túnica.

-¿Y ya sabes con quien iras?.-Preguntó Ron en un susurro como si en el fondo no quisiese conocer la respuesta.

-No lo sé, Ron, la verdad es que no tengo ni idea.


End file.
